Corazón Salvaje
by JulyHellsing
Summary: Un bastardo que solo aprendio a odiar, una mujer que hara todo para no hacer sufrir al hombre que ama; Ambos se encontraran en el camino y descubriran juntos que se puede domar un corazón salvaje.
1. Chapter 1

Aclaraciones este fic esta basado en una novela del mismo nombre "Corazon Salvaje" de Caridad Bravo Adams escritora mexicana, ademas los personajes no son mios pertenecen a la serie de "Rurouni Kenshin", yo solo adapte la historia y acomode a los personajes. Bueno ahora si los dejo con el primer capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y mis disculpas si no es ashi pero soy nueva en esto de escribir fics.

Nota: Battosai es Kenshin, es el mismo.

PROLOGO

Costa Atlantica de México, año 1903.

15 años antes.

Era una noche cálida en San Pedro, donde a lo lejos se distinguía el Palacio Presidencial, hoy el gobernador iba a ofrecer una fiesta y donde estaba la gente más importantes de San Pedro y donde esta invitado el Sr. Shinta Himura el hombre más rico de la región además de apuesto de complexión alta, un cuerpo imponente, de rasgos faciales varoniles con unos ojos violetas como ningún otro, era un hombre respetable e importante.

Shinta y Kogoro van caminando hacia una fiesta en el Palacio Presidencial.

Kogoro: Creo que ya se nos hizo tarde Sr. Himura.

Shinta: Nunca me di prisa por nada ni por nadie- dijo – todavía debe de haber una gran fila de lambiscones esperando saludar al gobernador, a mi no me gusta hacer cola...

Kogoro: No creo que su excelencia lo haga esperar a usted que es su amigo personal.

Shinta: Vaya usted a saber. Cuando la gente ocupa puestos importantes... cambia.

De pronto de la nada sale a su paso un muchacho de unos 14 años de complexión fuerte y algo alto para su edad, con cabello mas corto de lo normal y de un imperceptible color rojizo, con rasgos faciales aun no muy bien definidos debido a su edad y aun menos notables con el entrecejo unido en una mueca de enojo constante, pero lo que más llamaba la atención de ese joven era el color de sus ojos que aun con la poca luz y la cabeza gacha ellos no alcanzaba a distinguir el color violeta con destellos en color ámbar.

Muchacho: Sr. Himura... Sr. Himura – Los hombres paran su camino y se le quedan viendo, él pregunta viendo a Shinta - Usted el Sr. Shinta Himura ¿verdad?

Shinta: Si, ¿Qué quieres?

Muchacho: El Sr. Lizuka sé esta muriendo y quiere hablar con usted, necesita verlo porque...

Shinta: No, no, no, no! Yo no conozco a ningún Sr. Carmona! Y si sé esta muriendo, busca al cura, no a mí! vamonos – se dirige a Kogoro quien empieza a caminar con el pero él muchacho vuelve a hablar.

Muchacho: Pero señor...

Shinta: No, lárgate – dice éste altaneramente.

El muchacho se aleja de ellos y Kogoro voltea ver a Shinta y le menciona.

Kogoro: Si no me falla la memoria...

Shinta: Si, ya sé ¡No quiero oír hablar de ese infeliz!

* * *

Lejos de ahí el mismo chico se acerca caminando en dirección a una vieja cabaña cerca del mar. Este apresura el paso y entra a la cabaña, dentro de esta solo se hay cosas viejas y gastadas tan solo iluminados por una linterna de gas antigua, al fondo de la cabaña se distingue un catre viejo (cama) y sobre esta la figura deteriorada de Lizuka

Lizuka: ¿Quién es?

Muchacho: Soy yo, Battousai.

Lizuka: Ven para acá – señalándole un lugar cerca de la cama – Y el perro que te dije que fueras a buscar vino contigo, ¿Dónde esta?

Battousai: No vino – le informa y da un paso atrás.

Lizuka: Porque no hiciste lo que te mande, mal nacido ahora veras – amenaza y Battousai retrocede otro paso y comienza a explicar.

Battousai: Pus si fui a la fiesta y vi al Sr. Himura, le dije que usted quería hablar con él: Pero dice que no lo conoce.

Lizuka: Eso dijo el perro desgraciado... y tu ¿qué hiciste?

Battousai: Pus nada.

Lizuka: ¿Nada?, ¡¡Sabes que me estoy muriendo que necesito que venga y tu no haces nada!!

Battousai: ¡Pero Papa!

Lizuka: ¡No me digas así! – dice - ¡Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no eres mi hijo!, ¿Quieres saber quien es tu padre? ¡Ese! ¡Ese es tu padre! ¡Shinta Himura! ¡¡Él es el culpable de tu desgracia… de tu miseria... de tu hambre!! – continua - A el le debes ser hijo de una cualquiera... y ahora... cuando llamo al infeliz porque me estoy muriendo!!... ¡¡Porque vas a quedarte solo!!... ¡dice que no me conoce y se va a una fiesta! ... ¡A una fiesta, ja ja!... ¡¡Maldito!! ... ¡a una fiesta! ... jaja.

* * *

Al día siguiente Kogoro va a la playa preguntándole a unas mujeres sobre el paradero de Lizuka, ellas le señalan el lugar y él agradece y continua su camino; a lo la distancia logra ver una pelea de muchacho, éste se acerca a ellos e interrumpe una pelea en la que Battousai estaba enfrascando con unos muchachos..

Los separa y le pregunta a Battousai que si la cabaña que esta al frente es la de Lizuka y el muchacho le dice que si y Kogoro se encamina en dirección al lugar.

Cuando entra a la cabaña ve a una curandera dentro ésta, Kogoro voltea a ver al fondo de la cabaña a Lizuka que contrabajos puede respirar acostado en la cama.

Lizuka: ¿Quién es usted?

Kogoro: Soy el licenciado Kogoro Katsura.

Lizuka: Ah.. Uno de los criados del perro Himura ¿eh?, Sé todo sobre el no crea.

Kogoro: Entonces si sabe todo también sabrá que no soy un criado, sino el abogado del Sr. HIMURA.

Lizuka: Ah, es lo mismo ¿él lo manda?

Kogoro: No. No vine por mi cuenta, porque... pensé que se trataba de algo importante.

Lizuka: ¿¿Usted sabe quien soy yo??

Kogoro: Bueno... sé que UD hace años anduvo divulgando unos chismes...

Lizuka: ¡¡Chismes?? ¡¡ Battousai!! – entra Battosai - Ahí está el chisme!

* * *

Kogoro va a buscar a Shinta y lo encuentra en su casa de San Pedro poco antes de que él salga para su hacienda Campo Real. Kogoro entra a la casa y camina directo al despacho de Shinta toca la puerta y con un "si" del otro lado de la puerta entra y lo ve revisando unos documentos sobre su escritorio.

Kogoro: Se puede.

Shinta: Ah, Kogoro pase – deja los papeles a un lado, toma su saco y le empieza a explicar a Kogoro – Tengo un montón de papeles viejos que no sé si llevármelos o romperlos.

Kogoro: Si quiere déjelos y yo los reviso, ¿ya se va?

Shinta: Si, si ¿desea algo?, Porque ya nos despedimos anoche ¿no?

Kogoro: Si, lo que pasa es que – pausa y continua – es que fui a ver a ese hombre... Lizuka.

Shinta: ¿Porque? - Sorprendido y un tanto incómodo.

Kogoro: Sr. Himura, entiendo que no quiera recordar el asunto... porque ese hombre hablaba mal de UD, pero...

Shinta: Mire, ya que empezó no le dé tantas vueltas... termine de una vez - invita a Kogoro a sentarse, y sigue escuchando.

Kogoro: -sacando una carta- Me ha dado una carta.

Shinta: ¿Para mí?

Kogoro: Sí. Creo que debería leerla.

Shinta: Que me importa lo que diga ese borracho… ¿'amargado?. Yo no tengo la culpa de que su mujer haya...

Kogoro: ¿Quiere que yo la lea? – Kogoro abre la carta sin esperar la respuesta y comienza a leer..

"Con mis ultimas fuerzas te escribo, Shinta Himura.

Es tarde ya para que me cobre en sangre todo el mal que me has hecho... y que le hiciste a ella. Eres rico y feliz... amado y respetado. Mientras que yo, hundido en la miseria, espero la muerte como la única liberación posible. No he de repetirte cuanto te odio. Tú lo sabes. Hubiera querido matarte, pero el que sé esta muriendo soy yo y... no por el alcohol, sino por el rencor que me ha consumido el alma.

Sin embargo,"

Shinta interrumpe, como esperando no escuchar nada más, pero cambia de opinión...

Shinta: Kogoro, por favor... – Kogoro continua...

"Sin embargo, hay algo que jamás te dije antes, y que creo que ya es tiempo que sepas. Hay un muchacho. Tiene 14 años. Nadie se ha ocupado siquiera de bautizarlo. Yo le llamo Kenshin, pero los pescadores le dicen algo más: Battosai el destajador. Bueno aunque es más que eso, es... un verdadero demonio. Poco tiene de humano. Es una fiera... un salvaje. Lo crié en el odio, dando rienda suelta a sus peores instintos. Y ¿sabes porque? por que es tu hijo..."

Shinta mira a Kogoro incrédulo

Shinta: ¡¡Eso es mentira!! .. ¡¡Eso es mentira!! ¡¡Embustero!! ¡¡Cobarde!! ¡¡Si fuera cierto no se hubiera callado hasta ahora!!... ¡¡A ver si se atreve a decírmelo en mi cara!!

Shinta se marcha muy enojado, Kogoro lo sigue

Kogoro: Le aconsejo que lo tome con calma.

Shinta: - saliendo del despacho muy enojado - ¡¡No lo voy a tomar con calma nada!!

* * *

Battosai va a Shinta y Kogoro que van caminan por la playa y corra a esconderse detrás de un árbol cercano, mientras tanto los hombres van conversando mientras caminan.

Kogoro: Yo no me escandalizo pero si UD tuvo una aventura con esa Señora, siempre cabe la posibilidad de que haya habido consecuencias.

Shinta: ¿¿Consecuencias??.. ¡Pero si ella no me dijo nada! Y Lizuka, cuando anduvo hablando mal de mí por todo el pueblo... si hubiera tenido un arma de ese tamaño, ¿¿UD. no cree que hubiera gritado a los cuatro vientos que yo tenia un bastardo??

Kogoro: No sé. Tal vez no lo dijo por vergüenza.

Shinta: ¡Vergüenza!... ¡¿Cuál vergüenza?? ¡¿Si no tuvo ningún empacho en decir que su mujer era mi querida??

Kogoro: Sin embargo, las fechas coinciden. Hace poco mas de 15 anos que UD. tuvo esa aventura y... no sé... cabe la posibilidad...

Shinta: ¿Cabe la posibilidad?... Yo no sabia absolutamente nada!...

Battosai los escucha y cuando ellos lo pasan sin darse cuenta de que estaba el ahí hecha a andar detrás de ellos con dirección a la cabaña. Shinta y Kogoro llegan a la cabaña... Kogoro entra primero, seguido por Shinta...

Lizuka: Ah... vaya... el Sr. Shinta Himura en persona... Tápese la nariz si no puede soportar el hedor de la miseria.

Shinta: ¿¿Que son esas mentiras que escribiste en la carta??

Lizuka: No son mentiras... y UD lo sabe muy bien. Nada más mire al muchacho. Vea su cara y se dará cuenta que es igualito a UD.

Shinta: ¡Si fuera cierto me lo hubieras dicho antes! Pero no fue así, ¿¿verdad?? ¡¡Y ahora me sales con esto?? ¡¡Porque habría de creerte??

Lizuka: ¿¿Quieres que te diga porque me lo calle?? Para criarlo a mi modo. Para hacer de EL un asesino en potencia - Lizuka está lleno de odio y de repugnancia por Shinta Himura - ¡¡Y lo logre!! ¡¡Battosai tiene el alma podrida!! ¡Es un sinvergüenza, ladrón y peleonero! ¡¡Si te lo llevas será el peor castigo que puedas tener... y si lo abandonas... será un matón... una escoria que acabara en la horca!!

Shinta parece muy enojado e indignado

Lizuka: ¡¡A mí me da igual lo que decidas... De todos modos... es tuyo... tu hijo!! Tu misma sangre... ¡¡Qué te parece??

Shinta agarra por el cuello a Lizuka, comienza a estrangularlo...

Shinta: ¡¡Estas mintiendo!!... ¡¡Mentira!! ¡¡Eso es mentira!!... ¡¡Mentira!!

Kogoro lo agarra de detrás, puede apenas alejar a Shinta de Lizuka en el momento en que Battosai llega en respuesta a los gritos desesperados de Lizuka.

Kogoro: ¡¡Señor!! Contrólese, ¡¡por favor!!

Battosai entra, Shinta lo mira fijamente, intentando encontrar una semejanza con él

Shinta: - a Battosai - ¡¡Estabas ahí?? ¿Escondido?

Battosai: ¡Estaba afuera!

Shinta: ¡¿Estabas escuchando??

Battosai: ¡No! ¡Estaba ahí!

Shinta: Sí, ¡sí! ¡Pero estabas escuchando lo que estábamos hablando!

Kogoro: ¡Por favor, tranquilícese, Señor! ¡Creo que debemos irnos!

Shinta: Si... Será mejor que nos vayamos de esta pocilga

Shinta sale, Kogoro se queda y habla con Battosai.

Kogoro: Muchacho... si necesitas dinero para darle cristiana sepultura, búscame. Vivo cerca de San Pedro. Solo pregunta por la casa del Licenciado Katsura. Adiós, hijo. - pone su mano en el hombro de Battosai para demostrarle que comprende su pena.

* * *

Después Shinta y Kogoro llegan a la casa

Shinta: ¡No es cierto! Ese muchacho es hijo de Lizuka. Lo que pasa es que esa enfermedad y el alcohol lo han enloquecido. Ya me lo hubiera dicho...

Kogoro: ¿Y que piensa hacer?

Shinta: ¿Huh?

Kogoro: Con el muchacho. No creo que Lizuka dure mucho.

Shinta: - después de pensar por un momento - Llévemelo a Campo Real. Solo que por favor, ni una palabra a nadie de esas locuras y disparates de Lizuka.

Kogoro: Ni falta hace que lo diga.

* * *

Shinta regresa a Campo Real donde lo esperan su esposa, Joko y su hijo Sanozuke. Shinta le trae a su hijo un reloj como regalo y luego de eso se va a su despacho. Mientras tanto, la esposa de Shinta Joko conversa con su prima Ikumatsu, quien acaba de quedar viuda con dos niñas a su cargo.

Ikumatsu: Mi cuñada, Okon me ofreció pagarles una buena escuela a las niñas,

Pero para eso hay que mandar a las niñas a la Ciudad de México y... yo no quisiera separarme de ellas.

Joko: Estuve pensando y... ya ves que gracias a Dios nosotros tenemos una posición muy holgada. Así que cuando Sanozuke se case, no tendrá necesidad de una dote, mientras que si seria importante que su esposa aportara a la familia un titulo como el que tienen Uds. Tus dos hijas son lindas y seguro que cuando crezcan las dos van a ser unas bellezas... pero para Sanozuke me gustaría mas Kaoru. ¿Tu que dices?

Ikumatsu: Prima... – suspirando -... Nada me daría tanto gusto y no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

Joko: así que cuando las niñas crezcan puedes mandar a Tomoe con tu cuñada a México, y por lo que respecta a Kaoru, de mí cuenta corre que las hermanas del convento de San Pedro hagan de ella una digna esposa para mi hijo.

* * *

Mientras en la cabaña de Lizuka, Kenshin está al lado del lecho del moribundo que se ve cada vez peor.

Lizuka: ¡Kenshin!

Battosai: ¡Aquí estoy!

Lizuka: Nunca olvides lo que te dije. Shinta Himura deshonro a tu madre. ¡Se aprovecho de ella!. Cuándo seas hombre... ¡lo tienes que matar! ... ¡Mátalo! ... ¡Mátalo!... Por ella... por tu madre...

Lizuka muere

Battosai: - sacudiendo el cuerpo de Lizuka, intentando desesperadamente hacer que él reaccione -

¡¡Señor!!... ¡Papa!... ¡¡Papa!! ¡¡Conteste!!... ¡¡Hable!!... ¡¡Papa!!

Pero ya no puede hacer nada por él, Battosai siente que está solo en el mundo.

* * *

En unos días Ikumatsu de Altamira y sus hijas abandonan la hacienda rumbo a su casa en San Pedro. En Campo Real Shinta y Joko discuten por el tipo de educación sobre protectora de la madre a su hijo. Y lejos de ahí en San Pedro, Kogoro habla con Battosai en su casa

Kogoro: Con el Señor Himura nunca te faltara comida... abrigo... ropa. Aprenderás un oficio para ganarte la vida de una manera decente.

Battosai: ¡No quiero!

Kogoro: ¡Es que no puedo creerlo! Otros brincarían de gusto ante semejante oportunidad...

Shinta: ¡¡Que No!!

Kogoro: ¡¡No seas terco!! Vas a una casa con todas las comodidades, donde vivirás como un ser humano. El Señor Himura es muy bueno y quiere ayudarte.

Battosai: ¡No es cierto! ¡No quiero ir con ÉL!

Kogoro: - Kogoro sospecha que Lizuka le ha lavado el cerebro a Kenshin contra de Shinta - ¿Te dijo algo el Señor Lizuka antes de morir? ¿Te previno en contra de Sr. Shinta? -Kenshin se queda callado y Kogoro continua...

Kogoro: ¡¡De todos modos tendrás que ir!! ¡Por las buenas, o por las malas! ¡Así es que mejor acéptalo o te llevaran a la fuerza metido en un saco como un chango salvaje!

Battosai: ¡Si me llevan a la fuerza me voy a escapar!

Kogoro: Y los guardias te atraparan!!.. - Ahora más calmado - Ven.. Vamos a hacer una cosa... Me quedare dos o tres días en Campo Real. Y si no quieres vivir allá cuando regrese para San Pedro te traeré de vuelta conmigo.

Battosai: ¿Porque no me da trabajo aquí en su casa? Puedo limpiar, fregar, hacer los mandados.

Kogoro: Te ocuparas de todo eso cuando volvamos. Pero por el momento tienes que complacer al Señor Himura. Mira... te equivocas al pensar que no es bueno. ¡¡Es bueno!!.. Generoso. Tiene una hermosa casa. Su esposa es una dama bella, distinguida... tienen un hijo más chico que tu. A lo mejor el Señor Himura te quiere para que estés con ÉL, lo acompañes en sus juegos... lo vas a pasar bien, Kenshin, ya veras.

* * *

Mientras en Campo Real, Joko le cuenta a Shinta el arreglo al que llegó con su prima Ikumatsu para casar a Sanozuke con Kaoru. Él le dice que es una ridiculez pero a ella no le importa y así pasan los días hasta que Kenshin llega con Kogoro a Campo Real.

Shinta los recibe en su despacho y Kogoro intenta que Kenshin sea menos arisco con Shinta pero este le dice que esta bien, en ese momento entra Sanozuke quien se alegra de que su padre le ha conseguido un amigo para jugar, pero en eso entra Joko y pregunta que esta pasando, Shinta despide a los muchachos y Kogoro se excusa para ir a su habitación.

Joko lo interroga sobre él por que Kenshin esta ahí, Shinta le da excusas pero su esposa no le cree y el arto zanga la conversación y se va enojado.

Pasaron los días y Sanozuke intentaba que Kenshin jugara con el pero Kenshin siempre lo despreciaba. En el despacho de Campo Real se encontraban Shinta y Kogoro hablando de Kenshin el cómo poder darle a Kenshin el apellido Himura sin levantar sospechas y sobre todo sin tener que lidiar con los dramas de Joko, quien sin ellos saberlo escucha la conversación desde afuera y se entera que Kenshin es el bastardo de su esposo.

Así termina el resto de la semana en la cual con mucho esfuerzo de Shinta y Sanozuke Kenshin acepta quedarse en la hacienda con la promesa de algún día llegar a ser capitán.

* * *

Pasan unos días. Shinta maneja su hacienda junto con Hanagata, mientras Kenshin y Sanozuke se la pasan corriendo y jugando…

Shinta escribe una carta…

"Si, Estimado Katsura...

En estos días lo he pensado muy bien. Por eso quiero que inicie Usted los trámites necesarios para que Kenshin sea reconocido como mi hijo. No me importa el escándalo ni el enojo de Joko. Pienso que es justo.. Y así quiero que sea.

... Shinta Himura"

Shinta está metiendo la carta en el sobre cuando entra Joko...

Shinta: Esta vez te ha durado mucho la jaqueca.

Joko: ¡Si, pero ha sido por el dolor y la vergüenza! ¡¡Cómo te atreviste a traer a esta casa a tu BASTARDO?? ¡¡Y no trates de negarlo!! ¡¡Oí cuando tu y Katsura hablaban de ÉL!! ¡¡Ese muchacho es TU HIJO!! ¡Tuyo y de alguna de esas perdidas con las que siempre me has engañado! ¿¿De que lugar lo sacaste para traerlo a mi hogar?? ¡¡Cómo te atreviste a dárselo de compañero a mi hijo??

Shinta: - todavía doblaba la carta cuando ella le gritaba, pero ahora la mira - Ya cálmate por favor, ¡Joko!

Joko: ¡No me voy a calmar! ¡Ni tampoco me voy a callar! ¡Que me oigan hasta los sordos! ¡¡No me voy a callar ni lo voy a tolerar!! ¡¡No lo quiero aquí!! ¡¡Sácalo de esta casa o me iré yo con mi hijo!!

Shinta: - aún más irritado - ¡¡No sucederá ni una cosa ni la otra!! - pone la carta en el sobre. ¡Sí! Juan es mi hijo... pero nació mucho antes de que tu y yo nos casáramos.

Joko: ¡Ya estábamos comprometidos!

Shinta: ¡Lo voy a reconocer!... y le daré mi apellido.

Joko: ¡Tu no vas a hacerme esa ofensa!

Shinta: ¡Es lo único que te importa! ¡Tus oropeles, tu imagen de mujer intachable! ¡Que tal si yo dijera que hace años que me niegas los derechos maritales!... ¡¡pretextando enfermedades!... jaquecas??

Joko: No estamos hablando de eso!! ¡¡No estamos hablando de eso!!

Shinta: ¡¡Claro que estamos hablando de eso y de TODO!! - ahora él está todavía más furioso, se levanta y se acerca a ella enseñándole la carta - ¡¡No te voy a hacer caso, Joko!! ¡¡En esta carta están las instrucciones para que Mancera proceda con lo de Juan... y yo mismo se la voy a llevar!!

Joko: ¡¡No, Himura, NO!! - Shinta sale muy deprisa... - Sanozuke entra y pregunta que pasa, Joko dice "nada, hijo..."-

* * *

Shinta sale a galope hacia San Pedro ante la mirada de Hanagata y uno de los peones de Campo Real.

En medio de su carrera se golpea la cabeza con una rama y cae mal herido al suelo.

Los peones siguen a su patrón y al encontrarlo tirado en el suelo lo cargan y lo llevan a Campo Real. Donde Kenshin y Sanozuke ven entrar a los trabajadores con un hombre en brazos.

Battosai: Parece que traen un muerto.

Sanozuke: - mira un momento, luego reacciona - ¡¡Es mi Papa!! - comienza a correr - ¡¡Papa!! - Sanozuke corre a reunirse con su madre. Hanagata lleva a Shinta hasta su cama.

Shinta agoniza en su cama, Joko y Sanozuke están a su lado.

Shinta: ¿Sanozuke?... hijo... Yo creo... tu vas a ser el amo de esta casa... Cuida a tu madre... ¡y a Kenshin!... Ayuda a Kenshin... Quiérelo... Quiérelo como a tu hermano... - mueve su mano hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta - aquí tengo una carta... una carta... - Joko pide un paño mojado para limpiar sus heridas, pero Shinta expira antes de que ella pueda usarlo.

* * *

Mientras preparan a Shinta para su entierro, Joko busca la carta que éste había escrito a Katsura para reconocer a Kenshin como su hijo. Al no encontrarla llama a Hanagata para saber si éste la encontró. El capataz le responde que sí y Joko se la pide y le ordena que no le diga a nadie nada sobre ese asunto.

Se celebra el velatorio de Shinta donde están todos los amigos de la familia. Joko se va un momento para buscar a Sanozuke.

Kenshin y Sanozuke están en la habitación de Sanozuke.

Sanozuke: Ahora yo también soy huérfano como tu. Debe ser muy feo no tener Papa. ¿Sabes que me dijo antes de morir?

Battosai: ¿Que?

Sanozuke: Que te cuidara.

Battosai: ¿¿Tú cuidarme a mí?? - muy sarcástico; Joko entra en la habitación.

Joko: Sanozuke... - mirando a Kenshin, le grita - ¡Tú no tienes nada que hacer aquí! ¡Lárgate! ¡¿Has entendido?? ¡¡Fuera de mi casa y no quiero verte nunca más!! – Kenshin se vuelve muy rápido y sale de allí. Sanozuke quiere seguir a Juan para impedirle que se marche, Joko lo detiene - ¡Tu espérate!

Shinta: ¡No, Kenshin! ¡Espera! - a Joko - ¿¿Qué hiciste?? Mi Papa mando...

Joko: Tu Papa no sabía lo que decía... y tu lugar no es aquí, sino en el salón junto a su féretro.

* * *

Shinta y Sanozuke se encuentran fuera después de que Sanozuke se haya vestido

Sanozuke: ¡Me voy contigo! Quiero aprender a manejar un bote, y a pescar. Cuando sea grande... voy a ser marino. ¡Y mandare un buque de guerra!

Battosai: Cuando crezcas serás todo eso, pero ahora no.

Sanozuke: Puedo irme y luego regresar. Hasta podemos comprar un barco. Tengo dinero. - esto hace que Kenshin le preste atención.

Battosai: Tienes dinero?? Dinero tuyo??

Sanozuke: ¡Claro! Mucho dinero en mi caja. - Kenshin esta muy interesado - Nos vamos con todo mi dinero... si me esperas hasta la tarde.

Battosai: No te van a dejar.

Sanozuke: Me escapo. Después del entierro de mi Papa nos iremos juntos... Y voy a cuidarte así como ¡¡ÉL me lo pidió!!

Battosai: Bueno... - todavía indeciso.

Sanozuke: ¿Nos vemos después de los funerales?... Allá abajo. Cerca del arroyo.

Battosai: Está bien.

Kenshin y Sanozuke se encuentran en el río

Sanozuke: ¡Kenshin! ¡Kenshin!

Battosai: ¿¿Trajiste la plata??

Sanozuke: ¡aquí esta! Mira, mi Papa cada cumpleaños siempre me regalaba una moneda de oro... algunas de plata... tendremos un bote grande, con vela, y podremos navegar todos los mares.

Hanagata, ya cerca, llama a Sanozuke

Battosai: Te están buscando. - Sanozuke ya había vaciado el contenido de su caja sobre la camisa de Kenshin y éste tiene el dinero, entonces Sanozuke se da cuenta que el no podrá escapar sin lo atrapen a el y a Kenshin por eso decide separase de Kenshin, Sanozuke sale y se deja agarrar por Hanagata este lo pesca y comienza a llama a Kenshin pero este no responde y se va solo con Sanozuke.

Después de que se va Kenshin escapa de ese lugar con el dinero que le dio Sanozuke, para no volver jamás y vivir cerca del mar como a él le gusta.

CONTINUARA...


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 1.

ENCUENTROS.

—¿QUIERES ENTRAR A ver si puedo hablar con mi madre, Tama?

—Sí, niño. ¡Cómo no! Yo sí puedo entrar, pero resulta que la señora está con su jaqueca, le duele la cabeza, y cuando a la señora le duele la cabeza no quiere hablar con nadie, porque cuando habla con alguien le duele más.

La mirada de Sanozuke Himura, de un momento pasa de la cólera, a la tranquilidad dulcificado y contemplando la oscura y familiar figura de Tama. Nada parece haber cambiado en su ancha casa natal, y menos que nada aquella pintoresca sirvienta nativa que cuidó su infancia. Como quince años atrás, su rostro, de color de cobre, es fresco y terso; viste el alegre traje típico de las mujeres de aquella tierra, anudado el pañuelo de colores sobre la cabeza mulata de rizos apretados, y hay, como entonces, una luz plácida e ingenua en los grandes ojos infantiles y una sonrisa bobalicona y dulce en los carnosos labios...

—¿Desde cuándo está enferma mamá?

—¡Uy! – suspira la mujer - ¡Quién sabe! El niño como que ya no se recuerda, pero a la señora siempre le duele algo. Por eso siempre hay que estar en silencio en esta casa...

—¡Ay, Tama...! Tu no cambias... — afirma Sanozuke, gozoso y sonriente—. ¡Vaya... vaya! Ve a avisarle a mi madre, pues es absolutamente necesario que yo le hable y que se empiece a arreglar lo que está mal.

—Lo que usted mande, niño. Voy enseguida... — acata Tama, penetrando en la alcoba de Joko de Himura.

Pasan apenas unos segundos cuando Tama reaparece. apremiando a Sanozuke, al tiempo que se aleja pasillo adelante:

—Pase, niño, pase. La señora lo está esperando. Para usted, como que no le duele nada. Pase... pase...

Tiernamente, Sanozuke Himura se inclina para besar las manos de su madre, tan blancas y tan suaves como cuando él era un muchacho. Ahora es un hombre de espléndido porte: fino, delgado, flexible, ni pequeño ni alto. Tiene los claros ojos de Joko; los cabellos, como los suyos, color castaño; y el porte arrogante de aquel Shinta Himura que fue su padre. Tiene, como aquél, la frente despejada y altiva, la mirada profunda y penetrante, y arde en ella, más viva aún que en los días de su infancia, aquella llama de inteligencia superior, de sensibilidad generosa e inquieta, que le hace a la vez comprensivo y sencillo, tierno y humano, apasionado y soñador.

—¿Mamá?, ¿Te sientes realmente mal? Me duele haber tenido que molestarte, pero...

—¿Cómo se puede usar esa palabra tratándose de ti, hijo?

—Tama me dijo que tu salud seguía siendo delicada. Mucho me temo que no la hayas atendido como es debido, pero ahora... – se pausa - ahora si vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

—Dejemos mis achaques. Ven aquí, acércate... Quiero volver a mirarte de cerca, una y otra vez. Me parece mentira tenerte a mi lado. No se sacian de ti mis ojos, hijo mío... Mi Sanozuke...

Tras contemplarlo con orgullo, Joko la pequeña fusta (es como un látigo con el que arrean al caballo) que aun sostiene en la mano, y las finas espuelas de plata que calza sobre las botas brillantes...

—Ya veo que piensas ir a recorrer la finca.

—De un extremo a otro...

—Tendrás que galopar mucho. ¿No te cansaras más de la cuenta, hijo?

—Sólo me he cansaría si viera injusticias, mamá – sentencio Sanozuke.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué dices, Sanozuke? – pregunta intrigada la mujer.

—Pues... la verdad. Lo siento, pero yo siempre soy sincero – comento él – Y es que cuando venia de camino a Campo Real ciertas cosas que no me gustaron para nada y que hay que remediar. Y, desde luego, quiero advertirte que no estaré conforme, en absoluto, Hanagata como administrador no cumple bien esa función.

—¡Pero, hijo! ¿Qué quejas puedes tener de un hombre que vive por entero entregado a su trabajo?

—Hasta ahora nada madre pero si es duro y cruel con los trabajadores, mamá... más que duro, inhumano con los que aumentan nuestra riqueza con su sudor y con su trabajo... yo no estaré conforme. Hay cosas que no pueden seguir ocurriendo, mamá. No espero sino tu permiso para tratar de remediarlas. Son cosas con las que estoy seguro que tú no puedes estar conforme, que no es humanamente posible que tú puedas autorizado. Y si él dice que sí...

—¿Él? Entonces, ¿has hablado, has discutido con Hanagata?

—Naturalmente que no mamá, pero pienso hacerlo – apresuro a decir Sanozuke.

—Mal harias, hijo. Me temo que puedas ser ingrato con él. ¡Y le debemos tanto...!

—Más debemos a los trabajadores, mamá, a esos cientos de desdichados... ¡No se puede seguir explotándolos.

—Pero hijo comprende pasan de dos mil. No puede manejárseles sin un respeto, sin una disciplina, sin una autoridad... No te fíes de la primera impresión. Hanagata sabe cómo tratarlos. ¿Sabes que nuestras tierras, con él, rinden el doble de lo que rendían en tiempos de tu padre y de Kogoro Katsura? ¿Sabes que se han adquirido fincas nuevas, uniéndolas todas a Campo Real, y que casi media San Pedro te pertenece? Mira, ven aquí. Hoy es 15 de mayo de 1903. Yo nombré administrador a Hanagata al día siguiente de morir tu padre: el 6 de mayo de 1888. En quince años, nuestra riqueza se ha duplicado. ¿Qué podemos, en realidad, reprochar a un administrador semejante?

—Si hallo algo impropio en el trato que se da a los trabajadores en nuestra finca, mamá. Si considero que son inhumanos los procedimientos de Hanagata, aunque hayan doblado nuestra fortuna...

—Ya veo que eres un soñador... pero no un hombre cualquiera... Un Himura... con derechos, por ser quien eres, a vivir como un rey en esta tierra que los Himura honran con pisar. Esta tierra salvaje...

—¡A la que amo con todo mi corazón! — Responde Sanozuke, con gesto decidido y orgulloso —. No sólo soy el amo de esta tierra, también soy su hijo. Siento que le pertenezco y he de luchar porque, sobre ella, los hombres sean menos desdichados. No quisiera chocar contigo, mamá, pero...

—Está bien. Si no quieres chocar conmigo, no hables en este momento. Tiempo habrá. Hablaremos más adelante, cuando te hayas hecho un poco al ambiente. Cuando puedas verlo todo con más claridad, serás hacendado... más tarde. Sé mi hijo unos días, un par de semanas. No creo que sea pedirte demasiado, después de una ausencia tan larga. Al fin y al cabo, todo se hará como tú digas. Eres el amo, y así quiero que lo sientas. Pero, por el momento, hablemos de cosas más gratas. Me pareció entender que tenías novia, que estabas enamorado, ¿no? – Pensando que se trataría de Kaoru que en su infancia se habían vuelto amigos..

—Sí, mamá — responde Sanozuke en tono suave y tierno—. Estoy enamorado de la criatura más adorable de la tierra, de la mejor de las amigas de mi infancia... sensible como una mujer, traviesa y alegre como una chicuela, mimosa como una criatura que desea ser llevada siempre entre los brazos, exuberante como sólo puede serlo una hija de esta tierra...

—¿Una hija de esta tierra? — pregunta con sarcasmo pensando en acuerdo.

—Cuando estaba de paso en la Ciudad de México, regresando de Francia la conocí y me enamore, pero ahora está mucho más cerca. Ha nacido, como yo, en San Pedro. Ha vivido aquí hasta los siete años. Regresó hace seis meses.

—¿A quien te refieres? – Horrorizada al pensar en la respuesta de su hijo - Espero que no hayas puesto los ojos en quien no sea digna de ti, por su casta y por su sangre.

—Lo es, madre. Lo es en todo sentido. Y es nada mas y nada menos que la hija de mi tía Ikumatsu...

—¡Ah...! —se sorprende gratamente Joko —, ¿Es posible? ¿Aquella niñita...?

—Aquella niñita es hoy la muchacha más hermosa que puedas imaginarte, mamá. ¿Te parece bien? ¿Te agrada mi elección?

—¡Caramba.. . caramba! — contesta ásperamente Joko y pregunta temiendo la respuesta — No me digas que se trata de Tomoe Kamiya.

-Yo ni me acordaba de ella cuando la vi en una plaza de la ciudad. Pero quede hechizado. Por supuesto que podríamos...

- ¡Sanozuke, por Dios! Tú no puedes casarte con Tomoe...

- ¿Porque no? – pregunta confundido - Ella no esta comprometida.

- ¡¡Pero tú sí!! – grita desesperada su madre.

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Sí!.. ¡Con Kaoru, su hermana! – le informa.

- Mama, por favor! No querrás que haga caso de esa niñería.

- No es ninguna niñería, sino un compromiso formal, y Kaoru esta esperando muy ilusionada tu regreso para casarse. No entiendo como pudiste pensar en otra cuando sabias perfectamente..

- ¡Yo no lo sabía, mama! – responde el irritado.

- Pero si desde que eras un niño te dije que tu y Kaoru algún día se casarían...

- Cuando uno es niño le cuentan mil cosas. Le hacen creer en las hadas, en los gnomos, en los dragones de siete cabezas... ¿Porque no volviste a hablarme de ese compromiso?

- Porque creí que no hacia falta. Además, siempre en mis cartas te contaba de Kaoru. Y hace siete años, cuando pasaste esa temporada en Campo Real, los veía platicar juntos. En fin, creí que estaba sobreentendido...

- ¡Evidentemente no fue así!.. – le informa a su madre en tono indignado -Y si alguna vez hable con ella, fue por cortesía. Porque era una prima lejana que estaba de huésped en la hacienda. Antes que nada, mama, hiciste mal en tomar un compromiso de ese tipo en mi nombre.

- Muchos matrimonios se arreglan de esa manera.

- ¡¡Pues el mío no!! – responde frustrado e irritado con su madre por pensar de esa manera.

- ¡¡Pero es que hijo!...- intenta protestar.

- ¡Lo siento, Mama! – la interrumpe - Pero estoy enamorado de otra.. Tomoe esta enterada de este supuesto compromiso con su hermana?

- Todos están enterados. La familia, las amistades... No, no, Sanozuke. No puede ser. ¡Para Kaoru va a ser terrible, ella se considera tu prometida! Además, te quiere... es una muchacha lindísima, buen educada... Toca el piano, habla francés, borda de maravilla... Recatada, modesta, siempre dispuesta a hacer obras de caridad.

- Lo siento madre pero eh tomado una decisión – responde firme – además no creo que Kaoru se pueda enamorar de un hombre con el que hace mucho tiempo no ah tratado.

- Sanozuke...

- Nada vas y hablas con mi tía y con Kaoru, pides una disculpa y rompes ese absurdo compromiso, además le pides la mano de Tomoe en matrimonio para mi...

- Sanozuke yo no puedo hacer eso...

- Claro que puedes y lo harás madre, porque mi decisión esta tomada y no cambiara solo por un absurdo compromiso que tu y mi tía hicieron cuando fuimos chicos – termina de sentenciar y sale de lugar sin dar paso a mas protestas de su madre.

- ¡Tama! ... ¡Tama! – grita desespera Joko.

- Aquí estoy señora ¿Qué se le ofrece? – pregunta entrando lomas rápido que puede.

- Dile a Hanagata que prepare el coche, vamos a ir a visitar a mi prima, rápido – Apresura ella.

Y así Joko parte a San Pedro e informa su prima de la decisión de su hijo, Ikumatsu consternada con el giro que han tomado las cosas no tiene mas que aceptar y le concede la mano de Tomoe a Sanosuke. Después de que Joko se ha ido solo piensa en como decírselo a Kaoru, quien espera se tome las cosas con calma y resignación...

* * *

Entre las cuatro paredes de una celda hay una mujer en quien la vida intensa parece palpitar. Un mundo de pasiones arde en el cerco de sus grandes ojos y parece resbalar bajo la piel de sus pálidas mejillas. Sus manos finas, sensitivas, se enlazan como para una súplica, como para una oración, mas hay en ellas un crisparse desesperado. Esa mujer sufre, esa mujer ama, es como una hoguera que se consumiese alumbrando. Pero sobre su cuerpo grácil hay un hábito, un blanco hábito de novicia, y cuelga de su fina cintura un rosario. Sus pasos torpes la llevan ante el crucifijo, y allí se desploma sollozando...

—Kaoru, hija mía, ¿Has hablado ya con su confesor?

—Sí, Madre, abadesa.

—¿Y cuál fue su consejo? Supongo que el mismo que yo te doy.

—Si, Madre... – responde Kaoru Kamiya, con un dejo de tristeza.

—¿Usted entiende? Es demasiado pronto para profesar, para hacer los votos definitivos.

—Lo deseo ardientemente, Madre. ¡Con toda mi alma!

—Aunque así sea... No es un arranque, no es un arrebato lo que ha de llevarnos a vestir para siempre estos santos hábitos. Es una verdadera vocación, y hay que probar la suya, Kaoru. Probarla – afirma la Madre abadesa - no aquí, no en esta santa casa, sino en la lucha, en el mundo, frente a la tentación...

—Yo no quiero volver al mundo. Madre. Yo quiero profesar. No me saquen de aquí... ¡No me rechacen!

—Nadie la rechaza. Si, algo decidimos por fin en contra de su gusto, es por su bien. Ahora mismo voy a hablar con su confesor. Entre tanto, rece y aguarde, hija. Rece y eleve su corazón a Dios. —Y diciendo esto, la abadesa se aleja con pasos suaves.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Jesús mío! No permitas que me rechacen —implora Kaoru Kamiya asomando las lágrimas a sus lindos ojos—. Admíteme entre tus esposas... Dame la paz y el amparo de tu casa... Que se cierre la herida de mi corazón... Que ese amor que me humilla y me avergüenza se acabe... ¡ Jesús mío, limpia mi corazón del amor humano y llámame a Ti!

* * *

Un hombre cruza las anchas tierras fértiles. Monta en el más arrogante caballo árabe que pisara la tierra americana, y viste finas ropas de caballero. Altivo y gallardo, con la fina mano sostiene las riendas, mientras la espuela de plata se clava en los ijares del bruto. Sus cabellos de un tono castaño oscuro, sus grandes ojos de un color café como el chocolate abarcan en una mirada de dominio toda la tierra hasta donde alcanzan ver: Tierra de la que es amo y señor. A su paso se inclinan las espaldas, se descubren las cabezas humildes de los trabajadores, se deshojan, como azahares criollos, las flores blancas de los cafetales... Pero él no sonríe... su mirada es inquieta, con fuerza aprieta los labios. Es un hombre que busca... que busca sin encontrar jamás...

—¡Hanagata! ¡Hanagata!

—Aquí estoy, niño Sanozuke. ¿Qué le pasa?

—Vengo de los cafetales, y ya te hablé de eso el mismo día que llegué —le reprocha Sanozuke Himura, disgustado, conteniendo a duras penas la cólera que siente —. No es posible que esa gente siga trabajando en la forma en que lo hace. Es absurdo, inhumano... La jornada de catorce horas no es para hombres, no es para seres humanos y tú tienes ahí niños y mujeres. ¿Por qué?

—Sale más barato... Además, así llevan quince años y no ha pasado nada...

—Y también presos de la cárcel de San Pedro, que trabajan encadenados. ¿Cómo es posible?

—¡Ay, ay, niño Sanozuke! – se queja el hombre - Usted trae la cabeza oliendo a Europa. Ya no sabe cómo son las cosas por aquí. En tiempos de su señor padre...

—Mi padre era severo, no inhumano —le responde Sanozuke, francamente molesto.

—Las haciendas han rendido el doble desde que yo las administro —afirma Hanagata en forma por demás insolente.

—¡No me interesa acumular más dinero! Quiero que trates a los que trabajan para mí, con justicia y bondad.

—La señora está conforme con cuanto yo hago...

—Es justamente lo que voy a averiguar. Pero esté o no conforme mi madre, yo sé lo estoy, y he de remediarlo —rezonga Sanozuke, alejándose.

* * *

Una mujer sonríe al vaivén de la hamaca. Se mece suave, bajo el beso de fuego del mediodía tropical. Del arroyo cercano llega un murmullo de agua, y no es de flor, sino de fruto dulce y maduro, el aroma que en torno suyo exhala. Parece descansar, pero no descansa: tiembla, arde, siente rugir pecho adentro, como el volcán enorme, sus pasiones inconfesables. Es una mujer que espera, que aguarda, como puede aguardar la pantera en acecho, como lentamente, a través de la tierra, crece la lava que ha de desbordarse...

—¡Tomoe! ¿Pero qué es eso? ¡Deja ese piano! ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¿Cómo te atreves...? —reprende Ikumatsu Kamiya a su hija.

—¿A tocar un can can? Deja que me veas bailarlo... Es la última moda en París. Mira esta revista...

—¡Quítame de delante ese papelucho! Si llegara tu novio... -. Si te viera Sanozuke leyendo una cosa semejante.

—Por favor, mamá —protesta Tomoe en tono burlón—. Yo, con Sanozuke y sin Sanozuke, haré siempre lo que me dé la gana.

—Muy mal camino para una futura esposa... y para una novia, mucho más. Si Sanozuke supiera...

—¡Basta, mamá! —le ataje Tomoe con brusquedad—. No sabrá nada si tú no se lo cuentas, y espero que no vas a contárselo. Renato está muy lejos... Gracias a Dios, lo bastante lejos para dejarme en paz mientras nos casamos.

* * *

—¡Santa Bárbara! ¡Viren a estribor! ¡Bajen el foque! ¡Tres hombres a babor para achicar el agua! ¡A estribor... a estribor...! ¡Quítate, estúpido, déjame a mí el timón! ¿No ves que te vas contra las rocas? ¡Pronto!... ¡Fuera!...

Saltando sobre los escollos, desafiando los elementos desencadenados, una goleta (es un buque de dos o más mástiles) marinera cruza frente al Cabo del Diablo, gira con asombrosa rapidez entre las rocas aguzadas y los bancos de arena, y enfila al estrecho canal que le lleva a una pequeña y segura rada. Negro está el cielo y hosca la tierra, pero el hombre que lleva el timón no vacila frente a la furia del cielo y el mar, salva el último escollo, vira en redondo, alcanza milagrosamente el amparo de los farallones y luego, con gesto orgulloso, deja la rueda en manos de su segundo, saltando sobre la húmeda cubierta.

—¡Echen el ancla... y un bote para tomar tierral

El hombre salta sobre la arena de una playa, metiéndose en el agua hasta la cintura, para arrastrar hacia dentro la frágil barca que hasta allí le ha llevado desafiando la tormenta que está en su apogeo. Con flexible soltura de felino da unos pasos alejándose del mar, y luego se vuelve para contemplarlo, como contempla también el cielo oscuro: con gesto desafiante. A la luz del relámpago se ilumina de pies a cabeza la figura del recio capitán de la nave. Es fuerte y ágil; los pies descalzos parecen agarrarse como topos a la tierra que pisa; tiene la piel algo tostada por la intemperie, el cuello fuerte y ancho, alto el pecho, las manos callosas, y el rostro altanero posee un diabólico resplandor triunfante. Es como un hijo de la tormenta, como un proscrito que se alzara contra el mundo entero, y contra el mundo entero se sintiese capaz de luchar... Tiene veintinueve años y es el más audaz navegante del Caribe. Las gentes le llaman: "Battosai el destajador"...

* * *

LA VIEJA CASA de los Kamiya se alza solitaria y aislada al final de una de las anchas calles de los arrabales, que, como todas las de San Pedro, termina en el mar. Sus sólidos muros; pintados de cal, abren amplias estancias frescas y ventiladas, amuebladas con lujo un poco anticuado. Es una de esas casas en las que se sostiene con esfuerzo la apariencia de una posición que fue mejor, en que se remiendan las cortinas y se lavan los viejos pisos hasta hacerlos brillar. Tiene muchos cuartos desocupados, y la rodea un jardín, descuidado y selvático, en cuyo fondo se agrupa una espesa arboleda... Detrás de ésta se encuentran los acantilados, y luego el mar... el mar imponente y bravío de aquellas costas siempre castigadas por vientos y huracanes, siempre destrozadas, y renovadas siempre por el soplo vital de una tierra feraz.

Tomoe Kamiya ha cruzado una habitación sin muebles, ha abierto una ventana que da sobre el fondo del jardín, y ha quedado aguardando, tensa, ardiente, indiferente a las ráfagas e viento, a las gotas de lluvia que de cuando en cuando golpean con violencia sus cabellos oscuros, su frente despejada, sus mejillas blancas, ahora rojas de deseo, sus labios ávidos y sensuales, que se crispan en gesto de impaciencia cuando entre los ruidos de la tormenta destaca un ruido más: el de unos pasos firmes. Alguien llega hasta aquella ventana, chapoteando en el tango, indiferente a la furia del huracán... Como ella, tenso y ávido. Alguien llega para estrecharla en un abrazo brutal, para besarla en los labios, trémulo y anhelante...

—¡AI fin! Desde ayer te esperaba, Battosai. ¿Qué hacías? ¿Dónde estabas? —indaga Tomoe.

—En el mar... Llegué, contra todos los vientos. Estuve a punto de estrellar el barco cien veces por entrar esta noche... ¿Y todavía vas a quejarte?

—¡Es que no puedo vivir sin ti! ¿No lo comprendes? Cuando faltas a tu palabra, pienso que estás con otra y me vuelvo loca. ¡Y quisiera destrozarte, matarte...! ¿Y tú?

—¡Fiera...! —reconviene Battosai, satisfecho y sonriente—. ¡Yo también, a veces, quisiera matarte! Sal, ven conmigo...

—¿Estás loco? ¿Con esta noche?.

- Mejor... así no habrán de espiarnos. Sal o me voy...

—No... no te vayas... Saldré... Tirano... Battosai el Destajador.

Satisfecho, Battosai vuelve a besar a Tomoe, la sujeta y la abraza a través de los barrotes que se le clavan en el pecho duro y ancho. Luego la empuja, con la mirada ardiente de pasión y dominio:

—Ven... Ven pronto... Te espero entre los árboles. Si tardas demasiado, no me encontrarás...

* * *

La hora de amor ha pasado, y la tempestad se ha calmado. El viento ha empujado las nubes, partiéndolas, en trozos oscuros, como trapos de celeste terciopelo y brillan las estrellas como claros diamantes.

La profunda gruta se abre a la estrecha playa la ancha boca erizada de cuchillos cortantes- Sobre la blanca arena que cubre el piso de la cueva, reclinada en el hombretón que está a su lado, todavía se estremece Tomoe por la dulzura del instante pasado. Los negros cabellos destrenzados le caen sobre los hombros, arde su boca sensual y húmeda y son sus ojos, en la oscuridad, como otras dos estrellas que brillaron en las sombras... Y es el aroma de su cuerpo joven, como el rugido de aquel mar áspero, incitante, que en fiestas de espuma se extiende por la playa...

—Me vuelves loco, Tomoe. Eres como esta tierra, ¿sabes? Siempre hay que ganarla en una batalla, pero no hay otra más linda, que huele más a flores, que dé frutos más dulces... Como tú... como tu boca. —Vuelve a besarla. Luego, bruscamente, la separa para mirarla muy fijamente con el rostro endurecido—. ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar tanto?

—¡Mi Battosai... Mi Battosai...! —susurra Tomoe vibrante de pasión—. ¿Te digo la verdad? Quise ver si era cierto que te ibas si tardaba...

—¿Ah, sí? ¿De veras tardaste por desesperarme? – le aprieta el brazo con rudeza.

—¡Ay, salvaje! No me aprietes así, me haces daño... ¡Qué tonto eres! —ríe satisfecha—. Tardé porque mamá empezó a hablarme.

—Cuando tú quieres, bien sabes cortar una conversación.

—Claro... Pero no quise: me hablaba de mi hermana.

—¿La monja?

—No tengo otra hermana. Pero, además, todavía no es monja. Novicia nada más. Mamá no quiere que profese.

—Pero ella sí, y lo hará.

—Claro. Es terca como yo, nos parecemos en muchas cosas, y en eso más que en nada.

—¿Parecerse...? —Battosai estalla en una risa burlona —. ¡Habría que verte a ti con toques mojigatos!

—Puede que de pronto me dé la locura, como le dio a ella.

—¿Y te iban a aceptar?

—¿Por qué no? ¿Qué te crees? ¿Piensas que soy cualquier cosa, que no valgo nada? ¿Piensas que no valgo nada porque me digné mirarte?

—Algo más que mirarme... me parece.. —insinúa burlón Battosai.

—¿Y por eso? Los hombres no agradecen nada...

—Yo te agradezco ser hermosa, tener la piel de raso y el corazón malvado. Así eres y por eso me gustas. – Tomoe comienza a reír - ¿Te ríes?

—Me río porque hablas como yo. También detesto a los sentimentales. Te quiero porque no lo eres; por rudo, por salvaje, por demonio... Battosai el destajador... ¿Quién te puso ese nombre?

—Cualquiera... ¿Qué más da? Para mí es bueno... Para mí es buena cualquier cosa.

—Es cierto, para ti es buena cualquier cosa mala. También me gustas por eso. Y te quise sin preguntarte nada. Ni siquiera sé, a ciencia cierta, quién eres...

—¿Qué puede importarte?

—Nada... pero a veces siento curiosidad. ¿Dónde naciste? ¿Quiénes fueron tus padres? ¿Cuál es tu nombre verdadero? ¿Qué eras antes de ser capitán de un barco, que no se sabe lo que carga ni de qué puerto viene, ni a qué puerto va? ¿Qué eres ahora? ¡Contesta!

—Soy de aquí; soy lo mismo que mi barco, y mi nombre es Battosai. Si no te gusta Battosai el destajador, puedes llamarme Battosai a secas. Porque aparte del diablo, sólo me pertenezco a mí mismo.

—Y a mí un poquito, ¿no?

—¡Claro! A ti, como tú a mí... por un rato — ríe divertido y burlón.

—¿Sabes que a veces me resultas demasiado brutal? No te rías de ese modo. ¡Tu risa es mala! No sé por qué te quiero, no sé por qué me acerco a ti, ni de qué medios te valiste para enamorarme...

—Fuiste tú la que me enamoró, querida. ¿No te acuerdas ya? Y fue en esa playa. Tú pasabas con tu sombrilla de encaje; yo llegaba en mi bote. Te quedaste mirándome... Sin duda pensaste: Hermoso animal. Y te propusiste amaestrarme... pero no es tan fácil. Fue un buen chasco...

—¿Por qué hablas así? Eres muy malo... —Y con la pasión reflejándose en Sus negros ojos, Tomoe exclama—: Te quiero, Battosai. Te quiero y me gustas más que nada, más que nadie... ¡Bésame, Battosai! Bésame y dime que tú también me quieres... Dímelo muchas veces, ¡aunque no sea verdad...!

Battosai no responde con palabras y la vuelve a besar de manera loca, apasionada, mientras los párpados de ella se entornan cubriendo las pupilas ardientes, y, en la línea imprecisa del horizonte, asoma la claridad del alba...

* * *

—Kaoru, hija mía, recuerde que es la obediencia el primer voto que has hecho al vestir esos hábitos.

—Quiero llevarlos toda la vida. Madre abadesa. Quiero obedecer siempre y para siempre, pero...

—Los peros están de más. Nuestro camino es renunciación y sacrificio. ¿Cómo puede seguirlo, rebelándose a la primera orden que le desagrada?

—No es que me rebele, es que pido, ruego, suplico...

—¿Suplica no tener que obedecer? Las súplicas son vanas.

—Es que sólo en este refugio he encontrado algo parecido a la paz.

—Para que esa paz sea duradera, necesitamos una seguridad absoluta, total, de tu vocación religiosa. Has salido victoriosa de todas las pruebas del claustro (convento), pero es hora de pasar por la prueba del mundo.

—Pasaré, Madre, pero más adelante... cuando las cosas cambien, cuando mi hermana esté ya casada...

Kaoru se muerde los labios, inclinando la cabeza bajo la mirada dulcemente severa de la abadesa. Ya que es en aquella celda de paredes blanqueadas, cuyas altas ventanas dan al mar. El viejo convento se alza sobre una colina, dominando casi la ciudad de San Pedro, la bahía redonda y ancha, las bulliciosas calles centrales, los arrabales quietos y dormidos; más allá, el mar azul, y por el lado opuesto, las montañas, las enormes montañas que se alzan tan cerca de la ciudad, los pitones de Cabet, el más alto de los cuales hunde en las nubes su empinada cima: el monte Pelee, el enigmático volcán quieto desde cincuenta años atrás... el coloso dormido...

—Además, hay otra razón para enviarla por un tiempo a su casa —explica la abadesa.

—¿Otra razón? ¿Qué razón puede ser esa. Madre?

—Su salud delicada. Eso salta a la vista, hija mía. Aquí no hay espejos y no puede ver su cara. ¡Pero ha cambiado usted tanto...!

Kaoru Kamiya ha inclinado la frente, pensativa... ¡Qué extrañamente hermosa luce en este instante, al último reflejo dorado del sol de la tarde! Bajo las blancas tocas, son como flor de nácar su frente altiva, sus mejillas pálidas, y entre las negrísimas pestañas tiemblan sus ojos como gemas cambiantes. Las finas manos sensitivas se han enlazado como para una súplica, como para una oración, en aquel gesto que ya es en ella familiar, y luego caen. como flores tronchadas...

—¿Qué importa la salud de mi cuerpo, Madre? Si ansiosamente busco la salud de mi alma.

—La hallará, hija, la hallará. Pero no tomará definitivamente las tocas hasta haberla encontrado. Yo estoy segura que hallarás las dos muy pronto, justamente en ese mundo del que te empeña en rehuir. Acepte la prueba de obediencia, hija mía, y cuida también de su cuerpo. Lo necesitamos sano y dispuesto para servir a Dios. Es la última palabra de tu confesor... y la mía.

—Está bien. Madre —acepta Kaoru, ahogando un suspiro—. ¿Cuándo podré volver?

—¿Por qué no pregunta primera, cuándo debe marcharse?

—Necesito saber antes cuándo me permitirán volver a mi refugio.

—De su salud depende. Ponga empeño en curarse, en reponerse, y su ausencia de nuestro lado será menos larga. Si no ocurre nada de particular, debe esperar nuestro aviso. Si ocurre algo, hija mía, si se siente usted realmente sola y desamparada, si le faltan las fuerzas, entonces no espere ni vacile: vuelva, vuelva en cualquier momento. Esta es la casa de Dios, y ésta será su casa...

—Gracias, Madre. Me devuelve usted la vida con esas palabras —asegura Kaoru, conmovida y feliz.

—Pero piense que sólo en un caso de verdadera, de absoluta necesidad, debe regresar antes de ser llamada.

—Así lo haré. Madre. Y ahora, si usted me lo permite, creo que debo escribir a mi casa... Mi madre ignora la resolución de ustedes. Debo prevenirla...

—La señora Kamiya ha sido ya prevenida, y le aguarda en el locutorio. Ha venido a buscarla. Rece un momento en la capilla, diga adiós momentáneamente a sus hermanas de claustro, y vaya al locutorio. Allí la estaremos esperando...

* * *

LA PODEROSA VOZ de Battosai penetra, resonante, hasta el fondo de la gruta, bañada con aquel nombre que es miel en sus labios:—¡Tomoe! ... ¡Tomoe!

Pero no hay respuesta a su llamado. Rápidamente da unos pasos hundiendo los pies en la arena blanda. Luego retrocede y vuelve a salir a la desierta playa. Con la agilidad de un felino salta sobre las piedras cortantes y trepa por el sendero casi impracticable, a través de los ásperos acantilados.

Llega hasta el apretado grupo de árboles que forman el fondo del jardín de los Kamilla. Muy cerca, las inquietas aguas de un arroyuelo saltan entre las piedras, refrescando el aire, y de los gruesos troncos de los árboles pende una trenzada hamaca de seda de colores: trono, ahora vacío, de la peligrosa mujer a quien ama. Junto a la hamaca, en el suelo, hay una flor, deshojada por aquellos dedos nerviosos y ardientes, un abanico, un diminuto frasco de perfume y el último número de la más picaresca revista parisién... Battosai el Destajador aparta con el pie aquellas naderías, y con su paso cauteloso, de tigre en acecho, va acercándose a la vieja casa, mientras susurra con la voz en diapasón:

—¡Tomoe! ... ¡Tomoe...!

* * *

—¿No te alegras de estar de nuevo aquí, hijita?

—Sí, mamá, me alegro de estar otra vez a tu lado – Kaoru Kamiya acaba de llegar del convento y aun viste las tocado almidonadas y el hábito blanco de las novicias del Verbo Encamado. Un corazón de plata prendido al pecho, pulido y brillante como una joya, completa el religioso atavío que tan maravillosamente realza su porte señoril.

—Ha sido tan amargo volver a esta casa sin ti — se lamenta Ikumatsu Kamiya, con un sollozo fluctuando en su garganta—. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos.!

—Ya irás acostumbrándote, mamá...

—Nunca, hija, nunca. Si cambiaras de idea, mi Kaoru... En todas partes se puede servir a Dios.

—Ya lo sé, mamá; pero también sé que muy pronto, apenas te haré falta. Tomoe se basta por sí sola para llenar la casa...Además, pronto se casará, y entonces vivirás con ella, como es natural. Yo seguiré mi camino... Pero, ¿dónde está Tomoe?

—Salió con unas amigas desde por la mañana. Ni ella ni yo podíamos sospechar que iban a llamarme para permitir que dejaras el convento. Ya verás qué contenta se pone cuando vuelva y te encuentre aquí. Tu hermana es alocada, pero muy buena. Y te quiere mucho, hija, créeme.

—Así lo creo, mamá...

Con pasos inseguros, Kaoru va cruzando las grandes estancias de aquella antigua casa con gruesos muros encalados, viejos y bien cuidados muebles, y anchas ventanas abiertas al jardín selvático, única herencia que el difunto señor Kamiya dejara.

—Supongo que te podrás quitar los hábitos, ¿no?

—Desde luego, aunque pretiero conservarlos.

—Está bien... — acepta Ikumatsu con gesto de resignación—. No seré yo la que quiera otra vez contrariarte... Este es tu antiguo cuarto – mostrándole la habitación - ¿Quieres volver a ocuparlo? Creo que es el mejor, el que tiene más luz y aire... Espérame aquí un momento mientras voy a disponer las cosas para que lo arreglen. Voy a llamar a la criada...

Kaoru Kamiya ha quedado sola, pero no se detiene en aquel cuarto de anchas ventanas y paredes empapeladas. Siente una angustia que sordamente la oprime, una inquietud que la sacude, que la arrastra... Bruscamente echa a andar sin rumbo fijo. Sigue cruzando la larga fila de amplias habitaciones... Se mueve de forma automática, impulsada por una fuerza extraña, mientras tiembla su corazón emocionado bajó el techo de la vieja morada paterna. Al fin llega al último cuarto, sin muebles, el cual tiene una única ventana con las grandes hojas entornadas; pero tras ellas como una sombra que se agita un instante... Luego, una mano audaz que, dándoles un empujón violento, las hace abrirse de par en par, y una voz masculina que exclama:

—¡Tomoe... por fin...!

CONTINUARA...

Bueno aqui les deje el Capitulo 1 de esta historia espero que le haiga gustado, como notaran este cap esta mas largo que el otro y asi seran sucesivamente los otros, intentare subir los demas pronto, bueno por el momento eso es todo espero que les gustara el cap y si no pues por lo menos gracias por leerlo.

Por ultimo un agradecimiento especial a Reiko Navi-san y a Athena Kaoru Himura, gracias por sus comentarios, sugerencias y sobre todo su apoyo.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 2.

EL ADIOS.

Kaoru se estremece y retrocede unos pasos, temblando, porque observa que un rudo rostro varonil se asomado tras las rejas de aquella ventana. Por un momento, como si de dos aceros que chocan en el aire se encontraron sus miradas; pero rápidamente las pupilas de Kaoru se dilatan para hacerse más duras, más fijas, más altivas. Por primera vez en su vida, Kaoru Kamiya está mirando a Battosai el Destajador...

Battosai retrocede, no trata de disimular su sorpresa. Lleva un pantalón descuidado, arremangado hasta debajo de la rodilla, y una tosca camiseta a rayas. Por la apariencia que lleva podría ser el último marino de cualquier barco de cabotaje; pero sus gestos son demasiado altaneros, su porte demasiado arrogante, sus anchos pies descalzos pisan con demasiada firmeza, está demasiado seguro de sí mismo... y sonríe... sonríe con una leve y fina sonrisa burlona, mientras examina con calma el bellísimo rostro de esa mujer que es enmarcan por el tocado de algodón, y exclama, disculpándose:

—¡Caramba! No se asuste tanto... No tiene delante a Satanás...

—No me asusto — responde Kaoru, serenándose a medias.

—Ya lo veo... Ni siquiera se ha persignado al oír el nombre del enemigo, lo cual es raro en la gente de su clase.

—¿Puedo saber qué desea usted, señor? — pregunta, tratando de ignorar el comentario, visiblemente molesta.

—Con usted, nada — expresa Battosai con cierta insolencia burlona, pero sin un asomo de aspereza en la voz.

—¿Con quién, entonces? — inquiere Kaoru con gesto altivo.

—Ya dije el nombre de la persona a quien buscaba, a quien esperaba ver llegar...

—¿Tomoe? ¿Busca usted a mi hermana? —se asombra Kaoru sin ocultar su disgusto.

—Así parece... ¿No está ella?

—¡No tengo por qué informarle! —se encrespa Kaoru, ya sin poder dominarse.

—Altanera, ¿eh?

—¡Y usted, insolente! Me llama altanera y me está faltando al respeto desde que empujó esa ventana.

—¡OH! Por poca cosa se ofende la abadesa...

—No lo soy – niega el titulo que aun no ostenta - ni estoy dispuesta a tolerar sus estúpidas burlas.

—¡Caramba! Habla fuerte Santa Kaoru... ¿No es ese su nombre? – pregunta cínicamente - ¡No... no sé vaya! Me está usted dando una gran sorpresa. Yo pensé que las monjas eran más amables y... menos bonitas... – comenta con sorna - ¡OH!, No se ofenda tanto. En cierto modo, es un halago. Además, no estoy diciendo más que la verdad...

—¡Voy a llamar a un criado para que le obligue a retirarse!

—¡Pobre hombre! —ríe Battosai, realmente divertido—. No ponga en ese compromiso a nadie, ni quiera aparentar conmigo lo que no es... En su casa no hay criados.

—¡Es el colmo! —se exaspera Kaoru, abandonando el cuarto.

—¡ Kaoru... ¡! Santa Kaoru...! ¡Escúcheme...! —llama Battosai. Y al no hacerle caso ésta, exclama riendo— ¡Terrible cuñada!

* * *

—Kaoru, hija, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? Estás pálida. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada, mamá... ¿Dónde está Tomoe? —indaga Kaoru. Se sienta, ahogándose casi: porque su corazón late bruscamente, tan apresuradamente corre por las venas su sangre, subiendo a su garganta en borbotón de ira incontenible.

—Ya te dije antes que había salido con unas amigas desde por la mañana...

—¿Y dónde ha ido? —apremia Kaoru a su madre—. ¿Qué amigas son esas?

—Bueno, hija, de los nombres no me acuerdo muy bien. Son muchachas de aquí, amigas de la infancia... Tu hermana ha hecho gratas amistades... Se aburre sola en este caserón y, naturalmente, entra y sale...

—¡Mi hermana está comprometida para casarse con un hombre dignísimo!

—Ya lo sé; pero no creo que tenga nada de particular...

—¡Nunca ves nada de particular en lo que Tomoe hace! Con tu excesiva indulgencia, fomentaste siempre todas sus locuras, todos sus caprichos... — reprocha Kaoru a su madre, sin poder disimular su indignación.

—Pero, hijita... ¿Por qué me hablas así? —se alarma Ikumatsu Kamiya.

—No es el tono que debo emplear contigo, mamá. Lo sé demasiado —se suaviza Kaoru, arrepentida de su arrebato—. Pero a veces no es una capaz de contenerse, y en este caso... Bueno, manda a buscar a Tomoe enseguida. Que le digan que yo la llamo, que la necesito... que venga... — Observa que su madre vacila, e indaga - ¿O es cierto que no hay en casa ningún criado? Respóndeme a eso, mamá.

—Está la muchacha que cocina, lava y plancha... Pero no se trata de eso... Lo que pasa...

—Lo que pasa es que no sabes dónde está; que, como siempre, Tomoe hace su capricho; que entra y sale sin que tú sepas a dónde va ni con quién anda. Y, sin embargo, la has dado en compromiso, has permitido que un hombre como Sanozuke...

Kaoru se muerde los labios furiosamente, hasta que el violento dolor la hace reaccionar y calma el arrebato de cólera que la sacudió como una descarga... Baja la cabeza juntando las manos, en aquel gesto con que se fuerza a la oración, mientras solícita, le pregunta a su madre:

—Hijita, ¿qué te ha pasado? ¿Por qué te has puesto así de repente?

—Nada, mamá —intenta disculparse Kaoru—. Los nervios... Estoy fuera de mí... Esa es mi enfermedad...

—¡Vaya, por Dios! La Priora me habló de tristeza y debilidad, no de tus nervios. Pero, en fin, todo irá remediándose. En el fondo, creo que tienes razón, un poco de razón al menos. Tu hermana es caprichosa, alocada... No me obedece... Nos hace mucha falta tu pobre padre...

—De él también se burlaba — se queja con amargura Kaoru — De él y de todos; pero no va a burlarse de Sanozuke... Ella prometió hacerlo feliz.

- Hija no será que aun sientes algo por é y por eso hace meses cuando te di la noticia has decidido meterte al convento – pregunta preocupada.

- Por supuesto que no mamá – se hace la indignada – Además mi decisión ya estaba tomada se que mi vocación es la de dedicarme a Dios, por eso agradecí a Sanozuke que rompiera el compromiso, no quería ser yo quien lo hiciera. Y solo quiero a Sanozuke como un amigo, un hermano es por eso que me preocupa que Tomoe no lo haga feliz...

—Lo hará. Claro que lo hará... Si el pobre muchacho está más enamorado.. . Cada día recibe tu hermana sus atenciones y sus regalos, y en cualquier momento lo verás por aquí...

—¿Cómo? —se alarma Kaoru—. ¿No está en su finca de Campo Real?

—Está; pero ya se ha escapado dos veces en los diez días escasos que lleva en San Pedro. No hay camino largo cuando se quiere tanto, y Sanozuke está loco por tu hermana. No hay más que mirarlo frente a ella... Todo cambia: su expresión, su mirada... Ella, a su modo, le quiere. Él representa para ella todo lo que necesita en la vida para triunfar, aparte de ser un buen mozo. Lo que yo deseo es que se casen cuanto antes y, una vez casada, ya verás cómo las cosas cambian. Sin contar con que en Campo Real no habrá muchos galanes para que tu hermana ejerza la coquetería.

—Me tema que la coquetería de Tomoe puede ejercitarse en cualquier parte y hasta con el hombre más repugnante. La creo capaz de mirar a un gañán, a un mendigo...

—¡Calla! —ordena Ikumatsu visiblemente disgustada—. Ahora sí estás ofendiendo gratuitamente a tu pobre hermana. Parece mentira, Kaoru...

Desde fuera llega el ruido característico de un coche que se detiene, y un estallar de voces y risas juveniles.

—Creo que ahí está tu hermana —informa Ikumatsu —. Ya verás qué contenta se pone al encontrarte. Te quiere más que tú a ella, Kaoru.

—¿Crees eso? —observa Kaoru con un matiz de amargura en la voz.

—Me lo estabas demostrando con tus palabras de hace un momento. Ella no te critica nunca... siempre está de tu parte. Fue la primera en tratar de convencemos, a tu padre y a mí, de que te dejáramos hacer tu gusto y tomar los hábitos. Te quiere más que tú a ella... Mucho más...

—¡Adiós, Ryol ¡Hasta mañana! No dejes de venir tú también, Jun... Y traigan a Masato... — se oye la voz de Tomoe, despidiéndose alegremente.

—¿Son esas sus amigas? —inquiere Kaoru con mordacidad.

—Amigas vinieron a buscarla — asegura Ikumatsu — Estaban en un grupo... Ahora han venido a dejarla los muchachos... No creo que tenga nada de particular.

—¡Qué ciega estás! Anda, adviértele que yo he llegado a casa.

* * *

—¡Quieta!

—0h...! —se asusta Tomoe; pero enseguida susurra zalamera— ¡Battosai...! Pero, Battosai...

—He dicho que quieta —insiste Battosai con energía. Bruscamente, sujetándola por los hombros desde la espalda, obligándola a echar hacia atrás la cabeza para beber con ansia la miel de sus labios, Battosai besa largamente a Tomoe, sorprendiéndola en el momento en que iba a recostarse en la suave hamaca de mallas de seda. Un instante saborea ella también ávidamente la caricia, para rechazar después, falsamente indignada:

—¡Pirata... salvaje...! ¿Qué manera de tratarme es esa? ¡Ay! ¡ Suéltame! Y no levantes la voz. Pueden oírte desde la casa.

—No lo creo. Está muy lejos... Te fabricaste un buen rincón entre estos árboles. Pero es mejor mi cueva en la playa. Esta noche te espero allí.

—¡Esta noche no puede ser! —niega Tomoe vivamente.

—Esta noche te espero, y esta noche irás.

—No sé si pueda...

—Podrás. Te estaré esperando. Ya verás qué fácil te es arreglar las cosas cuando pienses que yo te estoy esperando allá abajo, y que si tardas...

—Ya lo sé... Te irás... —sentencia Tomoe en tono burlón.

—No. Vendré a buscarte, y te llevará aunque sea a rastras.

—No seas bárbaro. Es casi seguro que iré a la cueva esta noche.

—Es absolutamente seguro que irás. Mi barco sale de madrugada.

—¿Hasta dónde? ¿Por qué no me lo dices? No voy a delatarte...

—Perderías el tiempo. Las leyes son redes muy burdas. Los peces vivos de mi calaña, que saben coletear, no quedan nunca entre esas redes.

—¡Ah! ¿Luego es cierto que hay un misterio en tus viajes? ¿Hasta dónde va tu barco? Dímelo... Anda... ¿Dominicana? ¿Cuba? ¿Llegarás hasta Trinidad, o pondrás proa a Jamaica?

—Volveré dentro de seis semanas...

—¿Seis semanas? ¡Es una enormidad!

—Tal vez cinco... ¿Me echarás de menos?

—Lloraré por ti todos los días. ¡Te lo juro, Battosai! No sé qué tienes... Me trastornas... A veces maldigo la hora en que te conocí, en que te escuché...

—Esta noche no la maldecirás. Te espero...

—¡Iré... iré! Pero ahora escóndete, vete, alguien viene. Es mi hermana. ¡Vete... vete, por caridad! —suplica Tomoe, nerviosa—. Si nos ve juntos, estoy perdida.

—¿Perdida? ¿Por qué?

—¡Vete, Battosai! —ordena más que ruega Tomoe, desesperadamente. De un brusco empujón lo aparta, y corre al encuentro de Kaoru.

—¡Kaoru... hermanita! —exclama Tomoe, sofocada, pero intentando ser jovial.

—¿De dónde vienes? —indaga Kaoru, severa.

—¿De dónde he de venir? Del jardín... ¿No lo ves? ¿Por qué no te quitas los hábitos? No sé cómo los resistes con el calor que está haciendo... ¿Por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Qué te pasa?

Kaoru ha apoyado las manos finas y nerviosas en los hombros de Tomoe para mirarla lenta, fijamente, como penetrándole los pensamientos. Están a la entrada de aquella últimas habitación del caserón de los Kamiya, y el corazón de Tomoe late apresurado, temiendo, como desde los días de su infancia, aquella mirada sagaz de su hermana mayor, a la que su alma apenas puede ocultar secretos.

—No has contestado a mi pregunta, Tomoe. ¿De dónde vienes?

—Ya te dije que del jardín. ¿Qué más quieres que te diga? Si vas a empezar como antes, a regañarme apenas llegas...

—Yo no quería volver aquí. Otra voluntad más fuerte que la mía me obligó a hacerlo. Ahora pienso que tal vez fue un designio de la Providencia.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! – se queja cínicamente - Ahora sí estoy aviada. En cuanto tú nombras la Providencia...

—No te hagas la inconsciente, porque no lo eres. Estás muy creada también para el papel de niña mimada...

—En definitiva, ¿qué es lo que quieres? — se defiende Tomoe, presa de la ira —. A mí no me estorba qué estés aquí, si no te metes en mis cosas.

—Tengo que meterme, Tomoe. Entre nosotras hay un pacto... un pacto solemne. Juraste, Tomoe... Juraste con lágrimas en los ojos, y has de cumplir tu juramento.

—No estoy haciendo nada de particular,..

—¿De veras? Con la mano en el corazón, sinceramente, ¿crees estar cumpliendo tus deberes dé prometida de Sanozuke?

—¡Ya salió Sanozuke!

—Tiene que salir, puesto que vas a casarte con él, puesto que prometiste hacerle dichoso...

—Que lo sea... Yo no le estoy haciendo nada. Pero ya ves... En diez días lo he visto dos veces. Eso, después de seis meses de ausencia... siete eternos meses metida en este caserón que es una tumba.

—Una tumba muy frecuentada... Llegaste con amigos, sales a todas horas, te vienen a buscar y te conocen por tu nombre tipos que...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué estás diciendo? —ataja Tomoe francamente alarmada.

—Te oí hablar en el jardín... ¿Con quién?

—Con nadie.

—¡No mientas! No mientas, porque es lo que más me enoja de ti. Entre esos árboles sonaba claramente la voz de un hombre, y a esta ventana vino a buscarte un hombre y te llamó por tu nombre. Un hombre inmundo, repugnante, insolente. la especie de marinero...

—¡Ah! El pobre Battosai... — comenta hipócrita y ladina Tomoe —; ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué te dijo? Te advierto que no anda muy bien de la cabeza. Es un infeliz, pero..

—¿Infeliz? ¿Loco? ¿Pobre? ¡Pero la forma en que habló de ti... ¡

—¿Qué pudo decirte el muy canalla?

—No es lo que dijo, sino cómo lo dijo. Ya veo que le conoces... ¿Quién es ese hombre?

Tomoe sorie, tranquilizándose totalmente, otra vez segura de sí misma, otra vez dispuesta a hacer de su cinismo el arma que nunca le falla, y sin dar valor a sus palabras, explica:

—Es un pescador. Tiene una barca y se va lejos... A veces trae muy buen pescado. Yo se lo compro, y en esta soledad, en este absoluto aburrimiento, he tenido la debilidad de hablar con él... sobre detalles de su oficio. Aquí no se guardan lasdistancias, no se vive con tanta etiqueta como en la ciudad. ¿No puedo interesarme en lo que hace un pescador? ¿No puedo ni siquiera hablar con las gentes? ¿Vas a convertirte en mi carcelera? ¿Vas a hacerme la vida imposible por...?

—¡Calla, Tomoe ¡

—Está bien. Nos callaremos las dos... Comprenderás que no voy a ser yo la que sé cal le siempre para que tú digas lo que te dé la gana. Si hablas tú, hablaré yo también, y le diré a Sanozuke...

—No dirás una sola palabra —exclama Kaoru con violenta ira apenas contenida—. ¡No dirás nada a nadie! ¿Entiendes? Te olvidarás de lo que, por desgracia, sabes. Callarás para siempre, porque como te atrevas... - la sujeta fuertemente del brazo.

—¡ Kaoru, me haces daño! ¡Ay...! —se queja Tomoe.

—Discúlpame. No quise hacerte daño. No quiero tener que hacerte daño nunca, hermana. Pero hay un pacto entre las dos, y es preciso que lo respetes. En él me va más que la vida. ¿Entiendes? ¡Más que la vida!

—Mamá nos está llamando —indica Tomoe; pues, en efecto, llega hasta ellas la voz de Ikumatsu, llamándolas — ¡Por favor, Kaoru, no te pongas de esa manera! No tomes así las cosas,.. No pasa nada... No te van bien esos arrebatos con el traje que llevas... Todo lo tomas por la tremenda... No sabes vivir en el mundo, hermana.

—¡Tomoe, hijita! ¡Aquí está Sanozuke! ¡Ven... ¡ —es la voz de la señora Kamiya que se va acercando en busca de su hija.

—Sanozuke... Sanozuke ahora. ¿Oíste eso, Kaoru? —indaga Tomoe en tono burlón— Cálmate, serénate. Sanozuke siempre tuvo el don dé llegar a tiempo. ¿No te parece?

Kaoru no responde. Inmóvil, apretados los labios, blancas las mejillas, parece repentinamente una estatua de cera bajo las tocas inmaculadas. Tomoe la contempla un momento, sonríe .forzada, y sacude el brazo de su hermana con gesto afectuoso:

— Cálmate y ponle buena cara a Sanozuke. Va a tener una gran sorpresa al encontrarte aquí. Seguramente tiene mucho que charlar contigo, Kaoru. Sé buena y entretenlo. Ya sabes que el te aprecia. No seré egoísta y te lo prestaré un buen rato para que arreglen el mundo en teoría, como tienen por costumbre hacerlo. Y no te preocupes, que Sanozuke es feliz y lo será mientras me quiera.

* * *

Junto a la alta ventana de la sala colonial, por donde penetran los últimos rayos dorados del sol que muere, Sanozuke Himura. estrecha las manos de Tomoe con el empeño infantil y enamorado de robarle un beso. Desde lejos, fingiendo un ir y venir oficioso. Ikumatsu Kamiya les observa complaciente. ¡Qué recatada y pura parece ahora la ardiente amante de Battosai el Destajador! Son otras sus miradas, su sonrisa; otro su gesto, perfecta imitación de novia íntima, enamorada, ingenua...

—¡Tomoe... mi amor, mi gloria, mi vida...! —exclama Sanozuke, apasionado.

—Cálmate... No te acerques tanto... Mamá nos observa... — coquetea Tomoe, riendo— Me asustas con esos arrebatos.

—Perdóname. Te adoro, Tomoe, ¡te adoro y' no veo el momento en que por fin seas mi esposa!

—Para eso falta mucho tiempo...

—Sólo el que tú quieras. Por mi parte, todo está dispuesto. Mamá lo sabe ya. Está conforme, gustosa... Sólo espera el momento de conocerte, de darte su bendición y de - fijar la fecha de la boda.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿La señora Himura...? – responde con supuesta ilusión.

—Dulce madre mía... Ya te quiere, sólo con saber cómo te quiero yo. ¡Cómo he pensado en ti estos días, mi vida! ¡Cómo he soñado con verte allí, en mi casa, entre esos campos que serán tu reino! Porque allí serás como una princesa, como la soberana de un cuento de hadas...

—¡Pero, Sanozuke! —protesta Tomoe— Me prometiste que viviríamos en San Pedro...

—Bueno... En San Pedro tenemos una vieja casa. Más adelante mandaré repararla; pero te aseguro que cuando veas Campo Real, nada te parecerá más grato, porque si el Paraíso estuvo en alguna parte de América, es en ese valle al pie de las montañas, donde no es posible ya reunir más belleza: flores, paisaje... y tú... Cuando tú estés, no será un paraíso terrenal, será el propio cielo...

—¡Qué bonito hablas, Sanozuke! Claro que pierdes el tiempo... Mamá lleva cinco minutos ausente y no me has dado un beso.

—¡Mi vida...!

La ha besado con ternura, con respeto, conteniendo sus ansias, sujetando la pasión que arde en sus venas, haciendo dulzura y rendimiento de aquella llamarada de deseo que provocan los labios sensuales, la piel aterciopelada, los ojos profundos, el perfume exuberante de flor tropical que emana de la carne de aquella mujer.

—Ahora, estate quieto. Kaoru va a salir de un momento a otro...

—¿Kaoru? Es cierto... tu mamá me dijo que estaba en casa, que había salido por unas semanas del convento. Será muy grato saludarla. Aunque no sé... De algún tiempo a esta parte, tu hermana me ha retirado toda su amistad, todo su afecto. A mamá no se lo dije, pero si vieras cómo me preocupa eso... Que recuerde, yo no le he hecho nada... Conscientemente, al menos, yo...

—¡Qué tontería! —le interrumpe Tomoe— Claro que no pasa nada. Eso forma parte de su vocación religiosa y del estado de sus nervios. Kaoru se ha vuelto tan extraña... Está muy mal de salud. Delicada, nerviosa, excitable... Por cualquier tontería hace una tragedia. En el propio convento no saben qué hacerse con ella. Por eso se empeñaron en que saliera un par de meses. A veces roe pregunto si no estará un poquito trastornada...

—¿Qué dices? ¡Vaya una ocurrencia! Kaoru es una criatura excepcionalmente inteligente, equilibrada, entera... Una mujer admirable por todos conceptos.

—¿Te parece admirable? —dice Tomoe en tono burlón—. ¿Y por qué no te enamoraste de ella?

—¿De Kaoru? —se asombra Sanozuke, divertido—. No sé... Cualquiera puede enamorarse de una criatura encantadora como ella lo es sin disputa, pero estabas tú y fue de tí de quien me enamoré, y es a ti a quien adoro, a quien querré siempre... definitivamente... ¡hasta el día de mi muerte!

—Dímelo otra vez, Sanozuke. Dímelo muchas veces. ¿Me querrás siempre, pase lo que pase? ¿Me quieres?

—¡Te quiero, Tomoe! —afirma Sanozuke, arrebatado de pasión—. ¡Te quiero tanto, tan total, tan profundamente, que si un día... lo que es locura pensar, claro está... que si un día fueras indigna...!

—¿Me perdonarías?

—¡No, Tomoe! No podría perdonarte nunca una traición, pero tampoco podría dejarte vivir para que fueras de otro.¡Te mataría, sí! ¡Te mataría con estas mismas manos que té adoran, que tiemblan al estrechar las tuyas! ¡Te mataría, aunque con el dolor de matarte se acabara mi vida también!

Bruscamente, Tomoe se ha levantado, arrancando sus manos a las de Sanozuke. Junto a ellos, muy cerca, llegada a tiempo para oír las últimas palabras Kaoru, silenciosa y serena, no es sólo el sobresalto de su presencia lo que sacude a su bella hermana.

Lo es también el gesto fiero, la mirada ardiente que ha descubierto en el rostro de Sanozuke Himura, la mueca casi feroz con que sus labios corrompen. Pero la presencia de Kaoru le transforma de manera absoluta. Ceremoniosamente se pone de pie para saludarla, esperando en vano a que su mano se extienda, y ante la inmovilidad de la novicia, inclina la frente en un saludo que más tiene de cortés que de cariñoso:

—A sus pies, Kaoru. ¡Cuánto gusto de verla! ¿Cómo está usted?

—Bien. ¿Y usted, Sanozuke? —corresponde Kaoru en forma amable, pero fría, intentando ignorar ambos el tema del compromiso fallido.

—En el mejor de los mundos, naturalmente — exclama Sanozuke con jovialidad - Tanto que, lo confieso, a veces me da miedo.

— ¿Miedo, de qué? Si alguien merece la dicha en el mundo, es usted.

—Le agradezco la afirmación. Con frecuencia pienso que la vida me ha dotado en demasía, y me atormenta la impaciencia de realizar las buenas obras, a que supongo estoy obligado para no, ser ingrato con mi destino feliz.

—Usted siempre procede noblemente, y hace dichosos a los que dependen de usted. No creo que tenga en realidad esa deuda que pretende...

—Pues yo sí creo, Kaoru, y no sabe cómo me alegre de que la casualidad me permita contar con usted, algunas cosas que deseo hacer y que considero muy urgentes.

—¿Contar conmigo? No comprendo...

—Claro. No he perdido la mala costumbre que me reprochó usted más de una vez. Empiezo a referir las cosas por el final. No puede comprenderme, puesto que no conoce el principio. – En ese momento llega hasta ellos la señora Kamiya - Por favor, tía... Acérquese... Hay una invitación para toda la familia y quiero que toda ella me escuche. He venido por ustedes...

—¿Cómo? ¿Para qué? —indaga la señora Kamiya.

—Para una visita al paraíso. Perdónenme la jactancia de llamar de esta manera a mis tierras de Campo Real. Necesito que preparen sus cosas y que salgamos para allá inmediatamente.

—¿A Campo Real nosotras? —se asombra Ikumatsu.

—Yo sé que lo más correcto sería que mi madre viniera primero, y que la invitación fuera hecha personalmente; pero confío, que por el hecho de ser familia la disculpen al saber que hace más de diez años que se fatiga muy rápido y casi nunca no abandona la finca. Su salud es bastante delicada para no hacerlo. Ella me ruega que la perdonen por no venir, por enviar solamente esta carta con su mejor emisario, que soy yo mismo. Es para-usted, tía. ¿Quiere hacerme el favor de leerla?

—Sí, hijo, pero... — empieza a protestar Ikumatsu.

—Creo que no hay ningún inconveniente para que vayas con Tomoe a Campo Real, mamá — interviene Kaoru —. Yo, como es natural, volveré a mi convento, y al regreso...

—De ninguna manera, hija. Saliste del convento porque tu salud es delicada. Justamente, tanto tu confesor como la abadesa me dijeron que seria magnifica para ti una temporada en el campo, y puesto que tía nos invita a las tres...

—Mi tía no contaba conmigo —la interrumpe Kaoru.

—Contigo se cuenta siempre y para todo, Kaoru —asegura Sanozuke—. Y si para que se convenza es preciso que mi madre haga ese viaje y venga personalmente a pedirle que nos acom­pañe un par de semanas en Campo Real, lo hará. Estoy seguro de ello. Además, déjeme decirle ahora el final, porque antes empecé. Cuento con su ayuda y sus consejos para remediar muchas cosas que no están a mi gusto allá en mis tierras.

—¿Conmigo? Pero si yo... —comienza a protestar Kaoru.

—Usted era en otro tiempo mi mejor amiga, Kaoru – y también prometida pensó Kaoru -. Voy a prescindir de sus hábitos, de la barrera de frialdad que se ha empeñado en alzar entre nosotros dos, para decirle... – se corrige Sanozuke -para decirte, Kaoru, como en aquellos -tiempos en que éramos como dos hermanos, como dos soñadores imaginando un mundo nuevo, mejor y más generoso... Como cuando soñábamos con ser reyes de un mundo de dicha, de bondad, en el que nadie sufriera, en el que todo fuera paz y justicia... Pues bien, Kaoru, ese mundo lo tengo, es mío... Pero no es un mundo de bondad, de dulzura, ni siquiera de justicia. En la belleza de mi paraíso hay rincones oscuros, amargos; gentes tratadas cruelmente; niños que necesitan de un porvenir mejor. Yo quiero remediar todo eso y te necesito a mi lado... como lo que fuiste en aquellos años de adolescencia: mi guía, mi compañera, mi maestra muchas veces...

Kaoru Kamiya se calla e inclinada la frente, sus temblorosos labios, sus bellos ojos azules se llenan de lágrimas que sólo con enorme esfuerzo logra contener. Así, frente a frente, no se atreve a rechazar las palabras de Sanozuke; le llegan demasiado tan profundamente, que hay una dicha demasiado intensa en medio de su dolor profundo, al escucharle hablar de esa manera. No podrá negarle nada que él le pida así. Sabe que no podrá negárselo y, sin embargo, balbucea una última resistencia:

—Necesitaría el permiso de mis superiores...

—Hoy mismo lo tendremos —afirma Sanozuke, decidido—. Iré al convento, haré que mamá escriba a la Abadesa...

Kaoru se ha serenado totalmente, como si de repente hubiese halado dentro de sí la fuerza que necesita, y clava en el rostro de Sanozuke su limpia mirada valerosa, al aceptar:

—Iré, Sanozuke. Iré con ustedes...

* * *

—Es un postre exquisito, ¿lo has hecho tú, Tomoe?

—Sí; claro... con una receta de Kaoru, que ha aprendido a hacer maravillas en la repostería del convento, y ayudada un poquito también por mamá.

—Seguramente, tus manos le ponen algo angelical... - Sanozuke sonríe mirando a Tomoe que le devuelve la sonrisa con esfuerzo, tensos los nervios, fija toda su atención no en aquella mesa familiar, sobre cuyo mantel blanquísimo destacan los últimos restos de la vajilla de plata de los Kamiya, sino en el antiguo reloj cuyas manecillas avanzan implacables, cuya campana cantarina anuncia la hora de una cita a la que no sabe cómo acudir. Son las ocho, y el ardiente corazón se le desboca dentro del pecho... Son las ocho, y claramente su imaginación le muestra la recia figura varonil del hombre que en aquel momento salta sobre la playa y penetra, buscándola hasta el fondo de la cueva... el mar que ruge, los brazos atléticos que pudieran estar estrechándola, la arena blanca como un áspero lecho perfumado de algas, y Battosai el Destajador junto a ella, con sus ojos ámbar como de abismos, con sus besos de fuego, con su cuerpo macizo como el de un oso y ágil como el de un tigre... con su atractivo irresistible de tritón de fiera...

—Este postre es lo único especial que hemos podido hacer para ti, hijo —explica Ikumatsu, como excusándose—. Como no te esperábamos, y apenas nos diste tiempo...

—Fui hasta al centro buscando a un viejo amigo de mi padre: el licenciado Katsura. Pero no tuve la suerte de hallarlo en su bufete. Cuando salga de aquí iré a su casa. Tengo empeño en hablar con él. Fue abogado y administrador de los Himura durante muchos años. No sé por qué motivo se alejó de mi casa, pero quiero que vuelva a ella. Es un hombre bondadoso y honrado, mi padre lo apreciaba enormemente...

El viejo reloj del comedor lanza al espacio el sonido vibrante de sus campanadas, y Tomoe se alarma.

—¡0h...!

—¿Qué tienes, Tomoe? —indaga Sanozuke, solícito

—¡Uf! Nada... ¿Qué quieres que tenga? Calor„ hace un calor terrible aquí adentro —se queja Tomoe.

—¿Quieren que pasemos a la sala a tomar el café? —propone Ikumatsu

—No puedes entretener mucho a Sanozuke, mamá —reprende Tomoe echando una mirada al reloj—. Ya oíste que tiene que ver a ese señor...

—Hay tiempo... Después de hablar con él, tal vez emprenda el regreso a Campo Real esta misma noche —explica Sanozuke—, El camino es bueno. Gozamos de una luna espléndida, y estoy impaciente por decirle a mi madre el resultado satisfactorio de su invitación. Además, cuanto más pronto me vaya, más pronto vuelvo por ustedes. ¿Cuándo podrán estar listas? ¿El viernes? ¿El sábado?

—Yo creo que el viernes, ¿verdad, muchachas? —recaba Ikumatsu.

—Yo estoy preparada en cualquier momento —asegura Kaoru.

—¿Y tú? —pregunta Sanozuke a su novia; pero al no recibir contestación de ésta, insiste— Tomoe... ¿no me oyes?

—¡0h!, Sí, sí, naturalmente... ¿Qué decías? —exclama Tomoe, vacilando y como saliendo de un letargo.

—Sanozuke hablaba de volver por nosotras el viernes, pero tú estás como en las nubes... —explica Kaoru con verdadero reproche en la voz.

—Es que estoy asfixiándome de calor. ¿Cuándo acaban de traer ese café?

—En cualquier parte es igual — acepta Sanozuke - Lo tomaremos aquí mismo, ya que lo trajeron, y abreviaré la sobremesa, aunque no conozco nada más difícil que irse de esta casa.

Ha vuelto a sonreír mirando Tomoe, cuya sonrisa es ahora casi una mueca. No puede más, está desesperada, y al mismo tiempo tiembla, teme, recuerda la amenaza de Battosai: Ir por ella si no acude a la cita.

* * *

En la puerta, dos mujeres miran marchar a Sanozuke. Luego, Kaoru se aparta dejándose caer, sin fuerzas, sobre un sillón de mimbre, mientras la señora Kamiya entorna suavemente el postigo buscando con la vista a su hija menor, y le pregunta a Kaoru:

- ¿Dónde fue tu hermana?

—No sé. Tenía calor... al jardín seguramente.

—Qué encantador es Sanozuke, ¿Verdad?

Kaoru no contesta; baja la cabeza como si hundiese sus pensamientos en el agitado mar de su alma en tormento. La señora Kamiya entra lentamente a su alcoba, mientras cruzando la casa, llena de impaciencia, irrumpe a Tomoe en la habitación de su hermana. Sobre una silla está el manto negro con que, para salir cubre su hábito de novicia Kaoru. Sin detenerse se apodera de él y sigue su camino cada vez más deprisa. Al llegar al jardín se envuelve de pies a cabeza en la oscura tela, y como una sombra se desliza hacia los árboles, hundiéndose en ellos rumbo al camino de la playa.

* * *

—Kaoru... ¡Qué raro! ¡Qué extraño que salga así! Qué raro es todo en ella – Piensa Sanozuke Himura en voz alta, a fuerza de desconcierto, de sorpresa. Está de pie, a cincuenta metros escasos de la casa de las Kamiya, cuyas blancas paredes ilumina con su luz clarísima la luna llena. Se detiene en una esquina, por la que debe doblar perdiendo de vista la vetusta residencia. Se ha detiene con un impulso irresistible de enamorado, quiere mirar una vez más, aunque sólo sea solo las paredes del sitio en que vive el objeto de su amor. Se detiene ansiosamente, esperando ver la figura de Tomoe, recortarse tras las rejas de la ventana, pero no hay nadie en la ventana ni en la puerta. Sólo vio cruzar una sombra... Se siente extrañamente inquieto. Paso a paso ha vuelto a la casa y da una vuelta en torno a la misma. Hay luz en dos habitaciones. Dos de las tres mujeres que habitan esa casa están despiertas, piensa Sanozuke. Como si cometiese un sacrilegio, penetra en el jardín de sombras.

Llega al centro de aquel macizo de árboles espesos, donde una hamaca cuelga de dos troncos. Ahora, la luna, se filtra entre las ramas, pone cuchillos de plata sobre la malla de seda y cabrilleos de estrellas en las aguas del arroyo cercano. Muy despacio se inclina a recoger del suelo un pañuelo perfumado de lilas, un espejo que quedó abandonado junto a la hamaca. Reconoce ese espejo. Es el juguete preferido de Tomoe, lo ha visto entre sus manos cien veces, lo ha visto reflejar su belleza, como ahora, cual terso lago diminuto refleja las estrellas, y con una ternura que invade su voz, susurra:

—Tomoe... mi vida...

Besa el cristal helado, aquél que ha reflejado tantas veces la boca breve, dulce, cálida, fuente de vida para él. Luego, baja la frente. Se siente avergonzado. Está allí casi como un ladrón. Inquieto, mira hacia la casa. De las dos ventanas iluminadas, una se apagó ya. La otra sigue brillando con luz amarillenta.

—Tomoe... Tú no duermes, ¿verdad? ¿Piensas en mí, sueñas despierta? ¿Lees? ¿Rezas? ¿Acaso esperas con ansia, como yo, el día de mañana para verme de nuevo? - Suavemente desliza el espejo en sus bolsillos, y se aleja con paso rápido.

* * *

—CRISTO, ÓYEME... CRISTO, ampárame... Señor, sostenme, dame tu fuerza en la agonía, dame tu luz en las tinieblas... ÓYEME..

De rodillas, frente a la imagen del Crucificado que preside la alcoba en la que corrieron los años puros de su infancia, Kaoru reza... Reza con las manos juntas, enclavijadas, con los ojos bien abiertos, fijos en Aquél de quien todo lo espera, con los pálidos labios trémulos, con el apasionado corazón golpeándole sordamente el pecho...

—¿Por qué llevarme hasta el último extremo Señor? ¿Por qué ponerme de nuevo frente a él? ¿Por qué arrastrarme, a la tentación? ¿Por qué hacer que despierten los recuerdos mal dormidos apenas? ¿Por qué, Señor? ¿Por qué es tan dura la prueba?- suplica una respuesta al que todo lo ve.

Todo es silencio en la casona, menos su voz que es como un leve sollozo. Todo es quietud, menos el alma torturada que se retuerce queriendo escapar de su tormento, para aceptarlo al fin:

—Cristo... En tu noche de agonía, tú rechazaste el cáliz también. En tu Huerto de los Olivos, derramaste sudor de sangre, lloraste amargamente, y le pediste al Padre que tuviera piedad de tu flaqueza. Hoy soy yo quien te pide piedad... – suplica con voz quebradiza por los sollozos - piedad o fuerzas para triunfar de mí misma, para ahogar los latidos de mi corazón, para domar mi carne rebelde... ¿No hay piedad, Señor? ¿Ha de ser? ¡Respóndeme en mi corazón! ¡Respóndeme! —Un sollozo profundo se escapa de su garganta, impidiéndole seguir el rezo. Pero pronto una sensación de conformidad la invade, y exclama—: Hágase tu voluntad. Señor... pero no me abandones en la prueba.

* * *

—¡Battosai! ¡Mi Battosai! ¿Qué hacías aquí?

Sí; allí está Battosai. Es él, y son sus brazos los que la estrechan y es su boca, de labios ávidos y sensuales, la que besa la suya con ansias de sediento. Se han encontrado en lo alto de los acantilados, muy cerca ya de los últimos árboles de su jardín...

—Iba a buscarte. Te previne que lo haría. Jamás amenazo en vano, Tomoe, y es bueno que lo sepas. No vas a burlarte de mí. No me interesabas, no quería caer en tus redes... Sé bien lo que puede esperarse de las mujeres de tu clase...

—¡OH, Battosai, mi lobo enamorado!

—¿Enamorado yo?

—¿Cómo se llama, pues, lo que sientes? No te interesaba, pero me buscas a todas horas. No querías acercarte a mí, y ahora te mueres si me retraso en una cita. Si eso no es amor, ¿cómo se llama?

—No lo sé, ni me importa, ¿sabes? —contesta Battosai con rudeza— Pero óyeme hasta el final. No quería sentir por ti, pero te propusiste hacerlo y lo lograste. Ahora, entiende que no me manejarás a tu antojo por ello. Cuando venga, tendrás que aguardarme, tendrás que recibirme, tendrás que acudir cuando te llame, te buscaré donde quiera que estés. Eso es lo que iba a hacer ahora.

—¿Sin importarte el perjuicio que con ello me causes?

—Cuídate tú de que no tenga que hacerlo. Yo no te fui a buscar a tu casa... Tú bajaste a mi mar, a mi cueva. Te divirtió el salvaje, tuviste la curiosidad de saber cómo era el amor de Battosai el Destajador. Pues bien, ya lo sabes. No es algo que puedas tomar o rechazar como te plazca. No seré tu juguete, no seré el muñeco de ninguna mujer. Las mujeres se hicieron para los hombres...

—Yo invierto los términos: opino que los hombres se hicieron para las mujeres —contesta Tomoe, sutilmente burlona, y conteniendo, a duras penas su irrefrenable pasión.

—Los hombres como yo mandan siempre, y la mujer que está a su lado, aun cuando fuese una reina, no es más que su mujer. ¿Entiendes?

—Entiendo que eres un tirano, un déspota, un bárbaro, un pirata y, además, un ingrato. Pero me gustas más que nadie. ¡Te quiero!

Battosai vuelve a besarla con ansia, haciendo resbalar el fino manto negro con el que Tomoe se envuelve de pies a cabeza, y alzándolo con su ancha y dura mano, pregunta:

—¿Qué es esto?

—El disfraz que tuve que ponerme. Había visita en casa... Un invitado a comer que prolongó demasiado la sobremesa. Todavía no acababa de cruzar la puerta, cuando yo corrí para acá. Podían verme de lejos, pero lo negro todo lo tapa, todo lo iguala y todo lo disimula.

—¡Hum...! ¿Quién era tu invitado?

—Cualquiera. Un amigo de mamá y de mi hermana.

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Qué más da si no lo conoces? Un antiguo amigo de Kaoru, que vino a verla por la tarde y se quedó para la cena. Ella entré en la cocina y, con sus blancas manos de abadesa, preparó un postre delicioso.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Santa Kaoru tiene esas atenciones para alguien?

—¿Santa...? A propósito, tenemos que arreglar una cuenta. ¿Es posible que te hayas atrevido a hablar con mi hermana?

—¿Te lo contó ella?

—Está indignada con tu grosería, indignada con que yo trate a tipos como tú. Tuve que decirle que eras un pescador con el que yo charlaba algunas veces porque me interesaba tu oficio: la forma en que se manejaban el anzuelo y las redes... Hiciste muy mal, Battosai. Mi hermana es mala enemiga.

—¿Mala enemiga? ¿Y qué puede hacerme? ¿Tiene influencia allá arriba? ¿Ordenará al mar que se trague mi barco? —se burla Battosai, en verdad divertido.

—Eres un monstruo de egoísmo, Battosai el Destajador. ¿De veras no te importa nada, nada, lo que pueda sucederme a mí por todo esto?

—A ti es a la que no pareció importarte. Esas cosas se piensan antes. Tomoe. Cuando yo me empeño en entrar a puerto en pleno temporal, sé bien lo que me juego: el barco y la vida... y allá el infierno si los pierdo.

—Contigo no se puede...

—No vas a manejarme. Te lo he dicho mil veces... Bueno, ya me voy. Zarpo al amanecer, y me quedan muchas cosas qué hacer todavía.

—¿Y estás seguro de no volver en cinco semanas? Eso es mucho tiempo...

—Yo también te echaré; de menos, Tomoe —afirma Battosai con sinceridad.

—Pero no querrás sufrir, te empeñarás en olvidarme, y me olvidarás en los brazos de otras mujeres. Lo sé perfectamente. ¡Para ti hay amores en todos los puertos!

—¿Y a quién le faltan? Pero no te preocupes... Volveré. Pronto y te traeré un regalo... un regalo digno de ti... como para una reina.

Le da un beso tan intenso como si fuera de fuego, beso largo con el que parece sorberle la voluntad y la vida. Luego la aparta de sí, con suavidad...

Rápidamente Tomoe se prende de su cuello, ella es la que lo besa apasionadamente, loca, ciega, como si al arrojarse en brazos de aquel hombre se hundiera en un abismo y nada le importara sino el goce supremo en que se funden la vida y la muerte...

—Me hallarás cuando vuelvas, Battosai. Te lo juro... Pase lo que pase, estaré aquí, te esperaré. Me encontrarás igual que ahora... Me encontrarás así siempre que me busques, aun cuando tenga que hundirse el mundo entero para eso...

* * *

—Anúncieme al señor Kogoro Katsura. Es tarde, pero tengo la esperanza de que me reciba. Dígale que Sanozuke Himura tiene absoluta necesidad de verle.

En el vestíbulo de la modestísima casita del que fuera abogado de su padre, Sanozuke da su tarjeta a un sirviente y queda pensativo, esperando. A pesar suyo, hay una imagen que le acompaña. Sin proponérselo, una y otra vez cruza por su imaginación aquella sombra que envuelta en el negro manto de las novicias del Verbo Encarnado, quien vio cruzar el jardín para ocultarse entre los árboles. Ni un instante ha pensado que aquella mujer pueda ser otra más que Kaoru; pero, ¿a qué podía ir ya de noche a aquel rincón del jardín, y por qué aquella forma furtiva, aquel paso apresurado, aquel correr cuando él apenas cruzaba la calle, como si hubiera esperado su marcha, impaciente para correr allá?

—¡Sanozuke! ¿Pero es usted realmente? —exclama Kogoro Katsura acercándose con alegría conmovida—. Sanozuke Himura, me da usted la sorpresa y la alegría más grande que he tenido en muchos años.

—Perdóneme lo intempestivo de la hora. Ya veo que...

—Sí... iba a acostarme; pero, en bata y todo, bajé corriendo. Dame un abrazo, hijo mío. ¡Qué alegría verte! ¡Qué maravillosamente se ha transformado! Es usted un real mozo, caramba. Bastante parecido a su señora madre, pero con todo el aire, con toda la magnífica estampa de los Himura. Dichoso el que no desmiente la casta... Pero siéntese... siéntese. Tomaremos algo. ¿Qué le apetece? ¿Ginebra? ¿Coñac?

—Nada... nada, amigo mío. Vine sólo a charlar un rato.

—Pues esa charla hay que celebrarla, y también su regreso a San Pedro. Hace ya varios días, ¿verdad?

—Casi un par de semanas...

—Le agradezco que haya venido tan pronto a verme, y ya sé lo que vamos a tomar. — Kogoro Katsura se levante y, aleja un poco, alza la voz para llamar—: ¡Ishida! ... ¡Ishida! Prepara dos ron-ponches con todas las de la ley. —Luego, regresa a donde se encuentra Sanozuke, exclama—: No va usted a desairarme la bebida nacional, ¿verdad?

—De ninguna manera...

—Sanozuke, el pequeño Sanozuke que regresa hecho todo un señor ingeniero. ¡Pero qué bien está usted, Sanozuke! A mí me encontrarás viejo, acabado... Y además, pobre. Casi, casi pobre de solemnidad. Mi carrera es como la política: medran poco en ella los hombres honrados, y yo no he podido curarme de esa enfermedad hereditaria. Honrado fue mi abuelo, honrado fue mi padre, y si yo hubiera tenido un hijo, estoy seguro de que sería más estricto y más pobre que yo, lo cual es casi, casi, imposible —ríe jovialmente.

—Si su mal no es más que ése, pronto vamos a remediarlo. Tengo mucho trabajo para usted —ofrece Sanozuke, afectuoso y magnánimo.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Espero que no ande usted envuelto en un enredo de papeles —se alarma el buen Kogoro.

—No ando envuelto en nada, pero creo que hay muchas cosas que arreglar y que usted puede ayudarme.

—Para eso, cuente conmigo siempre y a cualquier hora.

—Acaba de demostrármelo y, además, ya me lo decía el corazón. Por algo llamé con tanta confianza a las puertas de su casa. No sé por qué tenía la seguridad de que habría de recibirme a cualquier hora, y abusé de su bondad. La verdad es que apenas he estado en San Pedro. He pasado estos días en Campo Real al lado de mi madre.

—Y a propósito, ¿cómo está la señora Himura? —se interesa, siempre atento, el viejo abogado.

—Con sus eternos achaques, pero mejor que nunca, me parece.

—¿Sabe ella que usted venía a visitarme? —pregunta Katsura con manifiesta vacilación.

—Bueno... no exactamente...

—¿Pero ha dado su aprobación? Quiero decir... ¿está conforme con esa ayuda que, según usted, tengo que prestarle?

—Lo estará cuando lo sepa, naturalmente. Apenas he tenido tiempo de hablar con ella de dos o tres asuntos, y son tantos los que hemos de tratar...

Katsura mira hacia otra parte, mientras su único sirviente pone entre ambos los dos vasos de ron-ponche en una bandeja de estaño. Es la bebida típica de San Pedro, dulce y aromática como la tierra que la brinda. Como siete anillos de colores, las siete rayas de los siete distintos licores que se ponen en ella sin mezclarlos: el verde esmeralda de la menta, el goloso marrón de la crema de cacao, el rojo rubí del curazao, el amarillo topacio del chartreuse, el blanco transparente del anís, el ópalo claro del benedictino y el dorado del ron perfumado y cálido. Salvando con un gesto su turbación, el anciano levanta su vaso:

—Por usted, amigo mío. Por usted y por su feliz regreso a este lugar.

—Por usted, y por nuestro San Pedro, Katsura.

—¿Nuestro? Suyo, hijo mío, suyo —comenta Katsura en tono jovial—. Creo que, por lo menos, en la mitad de su extensión territorial, y acaso me quedo corto. Mas no vale enorgullecerse ni ruborizarse. Hasta ahora no tiene usted el mérito de lo bueno ni la culpa de lo malo.

—Pero acepto ambas cosas, como acepto mi apellido.

—Así se habla. Me gusta su firmeza. Sí he de serle franco, me causa usted una sorpresa gratísima con ser como es: Himura... Himura de pies a cabeza... y acaso el mejor de los Himura.

—Humildemente, sin jactancia, aspiro a merecer esas palabras. Pero antes de entrar en materia más complicada, necesito de sus labios una información clara, fidedigna, imparcial. Tengo entendido que, por fortuna, no es difícil. Se trata de Kenshin... Battosai el Destajador. Creo que siguen llamándole así, y ahora con verdadera razón.

—Sí, Sanozuke. Por desgracia, nuestro Kenshin le ha hecho honor a su apodo, que hoy es tristemente célebre en los barrios bajos de la ciudad. No sé si sabrá que desapareció en los mismos días en que a usted le embarcaban para Francia, y que todas mis investigaciones fueron en vano. Durante un buen tiempo no se supo nada de él. Luego, tuve yo que ausentarme... Asuntos de trabajo y de familia me llevaron a la Capital, donde permanecí varios años. Cuando regresé, ya corría el rumor... Surgieron varios pequeños escándalos... Entonces, le busqué fui a verle...

—¿Y qué? —quiere saber Sanozuke, vivamente impresionado

—No había absolutamente nada qué hacer. Kenshin no quiso verme ni escucharme. Nada me debía, es cierto; ni siquiera consideración. En realidad, nadie hizo nunca nada por él, cuando él podía necesitar de alguien. Hoy es dueño de su vida, rudo y salvaje como un pirata de los siglos pasados. Tiene un barquichuelo siniestro, una especie de balandro con armas, por no sé qué concesión extraña que consiguió del Gobernador de la región, con el que toma parte en cuanto negocio turbio, en cuanto enredo de contrabando o de clandestinaje se le viene a las manos. .. Por temporadas es como un terremoto el tal Battosai. No hay riña de taberna, no hay pelea ni extorsión, ni dolo ni escándalo, en San Pedro, en el que no ande más o menos enredado, pero con una suerte o una habilidad tan endiabladas, que todavía no ha podido nadie ponerle frente a un tribunal.

—Increíble —murmura Sanozuke, pensativo— Kenshin... Kenshin... Y pensar que mi pobre padre...

Sanozuke se pone de pie sin terminar la frase y da unos pasos por la vetusta estancia, frunce el ceño, en gesto terco y preocupado... Kogoro Katsura se acerca, apoyando la mano en su brazo, y trata de aconsejarle:

—En este mundo hay cosas que no tienen remedio, y ésa es una de ellas. Si quieres oír mi consejo, olvídese de Kenshin, Sanozuke. Olvídate de Kenshin.

* * *

—¿De dónde vienes?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

Sorprendida, temblando. Tomoe se ha erguido y da un paso atrás ante la misma puerta de la alcoba de su hermana, a donde silenciosamente llegara para dejar caer sobre una silla aquel manto negro en el que se envolviera dos horas antes. Le ha sorprendido el brusco alzarse de la cabeza de Kaoru; le sorprende también la mano crispada de su hermana sujetando su brazo, pero es demasiado astuta, demasiado mundana para dejar ver esa sorpresa... y sonríe, sonríe logrando dar a su voz el tono frívolo de las palabras sin importancia:

—¿Te asusté? Pensé que dormías...

—Tú eres la que te has asustado.

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué? Qué tontería... entré a...

—A dejar aquí mi manto, ya lo estoy viendo. Por eso te pregunto de dónde vienes... para qué lo tomaste. ¿Quieres responderme?

—Naturalmente. No hay por qué adoptar ese tono dramático. Vengo, Sencillamente, del jardín, de tomar un poco el aire... Llevaba horas ahogándome... Detesto las visitas de cumplido, bajo la lámpara de la sala, con los ojos de mamá y los tuyos clavados encima como si quisieran fulminarme en cuanto le sonrió a Sanozuke.

—Nadie te ha reprochado jamás sonreírle a Sanozuke —replica Kaoru con firmeza agresiva.

—Como quieras; no voy a discutir. Es muy tarde y más vale que las dos tratemos de dormir. Aquí tienes tu manto, y perdóname por haberlo tomado sin tu permiso.

—¿Para qué lo tomaste? Como estabas ahogándote de calor...

—Bueno, hermanita, perdóname —se disculpa Tomoe de mal gana —. No me tomaré la libertad de usar para nada tus trapos. No volveré a hacerlo más. ¿Estás conforme? Pues en paz, y buenas noches. A otras las suaviza el convento; pero a ti te ha vuelto insoportable. Más aún que antes, que ya era bastante...

—¡Tomoe! —protesta Kaoru con un reproche en la voz

—Buenas noches, hermana — se despide Tomoe, alejándose—. Tranquilízate y duérmete. No tengo ganas de discutir más...

Kaoru se queda inmóvil, con el negro manto entre las manos, mirando inquieta y desconfiada hacia el lugar que a través de la puerta que siguiera su hermana. Tras las horas de oración y de lágrimas se siente más tranquila, pero sus dedos palpan el arrugado manto. Está frío y húmedo, tiene el áspero aroma de la playa, huele a salitre, a yodo, al perfume salvaje de las algas, y, sin saber, por qué, piensa en el rostro varonil que vio asomarse tras los hierros de la ventana, en aquella frente altanera, en aquellos ojos audaces y de un intenso color ámbar, en aquella boca sensual, y murmura:

—Ese hombre... Ese hombre horrible... ¿Para qué vino ese hombre a esta casa? ¿Para qué buscaba a mi hermana? ¿Para qué, Dios Santo?

* * *

LAS RÁFAGAS VIOLENTAS que empuja el viento desde el mar, hacen girar la lámpara de petróleo que esparce, como en un aleteo, su luz amarillenta y trémula sobre las cabezas de los jugadores reunidos en una taberna del puerto de San Pedro.

—¡Da cartas! Voy con todo lo que tengo para ver la dama de diamantes. ¿Por qué no acabas de echarlas? —apremia Battosai al rudo hombrón que se encuentra sentado frente a él.

—Aguarda... Aguarda, porque mi resto no es igual al tuyo. Tienes que completar —observa el jugador contrario.

—Retira lo que sobra. No tengo más.

—Primera vez que te oigo decir eso, Battosai el Destajador. ¿No tienes más ni de dónde sacarlo?

—¡Voto a Satanás! ¡Te apuesto el Luzbel ( Su buque) contra tu barca! Los vivos rostros de los contertulios se han inclinado más sobre la mesa mugrienta, de mal unidas tablas, y los recios puños se cierran en ademán violento. Están en la última mesa de la peor taberna del puerto, nido de tahúres y de mujerzuelas, de contrabandistas y de borrachos... Alrededor de la mesa, donde dos blancos se lo juegan todo, hay rostros de color de betún y de color de ámbar, cabezas lanudas de africanos y mechones lacios que caen sobre las frentes bronceadas de los hindúes... Negros, chinos, indios, mulatos... Es el fermento de San Pedro, la espuma amarga y venenosa que va quedando como residuo de todas las impurezas, de todos los vicios, de todas las miserias, de todas las degeneraciones humanas.

—¿Aceptas o no aceptas? —insiste Battosai.

—Mi resto vale más que el tuyo —responde con terquedad su rival.

—Por eso té nivelo la apuesta. Mi Luzbel vale más que tu barca desvencijada. Pero no me importa, la acepto. ¡Echa las cartas! ¿O es que tienes miedo después de desafiarme?

—Los barcos no pueden jugarse así... Hay que traer papeles...

—¡Al infierno los papeles! Hay diez testigos... ¡Mi balandra Luzbel contra tu barcal

El círculo se ha estrechado más. Ya los mirones están casi encima de aquellos dos hombres dispuestos a jugárselo todo a la mugrienta carta que salga. Nadie ha reparado en la fina figura de un caballero que, tras observar de lejos la escena, se acerca muy despacio. Es joven, aun está a un lustro de los treinta años, y lo parece mucho más por su rostro lampiño, por sus cabellos castaños y un poco rebeldes, por sus ojos con destellos de color chocolate, vivos e inteligentes como los de un muchacho precoz. Un viejo marinero que le acompaña le ha señalado a Battosai, y a él se acerca para quedar mirándole con expresión indefinible...

—¡Va la apuesta! —se decide por fin el rival de Battosai.

—Entonces, echa la última carta. ¡Pronto!

El contrincante de Battosai el Destajador se ha puesto muy pálido. Sus manos hábiles, de largos dedos, sus manos de tahúr, de astuto jugador con ventaja, barajan muy deprisa el ancho mazo de naipes, pasándolos de una mano a otra con destreza inigualable. Se diría que los acaricia, que los embruja, que los domina, y al fin, rápidamente, va arrojándolos uno a uno, formando dos montones, mientras canturrea:

—Dos de trébol... Seis de corazón... Cuatro de diamantes... Cinco de espadas... Una dama... pero de trébol... ¡Rey de espadas! ¡Gané!

—¡Mentira! ¡ Has hecho trampa! —aúlla Battosai Rápido como un rayo, el cuchillo de Battosai ha caído, clavando en la mano del hombre que esta sobre la mesa, que bufa ciego de dolor y de rabia... Uno de sus compañeros se lanza sobre Battosai, éste lo derriba de un golpe brutal... Se forma una bola de golpes y de gritos:

—¡Tiene razón! ¡Es un tramposo! —afirma uno.

—¡Mentira... Mentira! ¡No hizo trampa! —rebate otro.

—¡La policía! ¡Pronto! ¡La policía! ¡Corre, Battosai, viene la policía!

—¡Sujétenlo! ¡No lo dejen escapar! ¡Que no salga! - La confusión es indescriptible, pero Battosai no ha perdido un instante. A puñados mete en sus bolsillos el dinero que le pertenece, derriba la mesa de un golpe, salta sobre el cuerpo caído de su rival, y gana la ventana del fondo, que da sobre el mar.

—¡Quieto! ¡Si da un paso más, lo clavo! ¡Quieto, polizonte! —amenaza Battosai a un hombre que le ha seguido, interponiéndose en su fuga.

—¡Guarde ese cuchillo o disparo! —ordena Sanozuke; pues no es otro el hombre que Battosai tiene frente a él.

—¡Apunta bien, porque si fallas... habrá un gendarme menos! ¡Tira! ¿Por qué no tiras?

—Porque no vengo a detenerte, Kenshin. Vengo como amigo. – Battosai sorprendido por el nombre que ha utilizado para nombrarle y sus intenciones de amistad hacen que vacile, pero la aguda punta de su cuchillo, manchado de sangre, se acerca más al pecho de Sanozuke, que en gesto decisivo hunde en su bolsillo el revólver con que le amenazaba, y le mira a los ojos con mirada intensa, buscándole el alma.

—No soy tu enemigo, Kenshin, no estoy tratando de detenerte.

—No te acerques, porque...

—Ya no tengo el arma en la mano. Guarda tú la tuya y hablemos.

* * *

Están cerca del borde del farallón de rocas. Lejos, entre las casuchas del puerto, se confunden las luces y los gritos de la taberna que ambos acaban de abandonar. Cortada a pico, la costa acantilada cierra el paso a Battosai, pero la luna baña totalmente con sus últimos rayos la noble figura de Sanozuke, y, tras un instante de vacilación, el dueño del Luzbel abate el arma, al tiempo que indaga:

—¿Hablar? ¿Tu conmigo?

—Sí, Battosai el Destajador

—¿Para qué corriste detrás de mí? ¿Quién demonios eres?

—Tienes mala memoria, Kenshin. No creo haber cambiado tanto. Cálmate y mírame bien. No tengas cuidado, porque no te persiguen. No era cierto que la policía llegara. No suele ser tan oportuna. Alguien quiso acabar la riña, y...

—¿No llegó la justicia? ¡Ese perro va a pagármelas!

—Ya te las ha pagado. Perdió la apuesta y el dinero, lo has dejado inútil de una mano, quién sabe por cuánto tiempo, ¿y todavía no te parece bastante?

—Ya veo que no eres policía, sino fraile. Pero guárdate tu sermón.

—¿No te interesa recordar quién soy, Kenshin?

—Por las trazas, uno que quiere despeñarme, pero...

—Soy Sanozuke... Sanozuke Himura —le ataja éste, manteniendo su serenidad—. ¿Tampoco mi nombre te dice nada? ¿No recuerdas? Una noche, un rió, un muchacho a quien le llevaste los ahorros y el pañuelo, y a quien bajaste soñando con hacer su primer viaje por mar... Sí... sí recuerdas... Vas recordando...

Sí, Battosai recuerda. Por un instante le ha mirado de otro modo, como si no le mirase él sino aquel muchacho desgraciado y hosco que catorce años antes escapara de Campo Real. Da un paso hacia Sanozuke, pero de repente parece reaccionar, otra vez cambian su ademán y su gesto, otra vez vuelve a ser el rudo capitán de un balandro pirata.

—No tengo tiempo para esas niñerías. Zarpo al amanecer y no me entretendrás para que me agarren. Otro día que juegue con más suerte, te devolveré tu puñado de reales...

Battosai huye de Sanozuke, esquivándole, saltando hacia el lado en que los farallones terminan en una estrecha playa, y desaparece tras aquel salto increíble...

Y como antes de niño, frente al rió, Sanozuke Himura lo ve hundirse en las sombras, como si la oscuridad se lo tragara...

* * *

—Tomoe... ¿Te he asustado?

—Naturalmente.. . Andas sin hacer ruido... - Con sordo rencor, Tomoe mira los pies calzados de su hermana, de suaves y silenciosas zapatillas de fieltro, y mira después con expresión interrogadora el rostro bello y pálido que enmarcan las tocas blanquísimas. Están fuera de los límites el jardín de la casa, al borde de los farallones de rocas, desde donde por un abrupto y estrecho sendero se baja hasta la playa cercana. El sol de la mañana de mayo cae como un baño de oro y fuego sobre el paisaje realmente soberbio, que se divisa desde la pequeña eminencia. A un lado de la ciudad, el campo; y cerrando el paisaje, los tres montes gigantescos. Al otro, la pequeña bahía redonda, las rocas abruptas contra las que eternamente se estrella el mar, y alejándose de la ciudad, la costa bravía sembrada de salientes, grietas y hondonadas, playuelas diminutas y promontorios que se adentran o que surgen improvisadamente, como un manojo de cuchillos negros, entre las aguas azules y espumosas. Como siempre que se hallan a solas, la mirada profunda, interrogadora y penetrante de Kaoru parece molestar a Tomoe, y su suave palabra la estremece de mal humor.

—Me ha sorprendido que te levantes ahora tan temprano... Madrugar no entraba en tus costumbres, Tomoe.

—Las costumbres cambian con frecuencia. Ahora madrugo y me gusta estar sola.

—Ya voy a dejarte, no te preocupes. Vine porque mamá me pidió que te llamara. Desea empezar a disponer el equipaje y... Pero, ¿qué te pasa?

—Absolutamente nada —se impacienta Tomoe —. Miro el mar. ¿También vas a criticarme porque miro al mar?

—No. El mar es muy hermoso. Pero sigues sorprendiéndome. .. Nunca pensé que te interesaran los paisajes. ¿Qué buscas en el mar? ¿ De repente te has puesto muy pálida?

—Si te interesa tanto saberlo, te diré que la vela de un barco.

—¿Cuál? ¿La de aquel balandro? No está desplegada...

—Ya lo veo, no soy ciega. El Luzbel no ha zarpado ni tiene trazas de zarpar.

—¿El Luzbel? —se extraña Kaoru —. ¿Se llama así ese barco?

—Sí, hermana, se llama el Luzbel, y puedes santiguarte si crees que por nombrarlo va a llevarte el diablo —contesta Tomoe, desabrida y con cierto retintín.

—El Luzbel—repite Kaoru, pensativa—. Es un bello nombre, al fin y al cabo. Además, guarda una gran enseñanza. Luzbel era el más hermoso de los ángeles y perdió el cielo por un gesto de soberbia. Su caso es más frecuente de lo que parece. ¡Qué fácil es comprometer, por una ligereza, por un capricho, todo un paraíso de felicidad! ¿Has pensado en eso, Tomoe?

—¿Sabes que es muy temprano para escuchar parábolas?

—No es una parábola, sino un consejo.

—También, es muy temprano para escuchar consejos o máximas morales.

—Lo siento. Ahora no tenia la menor intención de moralizarte. Pero, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Qué te pasa? Tú no eres la misma que con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me juraste que Sanozuke Himura era tu vida entera, que eras capaz de matar y de morir para conservarlo... Has cambiado... Has cambiado mucho. En este momento, aunque me lo niegues, estás fuera de ti.

—¡En este momento, te estoy aborreciendo! —salta Tomoe, exasperada—. ¿Por qué tienes que perseguirme y hostigarme de la manera que lo haces? Eres como mi sombra. ¡Una sombra agorera que no sabe pronosticarme más que desgracias!

En este momento, una barca cargada de soldados acaba de arrimarse al costado del Luzbel, y Tomoe da un paso hasta el borde del acantilado, trémula de una emoción, de una angustia que no le es posible contener más. Pero la mano de la novicia se aferra a su brazo con fuerza insospechada, obligándola a prestarle atención, cuando vuelve a interrogarla:

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué pasa en ese barco?

—Es lo que yo quisiera saber.

—¿Quisieras saber...? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te importa tanto?

—¡Si supieras cómo te odio en este momento...! ¡Déjame en paz!

Se suelta bruscamente de las manos que la detienen, alejándose rápidamente. Un instante vacila, mide la distancia que la separa de la playa, da unos pasos como si fuese a bajar por el sendero estrecho, labrado a pico entre las rocas, pero se detiene, vira en redondo y echa a correr hacia la casa cercana...

Kaoru la ve alejarse, y vuelve luego la cabeza para mirar al mar... El Luzbel... A pesar de la distancia, ve hormiguear a los soldados que llegan ya a cubierta, desparramándose como para librar un combate. Pero nada indica resistencia; ninguna forma humana, aparte de aquellas que visten uniformes azules, se agita sobre las lisas tablas. Recogidas las velas, echada el ancla, con su arboladura pintada de rojo y su casco de negro brillante, el Luzbel sólo puede asociarse, en la imaginación de Kaoru, con aquel hombre de ancho pecho desnudo, mirada insolente y sonrisa audaz.

—El Luzbel...

Repite el nombre para recordarlo, para grabarlo en su memoria, como grabado está para siempre aquel rostro sólo ha visto unos instantes tras las rejas de una ventana. Luego, muy despacio, vuelve ella también a la casona de los Kamiya.

* * *

—Espere aquí un momento, Sanozuke. Déjame que sea yo el primero en hablarle. Aguarde un momento...

Sanozuke se detiene, obedeciendo al viejo abogado bajo el macizo arco de piedra que da acceso al pasillo de las celdas. Es un lugar negro, sucio, sombrío, apenas ventilado por las estrechísimas ventanas abiertas a modo de aspilleras en los anchos muros que miran al mar. Entraña de un castillo de otros siglos, que es cuartel, fortaleza y cárcel... Desde la sombra que lo oculta, Sanozuke mira a Battosai duro, erguido, arrogante, sin prisas por cruzar la puerta que se le franquea, con una leve sonrisa desdeñosa en los labios cuando Kogoro Katsura se acerca lo bastante para ser reconocido, mientras se aleja el carcelero.

—Puedes salir, Kenshin —invita Katsura —. Has navegado con más suerte que Sebastián Elcano, que le dio la vuelta al mundo en redondo, en un barco de vela, y vivió para contarlo... ¿No entiendes? Estás libre...

—¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? —indaga Battosai con visibles muestras de extrañeza.

—Por alguien que no ha reparado en molestias ni en gastos con tal de sacarte del aprieto. No, yo no. Ni tengo dinero ni creo que merezcas salir tan bien librado de una aventura semejante. Por mí, podías haberte podrido en este rincón y haberte quedado sin barco. Y muy cerca has estado de que te pase todo eso. Ya puedes agradecerle a tu buena estrella...

—A mi buena estrella no le agradezco nada, pero a usted sí. Katsura. Usted es el único hombre sobre la tierra a quien yo tengo que agradecerle algo... Y el único que me dirigió una buena palabra cuando yo era un muchacho.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo? —rehuye Katsura con falso malhumor—. Estás totalmente equivocado...

—No me gusta regresar al pasado, pero voy a volver, por un instante, para recordar el último coche de una caravana donde, como una alimaña cazada en red, llevaban a un muchacho salvaje... un muchacho tan duramente tratado por los hombres y por la vida, que casi no era un ser humano. Era casi insensible, los golpes rebotaban en su cuerpo como los insultos en su alma... No tenia más ley que su instinto. .. Sabía que comer era necesario y, para comer, trabajaba o robaba... Pero en aquel viaje, en aquel lejano y extraordinario viaje, el muchacho tenía miedo. Un miedo que era angustia y espanto por haber sentido la muerte muy cerca por primera vez, un miedo al mundo extraño al que era llevado poco menos que a la fuerza...

—Bueno... bueno... vamos a dejar eso, Kenshin —pretende atajar el abogado, conmovido muy a pesar suyo.

— Antes de ir a la casa de los Himura y no tenia dinero, cuando trabajaba para poder sobrevivir e n la playa se detuvo el coche —persiste Battosai, haciendo caso omiso a la súplica del viejo Katsura —. El cochero y los criados fueron hasta un puesto vecino para satisfacer su sed y su hambre. Desde lejos, alguien llamó al licenciado. Nadie pensó en la fierecilla humana, demasiado orgullosa para pedir, pero el licenciado bajó del coche, compró un gran cartucho de naranjas y lo puso en las pequeñas manos mugrientas, con una sonrisa. Era la primera vez que alguien le sonreía a ese muchacho, como se sonríe a un niño. Era la primera vez que alguien ponía un regalo en sus manos. Era la primera vez que alguien compraba para él un cartucho de naranjas.

Profundamente conmovido, luchando en vano por no dejar ver su emoción, escucha Katsura las palabras de Kenshin, él no podía creer que aquel niño era el mismo que ahora tenia enfrente, siempre se acordó de aquel día creyendo que algún día lo iba volver a ver y exactamente es lo que ocurrió pero jamás se le ocurrió que fuera Kenshin hacia tantos años de ese episodio que para un niño tan pequeño se le hubiera olvidado tan fácilmente; Pero ahora comprobaba que no, tan increíblemente sinceras y tiernas, tan tristemente delatoras del dolor y el abandono de su infancia... Varias veces el abogado ha intentado hacerle callar, con el rubor del hombre honrado que recibe un pago enorme por un favor insignificante; Pero Kenshin sigue hablando, la ancha mano apoyada en la endeble espalda del viejecillo, los duros ojos audaces extrañamente dulcificados con destellos violetas en sus posas ámbar, y desde la penumbra en que lo escucha, bajo el arco en tinieblas, Sanozuke Himura recoge cada una de aquellas palabras, como si los pecados de aquel mundo, en que él ha obtenido todos los privilegios, pesaran repentinamente sobre su alma. Y con brusquedad, pero en tono afectuoso, exclama, adelantándose:

—Kenshin... Kenshin...

El rostro de Battosai se transforma, desvanecido la visión infantil, roto el encanto, y otras son su voz y su mirada al indagar:

—¿Qué es esto?

—El señor Himura... a él le debes que se haya arreglado todo —aclara el viejo licenciado —. Es el amigo que se ha molestado en ayudarte.

—Pues lo siento muchísimo —responde Battosai con frialdad—. No era preciso que se tomara ese empeño. Mi prisión era injusta, y yo...

—Tu prisión no era injusta, y te hubieras podrido aquí dentro —le ataja Kogoro Katsura.

—¿Quiere usted decirme que el señor Himura ha sobornado a las autoridades en honor mío? Tengo entendido que también eso es un delito. Si hemos de guiamos por esas leyes que usted pretende que yo respete, también el señor Himura debe estar entre rejas. Desde luego, pueden justificarlo legalmente con media docena de palabras rimbombantes. Mi delito era dolo, estafa, incumplimiento de palabra, intento de asesinato. El de él puede llamarse complicidad por ayuda a un criminal, soborno a funcionarios públicos y abuso de autoridad moral. Si rebusca usted un poco en su código, licenciado Katsura, le salen varios años de cárcel...

Sin despegar los labios, Sanozuke le observa, acaso trata de descender, de llegar hasta el fondo de aquella alma, como Dante en su viaje a los infiernos ("La divina comedia, famosa novela literaria) y resbala, sin ofenderle, todo el sarcasmo amargo que desborda en las palabras de Kenshin.

—Entonces, usted entra y yo salgo —proclama Battosai en tono irónico.

—Basta de bromas estúpidas —corta Katsura con severidad—; El señor Himura pagó la indemnización que exigía el hombre a quien heriste, para retirar su acusación, y liberó tu barco de la orden de embargo que sobre él pesaba.

—¡Caramba! Pero todo eso debe haberle costado un dineral. Por lo menos, la sangre de diez esclavos —persiste Battosai en su tono irónico.

—Yo no tengo esclavos, Kenshin —aclara Sanozuke, conciliador—, y quisiera que habláramos como amigos, como hermanos, como mi padre me pidió que...

—¿Qué?

El gesto de Battosai ha sido tan violento, su mirada ha brillado con tan atroz relámpago de viejo rencor, que la palabra queda trunca en los labios de Sanozuke. Por un instante parece que fuera a prorrumpir en injurias, pero luego calla, calla, limitándose a sonreír con sonrisa de hiel. Y mordaz, deja escapar el reproche:

—Su señor padre. Shinta Himura... Sangre de reyes, ¿eh?

—No sé qué tratas de decirme con eso, Kenshin.

—Absolutamente nada —ríe desagradablemente Battosai — Pero si mi barco está libre gracias a su generosidad, debo salir cuanto antes. Ahora tengo que trabajar más que nunca. Soy deudor de una cantidad importante. Un buen montón de onzas de oro debió cobrar ese canalla tramposo por el adorno que le puse en la mano y por las gotas de su puerca sangre. Un buen puñado de onzas que, naturalmente, le devolveré en cuanto pueda, señor Himura. Con la mayor brevedad, y unido a nuestra vieja deuda: el famoso pañuelo de reales que sirvió para mi primera campaña...

—Bueno, Kenshin, lo tuyo es... —interviene el viejo Katsura.

—Déjelo hablar. Sr. Katsura —le interrumpe Sanozuke con serenidad— Que diga lo que quiera. Después va a tener que escucharme.

—Lo siento, pero no me interesa lo que un señor como usted pueda contarme. No tengo tiempo para escuchar de Francia. Excúsenme... y muy buenas tardes.

Battosai se aleja con pasos rápidos por el largo pasillo en cuyo fondo se abre una puerta bajo la luz del día. Un momento se detiene deslumbrado cuando el sol le baña; luego se echa atrás su cabello rojizo amarrado en una coleta y cruza altanero ante los centinelas que guardan la entrada.

—¿No es cómo para volver a pedir que lo encierren? —se sulfura el buen Katsura —. ¿No merece esa cárcel dé la que se empeñó usted en librarlo? Espero que comprenda ahora la razón de mis consejos. Y si con toda justicia está usted indignado o arrepentido de haberlo ayudado...

—No, Katsura ¿Lo está usted de haber comprado aquel cartucho de naranjas?

—¿Cómo? ¿Oyó usted...?

—Sí, Sr. Katsura. Y pienso lo mismo que usted seguramente está pensando, a pesar de su indignación exterior: que no puede ser malo, esencialmente malo, el hombre capaz de recordar, como él recuerda, la primera sonrisa y el primer regalo que le fue otorgado... En fin, todo salió a pedir de boca...

* * *

—Tomoe se siente mal... le duele la cabeza y ha tenido que recostarse. Te ruega que la excuses.

La señora Kamiya le da una mirada de profunda gratitud a su hija mayor, de cuyos labios acaba de salir la mentira que disculpa a su hermana, mientras conteniendo su gesto de disgusto, Sanozuke pone en las manos de la madre el ramo de flores y la gran caja de bombones que acaba de tomar de las del sirviente que le acompaña, al que despide con un movimiento de cabeza.

— Tía, ¿quiere darle usted esto en mi nombre a Tomoe?

—Por supuesto, hijo, por supuesto. ¡Pero qué flores más lindas! Son una preciosidad. ¿Quieres ponerlas en un florero, Kaoru? Para eso tienes tú más gracia que nadie.

—Las pondré en agua y la dejaré a Tomoe el gusto de colocarlas ella misma en los floreros de su cuarto.

Por un momento las manos de Kaoru tiemblan al tomar aquel ramo, igual de blanco que sus tocas de novicia, que sus pálidas mejillas, y lo oprime hasta sentir las espinas.

—Espera, Kaoru —ruega Sanozuke con cierta timidez—. Si Tomoe estuviera un poco mejor y me dejarías verla por un minuto nada más... Si no le molestara mucho salir un momento... Digo, si no sufre mucho...

—Voy a preguntárselo. Estaba mal, pero voy a preguntárselo —accede Kaoru, alejándose.

Ikumatsu y Sanozuke se quedan solos y en silencio por unos instantes en la vieja sala de la casa de los Kamiya, abstraídos cada cual en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la voz de Kaoru, que regresa, les devuelve a la realidad:

—Tomoe te ruega que la excuses. No se siente con ánimos de levantarse.

—¿Tan mala está? Si me lo permiten, en un momento va mi criado y le trae al doctor Genzai.

—Por Dios, no es para tanto. ¿Verdad, Kaoru? —explica Ikumatsu con verdadera angustia.

—En efecto, Sanozuke, no es para tanto —asegura Kaoru — Tomoe estará bien pronto; si sigue mal, yo mandaré por el médico del convento. Pero no te preocupes, porque no tiene nada... Al menos, espero que no sea nada.

Kaoru voltea hacia donde esta su madre y le dirige que pretende tranquilizarla, aprovechando un momento en que Sanozuke, demasiado impaciente, da unos pasos por la ancha sala para volver después a insistir:

—No sabes cómo siento no verla, aunque sólo sea un momento, antes de marcharme, Kaoru.

—La ausencia será corta si vuelves por nosotras el sábado.

—Reconozco que es corta, pero se me hace eterna, y como nunca estuviste enamorada... En fin, despídeme de tu hermana, ¿quieres? – Kaoru siente que algo se rompe lentamente en su corazón, con las palabras que acaban de abandonar la boca de Sanozuke, pero lo disimula con una cara inapacible.

—¿Por qué no das una vuelta y vuelves, hijo? —interviene Ikumatsu —. Acaso en este tiempo...

—Es lo que estaba pensando. Voy a ir hasta el centro por un último encargo de mamá y antes de salir volveré a pasar por aquí. La verdad es que no estoy tranquilo marchándome mientras Tomoe se queda mala. Si no ha mejorado, con permiso de ustedes traeré al médico. Perdónenme que me tome esa libertad, pero la quiero demasiado. Ríete de mí si quieres, Kaoru. Tú seguramente pensarás que llego a lo infantil en mi ternura...

—No pienso nada, y aunque lo pensara, ¿qué importa? El mundo, para ti, se llama Tomoe, ¿verdad?

—Eso, desde luego, y no creo que puedas reprochármelo. Pero me dolería aparecerle risible a una hermana como tú, cuyo criterio e inteligencia tengo en tanto.

—Debes tenerme por un critico muy severo, Sanozuke.

—Tan severo como lo leo en tus ojos, Kaoru. Y no sabes lo que me duele no ser santo de tu devoción. Pero, en fin, paciencia. Ahora sí me despido... Hasta pronto...

Sanozuke Himura ha salido de la casa, donde quedan solas madre e hija. Ikumatsu Kamiya con la angustia reflejada en el rostro, interroga a Kaoru.

—¿La viste? ¿La encontraste? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Pudiste avisarle? ¿ Estará aquí para cuando él vuelva?

—No sé absolutamente nada, mamá. No está en la casa. No sé dónde ha ido. Pero voy a buscarla... Voy a buscarla por todas partes y, como no la encuentre, le diré la verdad a Sanozuke: ¡Que sale de casa a todas horas!... ¡Que tú nunca sabes dónde está!

—Tomoe... Tomoe...! ¡0h...!

* * *

Kaoru se ha detenido, retrocediendo luego un paso, sorprendida. Por el sendero estrecho, abierto en roca viva, que es el camino de la cercana playa, ha surgido la figura de Battosai, acaso más ruda y descuidada que nunca. Este no ha perdido más que unos minutos para llegar hasta su barco y ver desde lejos el movimientos de los soldados que vuelven al bote que los llevara. Apenas ha cruzado unas palabras con su segundo, mandándole reunir la dispersa tripulación, y ha corrido en busca de aquella mujer que le obsesiona, ha ido a buscarla, casi sorprendido del impulso que lo mueve así, pero se detiene y sonríe... sonríe enmascarando burlonamente su disgusto, acaso divertido al ver que las mejillas de la novicia se vuelven aun más pálidas, que toda ella se estremece a un viento de emoción, tensa y sensible bajo aquellos hábitos que en vano quieren ser una barrera contra el mundo, y pregunta con sorna:

—¿Qué le pasa, Santa Kaoru? ¿Anda perdida por aquí?

—Estoy buscando a mi hermana. ¿Podría usted darme alguna razón de ella? ¿Sabe dónde está?

—¿Quiere decirme con eso que no está en su casa? —pregunta a su vez Battosai.

—No quiero decir nada —contesta Kaoru, impaciente—. Estoy preguntando...

—Y yo estoy respondiendo. No, no la he visto. Santa Kaoru.

—¿Quiere no llamarme así? ¿A qué viene esa burla? ¡ Déjeme pasar!

—Dicen que es pecado tener mal genio, hermana. Tiene libre el camino... Bastante malo para tanta tela como usted usa —observa Battosai, haciéndose a un lado.

—¡Ah...! ¡Jesús! —exclama Kaoru, asustada, por casi caer por una gierta que estaba al frente de ella.

—¿Ve usted? —sonríe burlón Battosai, extendiendo sus manos para sujetarla.

Espantada, Kaoru ha vuelto la cabeza para no mirar la profunda grieta a donde ha estado a punto de caer, al resbalar sobre el borde mismo del acantilado. Luego se separa bruscamente, esquivando las manos de Battosai que, al impedirle caer, apretaron sus brazos un instante más dé lo necesario, y le reprocha:

—¿Cómo se atreve...?

—¿A impedir que se mate? La verdad es que yo mismo no lo sé. Hice mal en estirar la mano. Siga su camino y estréllese si ése es su gusto.

—¡Es usted todo un patán!

—Y usted tiene arrestos que no son de monja precisamente. Pero adelante. Santa Kaoru.

—No soy santa, ni abadesa, ni siquiera hermana todavía. Puede ahorrarse las burlas —protesta Kaoru visiblemente molesta.

—No son burlas —responde Battosai con ironía—. Soy un ignorante, hablo por lo que salta a la vista. Usted tiene aires de abadesa mitrada. ¿No es así como se llaman? Conocí una en un convento de Trinidad. Hubo un incendio en el convento y las monjas escaparon por la playa. Tenían tanto miedo, que se metieron en mi barco. Cuando las gentes tienen miedo, se les acaba todo: la soberbia, el empaque, el aire de superioridad... y piden a gritos que alguien las salve, aun cuando sea el mismo diablo. Pero adelante... Siga su camino... No la detengo más...

Se inclina al frete de ella, saludándola con una reverencia burlona, y acaso espera verla de nuevo resbalar, pero Kaoru recoge levemente sus largos hábitos y cruza rápida y segura sobre las rocas resbaladizas, mientras él sonríe a pesar suyo.

* * *

—¡Tomoe! ¿De dónde vienes?

—¡OH, Battosai! De buscarte como una loca. ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? No zarpaste, había soldados en tu barco, alguien me dijo que estabas preso... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Todo se arregló ya. El retraso fue sólo de unas horas. Pero si no salgo enseguida, no llegaré a tiempo a donde tengo que llegar.

—¿En qué empresas andas, Battosai?

—¿Qué más te da? No te metas en mis negocios...

—Es que puede pasarte algo, y yo no quiero que te pase nada. Quiero que vuelvas, que vuelvas siempre... y mejor aún, que no te vayas, al menos tan pronto. Quédate hasta mañana, Battosai. Esta noche hablaremos, ahora no puedo. He visto de lejos a Kaoru. Sé que me está buscando...

—¿Y qué? ¿Por qué le tienes tanto miedo a tu hermana? Dile que se vaya al convento y que nos deje en paz.

—Es lo que yo quisiera: que volviera al convento, que profesara, que no saliera más.

—A ti te está pasando algo extraño. Antes no eras así.

—Antes no la tenía metida en casa...

—¿Es sólo por tu hermana? —Hay un tono violento en la voz de Battosai cuando ordena—: ¡Júralo!

—¿Crees ya en juramentos? Cuando nos conocimos me dijiste que no creías en nada... —responde Tomoe, suave y astuta.

—A veces pienso que me estás engañando —afirma Batttoosai en tono rencoroso—. Eres libre, puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero no me mientas, no me engañes.

—¿Conque puedo hacer lo que quiera? —coquetea Tomoe, provocativa.

—Ahora quieres desesperarme, ¿eh?

—¡Ay, bruto! Suéltame esa mano... —Un fuerte silbido ha interrumpe su queja y, sobresaltada, indaga—: ¿Qué es eso, Battosai?

—Nada... me llaman. Es mi segundo. Tengo que zarpar esta tarde, aprovechando los vientos del Poniente.

—¿Y por qué no mañana al amanecer? ¿No puedes perder una noche? —Otro fuerte silbido se escucha ya más cercano, y Tomoe le apremia— Anda... Te llaman... Tu negocio parece muy importante.

—Y el tuyo también, porque estás muerta de impaciencia. ¿Qué pasa?

—¡OH...! —se sorprende Tomoe, pero enseguida reacciona y, disimulando su turbación, contesta—: No sé... Llegó visita a casa.

—Ya vi cruzar la calle a dos jinetes: amo y criado. ¿Son esos los que esperas?

—Yo no espero a nadie, pero hay visita y tengo que ir. Y a ti también te están llamando. —En efecto, nuevos e insistentes silbidos se dejan escuchar, y Tomoe casi ordena más que invita—: Anda, que ese hombre está impaciente.

—¡No te vayas! Espérame dentro de diez minutos. Aguárdame aquí mismo... ¡ Aguárdame o te arrepentirás! —sentencia Battosai, alejándose con rapidez.

* * *

—¡0h, Battosai! ¿Estabas aquí todavía?

—Has tardado casi una hora, Tomoe.

—Perdóname, no pude salir antes. Kaoru.

—¡No digas que fue por tu hermana! ¡ Fue por ese tipo que estaba de visita en tu casa! —asegura Battosai encolerizado—. Fue por él... Te vi despedirlo en la ventana.

—¿Estás loco? Fue Kaoru a la que...

—Me acerqué lo bastante para ver que eras tú y para ver quién era él.

—Un amigo... Un buen amigo de mi familia, de mi casa. Desde niños, Battosai... Te lo juro... Mira... Cuando mandaron a Sanozuke a Francia, nuestras madres son primas. Yo, como comprenderás, era muy pequeñita. Después, naturalmente, visitaba la casa. Entraba y salía... Yo le miro como a un hermano Al volver a San Pedro, es lógico que nos visite. Es amable, atento...

—Y millonario. El hombre más rico de San Pedro. Supongo que lo sabes... El hombre más rico de la isla.

—¿Tanto como eso? —finge sorprenderse Tomoe.

—Y uno de los más ricos de Francia. ¿Te importa mucho eso? ¿Te agrada? Te gusta el dinero, ¿verdad?

—¿Y a quién no le gusta, Battosai?

—Pero a ti más que a nadie. Vi cómo te brillaban los ojos. Sí, Sanozuke Himura es muy rico, puede darse el lujo de tirar sus onzas al mar, de arrojar una limosna cuantiosa, como se arroja una piltrafa, para sentirse superior frente a un pobre diablo, para humillarle con su esplendidez y con su generosidad.

—¿Por qué hablas de ese modo, Battosai?

—Óyeme, Tomoe. Si el dinero te gusta, yo pronto voy a tener mucho dinero. Volveré rico de este viaje —afirma Battosai, violento y apasionado— No me mires así... No me estoy burlando... Te digo la verdad. Traeré dinero, mucho dinero, para comprar todo eso que a las mujeres les agrada: joyas, vestidos, perfumes, casas con cortinajes... Mucho dinero para satisfacer tus caprichos, ¡y para arrojárselo a Sanozuke Himura a la cara.

Brusco, exaltado, sacudido por una pasión violenta y repentina, Le habla Battosai inclinándose casi al oído de Tomoe. ¡ Cómo un rojo relámpago de celos, como violenta llamarada de rencor, de anhelo de desquite, eso es lo que provoca la presencia de Sanozuke Himura a Battosai en la casa de las Kamiya! No sabe nada, pero presiente; no puede adivinar, pero intuye la verdad, la fea y áspera verdad desnuda, frente al alma de aquella mujer que para él no tiene secretos, porque se le entrega sin pudores, libre de recato y de farsa... Pero Tomoe Kamiya no cree sus palabras, no recibe el halago a su belleza, que de ellas se desprende... Tiembla sólo temiendo la represalia del amante brutal, busca una disculpa, una forma para calmarlo, y susurra:

—Pero si yo no quiero nada... si yo no pido nada...

—Tú lo quieres todo. Pero soy yo, no él, quien tiene que dártelo. Se te iluminó el rostro de alegría cuando te dije que Sanozuke Himura era el hombre más rico de la isla. Te agradó... te agradó demasiado, te sentiste orgullosa de que rondara tu casa y...

—No la ronda por mí.

—¡Jura!

—Bueno... te lo Juro...

Vacilando, ha jurado en falso, temblando más por superstición que por imperativo de su conciencia. Pero el duro rostro de Battosai se suaviza y sus anchas manos crispadas se ablandan para acariciarla.

—¿No lo quieres a él? ¿No te importa que sea millonario?

—No, Battosai. ¿Por qué ha de importarme? Y ahora que pienso, ¿de dónde conoces tú a Sanozuke? ¿Tienes algún negocio con él?

—¿Con Himura? —ríe Battosai —. ¿Por quién me tomas? Además, él no tiene negocios: hace recoger con sus capataces la sangre y el sudor de sus esclavos, y lo vende a peso de oro en forma de café, cacao, caña, tabaco... Son barcos completos los que salen de San Pedro cargados de su mercancía, y chorros de monedas de oro que caen en sus arcas. ¿Es que no lo sabes? ¿No dices que eres su parienta y amiga desde niña?

—Ea amigo de la casa... mucho más amigo de Kaoru que mío...

—No vas a hacerme creer que viene por la monja. Esa es una arpía vestida de blanco. Me mira como a un perro sarnoso. Hoy me dieron ganas de gritarle...

—¿Estás loco? ¿Qué hiciste?

—Tranquilízate. No le dije nada. Ella sí me insultó porque le di la mano cuando resbaló al borde de los farallones.

—¿Por qué no la dejaste caer?

—Se hubiera matado.

—¡y qué ¡ —salta Tomoe con ira que no puede disimular.

—¿Quisieras verla muerta? ¿Por qué la odias tanto? —pregunta Battosai desagradablemente sorprendido.

—No es que la odie... Es mi hermana, pero... a veces hablo sin saber lo que digo... Es que Kaoru l lega a desesperarme.

—¿Por qué quiere meterse a monja?

—¿Cómo quieres que yo lo sepa? Además, ¿qué puede importarte?

—¿A mí? Claro que nada. Tú sola me importas, y he de volver por ti y hacerte mía para siempre.

—¡Soy tuya para siempre, Battosai!

—No de este modo: mía de verdad. Llevarte conmigo donde yo quiera, que nadie tenga el derecho de mirarte, que no mires a nadie... Te daré todo lo que el más rico pueda darte: tendrás casa, tierras, sirvientes...

—Apenas puedo creer lo que oigo... ¿Me estás ofreciendo matrimonio, Battosai? —pregunta Tomoe con burla sutilmente contenida.

—¿Matrimonio...? —se sorprende Battosai, desconcertado.

—Me quieres para ti solo, con todos los derechos legales... Volverás rico para ofrecerme una casa opulenta...

—¡Y anillos, y collares, y trajes como no los tiene la mujer del Gobernador, y una casa más grande que la de Sanozuke! Y todo conseguido por mí, ganado por mí, arrancado al mundo por estas manos...

—¿Con qué negocio? —inquiere irónica Tomoe —. No es grata una luna de miel en la cárcel...

—¿Piensas que soy un imbécil? —se encrespa Battosai.

—No, Battosai —responde Tomoe, ahora sincera de verdad— Pienso que te gusto, que me quieres, que me deseas más que nada, que volverás por mí ya que tanto te importo. Y eso me hace feliz, muy feliz...

Apasionado, Battosai la besa en los labios con uno de aquellos besos suyos con los que parece arrebatarla a la realidad... recios besos de fuego que son como el batir del mar contra las rocas: imperiosos, apasionados, casi brutales.

—Para volver como quiero volver, tardaré algo más de seis semanas —indica Battosai — Tendré mucho que hacer en el mar, ¡y pobre de ti si no eres capaz de esperarme!

CONTINUARA...

Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 de esta historia, me quedo mucho mas largo que los otros porque hay partes muy extensas que son un poco tediosas a mi parecer jeje pero que si ellas no se explicaria bien el hilo del trama. Pero bueno para los que ya conocemos esta historia sabemos que se va a poner mucho mejor en los capitulos siguientes donde podremos ver mas del sufrimiento de Kaoru por su amor no correspondido (Y aqui es donde diremos asi o mas ciego el tonto de Sanozuke) y tambien veremos hasta donde es pacas de llegar el sinismo y las intrigas de Tomoe, (pero no la odien ella solo lucha por sus intereses) un poco torcidos a mi parecer pero que seria del papel de Tomoe en esta gran historia, bueno creo que mejor le corto aqui sino escribire mas de la cuenta y eso no tendria chiste ¿Verdad?, bueno nos estamos leyendo en otro cap y espero de todo corazon que disfruten este cap y los venideros, como todos ya saben se aceptan consejos y sugerencias, que yo por mi parte intentare darles gusto en lo que pueda, gracias por la molestia de leer mi adaptacion y nos estamos leyendo en otra ocacion.

Agradecimientos especiales a: Reiko Navi-san, Athena Kaoru Himura y Aynatcristal, por su apoyo y buenos deseos, gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejar sus comentarios y las porras.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 3.

TERRIBLE "VERDAD".

—¡Cómo! ¿Pero es usted, hija mía?

—Sí, Padre, esperé que todos terminaran. ¡Tenia tanta necesidad de hablarle a solas...!

—Le mandé decir que mañana la escucharía junto con las otras novicias...

—No pude esperar a mañana. Perdóneme, Padre, pero me sentí desesperada.

Los últimos rayos del sol de la tarde se filtran tras los vitrales de colores del ancho ventanal que respalda el altar de la Virgen de los Desamparados, y el Padre Genzai, menudo, nervioso, de cabellos blancos, hace un gesto a la pálida novicia, señalando la puerta de la sacristía e invitándola a entrar:

—Pase, hijita. Hablaremos ahora mismo, ya que lo desea tanto. Dígame...

—Necesito que se revoque la orden que me ha dado. Quiero volver al Convento, Padre. Que se abran para mí, otra vez, las puertas del noviciado... Quiero profesar cuanto antes.

—No creo que su salud haya mejorado lo bastante como para eso —murmura el Padre Genzai lento y grave.

—Estoy perfectamente, Padre. Mi salud no tiene importancia...

—Tal vez la de su cuerpo..., ¿pero la de su alma, hija mía?

—¡Quiero salvar mi alma! ¡Quiero olvidarme del mundo, borrarlo, hundirlo! Estoy desesperada... ¡tengo miedo de caer en la tentación!

—No es ése el estado de ánimo en que puede usted elegir su camino. ¿Aun lucha con su amor humano?

—Sí, pero lucho en vano y me siento venada. ¡Todo es inútil... no puedo matarlo, vive, renace, me ahoga... ¡A veces tengo el anhelo de gritarlo, de proclamarlo! Me atormentan los celos, el odio...

—¿Puede usted, acaso, ofrecer a Dios un alma en semejante estado?

—¡Quiero morir para nacer de nuevo; Quiero oír las campanas que doblen por la triste mujer apasionada que he sido hasta hoy, y las voces que digan: muerta para el mundo! Muerta, sí, muerta, y que sea ese convento como la tumba en que se hunda para siempre Kaoru Kamiya...

—¡Cuánta pasión, cuánta soberbia hay aún en ese corazón! Ese corazón que necesita purificarse para ofrecerse al divino esposo, ese corazón que no ha sentido aún la llamada de la vocación verdadera, ese corazón tan apegado al mundo, a ese mundo para el que pretende morir...

—¡Padre... Padre, no me abandone!

—Nadie la ha abandonado. Se le indicó la prueba necesaria y usted la rechaza.

—Es demasiado horrible, demasiado humillante estar junto a él, verlo... Su sonrisa, su mirada, su palabra, todo para la otra... ¡No, no! Padre, quiero quedarme aquí, profesar...!

—No es posible. No es el rencor humano, es el amor divino lo único que puede hacerla digna de vestir esos hábitos. Y el único sendero que lleva hasta él es el que usted pretende abandonar: el de la humildad.

—Quiere...

—No diga más esa palabra —le ataja el Padre Satoshi, con severidad—. Se le ha pedido prueba de obediencia. Cúmplala. Si realmente quiere tomar el camino que dice, no puede rechazarla. Dios le dará fuerza, si es que la ha elegido para pertenecer a su rebaño. —Y suavizándose, ofrece—: Si necesita de mi ayuda espiritual, puede volver cada mañana.

—Veo que no sabe usted todo lo duro de mi prueba. Padre. Si continúo en mi casa, debo alejarme de San Kogoro mañana.

—Muy bien. Mientras más sola esté, más fuerzas hallará en si misma, más claro podrá ver en el fondo de su alma. Yo sigo creyendo que usted nació para el mundo, hija mía. Hay en su alma cosas que en la vida pueden ser cualidades, pero que el convento no perdona ni admite. ¿Por qué no esperar a que pase esa tempestad, sin comprometerse en un camino del que regresar será mucho más duro y más difícil? Además, su prueba tiene un término, un plazo. ¿Cómo puede haber resuelto todo en unos días? Necesita usted meses, tal vez un año...

—¿Y si dentro de un año vuelvo a llegar como hoy Padre Satoshi? —suplica Kaoru con vehemencia—. Si hay lágrimas en mis ojos y desesperación en mi alma... si como ahora llego buscándolo porque me siento enloquecer, si como ahora caigo a sus pies de rodillas, junto las manos como frente a un altar, y llorando con lágrimas de sangre, le ruego: Padre, ayúdeme, quiero salvar mi alma... ¿Me ayudará usted, Padre? Necesito saberlo, necesito tener la seguridad... Dentro de un año, ¿puedo regresar?

—Regrese cuando haya encontrado la paz, hija mía, cuando sepa que su vocación es verdadera —murmura el buen sacerdote hondamente conmovido—. Vuelva entonces, hija. Si dentro de un año sigue pensando igual que hoy, nada podré decirle: ésta será su casa. Se abrirán para usted las puertas del convento, y se cerrarán para siempre después que haya entrado.

—Es todo lo que pido, Padre. ¡Gracias!

Kaoru Kamiya ha caído de rodillas, inclinada la frente, juntas las manos. Por un instante parece que su alma se hundiera más y más en aquella desesperación, sin nombre que la envuelve y la abrasa; luego alza la cabeza, y la mano del sacerdote se extiende para ayudarla a levantarse:

—Levántese, hija mía, y vuelva a su casa. Vaya en paz... ¡Ah, un detalle! Deje los hábitos en su casa. Vuelva al mundo como si fuese a vivir en él. Y recuerde que todavía no ha pronunciado ningún voto que la obligue a cerrar su corazón. Amar, para usted, todavía no es pecado, como no lo seria encontrar otro camino. Todos pueden llevar a Dios...

—Yo volveré por éste. Padre. Que la misericordia de Dios me haga encontrarlo abierto...

* * *

Mundano, galante, Sanozuke Himura ha sonreído a la señora Kamiya, disimulando la leve impaciencia que le sacude. Corren las primeras horas de la mañana de aquel sábado en que han de emprender el viaje a Campo Real. Desde hace una hora se ha colocado en el coche el equipaje y, en manos de sirvientes nativos, piafa impaciente el magnífico caballo de Sanozuke.

—No tiene usted idea del gusto con que les espera mi madre, tía.

—Eres muy amable... mucho. Espero que no la molestemos demasiado. Nos esperaba a dos, y vamos tres...

—Se ha alegrado mucho de que Kaoru pueda acompañarles. Mi madre las quiere mucho. ¡Le he hablado tanto de ustedes! Y mire qué cosa: de Kaoru más aún que de Tomoe. Éramos tan buenos amigos durante aquellos inolvidables años de la adolescencia... Confío en volver a serlo en Campo Real. Al fin y al cabo, yo no tengo otra hermana...

—Aquí tienes a tu Tomoe... —le ataja la señora Kamiya al ver que su hija se aproxima a ellos.

—¿Te hice esperar mucho, Sanozuke? —pregunta Tomoe.

—Ahora ya no importa... —disculpa Sanozuke.

—Saldremos inmediatamente —afirma Ikumatsu.

—No creo que pueda ser, mamá, pues las dos puertas de la alcoba de Kaoru están cerradas. Dos veces le habló la muchacha y contestó que la esperaran, y como a ella no hay modo de ayudarla...

—Bueno, por mí ya no hay prisa...

Sanozuke vuelve su mirada ardiente en Tomoe, intensa, mirada de devoto y de enamorado, mientras ella sonríe con coquetería sutilísima. A pesar de su amor por Battosai le divierte Sanozuke, halla un encanto, un incentivo especial probando en él la sugestión de su belleza... Sonrisas, mohines, miradas lánguidas, ademanes encantadores, todo su arsenal de mujer hermosa y mundana, tan hábilmente envuelto, para el joven Himura, en perfiles de ingenua...

—¿Tomarías una tacita de café acabado de colar, hijo? Voy a traértela mientras esperamos a Kaoru —ofrece Ikumatsu al tiempo que se aleja, dejando solos a los novios.

—Tomoe, tienes un aire extraño y delicioso, completamente inusitado en ti. Juraría que has llorado —dice Sanozuke, recreando en sus ojos la linda figura de Tomoe.

—¿Llorar yo?

—No voy a reprochártelo. Tu sensibilidad de mujer te permite hacerlo, aún por una niñería, ya que espero que sólo niñerías puedan ocurrirte, y que sólo por capricho tengas que llorar.

—¿Tan seguro estás de hacerme dichosa?

—Ahora no, claro. Pero cuando estés al lado mío para siempre, todo será maravilloso. Presiento tanta felicidad para nosotros dos...

—Ni que fueras tan bueno... —coquetea Tomoe, mimosa—. La otra noche te despediste temprano, según tú para emprender el regreso a Campo Real, pero no te fuiste hasta el otro día por la tarde. ¿Puedo saber en qué pasaste la noche y la mañana?

—¡OH! Retrasé el viaje, pero vine a verte antes de marcharme, por cierto dos veces.

—Responde a lo que te he preguntado. ¿En qué pasaste la noche y la mañana de lunes a martes?

—Hice una pequeña diligencia para ayudar a un amigo en desgracia... Uno a quien no conoces, aunque no sé por qué confío en que algún día lo conocerás. Es un amigo extraño, un amigo que se empeña en no serlo mío, aunque yo lo soy de él con toda mi alma.

—¡Qué cosa más rara! ¿Y por qué tienes ese empeño? En San Kogoro no hay nadie que sea más que tú. No tienes por qué buscar y forzar la amistad de nadie...

—En este caso, sí, y te aseguro que vale la pena. Se trata de un personaje extraordinario y, además, de un viejo empeño de mi padre.

—Hablas en forma misteriosa... No te entiendo...

—Para que me entendieras tendría que hablar demasiado.

—Es absurdo que nos haga esperar así —se queja Tomoe con disgusto—. ¿Qué demonios estarán haciendo para tardar tanto?

—Poniéndose el hábito, seguramente. Pero no te impacientes, ya no puede tardar. Y estando contigo, ¡qué más da cómo corra el tiempo! Soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra cuando estoy a tu lado. ¡Que tarde cuanto quiera! ¡Qué más da...!

Ikumatsu Kamiya irrumpe en el comedor llevando en sus manos una humeante taza de café que ofrece a Sanozuke. Este, tras paladear unos sorbos, afirma galante:

—Le diría que es el mejor café que he probado en mi vida, tía. Pero aun tiene usted que tomar el que cultivamos en Campo Real. No es vanidad de cosechero, palabra. Ya me imagino lo que será nuestro café, preparado por sus manos...

—¡Zalamero! Por buenas palabras no quedará.

—No son sólo buenas palabras, le hablo sinceramente...

—Ya lo sé, hijito, ya lo sé —asiente Ikumatsu ante el halago. El viejo reloj del comedor deja oír siete pausadas campanadas y la señora Kamiya se escandaliza—: ¡Jesús, las siete ya y nos proponíamos salir al amanecer! Voy a ver qué le pasa a Kaoru...

—Creo que aquí viene ya, mamá —la interrumpe Tomoe; Y con visible sorpresa exclama— ¡Pero, caramba...!

—¡Te has quitado los hábitos, hija! —se sorprende también Ikumatsu.

—Pensé que era más cómodo para el viaje —explica Kaoru con cierta reserva.

Caminando hasta el centro del comedor, baja la frente, sin mirar a nadie. Lleva un traje negro de cuello alto, de mangas largas, de amplia falda que en todo recuerda el aire de las ropas monjiles, pero el cuello fino se alza desnudo sosteniendo la graciosa cabeza, los cabellos ébanos cabellos peinados en dos trenzas, que se enrollan luego sobre la frente realzándola como una diadema. Con los zapatos de tacón Luis XV parece más esbelta, más alta, más flexible, más ágil...

—¡Que Dios te bendiga, hija de mi alma! No sabes la alegría que me das. Me parece como si te hubieras recuperado —expresa Ikumatsu con emocionada alegría.

—¿Qué más da un traje u otro, mamá? Ni tiene importancia ni cambia en nada mi resolución.

—Estás muy linda —interviene Sanozuke - que también se siente gratamente sorprendido— Te queda muy bien ese peinado y ese traje...

—Son casi de monja las dos cosas. Creo que no valía la pena que cambiaras —reprueba Tomoe, mordaz y despechada.

—Ese era mi deseo: no cambiar.

—Difiero de la opinión de ustedes —opone Sanozuke — No te pareces en nada a "Sor Kaoru", y menos aún a la linda y alegre muchacha que salió para el convento, allá en Marsella. Pero el cambio ha sido para mejorar.

—Gracias por la galantería, mas no la repitas. Ya lo dijo con razón tu novia: esto es casi un hábito. Y en nada varía mis ideas y mis sentimientos. Mírame siempre como lo que soy: una novicia que anhela profesar y que no gusta de halagos mundanos.

—Perdóname, pero no quise halagarte: fui sincero —se disculpa Sanozuke, algo cortado por la actitud de Kaoru —. Ya veo que, además, fui torpe. Bueno, como sólo esperábamos por ti, y el coche está dispuesto, si no disponen ustedes de otra cosa...

—En marcha, hijo, en marcha —ordena Ikumatsu — Vamos a Campo Real.

El ancho y cómodo coche cerrado, bien preparado para la jornada que le aguarda, va recibiendo a las viajeras: Ikumatsu y Kaoru... Tomoe se ha detenido en la puerta de la casona como si el soplo espeso del aire que llega del mar, cargado de salitre y yodo, fuera una sacudida irresistible para sus nervios. Ancho y azul se divisa el océano, zafiro fulgurante cuya presencia casi humana la estremece con el recuerdo de Battosai el Destajador, como un pirata... Así le llama en su imaginación desde el momento en que le viera partir prometiéndole la riqueza...

—¿No subes, Tomoe? —apremia Sanozuke.

—¡ 0h, sí! Naturalmente. Pero miraba el mar... Hoy está muy inquieto...

—¿Y cuándo es tranquilo en nuestra costa?

—Nunca, claro está... De Campo Real no se ve el mar, ¿verdad?

—No. Desde la casa no, pues lo tapan las montañas. Pero está bastante cerca. Hay que salir por el desfiladero que cierra nuestro valle, porque la parte central de la hacienda, lo que fuera Campo Real primitivamente, es sólo un valle entre montañas altísimas, una especie de mundo aislado de los demás. Por eso le llamo el paraíso. Está totalmente protegido de huracanes y vientos fuertes, cruzado por más de cien arroyos que bajan de las montañas. Por ello no hay terreno más fértil... ¡Cuántas flores y qué frutas más deliciosas! En fin, creo que más vale que no hable ya de Campo Real, puesto que vas a verlo.

—Pero no se ve el mar desde allá —se queja Tomoe, en un suspiro.

—Se ve la caña, que es un mar verde, dulce en lugar de amargo, y sin peligros de ninguna especie. ¿No crees que es preferible?

—Te diré... Tal vez el mar es bello por sus cosas malas también: su fuerza, su violencia... y su sal... ¿Nunca te has empalagado a fuerza de miel, Sanozuke?

—Te confieso que no. Soy un goloso incorregible. Pero, por favor, vamos, pues ya mi tía se impacienta, y bastante la hizo esperar Kaoru.

—Kaoru... Kaoru... es un desastre sin los hábitos. Ya sé que tú la encuentras preciosa, y yo ridícula. No sé para qué tenía que dejar el convento.

—Tu mamá me explicó que su salud no andaba muy bien. Pero en Campo Real va a reponerse. Estoy seguro...

—¡ Tomoe...! —llama la voz de Ikumatsu desde el interior del carruaje.

—Vamos. Estamos abusando de la paciencia de tu mamá, que es demasiado buena —dice Sanozuke; y luego, alzando la voz, ordena a su sirviente—: Mi caballo. Tojiro.

Se ha separado unos pasos, dejando a Tomoe, que aun vuelve la vista al mar, recorriéndolo con mirada inquieta, un instante borrada su suave máscara de disimulo. Nada espera ver en él, bien sabe que la blanca vela del barco con que sueña está muy lejos. Un golpe de amargura le sube a la garganta, pero ya Sanozuke, Himura está otra vez frente a ella, y el gesto de amargura se transforma en una sonrisa, al aceptar:

—Vamos cuando tú quieras...

—¡Mi Sanozuke!

—Mamá...

* * *

Ansiosamente, como si las pocas horas de ausencia hubieran sido largos años, Joko Himura estrecha a su hijo contra el pecho, le separa después un poco para mirarle con aquella sonrisa de emoción y de orgullo que sube a sus labios cada vez que le ve, y se interesa:

—¿Hicieron buen viaje? Tardaron mucho. Yo ya estaba inquieta...

—Vinimos despacio para no fatigarlas más de la cuenta. Y, además, mirábamos el paisaje... Aquí están.

—Hola prima como has estado — saluda efusivamente Ikumatsu con un abrazo que Joko corresponde —. Estoy encantada de volver a saludarla.

—Bienvenida a esta casa, Prima Mejor dicho: Bienvenidas. ¿Dónde esta Tomoe?

Joko mira a Kaoru como midiendo y valorando su casta belleza. ¡Qué linda y señoril parece bajo su traje negro! La frente pura bajo las trenzas oscuras, profunda la mirada de un tono zafiro y el gesto dulce y grave. Joko la contempla exquisita, perfecta, pero sabe que su hijo no la a elegido a ella y se siente mal con ella, que no tenia la culpa de nada pero Kaoru le sonríe echándose suavemente a un lado, al aclarar:

—Hola tía como ha estado, Aquí tiene usted a Tomoe.

—¡0h...! —reacciona Joko, sorprendida, ya que hace mas de 15 años que no había visto a Tomoe, por que esta estaba en México —. También es muy bella, —luego, afectuosa, exclama—: Hija mía... creo que puedo llamarla así, ¿verdad?

—Naturalmente, madre —interviene Sanozuke en tono jovial—. Y mi único anhelo es que, cuanto antes, puedas hacerlo con todos los derechos. Cada día que pasa modifico el proyecto de apresurar la boda, dándole mayor brevedad a la espera.

—Es lo que yo digo. ¿Para qué esperar? —afirma Ikumatsu.

—Mamá... —reprocha débilmente Tomoe

—No te ruborices, hijita —disculpa Joko — tu madre ha dicho exactamente lo que yo pienso: ¿Para qué darle plazos a la felicidad? Mi hijo te quiere y, según sus informes, tú correspondes a sus sentimientos. No hay nada, pues, que se oponga a que esa boda, que todos deseamos, se celebre enseguida.

—¿Enseguida? —casi se escandaliza Tomoe.

—Bueno, es una forma de decir. Me refiero al tiempo indispensable para preparar las cosas, ya que el único inconveniente que suele haber en estos asuntos, que es el no conocerse bien, es imposible en un caso como el de ustedes, pues son amigos desde niños. —Luego, dirigiéndose a su prima afirma —: Son muy bellas tus hijas prima. Ikumatsu. Bellísimas ambas. Cada una en su tipo, me parece perfecta.

—Eres muy amable, prima – agradece Ikumatsu.

—Amable fue la naturaleza siendo tan pródiga con ellas. De Tomoe ya tenia muchas noticias por Sanozuke de que era muy bella y se ha quedado corto, pero Kaoru me ha sorprendido extraordinariamente, ha cambiado mucho en este tiempo que no la eh visto y apenas concibo que quiera encerrarse en un convento con semejante encanto... Ah! Tsuki... Acércate...

De la semipenumbra de la ancha galería, con suavidad de sombra, surge Tsuki la sobrina de Hangata acercándose lentamente. Viste lo mismo que las otras doncellas que, de cerca o de lejos, miran a las viajeras: la falda amplísima, el corpiño ajustado, el redondo escote rematado por un ancho encaje y el típico pañuelo dé Madras cubriendo su cabeza, a la moda de las mujeres nativas. Pero son de oro macizo las argollas que penden de sus orejas, de filigrana coral y perla los collares que cubren su cuello. Usa medias de seda y va primorosamente calzada. También sus manos, cuidadas con esmero, revelan su verdadero lugar en aquella. Casa opulenta, y su presencia silenciosa hace que asome la curiosidad a los ojos de Ikumatsu y de Tomoe. Dándose cuenta de ello, Joko explica.

—Tsuki es mi ahijada. Mi hija adoptiva, como quien dice. Ella se ocupará de agasajarlas a ustedes más que yo misma, ya que, por desgracia, tengo tan poca salud que todo en la casa está en manos de ella. —Luego hace la presentación oficial— Tsuiki, ella es Tomoe...

—Tanto gusto... —saluda Tomoe en forma por demás fría.

—Es mío el gusto y el honor. ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Han hecho buen viaje?

—Excelente, hijita, excelente —agradece Ikumatsu la deferencia de la mestiza—. Pero confieso que no puedo más... Son muchas horas en ese coche.

—Llévalas a sus habitaciones, Tsuki —ordena Joko —. Pero, espera un momento. Creo que yo también puedo ir con ustedes.

—Apóyate pues en mi brazo, mamá —ofrece Sanozuke.

—No es preciso que se moleste usted... —empieza a disculparse Tomoe.

—Al contrario, hija —la interrumpe Joko — Es un placer del que no quiero privarme. Ojalá y esos cuartos sean del agrado de ustedes. Hemos puesto el mayor empeño. ¿Vamos?

—Esto es lo que llamamos un plantador; y es, para mí, la mejor bebida de la tierra después del famoso ron-ponche —explica Sanozuke con entusiasta jovialidad—. Y hasta todavía me parece mejor y más apropiada para el clima. Pero, sobre todo, es cosa del campo. En San Kogoro se bebe poco. Es jugo de piña con ron blanco, y el complemento ideal para algo que vamos a comer inmediatamente: los acres de la amistad. ¿Quiere usted hacer que los sirvan, Tsuki?

Tsuki responde solo con un movimiento de cabeza, desapareciendo tras la amplia puerta. Están en aquel lado de la ancha galería anexa al comedor, donde, según costumbre de San Kogoro, se pasa largo rato tomando aperitivos o cócteles antes de pasar a la mesa. Criados color de ébano, vestidos de blanco, se mueven llevando y trayendo carritos cargados de licores y botellas. En grandes jarras de cristal se sirven las bebidas frescas, jugos de frutas reforzados con ron, y en bandejas de plata, entre otras golosinas, las pequeñas frituras cargadas de especies, símbolo de amistad.

—Esto, supongo que sí lo han comido ya —advierte Sanozuke.

—Naturalmente—replica Tomoe —. Nos estás tratando como a extranjeras.

—Creo a una soberana que pisa por primera vez su pequeño reino quisiera yo tratarte, Tomoe, Tengo la pretensión de que Campo Real es un mundo nuevo, un mundo en miniatura, pero un mundo al fin, y ese mundo les está saludando, en este momento, con lo mejor que tiene. Aquí hay un nuevo cóctel de mi invención.

—¿Qué es? —indaga curiosa Tomoe.

—Una variedad del plantador: jugo de pina, pero con champaña en vez de ron. ¿Qué te parece?

—¡Fantástico! Lo mejor que he tomado en mi vida.

—En ese caso, le pondremos tu nombre, Tomoe, y brindarán por ti nuestros nietos cada vez que lo beban - Hay un estallar de murmullos y risas de aprobación, mientras a una indicación de Joko pasan todos al lujoso comedor de la mansión de Campo Real..

La suntuosa comida toca a su fin. Ya han pasado a un salón próximo para tomar los licores y el café, y a compartir éstos, así como a conocer a las Kamiya, han llegado propietarios de fincas vecinas. Aprovechando el momento en que nadie la mira, Kaoru escapa de todo eso, baja las escalinatas de piedra, cruza el jardín y se aleja de la casa, como si huyera. Parece que se asfixia, que se ahoga bajo los artesonados del techo, entre las lujosas paredes tapizadas como para otro clima, como para otro mundo. No puede más. A los vapores de aquellas cálidas bebidas traicioneras se encienden en su mente mil imágenes impropias para alguien que pretende ser una de las esposas de Dios – atormentadoras - y es fuego, en vez de sangre, lo que circula bajo su piel. No puede ya soportar la presencia de Sanozuke. No puede verlo junto a Tomoe, encendidos los ojos de amor y de pasión. No puede soportar la hipócrita sonrisa con que ella parece responder a aquel amor que él brinda apasionado y ciego.

Cruza un bosque de cacao, un platanar espeso, y se detiene contemplando, entre los troncos flexibles de las palmas de coco, la enorme hoguera encendida frente a una barraca. También hay fiesta en aquel mundo bajo y lejano; también, como allá arriba, los aromáticos licores circulan aquí, de mano en mano, y los gruesos dedos negros tamborilean sobre los parches. Es una música salvaje, monótona y ardiente: música arrancada al corazón del África, sin embargo, un nuevo sentido, un vaho de naturaleza primitiva, de pasiones desatadas, a cuyo ritmo se agitan en danzas lúbricas los negros cuerpos. Y el alma torturada de la novicia, se estremece. Temblando, las blancas manos se juntan para la oración:

—Señor... Señor... Dame valor, dame fuerzas. Arráncame a todo esto. Vuélveme a mi convento. Vuélveme a mi convento, Señor...

—¡Kaoru! —exclama Tomoe acercándose sorprendidísima á su hermana.

—¡Tomoe! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué buscas? —se alarma Kaoru saliendo de su momentánea abstracción.

—Caramba... Es lo que iba a preguntarte yo precisamente: ¿Qué haces aquí? No es éste tu lugar. —Luego, con la ironía rebosando en sus palabras, comenta—: Sería fantástico que te gustara todo esto...

Vuelve la cabeza para mirar, a través de los árboles, la larga fila de mujeres negras, que se trenza y retuerce alrededor de la hoguera, como una enorme sierpe. Van semidesnudas. A la luz rojiza brilla el sudor sobre las carnes prietas. De pronto, entran los hombres. Llevan, también, los torsos desnudos, en alto los machetes de trabajo en cuyas hojas tiembla, como sangre, el resplandor de la hoguera...

—A mí esto me fascina y, al fin y al cabo, somos hermanas —recalca Tomoe sin abandonar su tono irónico—. Tenemos puntos de contacto, algunos muy notables. Este puede ser uno de ésos.

—¿Para qué dejaste a Sanozuke? ¿Dónde? ¿Por qué? —soslaya Kaoru, haciendo caso omiso de la mordacidad de su hermana.

—No te preocupes por él. Está encantado de la vida bebiendo sus refrescos con champaña. Qué infantil, qué ridículo me resulta Sanozuke a veces! ¡0h!, Pero no te molestes en indignarte. De todos modos, me casaré con Él. No se desprecia un partido semejante. Es, efectivamente, el hombre más rico de la isla.

—¿Y sólo por eso...?

—Por eso y por todo lo demás. Santa Kaoru...

—¡No me llames así! —estalla Kaoru, ahora indignada de verdad.

—Ya sé que no lo mereces. Te gusta este espectáculo salvaje, lo prefieres a la contemplación de Sanozuke... tu Sanozuke.

—¡Ni es mío ni tienes por qué llamarlo de esa manera!

—Claro que no es tuyo. Eso ya lo sé. Nunca fue tuyo. Te diste el lujo de cedérmelo, o de hacer que me lo cedías; pero, en realidad, nada me diste, porque no tenías nada que darme. El que eligió fue él, y me eligió a mí, mientras que a ti solo te eligieron mi tía y mi madre – recalcando cínicamente la cruel realidad de Kaoru - ¿Qué quieres, hermana? Mala suerte... Pero, vamos... mamá te echó de menos. Me preguntó dónde estabas y yo salí a buscarte. Por una vez me tocó a mí el papel de hacer volver al redil a la oveja descarriada; pero si tardo demasiado, nos echarán de menos a las dos.

—¡Vuelve tú, que eres la que importa que estés allí!

—No lo creas. Aun hay dos vecinos de visita. Sanozuke te agradecerá que los entretengas... Todo lo que le obligue a no ocuparse sólo de mí le molesta. Claro que a mí no me interesa, pues yo preferiría quedarme aquí. Es la primera cosa interesante que veo en Campo Real, porque lo que es la momia de mi suegra y el caserón pintado de purpurina, es como para morirse de aburrimiento. — Tomoe ríe suavemente y objeta con soma—: No me mires con cara de espanto. Las cosas son tal como las pensé. Esto se puede soportar un mes al año... El resto lo pasaremos en San Kogoro. Te aseguro que el arreglo de la casa de la capital va a empezarse de inmediato y completamente a mi gusto. Ya tengo la palabra de Sanozuke. ¿Te sorprende?

—De ti no me sorprende nada. Pero óyeme, Tomoe: no vas a hacer desdichado a Sanozuke. ¡No lo consentiré!

—¡Haré lo que me dé la gana, y ni tú ni nadie...!

—¡Tomoe... Tomoe...!—la interrumpe la voz de Sanozuke que la llama desde lejos.

—Ahí está. Salió a buscarme —señala Tomoe, plenamente satisfecha—. No puede estar sin mí... No puede vivir sin mí. ¿Comprendes? Yo, y no tú, me da con eso todos los derechos.

—¡Tomoe... Tomoe...! —vuelve a llamar Sanozuke, ahora ya más cerca del lugar donde se hallan las dos hermanas.

—Aquí estoy, Sanozuke...

Solícitamente acude Tomoe al encuentro de Sanozuke, mientras, a favor de la oscuridad, Kaoru retrocede, buscando pasar inadvertida bajo la sombra de los grandes árboles. No, no podría soportar en ese momento la presencia de él, esa presencia que ha llegado a ser como un martirio: martirio de los sentidos, a los que atormenta su voz y sus palabras para otra mujer; martirio de su alma, crucificada en cada palabra de ternura, en cada ademán de solicitud, en cada muestra de amor con que tanto soñara en vano...

—Tomoe querida, ¿qué has venido a buscar aquí? —reprocha Sanozuke cariñosamente.

—Nada especial, querido. Salí sin rumbo a tomar un poco de aire, oí de lejos la música, vi el resplandor de las hogueras y me acerqué, pero no demasiado...

—No es para ti eso, Tomoe. — Sanozuke la toma del brazo, dejando resbalar su mano de caballero sobre la fina piel, sintiendo en alma y carne la influencia de la noche, del ambiente, de la tierra dulce y salvaje; la sugestión de aquellos cuerpos brillantes y semidesnudos que se destacan a lo lejos, en la más lúbrica de las danzas, y propone—: Vamonos de aquí, Tomoe.

—¿No te gusta verlos bailar? Espera un momento. ¿No sabes lo que significa esa danza? Yo sí. Tuve una nodriza negra. Desde muy niña me dormía arrullándome con canciones como ésa. Una canden primitiva y monótona con sabor a mundos lejanos, a naturaleza exuberante: una canden de amor y de muerte...

Tomoe piensa en Battosai con un ansia que le enciende los labios, con un sacudimiento que es el resbalar de un escalofrío sobre su piel: Battosai... salvaje como el mar bravío que abraza la isla ardiente, estrechándola, envolviéndola en sus fieras caricias, como si quisiera sepultarla, hundirla, acabar con ella para siempre, para al fin destrozarse sobre sus farallones de rocas o besarla en sus breves playas... Battosai el loco, el pirata, que se fue jurando volver con la riqueza, para pagar, con la moneda comprada en sangre, su rescate de un mundo a otro...

—Vamos, Tomoe —ruega Sanozuke con amorosa suavidad. El brazo de él oprime su talle dulcemente, sus labios la buscan para un beso contenido y tierno, caricia vacía que ella está a punto de rechazar y que, al fin, acepta cerrando los ojos, como algo que resbala sin dejar huella.

Van muy juntos bajo los árboles y tras ellos marcha Kaoru, tan leve el paso que ni siquiera crujen bajo sus pies las hojas secas, crucificada el alma en su tormento, mientras cada vez oye más tenues las roncas voces de la fiesta negra, las que ella también escuchara desde la cuna en una canción de amor y de muerte.

—¿Estás contenta, Tomoe? —inquiere Sanozuke con timidez.

—Pues claro, tonto, ¿no lo ves?

—Nos casaremos enseguida. Mi madre lo desea y la tuya también. No hay ninguna razón para esperar más tiempo... ¿O es que no estás segura de tu amor?

—¿Lo estás tú del tuyo, Sanozuke? Mira, yo soy caprichosa, no siempre estoy de buen humor. Puede que algunas veces goce con hacerte rabiar un poquito. Es mi manera de querer a la gente...

—Entonces, ¿he de traducir por amor tus caprichos?

—Naturalmente. Cuanto más te exija y más te moleste, será porque te quiero más. Cuanto menos lógica le encuentres a mis razonamientos, será que estoy más y más enamorada. Pero, claro está; tienes que quererme tú de la misma manera para soportar eso. Si no estás loco por mí...

—¡Estoy loco, Tomoe¡—asegura Sanozuke con vehemencia.

—Y es por eso que yo te adoro...

Ahora es ella quien le echa los brazos al cuello, quien busca sus labios una y otra vez. Han dejado atrás la arboleda espesa, pisan ya las veredas de arena de los jardines, cuando una sombra inquieta surge frente a ellos con unas palabras iniciales de disculpa:

—Perdón por interrumpir...

—¡Tsuki...! —estalla Sanozuke visiblemente disgustado.

—Dispénsenme. La señora me mandó que los buscara. Las visitas se van... Preguntan por ustedes... ¿Debo decir que no les encontré?

—No tiene por qué decir ninguna mentira —responde Sanozuke conteniendo a duras penas su mal humor—. Vamos inmediatamente a despedirnos de ellos.

Con paso rápido se han dirigido hacia la casa. Tsuki les mira un instante, vacila, alza la cabeza, y sus ojos oscuros distinguen una forma entre las sombras. Es Kaoru Kamiya, que da unos pasos hasta llegar al banco de piedra, desplomándose en él como sin fuerzas y cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Sin el menor ruido, Tsuki se acerca a ella, indagando con frialdad:

—¿Se siente mal? ¿No puede soportar el espectáculo?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo?

—Usted venía detrás de ellos... No, no se moleste en negarlo, la vi perfectamente. Si no se siente demasiado mal, debería ir al salón. También notaron su ausencia... y puede haber comentarios...

—¿Y a usted qué le importa? —se encrespa Kaoru, movida por una ira repentina.

—Personalmente, nada, por supuesto —responde Tsuki con suave ironía—. Sólo cumplo con mí deber de velar por la tranquilidad de la señora Himura. El médico ha prohibido, para ella, las emociones fuertes. Necesita vivir en paz y sentirse feliz. En Campo Real puede arder la casa, con tal de qué ella no se entere. Todo cuanto yo hago es para, eso, y el señor Sanozuke lo sabe. Aquí no importa nadie más que la señora Himura. ¿Comprende?

Kaoru se ha erguido, pálida y fiera, con un relámpago fulgurante en las pupilas. Pero frente a su cólera, a punto de estallar violentamente, la mestiza baja la cabeza en ademán sumiso, y ofrece sincera:

—Por lo demás, señorita Kamiya, aunque supongo que no le interesa, quiero decirle que cuenta usted con todas mis simpatías y con mi sincero deseo de ayudarla si alguna vez lo necesita.

—¡Jamás he contado sino conmigo misma, señorita...! —rehúsa colérica Kaoru.

—Tsuki, simplemente —aclara la mestiza, suave y dócil—. No soy sino una criada de confianza, de absoluta confianza y absoluta lealtad para los Himura. Ahora, con el permiso de usted... Yo sí necesito estar junto a mi ama cuando las visitas se despidan.

Kaoru arde de ira, pero se han secado sus lágrimas, se ha erguido su talle, se ha sentido, de repente, fuerte y altanera, y con paso firme va hacia la escalinata de piedra.

* * *

—Seis meses son una enormidad, querida —objeta Sanozuke.

—¿Te parece...? —titubea Tomoe con astucia.

—Claro que sí, y apelo al criterio de nuestras madres. ¿Por qué no empezamos a prepararlo todo inmediatamente? Sé corren las amonestaciones, se reúnen los papeles precisos y, cuando todo esté listo, nos casamos santamente.

—¿Cuánto tardará todo eso?

—No lo sé. Cuatro semanas, cinco, acaso seis...

—¿Nada más? Pues no es posible, Sanozuke querido. En cinco o seis semanas no puede estar lista mi canastilla de novia. Aunque nos volviéramos locas cosiendo, necesitaríamos poco más o menos los seis meses de que hablé antes...

—Por tu ajuar de novia no te preocupes —interviene Joko —. Era una de mis sorpresas» pro ya que ha llegado el caso, más vale que se los diga de una vez. Tu canastilla de novia, la más linda que pueda soñarse, estará aquí justamente en ese tiempo: cuatro semanas, cinco, a lo sumo seis...

—Mamá querida, creo que te comprendo —exclama Sanozuke profundamente contento.

—Desde luego, hijo—conviene Joko. Luego, alzando la voz, llama— ¡Tsuki...!

—¿Me llamaba usted, madrina? —pregunta la mestiza, acercándose.

—Sí; trae la libreta donde apuntamos los encargos hechos a Francia, ¿quieres?

—Sí, madrina, enseguida.

Silenciosa, rápida, diligente, con aquella eficiencia que es su característica y aquella discreción que tanto tiene de indiscreta, Tsuki se ha apresurado a poner en manos de la señora Himura la libreta pedida. Han pasado ya varios días desde que las Kamiya llegaran a Campo Real, y están juntos en grupo familiar: Sanozuke, apasionado; Tomoe, defendiéndose entre remilgos y coqueterías; la señora Kamiya, humilde y sonriente, tratando de hacer el milagro de dar la razón a todo el mundo; pálida, silenciosa, tensa, Kaoru Kamiya, pendiente de cada palabra, de cada gestó, como espiando el latir de los pulsos de aquel pequeño mundo que Joko Himura presida con su lánguido gesto de enferma, con la falsa condescendencia de su educación exquisita...

—Exactamente. El pedido se hizo hace casi un mes —corrobora Joko, tras consultar la libreta—. El mismo día que me hablaste de Tomoe, de tu amor por ella.

—¿Es posible, mamá? —comenta Sanozuke gratamente sorprendido—. ¡Es que me adivinaste el pensamiento! Eso era lo que yo quería.

—Ya es casi lo único que queda como madre amorosa de un hijo único: adivinarte el pensamiento —observa Joko en un arrebato de ternura. Luego, dirigiéndose a su futura nuera, pregunta—: Y bien, Tomoe, ¿te has quedado pensativa? Ya no hay problema para tu canastilla. ¿Era ésa tu única preocupación, el solo motivo para esperar seis meses el feliz día de tus bodas?

—Tal vez Tomoe no esté segura de sus sentimientos —sugiere Kaoru sin poder dominar este acto impulsivo.

—¿Qué dices, Kaoru? —se extraña Joko.

—Digo que bien puede ser eso lo que la haga dudar. A veces hace falta tiempo para damos cuenta de una equivocación... —insinúa blandamente Kaoru.

—¡tú eres quien se equivoca totalmente! —salta Tomoe con gesto agresivo—. De mis sentimientos no hay duda ninguna. Ni la tengo yo, ni Sanozuke puede tenerla. Y para que no sigas interpretando las cosas a tu antojo, me decido en este momento: Nos casaremos cuando quieras, Sanozuke, ¡cuando tú quieras! ¿Dentro de cinco semanas? Pues bien, ¡dentro de cinco semanas seré tu esposa!

Relampagueantes las pupilas, como un felino a punto de saltar para luchar con todas sus fuerzas, ha respondido Tomoe a las palabras de Kaoru, mientras un soplo tempestuoso cruza sobre la reunión familiar. Joko Himura la mira sorprendida, desconcertada; Tsuki ha dado un paso colocándose detrás de ella, como si se dispusiera a respaldarla, mientras Sanozuke, pálido de ira, contiene su expresión con esfuerzo, y Ikumatsu Kamiya acierta por fin a balbucear las palabras que el espanto ahogó en su garganta:

—Kaoru, Kaoru, pero ¿has perdido la razón, hija? ¿Por qué dices eso?

—¿Por qué ha de decirlo si no porque me odia? —no puede contenerse Tomoe —. ¡Me odia, me aborrece!

—En mi opinión, ninguna de las dos sabe lo que dice —interviene, conciliadora, Joko — Se han acalorado sin razón de ninguna especie. Seguramente Kaoru ha cedido a un rapto involuntario de impaciencia.

—Creo que le debes una explicación a tu hermana, Kaoru —aconseja Sanozuke, categórico y severo.

Kaoru no puede aguantar la tensión que la absorbe y domina, y sin decir palabra abandona el grupo, alejándose corriendo.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Kaoru! —1a llama Sanozuke hondamente estupefacto.

—No vayas con ella, Sanozuke. No la tomes en cuenta. ¿No es suficiente que esté yo dispuesta a complacerte? ¡Déjala... Déjala...!

—Tu novia tiene razón, hijo mío. Escúchala y atiéndele a ella, que bastante mortificada está por la intemperancia de su hermana.

—Quiero recordarles a todos que Kaoru está enferma, y justamente de los nervios —intercede Ikumatsu con el loable afán de restar importancia al acto tan desagradable—. Estoy segura que no quiso decir lo que dijo, ni molestar a nadie. Pero la pobrecita está mala: no come, no duerme...

- Prima, creo que tu deberías ir tras ella, y decirle lo que hace al caso. Desde luego, sin ser demasiado severa —aconseja Joko con benevolencia—. "En efecto, su linda hija mayor no se ve saludable, y nuestra adorable Tomoe se estaba haciendo de rogar demasiado. ¿No te parece, hijita, que aparte de su rudeza, tu hermana ha hecho bien en ayudarte a que te decidas?

Tomoe ha hecho un esfuerzo para contenerse, para sonreír, para recobrar la máscara angélica que un momento la hiciera abandonar la ira, y con falsa modestia responde:

—Yo estaba decidida ya, tía. No discutíamos sino una fecha. Yo soy tan feliz siendo novia de Sanozuke, que no quiero ni necesito, nada más.

—Las flores son bellas, pero dar fruto es la función natural del árbol. El noviazgo es como la primavera. Eres aún muy niña para comprender ciertas cosas. Sin embargo, piensa que estoy enferma, que no soy joven, y que el último de mis sueños es dormir en mis brazos a un nieto. Que sea cuanto antes esa boda...

Sanozuke ha tomado entre las suyas la mano de Tomoe, pero no sonríe. La mira gravemente, con una mirada profunda, como si quisiera penetrar hasta lo más íntimo de sus pensamientos, como si por primera vez hallara un misterio en aquella alma de mujer, en la que cifra toda su esperanza de dicha. Mas no es una pregunta, sino una promesa, lo que por fin escapa de sus labios:

—Viviré para procurar tu dicha, para hacerte feliz, Tomoe.

* * *

Juntas las manos, inclinada la frente, de rodillas ante el altar del Crucificado que preside la pequeña iglesia de Campo Real, Kaoru busca en vano palabras para su oración, y no las halla. Eleva sólo un pensamiento dolorido y rebelde:

—¡Perdón, Señor, perdón...!

Una espuma amarga, de rencor y de celos, se mezcla a la oración en sus labios y, como relámpagos, pasan sentimientos diversos iluminando el negro cielo de su mundo interior, mientras sigue su rezo:

—No fue por odio... Fue por amor... Pero mi amor es culpable también. ¡Mi amor es peor que el odio...!

Está sola bajo la única nave del diminuto templo, casa de Dios de anchas paredes blanqueadas de cal, de toscos arcos coloniales en los que clavan sus tallos prensátiles las frescas enredaderas tropicales. Cerca del altar están los reclinatorios de terciopelo de los Himura: luego, los largos bancos de madera para los jornaleros y sirvientes. Pero ni amos ni servidores asoman en este instante por sus altas puertas. Sólo la frágil mujer vestida de negro que reza y llora con las manos juntas, y, como una sombra, Sanozuke Himura que desde lejos la contempla...

—Señor, no permitas que mi lengua vuelva a moverse torpemente. Dame la fuerza de callar y la humildad de bajar la cabeza frente a la injusticia...

Sus lágrimas han corrido un instante, pero se secan al contacto de su piel ardiente. Algo como un presentimiento la estremece. Ha sentido que el calor de una mirada la envuelve. Alguien la observa, alguien está cerca de ella. Bruscamente, vuelve la cabeza y un escalofrío la sacude...

—¡Sanozuke! ¡No... no...!

Kaoru huye. Pretende huir, esquivar a Sanozuke. No se siente con fuerzas de resistir ahora su mirada frente a frente, de escuchar sus palabras que adivina cargadas de reproches. Quiere escapar a ese tormento, pero no puede. Él la ha seguido, ha cruzado también el pequeño templo y la detiene cerrándole el paso apenas pisa los cuadros del jardín que lo rodea, reprochándole:

—Huyes como si hubieras visto al demonio. ¿Por qué?

—No te había visto. Terminé de rezar y...

—¡No mientas! —la interrumpe Sanozuke —. Perdóname si te parezco brusco y rudo, pero tenemos confianza de hermanos. Te miré y te consideré siempre como la más fraterna de las amigas, y pronto seremos hermanos realmente.

—¡No se es hermanos sino por la sangre! —protesta Kaoru, dolida por el reproche de Sanozuke.

—Ya veo que de mí no quieres serlo, y es justamente por eso mi empeño en hablarte.

—No vale la pena. Molestaré poco. Creo que mañana mismo puedo regresar a San Kogoro y esperar en mi casa a mamá y a Tomoe.

—¿Tan mal te sientes en la mía? ¿Tan desagradable te resulta mi presencia? Porque supongo que no será la de mi pobre madre, que te ha colmado de atenciones, que hasta hoy estaba encantada contigo, lo que... —se interrumpe y, adoptando un tono afectuoso, pregunta— Kaoru, ¿qué tienes? Mientras rezabas te vi llorar. Sería menester estar ciego para no darme cuenta que ahora mismo estás luchando con tus lágrimas. Sufres. .. veo que sufres... Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por quién?

Con qué terrible esfuerzo se sujeta Kaoru el corazón que se le desboca. Con qué alarde de voluntad suprema traga el nudo de lágrimas que se le enrosca en la garganta como una sierpe, y aprieta las manos clavándose las uñas en la piel, mientras el pálido rostro se serena, mientras halla milagrosamente la suficiente fuerza para responder fría y cortésmente.

—Eres muy amable preocupándote por mis lágrimas. Pero no le des más importancia que la que tiene: un poco de excitación nerviosa y un poco de nostalgia por la paz de mi convento. Te aseguro que no es más que eso.

—Es que antes te expresaste de una manera que... —rechaza Sanozuke.

—Que no podía ofender a nadie —se rebela Kaoru, alterada pero conteniéndose mediante un supremo esfuerzo—. Me limité a preguntarle a mi hermana si estaba segura de su sentimiento. Creo que en el matrimonio es preferible arrepentirse una hora antes que un minuto después.

—En efecto; pero, ¿por qué había Tomoe de arrepentirse? ¿En qué puedes apoyarte para pensar que no soy digno de ella?

—¡ yo jamás he dicho eso! —niega Kaoru vividamente.

—No es preciso decir lo que se da a entender con toda claridad —se queja Sanozuke con cierta amargura—. Hay algo en mi que no te-gusta para tu hermana. Cambiaste totalmente, dejaste de ser mi amiga desde que te diste cuenta de que la amaba... Es la verdad. Y hablemos claro de una vez: desde que saliste del convento, las pocas veces que nos hemos visto me has tratado con frialdad, con antipatía... casi podría decirte que con aborrecimiento. ¿Por qué? , si es por la ruptura del compromiso creí que no tenia importancia para ti hasta me aclaraste en aquella carta eras muy feliz con la decisión, por que al fin podrías unirte al convento, pero si es eso te pi...

- No es eso y lo sabes de más – lo interrumpe bruscamente Kaoru - yo misma quería romperlo pero no pude porque mi madre y mi tía estaban tan ilusionadas e incluso mi tía me contaba que tu estabas muy contento con lo de nuestro compromiso – Si Dios la estaría escuchando en esos momentos se daría cuenta de la gran mentirosa que es, porque hasta su propio y traicionero corazón se hace pedazos con cada palabra que sale de sus labios.

- Entonces si no es eso ¿Por qué me odias? Que otra cosa te eh hecho para que me trates así. ¿Qué mal te he hecho?¿Qué puedes tener contra mí sino el miedo de que no haga feliz a tu hermana? ¿Qué fallas ves en mí? ¿Qué defectos me encuentras?

Otra vez Kaoru le ha mirado en silencio, conteniendo sus emociones. Otra vez ha hecho el milagro" de permanecer fría y serena, ahogando aquella verdad que con el latir de su corazón parece golpearle las sienes. Otra vez ha logrado responder cortésmente, con algo parecido a una sonrisa:

—Lo que dices es infantil Sanozuke. ¿Quién puede encontrar en ti un defecto? Eres el hombre más rico de la isla, el más importante después del Gobernador, y aun antes que él para la mayor parte de las gentes. Tienes nombre, fortuna, juventud y talento. ¿Á qué cosa mejor que a ti puede aspirar una mujer?

—Te sobrepasas en el elogio, o eres cruel en tu burla. Si yo tengo todo eso, ¿qué tienes tú contra mí?

—Nada, Sanozuke. ¿Qué puedo tener? Vivimos en mundos diferentes, y éste no es el mío; por eso resulto incomprensible a los ojos de muchos, de ti el primero. Olvídate de mí, que se olviden todos. Permítanme volver a San Kogoro, y tú sé feliz, tan inmensamente feliz como deseo que llegues a ser. Olvídate de mí, Sanozuke. Es todo lo que tienes que hacer.

—¡Kaoru... Kaoru...! —llama Sanozuke al ver que ésta se aleja con paso presuroso.

—Sanozuke mío, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —pregunta Tomoe, acercándose solícita a su novio—. Estás alterado, muy pálido, y no creo que valga la pena. No debes hacer el menor caso de cuanto te ha dicho...

—Hablaba con Kaoru...

—Ya lo sé. La vi pasar corriendo. Salí a buscarte, porque me imaginé que vendrías detrás de ella y no podía consentir que me calumniara...

—¿Calumniarte? —se sorprende Sanozuke —. Nada dijo de ti. ¿Qué podía decirme? Yo soy quien, por lo visto, no satisface su ideal para cuñado...

—¿Te dijo eso? —exclama Tomoe en el colmo del asombro.

—Está demasiado claro para que no lo entienda. Creo que no me halla digno de tu amor y que le molesta ver cómo me quieres.

Tomoe ha hecho un esfuerzo para contener una sonrisa burlona que juguetea ya en sus labios, y respira después profundamente, sintiéndose segura de sí misma, disfruta como nunca de la situación, con fuerza y poder para decidir tres vidas a su antojo y, condescendiente, le reprocha:

—Mi querido Sanozuke, es increíble que confíes tan poco en tus propios méritos, que les des tanta importancia a las tonterías de Kaoru...

—Tú se la diste primero que yo. Si son tonterías, ¿por qué te alteraste de esa manera?

—Yo, no soy más que una débil mujer. Tú, en cambio, eres el hombre fuerte, sabio, inteligente... Lo mejor es que te olvides de los arrebatos de Kaoru.

—Es precisamente lo que me ha pedido ella: Que la olvide, que la deje volver mañana mismo a San Kogoro para esperar allí el regreso de ustedes.

—Me parece muy acertado, pero no que se vaya ella sola. Será mejor que regresemos las tres, que arreglemos allá las cosas mientras tú las arreglas aquí, que mandes a reparar a toda prisa la casa de la capital, que es el lugar indicado para que pasemos nuestra luna de miel, y cuando hayan transcurrido esas cinco semanas indispensables para todo esto, nos casemos mientras Kaoru vuelve a su convento, que es el lugar que le corresponde. Que tome al fin los hábitos, que profese. —Y con una jovialidad que más bien es ironía, declara—: Y que rece por nosotros, que rece por nuestros pecados, ya que ha elegido ese camino para llegar al cielo.

—¿Irte tú también? ¿Dejarme?

—Por unos días solamente, mi tonto querido. Es indispensable. Si hemos de casarnos, hay mil cosas qué disponer. Si estamos oficialmente comprometidos para casarnos, no es muy correcto que viva yo en tu casa, que durmamos bajo el mismo techo. ¿No te parece?

Le da un beso largo y ardiente, cerrando los ojos, acaso soñando que es otra boca la que besa, y un instante arrastrado por aquel torbellino, responde Sanozuke a su beso de fuego, susurrando:

—¡Tomoe... mi vida...!

—Y ahora, formalidad —aconseja Tomoe, reaccionando—. Ve a disponer las cosas para que mañana temprano nos lleven a San Kogoro. Yo voy a decírselo a mi mamá y... —Se interrumpe al ver a unos pasos de ellos a Tsuki, y no puede menos que lanzar una exclamación de sorpresa— ¡Ah...!

—La señora Joko aguarda al señor Sanozuke en sus habitaciones —avisa la mestiza, adoptando un tono humilde—. Le ruega que vaya inmediatamente.

—Con usted no gana uno para sustos, Tsuki —bromea Tomoe con intención aviesa—. ¿Qué es lo que se pone en los pies para pisar como los gatos?

—Mi deseo de servir a los Himura, señorita. Como hasta ahora no ha habido en esta casa nada qué sorprender ni ocultar...

—Ni lo hay tampoco ahora, Tsuki —reprende rudamente Sanozuke —. Puede usted omitir las reticencias.

—Perdón, señor. Yo sólo dije...

—Oí perfectamente lo que dijo. No quiero seguir hablando del asunto, ya que aclaré el punto total y absolutamente. No hay misterios, pero no todo puede hablarse delante de la servidumbre.

—¿Qué? —se sorprende ahora Tsuki.

—Será muy saludable que lo recuerde —recalca Sanozuke. Luego, cambiando la expresión, se dirige a Tomoe: Con tu permiso, voy a ver qué quiere mamá.

—Y yo también voy a prevenir a mi gente. Hasta ahora mismo, ¿verdad?

—Hasta siempre, mi vida...

Se ha inclinado, llevándose a los labios la mano de Tomoe y besándola con tierno respeto. Después se alejan ambos por distintos rumbos, mientras, inclinada la frente, ardiendo las mejillas como bajo la ofensa de una bofetada, Tsuki permanece inmóvil, tensa, hasta que la mirada hosca y serena del hombre que se acerca, se fija en ella y observa:

* * *

—¿Qué haces, Kaoru? Veo que apresuras las cosas... - La voz de Tomoe ha llegado hasta Kaoru golpeando sus nervios en tensión, deteniéndola, para dejarla inmóvil frente a la pequeña maleta que está poniendo en orden. Se hallan en la amplísima alcoba que le han destinado en aquella especie de palacio campestre, la más sencilla de las tres, no obstante los ricos cortinajes, los pulidos pisos, los lujosos y bien cuidados muebles...

—¿Puedes dejarme un rato en paz, Tomoe?

—No te preocupes. No vengo a discutir ni a hacerte reproches. Al contrario. No tendrían razón de ser. Estoy encantada por tu magnífica iniciativa de volver cuanto antes a San Kogoro. La idea es, desde luego, de mi más absoluto gusto.

—Me lo imagino. Sé cuánto deseas perderme de vista.

—En este caso, perder de vista a mi futuro palacio, a mi futura familia y a mi futuro reino...

—¿A qué viene todo eso?

—Comprenderás que mamá y yo nos vamos también. Ya se lo he dicho a ella y se ha quedado poco más o menos que con un ataque de nervios. Sería conveniente que la calmaras, tú que sabes hacerlo. La pobre mamá tiene un santo horror a que se nos escape Sanozuke, pero yo no. Sé que lo tengo bien seguro y aunque te duela oírlo quiero afirmártelo una vez más.

—No me duele. Lamento muchísimo haber dicho lo que dije. Por eso quiero regresar a San Kogoro; Pero regresar yo sola. De ningún modo que por mí se interrumpa la visita de ustedes.

—Por ti no se interrumpe nada, hermana. Cálmate. Yo soy la que quiero irme, yo soy la que estoy harta de todo esto.

—Y, sin embargo, pretendes casarte con Sanozuke —refuta Kaoru sin poder suavizar el tono violento de su voz—. ¿Por qué no eres leal con él? ¿Por qué me obligas a hacer lo que no quiero hacer? Si sigues como estás», me obligarás a hablarle claramente.

—No creo que te atrevas. Hoy perdiste una ocasión estupenda. Hubieras podido sincerarte, hablarle de tu amor, pero que sé te único que se te ocurrió fue darle a entender que no te gustaba para cuñado. Porque, desde luego, me lo dijo. Él me lo cuenta todo. Hasta sus más recónditos pensamientos me pertenecen. Y es un niño, ¿sabes? Es un niño tonto... y supongo que lo bastante bueno para seguir siendo tonto hasta el fin de sus días.

—¡Si supieras cómo me repugnas cuando hablas así! ¡Cómo te odio cuando...!

—¡ Qué lió de sentimientos te haces, hermana! —la interrumpe Tomoe con una risita suave—. Me odias porque estás celosa, y estás celosa porque lo quieres.

—¿Quieres callarte de una vez? ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Volverme loca?

—Cálmate, Kaoru, y no grites. Acertaste al decir que no estoy segura de mis sentimientos y, naturalmente, quiero estarlo antes de casarme.

—¿Qué dices, Tomoe? —se esperanza la novicia.

—Buscar mi verdad en unos días de reposo y de aislamiento. Quiero volver a San Kogoro para eso: para estar sola. Para darme cuenta de cómo son las cosas realmente; para decidir si me caso con Sanozuke, o si no me caso. Voy a hacer lo que tú llamarías examen de conciencia. Puede que me case. Son demasiadas las ventajas que Sanozuke me ofrece. Puede que no me case, que prefiera la libertad a la riqueza. En el segundo caso... —Su voz no puede disfrazar la ironía que la invade—: En el segundo caso, mi querida hermana, te daré una prueba de esa generosidad mía que tanto has puesto en duda. ¡Te lo devolveré!

Cómo un relámpago de esperanza ha cruzado sobre el alma de Kaoru, aunque las últimas palabras de su hermana la hieren y la ofenden. Duda, lucha, vacila, se retuerce en aquella dura batalla empeñada contra sí misma, mientras casi afable, casi sonriente, goza Tomoe del desquite de verla temblar. Tal vez un momento cruza la compasión por los ojos oscuros de Tomoe, pero se apaga al grito de su egoísmo, al benévolo placer de manejar otras almas a su antojo, mientras la palabra violenta estalla en los labios de Kaoru:

—¡No tienes nada qué devolverme! ¡Pero no creas que vas a seguir divirtiéndote, jugando con él!

—¿Por qué no? Cuando se entrega el corazón sin condiciones, no podemos quejarnos demasiado de lo que sucede. Y él me entregó su corazón. Me quiere más que a sí mismo y sin ambages me lo confiesa.

—Porque está ciego, porque no sabe quién eres. Si te conociera realmente, si yo le dijera de ti... —advierte sordamente Kaoru— Y demasiado bien sabes lo que podría decirle.

—Tú eres quien no lo sabes —se enfurece Tomoe —. No puedes acusarme sino de tonterías, de chiquilladas, de simplezas. No tienes una prueba contra mí, y te desafío a que me acuses sin pruebas. Ya verás si te cree, ya verás contra quién se vuelve...

—Contra mí, por desgracia —acepta Kaoru con profundo dolor.

—Me alegro mucho que lo comprendas. Pero aunque fuera verdad, aunque lograras demostrarle que soy indigna, ¿sabes lo que conseguirías con eso? ¡Que te odiase! ¡Porque matar su fe en mí es condenarle a sentirse el más desdichado de los hombres!

—De eso te aprovechas...

—No hago sino defenderme. Buena eres tú para no hacerlo. Si desde niña no hubiera estado yo alerta... Conmigo no te hagas la buena. Querrías verme muerta...

—¡Con cuánta injusticia hablas, Tomoe! Yo querría verte feliz, pero haciéndole feliz a él también. Saber que eras capaz de ser honrada, digna, recta, de serle leal, totalmente leal...

—¿De veras? ¿Sólo con estar segura de eso te considerarías dichosa? Que sea leal, ¿verdad? Que sea sincera... Pues bien, voy a serlo. Es justamente lo que te prometo: no me casaré con Sanozuke sin estar segura de poder brindarle esa felicidad que tú quieres para él y que yo deseo para mí misma. Pero cuando me case, si me decido a hacerlo, me harás el favor de dejarme tranquila. Es todo un pacto. ¿Aceptas? ¿Sellamos con un beso?

—Acepto... pero no es necesario el beso.

—Rencorosa, ¿eh? —ríe burlona Tomoe —. Yo soy la que debiera estar enojada. Buena puñalada trapera quisiste darme. Pero a mí no me importa. Eres la oveja blanca de las dos hermanas: la aplicada, la noble, la prudente, la buena... Yo tengo algunas manchas, pero soy la más fuerte y no te guardo rencor de ninguna especie. —Y diciendo y haciendo, besa a su hermana.

—Hijitas... vaya, menos mal. —Es Ikumatsu, que llega junto a ellas—. Temí que siguieran discutiendo. Es tan doloroso para mí verlas de esa manera, una contra la otra... Duelen tanto en el corazón de una madre esas desavenencias... ¡Ay, si los hijos supieran... —Un suspiro llena el corazón de la madre.

—Mamá, por Dios, no te pongas romántica —rechaza Tomoe con alegre jovialidad—. Ya pasó todo; fue una nubecilla de verano. ¿Verdad, Kaoru?, Pero ya verás cómo no vuelve a suceder. De ahora en adelante, mi hermana y yo vamos a llevarnos maravillosamente: yo en mi casa y ella en su convento. La situación ideal para no disgustarnos. Y si andando los años me sale a mí una hija casquivana y coqueta, se la envío a su tía la abadesa para que la sermonee y...

—¡Tomoe! —la interrumpe la voz de Sanozuke que la llama desde el pasillo.

—Creo que me llama Sanozuke —comenta Tomoe, y luego, alzando la voz, responde—: Aquí estoy, querido. Entra.

—Perdónenme ustedes —se disculpa Sanozuke desde el umbral—. Sin duda, interrumpo una conversación familiar, pero es el caso que mamá quiere hablarte enseguida, Tomoe. A la pobre le ha caído bastante mal la noticia del viaje de ustedes.

—En dos minutos lo arreglo yo todo y la convenzo de nuestras magníficas razones —asegura Tomoe —. ¿No vienes conmigo; Sanozuke?

Este se ha quedado mirando a Kaoru, inmóvil frente a la pequeña maleta abierta, tan pálida, tan frágil, con una expresión tan dolorosa en los labios, que un irresistible sentimiento de amistosa compasión lo acerca a ella, y suplica:

—No quisiera que te fueras disgustada conmigo, Kaoru.

—No lo estoy, Sanozuke, ni habría razón para ello. Eres el mejor de los hombres...

—No lo soy, pero deseo serlo, para brindarle a tu hermana toda la felicidad que merece, para que un día puedas mirarme como hermano, aunque no tengamos la misma sangre...

Con rápido gesto ha tomado la mano de ella, llevándosela a los labios, y luego marcha tras Tomoe...

— Qué buen muchacho. Señor —exclama Ikumatsu—. No lo hay mejor en el mundo entero. Yo también voy a preparar las maletas.

Kaoru ha quedado sola, inmóvil, sintiendo sobre la piel de su mano derecha la dulce y ardiente sensación de aquel beso, el cálido deleite de aquella caricia que enciende de rubor sus mejillas... y furiosamente se clava las uñas, borrando con sangre la huella de aquel beso...

* * *

—ES UN GRAN honor su visita para mí, señorita, pero francamente no recuerdo...

—No fatigue su imaginación, licenciado Katsura. Es la primera vez que nos vemos... de cerca. De vista le conozco bastante. En San Pedro, más o menos, todos nos conocemos, ¿verdad?

—Yo no creo haber tenido el gusto hasta ahora.

—Mi nombre es Tomoe... Tomoe Kamiya...

—Ahora sí. ¡Acabáramos! Después de todo, no le falta a usted razón. De vista, más o menos, todos nos conocemos. Conozco a su señora madre, y su señor padre, que en paz descanse, fue amigo mío también. Pero, ¿en qué puedo servirla? En primer lugar, siéntese... Siéntese...

—No hace falta; mi visita será muy corta... Dominando sus nervios, mirando furtivamente a las ventanas y a las puertas de aquel viejo y destartalado despacho, Tomoe parece decidirse, a jugar la peligrosa carta de su empeño. Lleva ya varios días en San Pedro inquiriendo inútilmente, preguntando en vano, deslizándose al borde de los ambientes en que podría recoger alguna información, y al fin se ha decidido a visitar al viejo licenciado que ahora, al contemplarla entre curioso y complacido, afirma:

—La vi a usted algunas veces de niña, pero se ha transformado maravillosamente. ¿En qué puedo servirla, hija mía? La veo nerviosa...

—¡OH, no! En lo absoluto... Mi visita es una tontería... Quiero decir que no es para nada serio. Pasé cerca y pensé: Puede que el señor Katsura sepa algo dermis encargos. No me entiende, claro. Perdóneme. Es un enredo... Resulta que yo le había dado unas monedas al patrón de cierta goleta para que me trajese de Jamaica perfumes ingleses.

—¿Perfumes ingleses? ¿No nos envía Francia los mejores perfumes del mundo? —Se escandaliza el buen Katsura.

—Sí, sí... Claro... Pero no se trata de eso. Era un perfume especial el que yo quería... Un perfume para caballeros... Y algunas camisas. Algunas de esas admirables camisas inglesas que no se parecen a ningunas. Se trata de un regalo que quiero hacer. Un regalo para mi prometido. Estoy de novia, licenciado Katsura. Me casaré muy pronto...

—Pues felicito a su futuro. Pero siga su cuento: Usted dio unas monedas al patrón de una goleta...

—Para que me trajera perfumes de Jamaica. Pero el hombre no ha vuelto...

—Y quiere usted demandarlo. ¿Tiene recibo?

—¡OH, no! Absolutamente. Creo que se trata de una persona de confianza. Me lo recomendaron como tal. Pero nadie me da razón de él, y como alguien me informó que era amigo de usted...

—¿Amigo mío un patrón de goleta? ¿Cómo se llama?

—El apellido no lo sé. Su barco se llama el Luzbel

—¡Battosai el Destajador! Pero es fantástico lo que usted me cuenta. ¡Battosai el Destajador, comisionista de perfumes!

—Bueno... Era un favor particular el que iba a hacerme. Se lo rogué, accedió le di el dinero, me dijo que pronto estaría de vuelta, pero nadie sabe nada de él.

—En efecto, señorita Kamiya. Nadie sabe nada de él, ni creo que sabrá en mucho tiempo. Me veo en la obligación de ser sincero, porque conozco a su prometido: conozco y quiero al joven caballero Sanozuke Himura.

—Licenciado Katsura... — se atraganta Tomoe con el nerviosismo de la sorpresa reflejada en su lindo rostro.

—Y no sé por qué me imagino que es él quien la envía.

—¿Qué dice? —apremia Tomoe ya en el colmo del asombro.

—Sanozuke pertenece a la rara casta de hombres demasiado generosos, demasiado buenos. A él le preocupa extraordinariamente la suerte de Battosai el Destajador, y no le ha bastado con sacarlo de un apuro recibiendo su ingratitud en pago. Ahora se empeña en saber qué ha sido de él, ¿verdad? Y como teme un sermón de mi parte la manda a usted...

—¿Yo... yo...? —balbucea Tomoe, sin acertar a comprender.

—Mi linda señorita Kamiya, mucho me temo que Battosai, por el que confieso que siento afecto a pesar de todo, esté metido en un asunto bastante feo. No oye consejos. Se ha empeñado en hacer fortuna de repente. Con seguridad no sé lo que está haciendo, pero me temo que las autoridades se hallen ya sobre aviso con respecto a él. No creo que pueda regresar, no creo que volvamos a verle por San Pedro en muchos años. Porque si volviera, es casi seguro que iría a parar al fondo de un calabozo, ¡y Battosai el Destajador no es tan tonto para eso!

Kogoro Katsura habla dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos sin reparar apenas en el efecto que sus palabras hacen en la linda muchacha que le escucha consternada, juntas las manos, agrandadas las pupilas, conteniendo milagrosamente la oleada de desesperación que la envuelve. Al fin, Tomoe Kamiya se pone de pie y, más que hablar, sus labios balbucean:

—¿Está usted seguro de eso?

—Naturalmente. Dígale a Sanozuke que no se preocupe más de él, que lo deje correr su suerte. Bien dichosos podemos estar con que no lo ahorquen un día de éstos o le partan el corazón, de una puñalada, en una riña de taberna. Que si hasta ahora ha salido bien de todos los enredos, no quiere decir que esa suerte va a durarle siempre. Un día se le acaba, y ¡zas! un loco menos...

—¿Cree usted que está loco?

—Creo que fue muy desgraciado de niño y que esas cosas siempre dejan huella. Nació con una estrella negra... Es una historia larga y confusa... Más vale que no hable de ella. ¿Para qué?

—Es que yo quisiera saber... Si usted me lo dice, le doy mi palabra de no repetirlo a nadie... ni a Sanozuke siquiera. Bueno, la verdad es que él no sabe que he venido. Yo vine por mi cuenta, inquieta al verle preocupado. Y también lo de los perfumes es cierto. Él me prometió volver... volver en cinco semanas.

—Espérelo cinco años... y acaso vuelva. ¿Sus encargos eran regalo para Sanozuke?

—Sí, pero no quiero que él lo sepa.

—Mi consejo es de que se olvide de todo eso usted también.

—¿Se olvidará también usted de mi visita?

—Bueno... Si usted lo desea...

—Se lo ruego. Me ha hecho usted un gran favor... un enorme favor...

* * *

—Sí, Sanozuke, ve a buscarlas. Me parece muy buena idea. Ve a buscarlas y apresura las cosas. Guíate siempre por tu razón, por tu criterio, que es el que debe prevalecer en el matrimonio. Malo es que un hombre acceda en todo a los caprichos de una mujer. Ya sé lo que piensas: que cómo te hablo de este modo, siendo yo mujer. Pues, porque eres mi hijo, Sanozuke, y te sé blando, complaciente, tierno, demasiado generoso, acaso demasiado enamorado...

—Pero, mamá... —Hay una repulsa en la voz de Sanozuke por los conceptos de su madre.

—Nadie nos oye. Creo que puedo serte absolutamente sincera. Tú sabes que nadie te quiere más que yo. ¡Nadie!

—Tomoe me quiere...

—Desde luego, hijo. En eso confío. Te quiere, no tiene por qué no quererte. Bien contenta puede estar con su suerte. Te quiere, pero, además de quererte, debe respetarte, entender que su destino es estar sujeta a ti, que su primer deber es complacerte. Tomoe, que es deliciosa, me parece, sin embargo, un poco inquieta, consentida y mimada en extremo. Con una madre muy blanda como lo es mi prima, un padre ausente primero y luego muerto... Su hermana mayor parece muy descontenta con ella. Y Kaoru, a pesar de sus arrebatos, me parece una persona excelente, sólida y recta.

—Siempre la tuve como tal, pero ahora, sus nervios...

—¿Cuál es el origen de esa enfermedad nerviosa?

—No lo sé, mamá. A veces me parece que tal enfermedad no existe, que es una forma de disculpar, de explicar un estado de ánimo hosco y hostil con todo el mundo, o al menos conmigo. No quería decírtelo, pero ya que llevas las cosas por ese camino, más vale que lo sepas: Kaoru no es mi amiga desde que emprendí las relaciones con Tomoe. Además; su vocación religiosa apareció después del compromiso con Tomoe.

—A veces la imaginación va muy lejos y más vale no dejarla volar. En definitiva, Sanozuke, mañana sales para San Pedro y las traes. Puedes quedarte allí dos o tres días, lo necesario para activar los papeles de ella, que seguramente no te tomará más tiempo. Cuando vuelvas, todo estará dispuesto. Quiero que te cases aquí, en nuestra vieja iglesia, donde te bautizaron, donde velamos a tu padre, donde un día me velarás a mí también... Es nuestra tradición. Nunca amé demasiado a esta tierra. Ahora creo que hice mal. Aquí está mi vida, puesto que está la tuya y estará la de tus hijos. ¡Quiero que me des muchos nietos! Quiero verlos crecer sanos y alegres en tu Campo Real, y que la linda mariposa, que es hoy tu novia, se convierta en la mujer fuerte y serena que yo soñé a tu lado. Quiérela, pero no la abandones a su antojo. Guíala, sostenla, hazla a tu modo, modélale el alma para que sea tu mujer, no la linda tiranuela en que amenaza convertirse. Que sea digna de tu amor, y estará en Campo Real como una reina.

—¿En Campo Real...?

—Claro. ¿En qué piensas?

—Tomoe soñaba con vivir en San Pedro, y yo le había prometido mandar reparar nuestra vieja casa... Es tan joven, tan alegre... Me temo que se aburre demasiado en el valle.

—¿Qué locura es esa? Poca confianza tienes en ti mismo sí piensas que puede aburrirse tu mujer estando a tu lado. Bueno, ni una palabra más de esa tontería. Las obras que he mandado hacer en el ala izquierda de la casa estarán a tiempo para que paséis allí una deliciosa luna de miel. A San Pedro podrá ir cuando tú la lleves de paseo. Este es el hogar de los Himura, éstas son tus tierras y es aquí donde ha de vivir la mujer que se case contigo.

-Yo pienso como tú, mamá, naturalmente. Pero es duro comenzar por discutir con ella. No creas que me falta carácter. Todo cuanto dices era también mi propósito. ¡Pero la quiero tanto! ¡Tengo tal anhelo de verla feliz!

—Ya lo sé. Y es contra la debilidad de tu gran amor contra la que te prevengo. Cólmala de amor, pero exígele que te corresponda plenamente. Y si no estás seguro de poder hacerlo, no te cases con ella.

—Sí, madre. Me casaré y será tal como tú lo deseas: mi esposa, mi compañera en todo. Lo haré, madre. Tengo que hacerlo, porque yo no podría vivir sin ella, porque la quiero más que a mi vida, y como a mi propia vida defenderé el derecho de que sea mía totalmente.

* * *

—¡Battosai Battosai!

El nombre ha escapado, como un sollozo, de la garganta trémula de Tomoe. Está sola en la playa. Sola frente al mar siempre inquieto que bañando las costas. Sola frente a la tormenta de su alma, frente a la marejada brutal de los recuerdos, y murmura:

-"No volverás; no volverás nunca tal vez, y yo... yo...

Ha retrocedido hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva, aquella gruta profunda, de piso de arena, que huele a yodo ya salitre... aquella gruta, tálamo de su amor tempestuoso, que brindó a sus horas de locura el verde terciopelo de sus algas y la frágil cortina de sus helechos. Ha entrado con paso tambaleante. Sus rodillas se doblan, su cuerpo se inclina hasta que las manos trémulas cubren el rostro y tocan otra sal: la de sus lágrimas. Es como una despedida dolorosa y cruel...

El nombre de Tomoe suena a lo lejos, como la llamada de otros mundos, como el grito de la razón que llega hasta la enamorada de Battosai, despertando su instinto de combate, su egoísmo, su soberbia, su anhelo de triunfar, su ansia de lujo, su sed de placeres:

—¡Tomoe... ¡ ¡Tomoe... ¡

Al solo recuerdo de su hermana, alza la cabeza, yergue su torso con brusco ademán altanero. No quiere que la encuentre así: humillada, vencida, llorando frente al amor que se fue. No ha respondido a su llamada, pero ya Kaoru se acerca. Ha visto el camino labrado a pico desde el acantilado de piedra y ha bajado por él hasta la playa, buscando con sus grandes ojos anhelantes hasta descubrir la entrada de la cueva, y corre a ella como impulsada por un presentimiento...

—Tomoe, ¿qué te pasa? ¿No me oías? ¿Por qué no me contestas? ¿Qué tienes?

—Nada. ¡Estoy harta de que me persigas siempre!

—Merecías qué no lo hiciera... Levántate, ven... Sanozuke te espera en la casa. Lo que hayas decidido, se lo dirás a él...

Tomoe se ha levantado de un salto, trémula de sorpresa. Ha sentido como si el propio Sanozuke la sorprendiera allí, en aquel santuario de su amor por Battosai, como si aquella mujer, celosa rival aun cuando corra la misma sangre por sus venas, fuera capaz de adivinar su pensamiento... No, no perdería a Sanozuke. No lo perderá" todo, tras el golpe cruel de haber perdido a Battosai, y allí está Kaoru dispuesta a arrebatárselo, decidida a luchar quién sabe con qué armas... Kaoru, en cuyos ojos zafiros arde la enorme fuerza de su amor y de su voluntad. Pero Tomoe está bien decidida, será más astuta, más rápida, aun cuando la sorpresa. la sacuda en este momento, y serenándose tras un esfuerzo supremo, inquiere:

—¿Que Sanozuke está en casa...?

—Vino a resolverlo todo para la boda, pero si como me prometiste has hecho examen de conciencia...

—¡OH, déjame!

Tomoe cruza la playuela, trepa por el sendero abierto entre los riscos, mientras Kaoru la mira alejarse como si una fuerza extraña la detuviera bajo el tosco arco natural que da entrada a la cueva. Sus ojos recorren ésta con sorpresa. Con paso tambaleante se interna en ella. Jamás pensó que la naturaleza pudiera brindar al hombre una estancia natural como aquélla, y como un torbellino cruza una imagen por su mente: la de Battosai el Destajador... Recuerda su rostro curtido, su sonrisa desdeñosa, sus ojos altaneros, su aire a la vez atractivo, natural y salvaje como el de aquella cueva. Ha presentido, «ha adivinado casi, pero rechaza aquella idea punzante, como quien rechaza un mal pensamiento, y haciendo la señal de la cruz sobre su frente, sale siguiendo los pasos de Tomoe...

—¿Entonces, mi vida? ¿No hay ningún inconveniente?

—Nunca hubo ningún inconveniente, Sanozuke mío. Hoy mismo pensaba escribirte, buscar un propio con quien enviarte unas líneas diciéndote que por mí todo estaba dispuesto.

Suave, tierna, sonriente, con aquella coquetería mimosa un tanto infantil con que suele dirigirse a él, Tomoe ha cortado las posibles preguntas de Sanozuke diciendo que sí a cada palabra, a cada petición...

—Mamá desea verlas en Campo Real cuanto antes...

—Iremos cuando quieras, querido. Ya te dije que todo lo tenemos dispuesto, al memos mamá y yo. De Kaoru no sé y más vale que sea mamá la que le pregunte. Está tan nerviosa y tan rara en estos días... No me extrañaría que no quisiera asistir a nuestra boda, que se empeñara en volver a su convento... —Tomoe se interrumpe al ver a su hermana que ha llegado Junto a ellos y, con voz casi melosa, exclama—: ¡Ah, Kaoru! De ti hablábamos precisamente...

—Ya te oí —asiente Kaoru con serenidad—. Oí todo cuanto dijiste.

—No quisiera que interpretaras mal... —empieza a disculparse Tomoe, pero Kaoru la interrumpe y puntualiza con toda claridad:

—No creo que lo que has dicho se preste a ser interpretado. Está más claro que la luz del día: esperas que vuelva al convento y que no asista a su boda...

—No espero; temo.. .

—Iba a hacer la modificación, Kaoru —interviene Sanozuke—. Te aseguro que me darías un gran disgusto negándote a estar junto a nosotros en un día que tanto significa, y no creo que las reglas de ninguna orden, por severas que sean, te nieguen el permiso de asistir a la boda de tu hermana.

—Por el momento estoy fuera de todas Las órdenes y de todas las reglas del convento. Tengo licencia por tiempo indefinido...

—Pero, Kaoru querida —comenta Tomoe— eso es algo completamente nuevo. Al menos, nunca lo habías dicho.

—No hubo ocasión. Solemos hablar tan pocas veces... Pero sí, hermana, estoy libre. Puedo ir a donde me plazca y hacer lo que desee, inclusive decidir no volver al convento. Por algo se da tiempo a las gentes antes de que hagan los votos definitivos. Hay cosas que requieren ser pensadas y meditadas muy seriamente antes de decidirse a ellas. Sobre todo, el matrimonio y las órdenes religiosas, pues es irreparable el daño que se hace a los demás, y a sí mismo, yendo a ellos indebidamente, sin una absoluta seguridad de nuestros sentimientos.

Tomoe aprieta los labios, sintiendo que la sangre enciende sus mejillas, pero es demasiado astuta para dejar escapar una palabra imprudente, para no desconfiar frente a la helada serenidad de Kaoru, que se dispone a salir del vetusto salón con una disculpa:

—Con tu permiso, Sanozuke. Tengo aún algunas cosas qué disponer. Quedas, naturalmente, en la mejor compañía.

—Menos mal. Tu hermana parece sentirse mejor —comenta Sanozuke sintiendo cierto alivio.

—No sé qué decida —soslaya Tomoe con ira contenida—. De las gentes lunáticas no es posible fiarse. Siempre salen por donde menos se las espera. ¿Me permites también a mí un momento? Te dejaré solo un minuto nada más...

Sale con paso rápido, ve a Kaoru que se aleja hacia el jardín, con paso mesurado, y corre, tras ella, llamándola:

—¡Kaoru...! Kaoru, quiero que hablemos enseguida.

—Te estaba esperando precisamente para eso. Iba a llegar hasta un lugar del jardín donde pudiéramos hacerlo a solas sin que nadie nos oyera.

—Aquí nadie nos oye y necesito saber, inmediatamente, qué es lo que te propones.

—Nunca me he propuesto más que una sola cosa: impedir que hagas desdichado a Sanozuke, salirte al paso en cuanto hagas algo contra él qué no sea claro, leal y diáfano. Puedo apartarme de tu camino, cederte el campo, pisotear mi corazón, ahogar mis sentimientos, anularlos hasta que desaparezcan, pero no te entregare a Sanozuke para que lo conviertas en un guiñapo con tus mentiras y tus astucias.

—No soy mentirosa ni astuta como supones. Yo lo quiero también.

—Eso juraste y eso creí un día: Que le amabas; que, a tu manera, lo querías, pero que había verdadero amor en ti y que eras capaz de vivir por él y para él. Y decidí apartarme. Pensé que mi única misión era ésa, que tenía el derecho de vivir sólo para mí misma, de buscar, en el convento, la paz que me faltaba. Mas ahora las cosas han cambiado. No perdamos el tiempo en repetir lo que las desbabemos. Sanozuke te quiere con locura y, amándote como te ama, está en tus manos desamparado y ciego...

—Bueno, lo único que quiero saber es lo que te has propuesto. No creas que vas a hacerme vivir bajo la amenaza de soltar la lengua diciendo tonterías.

—Pues así has de vivir, aunque no quieras. Y no serán tonterías las que yo cuente... De ti sola dependerá mi actitud, Tomoe. Me prometiste reflexionar, ser sincera, hacer examen de conciencia, pesar las cosas en la balanza de tu corazón...

—Te prometí resolver, y he resuelto... He resuelto casarme con Sanozuke, dedicarle mi vida entera, ser dueña absoluta de mi familia, de mi casa, de mi vida y la suya, y no permitir que ni tú ni nadie intervenga en lo que no le concierne. Te prometí tomar una determinación y es ésa. ¿Está claro? ¡Pues vete ya a tu convento y déjame en paz de una vez!

—Me iré cuando esté segura de que cumplirás tu promesa, pero no antes, Tomoe. Es mi último derecho, y no lo entrego, no renuncio a él. Hay demasiadas cosas oscuras en tu vida... pero puedes estar tranquila, porque el pasado no voy a tenértelo en cuenta.

—¿Qué sabes tú de mi pasado?

—A ti no voy a decírtelo, Tomoe. Sería tanto como quedar indefensa y eres una enemiga demasiado peligrosa. No haré nada, no diré nada mientras te portes correctamente con Sanozuke. Y en último caso, tomo para mí el papel más ingrato: el de recogida, el de agregada. Quieras o no, seré junto a ti como la imagen viva de tu conciencia.

—Si piensas que voy a soportarlo...

—Lo soportarás. Y además, no será por toda la vida.

—Menos mal que le pones plazo a tu espionaje —comenta Tomoe con rabiosa ironía.

—Precisamente. Cuando le hayas dado un hijo a Sanozuke, me apartaré para siempre de ustedes. Confío en que tu conciencia de madre te baste a partir de ese momento. Confío...

.—Perdónenme —interrumpe Sanozuke, que se ha acercado silenciosamente—. Presentí que estaban discutiendo y no pude quedarme en la sala. Tus últimas palabras me parecieron muy interesantes, Kaoru. Son las únicas que escuché y me gustaría saber a qué se refieren. Dijiste algo así como: "Confío en que tu conciencia de madre te baste a partir de ese momento". ¿A qué conciencia te refieres? ¿Eran dirigidas directamente a Tomoe tus palabras?

Un gesto grave invade el rostro de Sanozuke, dándole una expresión diferente a la que nunca tuviera frente a Tomoe. A pesar de su astucia, a pesar de su cinismo, ella ha temblado. Pero Kaoru sonríe... sonríe con perfecta sonrisa cordial, mientras apoya suavemente su blanca mano en el brazo de su hermana para soslayar con tranquilidad:

—Sí; pero no te pongas tan serio, hombre. Se trataba sólo de unos cuantos consejos de hermana mayor, acaso un poco demasiado mojigatos. Tomoe es muy joven para casarse, y ésa ha sido la única razón de mis temores hasta este momento. Comprendo que has interpretado mal las cosas por culpa mía, pero ella me ha jurado una vez más que te adora y que vivirá para ti. Yo creo en sus palabras, creo en ella... Es la mayor garantía de felicidad para los dos. Nada en el mundo me importa tanto como la felicidad de ustedes, y acabo de prometerle a Tomoe velar por ella...

—¿Qué dices a esto, Tomoe? —interroga Sanozuke volviéndose hacia ésta y contemplándola con ternura.

—¿Qué puedo decir? Absolutamente nada... Me iré a disponer las maletas...

CONTINUARA...

Bien pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas de esta historia espero que les guste aunque no creo que tanto como los que siguen, pero bueno que le vamos a hacer aqui es donde la verdadera Tomoe comienza aparecer y donde la trama se pone mejor, donde celos, las intrigas y las pasiones arrastraran a todos a un caos, pero no les cuento mas sino que chiste tendria. Espero que lo haigan disfrutado, nuevamente gracias por su paciencia y su tiempo, hasta la proxima.

Agradecimientos Especiales: Reiko Navi-san, Athena Kaoru Himura y Aynatcristal.


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 4.

LA BODA.

—¡ YAHIKO ¡ ¡YAHIKO!

—Aquí estoy, señor. ¿Qué me manda a hacer?

—Ven a ensayar las gracias con que vas a lucirte en San Pedro.

En la puerta de la cabina del capitán, ágil como una ardilla, moreno como el betún, alegre como un cascabel, el nuevo tripulante del Luzbel se contorsiona en la más graciosa de sus muecas. Puede tener diez años, y los grandes ojos brillan como luceros sobre la piel morena y lustrosa. La redonda cabeza, en la que el negrísimo pelo finge granitos de pimienta, gira como pudiera hacerlo la de un muñeco, y el flexible talle se dobla en una burlesca reverencia de corte, que acompaña el más picaresco de los gestos.

—Perfecto —aprueba Battosai, riendo—. Así tienes que saludar a tu nueva dueña, y como para entonces te habrás puesto tu traje nuevo, todo de terciopelo rojo...

—¿De veras, mi señor? —se entusiasma el llamado Yahiko—. ¿Me va a regalar un traje nuevo? ¿Un traje colorado, con cascabeles?

—Claro que sí. ¿Cuándo te he dicho yo mentiras?

—Nunca, señor. Me dijo que me iba a traer a su barco, y a su barco me trajo. Que aquí todos los días iba a comer, y todos los días estoy comiendo. Que ya no iba a tener que cargar más leña, y ni una astilla cargo. Pero también me dijo que me iba a dar un racimo de uvas, grande, grandote... y eso sí que...

—¡Bandolero...! Estás aprendiendo a pedir demasiado pronto, y eso no me gusta. Pero el racimo de uvas, aquí lo tienes. Tómalo y lárgate.

Riendo, Battosai el Destajador ha lanzado al aire el más hermoso racimo de uvas de cuantos hay en una bandeja sobre la tosca mesa, y el muchachuelo lo atrapa con uno de sus rápidos movimientos, huyendo después alegremente, como pudiera hacerlo un pequeño colibrí.

—Está usted embobado con ese muchachuelo, patrón —comenta el segundo de a bordo—. No sirve para nada en el barco, más que para distraer a la gente. Es fuerte y ágil. Pudiera ser un buen grumete...

—No quiero grumetes. No hacen falta en mi barco. Recluto hombres a quienes romperles el pescuezo si no cumplen, no niños a quienes maltratar cuando a cada cual le venga en gana hacerlo.

-Está bien —acepta el segundo; y enseguida, cambiando de tono, solicita—: ¿Puedo echarme un trago, patrón?

—¿Para qué? ¿No crees que bebiste suficiente?

—Ya ni beber se puede en este barco.

—Muy pronto beberás hasta caerte, cuando seas tú el patrón.

—¿Pero es de veras que va usted a quedarse en San Pedro? ¿Es en serio?

—¿Cuándo te dije yo algo que no fuera de verdad? - Lentamente, Battosai se pone de pie después de rellenar su pipa de tabaco rubio y la enciende, aspirando pensativo el humo azul y espeso. Lleva siete semanas en el mar, "su piel parece aun más curtida que antes de emprender aquel viaje definitivo, sus cabellos lacios y rojizos se encrespan rebeldes sobre la ancha frente, su mentón es cuadrado, firme, voluntarioso... Pero hay una expresión diferente en sus grandes ojos, y los carnosos labios ardientes y sensuales sonríen levemente a la imagen lejana de una mujer.

—Hay que ver cómo ha cambiado usted, patrón.

—¿Cambiar yo? ¿En qué?

—En todo. Como si fe hubieran dado a beber una de esas pócimas que preparan en Haití, quién sabe con qué yerbas.. Esas pócimas con que le roban a uno el alma... De ellos se dice que son muertos...

—Y yo estoy muy vivo, segundo. Además, soy rico. ¿No te das cuenta?

—¡Humm! Creo que usted confía demasiado en ese poco de dinero que tiene.

—No es poco. Basta y sobra para lo que quiero hacer.

—Dejar el Luzbel, meterse tierra adentro —refunfuña el segundo— ¿Quién ha visto eso?

—Nunca hablé de meterme tierra adentro. Sobre las rocas del Cabo el Destajador haré mi casa, recia como una fortaleza. Compraré las diez leguas de tierra que quedan detrás, un carruaje con dos caballos, cuatro barcas para la pesca... Compraré después todas esas cosas bonitas que les gustan a las mujeres: espejos, vestidos, perfumes...

—Sólo piensa en eso. Lo que puede cambiar un hombre, Señor.

—¿Y qué? La quiero y será mía para siempre. Nadie va a mirarla cuando sea mía. Nadie pondrá los ojos en ella. Yo le daré todo lo que quiera, todo te que pida, todo lo que sueñe...

—Con una mina de oro no basta para tener contenta a una mujer, si es de las que les gusta el Lujo.

—Y yo tengo una mina: ésta... el Luzbel. El Luzbel seguirá en el mar, contigo de patrón. Ya sabes el camino de las buenas, cosechas...

—Pero a veces las cosas se ponen muy malas. No se fíe de este viaje en que todo ha salido bien. Ha tenido usted mucha suerte, patrón.

—De ahora en adelante la tendré siempre. La estrella de Battosai el Destajador no va a apagarse.

—Pero puede ponerse roja de repente...

—¿Para qué haces el papel de agorero? —reprocha Battosai francamente enfurecido.

—Quisiera que pensara un poco más, patrón. No seria bueno volver por San Pedro en algunos meses. A veces la policía se pone muy curiosa, y teniendo usted enemigos como los que tiene...

—¿Lo dices por mano cortada? Ese perro ladra, pero no muerde. A ése se le tapa la boca con unas monedas. En San Pedro, lo único que quedó fue una deuda... Una deuda con el ilustre Sanozuke Himura... Se la pagaré hasta el último centavo y quedaré en paz con el hijo de la señora Joko.

Ha mordido la pipa mientras se cierra su recio puño. Tal vez un quemante recuerdo de la infancia roza su alma, - trayéndole la amargura a sus labios, pero otro más reciente vuelve de nuevo, suavizándolo todo - y exclama:

—¡Qué sorpresa va a llevarse ella! Se imaginará que vuelvo, pero no cómo voy a volver: llevándoselo todo... todo... y un regalo especial... Yahiko —llama imperioso.

—¿Qué me manda, señor? Aquí me tiene.

—¿Cómo vas a saludar a tu nueva dueña? A ver, haz la reverencia. — Battosai no puede contener las carcajadas— ¡Magnífico! ¡ Perfecto! ¿Te comiste las uvas? Toma otro racimo, y lárgate.

El segundo baja la cabeza. Battosai deja atrás la única cabina de su nave, cruza la cubierta, se apoya en la borda y su mirada de águila distingue, en la línea imprecisa del horizonte, la alta cima de aquella montaña de laderas inaccesibles que hunde en las nubes su pico de fuego. Luego, su mano cae sujetando al muchachuelo moreno, enseñándole con extraña emoción la sombra de aquella cima que se ve a lo lejos, y explica:

—Esta noche estaremos en San Pedro...

* * *

—¡Pero qué preciosidad, qué cosa más linda! ¡Qué sedas, qué bordados, qué encajes...! —exclama Ikumatsu con incontenible entusiasmo.

—Sí, mamá, todo está precioso —conviene Tomoe con cierta frialdad.

—¿Te gusta deberás tu ajuar? —pregunta Joko.

—Claro, tía, tiene que gustarme, puesto que se tomó usted la molestia de hacerlo traer de Francia para mí...

—No, hija, no por eso...

—Por eso también, aparte de que todo es lindísimo. Mi hija agradece en todo lo que vale tu interés y su cariño por ella prima.

Empeñada como siempre en demostrar hasta el límite mi satisfacción y su gratitud, la bondadosa y asustadiza señora de Kamiya se deshace en elogios frente a aquella canastilla de boda verdaderamente magnífica, que extienden sobre el ancho lecho de la futura pareja, las blancas manos de Joko Himura.

Todo está listo, ya para aquella suntuosa boda, acontecimiento máximo en las tierras de los Himura en toda San Pedro. Durante la última semana, los sirvientes no se han dado reposo. Hasta los trabajos del campo se han suspendido para atender a los de arreglo y embellecimiento de la enorme finca, que luce ahora como nunca: pintada y decorada de nuevo, resembrados los jardines, renovados adornos, colgaduras, cortinajes, brillantes como espejo los pisos pulidos. Hasta los caminos que conducen allí han sido reparados. Todo el que es alguien en San Pedro, asistirá a esa boda: desde el Gobernador, con fueros de padrino, hasta el Obispo, que será el encargado de bendecir la unión.

—¿No sería bueno ir guardando todo esto en el armario? —propone Ikumatsu.

—Supongo que la doncella nueva puede hacerlo —observa Tomoe.

—Claro que sí —corrobora Joko— Te he cedido a Tama, porque es magnífica: la mejor auxiliar que puedes tener para el cuidado de tu persona.

—Ha sido muy amable de tu parte, prima, pero no era preciso. Tama era su doncella...

—Yo tengo a Tsuki y con ella me basta. Tama te será más útil a ti. Quiero cuidar personalmente de todos los detalles de tu comodidad, quiero que seas feliz en esta casa, hija.

Tomoe ha respondido sonriendo con vaga sonrisa. Cada día, cada hora que se acerca a aquella boda suntuosa, se va sintiendo más intranquila, con un sordo presentimiento de angustia, con una especie de violencia contenida para cuantos le rodean. Odia la actitud de su madre, la generosidad de su tía, la solicitud de los sirvientes, el rostro pálido y helado de Kaoru, cuyas manos se mueven en actitud febril tomando por ellas todas las iniciativas.

—Dejen ahí la ropa. Yo la pondré en el armario.

—No, Kaoru, la arreglaré yo misma.

—Tú tienes que arreglarte para esperar a Sanozuke. Ya va a ser la hora en que suele venir.

—Yo creo que tu hermana tiene razón, hija —interviene suavemente Joko—. Nosotras arreglaremos el armario. Ve a tu cuarto y ponte muy linda para cuando regrese mi hijo.

Tomoe ha obedecido por no replicar violentamente a su tía. Como una autómata abandona la alcoba que arreglan para ella, sale a la amplísima galería y. se detiene frente a la balaustrada para mirar a lo lejos dos isla, encerrando a Campo Real en aquel valle que es como una poza profunda y florida. Y un ansia repentina de huir, de cruzar la barrerá de aquellos montes y asomarse al mar abierto y limpio que se ve desde arriba, la sacude con un anhelo de libertad, con un deseo violento de rebelarse contra la nueva vida que parece imponerle su destino. Y es el recuerdo, como saeta de fuego traspasando su alma...

—¡Tomoe, mi vida! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes?

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? Sanozuke... tú...

—¿No me esperabas? ¿Te asusté?

—No te esperaba. Pero, ¿por qué había de asustarme? —replica Tomoe, dominándose.

—Por nada, mi vida, pero pusiste una cara extraña. Por eso te lo pregunté. ¿En qué pensabas? Parecías angustiada y, por la expresión de tus ojos, hubiera podido jurar que tu pensamiento iba muy lejos. ¿Y sabes lo que sentí de repente? Celos...

—¡Pero qué loco eres, Sanozuke! ¿Celos de quién? —refuta Tomoe, pretendiendo aparecer alegre.

—No lo sé y espero no llegar nunca a concretar mis celos contigo. Creo que sería un tormento superior a mis fuerzas. Junto a ti, viviendo el uno para el otro como ya vivimos, me basta verte como ahora, la mirada perdida, fruncido el ceño, para tener la absoluta necesidad de saber enseguida a dónde voló tu pensamiento.

—¿Adónde ha de volar, tirano mío? Se me hacen eternas las horas en que me dejas sola. ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Por qué te pasas tanto tiempo por ahí. ¿Dios sabe dónde?

—Dios... y tú lo sabes también. Hoy crucé el desfiladero para ir a las tierras del otro lado, donde están las plantaciones de caña y el ingenio.

—Sí. Le oí hablar de eso a mi tía. Parece que es una obra de mucho mérito que ha emprendido Hanagata. ¿No se llama Hanagata el administrador de ustedes?

—Sí, desde luego. Hanagata se llama. Pero no estoy de acuerdo con la forma en que se han hecho las cosas.

—Tu madre dijo que eso estaba dejando dinero.

—Tal vez. Pero las condiciones de vida de esos infelices no son adecuadas. Duermen hacinados en unos barracones sin luz y sin aire, trabajan de seis a seis, con sólo media hora para comer, en este clima agotador. ¿Comprendes? Hay algunos enfermos, verdaderamente enfermos, y ni siquiera están aislados de los demás. Es preciso hacer viviendas nuevas, canalizar un arroyo... Pero te estoy aburriendo, ¿verdad?

—No —responde Tomoe en tono indiferente—. Pero pensé que en estos días, tú no estarías ocupándote de nada de eso, sino de cumplir cuanto me has prometido. ¿Comenzaron ya las reparaciones en la casa de San Pedro?

—No ha habido tiempo, pero la casa de San Pedro será reparada.

—¿Cuándo? No estará a tiempo para que pasemos allí la luna de miel.

—No será sólo una luna de miel lo que tú y yo viviremos, Tomoe, sino muchos años de felicidad. Ya verás. De momento, no podíamos desairar a mamá que mandó arreglar, especialmente para nosotros, el ala izquierda del edificio. ¿No te gusta nuestro departamento?

—Sí, desde luego. Al fin y al cabo, para veranear está bien. Porque, según me prometiste, donde viviremos es en San Pedro. ¿O es que no te acuerdas?

—Me acuerdo de todo, Tomoe, y habrá tiempo para hablar de ello. Por el momento, si me lo permites, voy a saludar a mamá. Después he de hablar con Hanagata. Es urgente, hay que resolver algo con esos enfermos. Hubiera querido hablarte de ellos, Tomoe...

—No, por Dios. Era lo único que me faltaba. Pero ahí tienes a Kaoru; por ahí viene... A ella puedes describirle todas las dolencias de tus cortadores de caña. Tiene la paciencia que se necesita para el caso. Yo te confieso que no la tengo. Cuando hayas agotado el tema, tomaremos juntos una taza de té.

—Tomoe... —reprocha Sanozuke, extrañado de la actitud despreocupada de su novia.

—Hasta luego —saluda Tomoe, alejándose. Y a su hermana, que va llegando, le advierte—: Kaoru, te habla Sanozuke.

—¿Querías algo de mí, Sanozuke? —pregunta Kaoru.

—Según tu hermana, abusar de tu paciencia. Trataba de hablarle de una especie de epidemia que se ha presentado en el valle chico, donde están las plantaciones nuevas y el ingenio, pero no quiso escucharme. Le molestan los enfermos, y es natural. Entonces, esa linda muñeca traviesa, burlándose un poco de nosotros, me envió a molestarte a ti al ver que te acercabas.

—Pues si puedo servirte en algo, Sanozuke, habla. A mí no me molesta. Al contrario. ..

—Sé que eres lo bastante bondadosa para escucharme: pero si Tomoe no quiso hacerlo...

—Somos diferentes. Además, ella sólo piensa en su próxima boda, lo cual es natural, ¿no te parece?

—Sí; naturalísimo. He sido inoportuno tratando de tocar con ella ese tema, pero te confieso que en estos asuntos me encuentro un poco solo. Mi madre no comparte mis ideas, está ciega con respecto a Hanagata, cree cuanto él dice y aprueba cuanto él hace...

—Pero tú eres aquí el verdadero dueño, el señor, el que ha de disponer.

—Y así lo haré, aunque de momento prefiero hacerlo sin violencias para no disgustar a mi madre. He pensado en otro administrador para la hacienda; Mejor dicho, en repartir entre dos el trabajo de uno. Para hacer cuentas y calcular gastos y fletes, lo mismo que para los asuntos legales, he pensado en el doctor Katsura: Un hombre honrado a carta cabal, inteligente y bondadoso. Para estar en el campo, luchando con los trabajadores, necesito otro tipo de hombre: joven, enérgico, decidido, pero con ideas liberales, con generosidad para los que trabajan, con comprensión para los que sufren...

—¿Y tienes también candidato para ese puesto?

—Hay uno que pudiera serlo si quisiera, pero habría que conquistarlo. Se trata de un amigo de la infancia que creció áspero, díscolo como un gato montes. Además, es muy poco probable que acepte. Pienso ocuparme de eso más adelante.

—Pero antes dijiste que tenías un problema urgente.

—Sí. Los enfermos. Sospecho que las condiciones sanitarias en que viven y trabajan son peor que malas. Hay una especie de epidemia entre los cortadores de caña y los trabajadores del ingenio. Quisiera, por lo menos, separarlos de los demás, prestarles un poco de asistencia médica. En fin, no sé, no sé. Pensé dejarlo todo para después de la boda, mas temo que el mal sé extienda demasiado.

—¿Quieres que me ocupe yo de eso? ¿Dónde es el asunto?

—Me parece excesivamente duro para ti, pues el lugar se halla a más de tres leguas y los caminos están endiablados por las últimas lluvias. No creo que un coche pueda pasar hasta allí. Yo he tenido que ir a caballo.

—Pues a caballo puedo ir yo también. ¿Quieres disponer uno para mí?

—Dispondré un caballo, un sirviente para que te acompañe y una orden escrita para que te obedezcan en todo cuanto ordenes —apoya Sanozuke alegremente—. ¡Qué buena eres, Kaoru! ¡Cómo te lo agradezco!

Estrecha sus manos, se aleja después con paso rápido y alegre, mientras Kaoru sonríe, saboreando la hiel de su martirio, clavándose más hondo la espina, que le hiere, como si apretase a su corazón las cuerdas de un silicio cruel, y susurra:

—Pasará todo el día junto a ella. Le dará, a todas horas, su amor y sus besos. Así será. ¡Así lo quiero...!

Kaoru se detiene, pálida de angustia, frente al hueco, que es la puerta de aquel barracón enorme y fétido, cuyo vaho insoportable la obliga a detenerse. Apenas puede creer lo que sus ojos ven, tan rudo es el contraste que ofrecen el paisaje magnífico y el fondo sórdido de aquella vivienda miserable. Tal vez aquel que llaman pequeño valle sea más lindo y risueño que el hondo y perfumado que es centro de Campo Real. A un lado se agrupan los bosques de áloes, caobos y cedros; al otro, el pañuelo verde de la cana se pierde hasta donde la costa, cortada de repente, se rompe bruscamente para hundirse en el mar azul. Al frente, con sus paredes de ladrillos, su actividad febril y sus humeantes chimeneas, el pequeño ingenio primitivo que hace tintinear las monedas de oro en las repletas arcas de los Himura.

Kaoru hace esfuerzo para cruzar sobre aquel umbral, y apenas puede creer lo que sus ojos ven: El techo y las paredes son de palmas mal unidas; el suelo, de tierra; no hay más muebles que algunos cajones y banquetas rústicas; cuelgan de algunos postes hamacas destrozadas y mugrientas, y tirados sobre sucias esteras, peor que bestias, las largas filas de los trabajadores enfermos, sin luz, sin aire, sin un cántaro de agua fresca al alcance de su mano, sin una sombra de piedad humana que sea capaz de penetrar en aquel infierno...

—Señorita, ¿pero adonde va usted? Salga... salga, que se va a sofoca. Esto no lo aguanta toa la gente.

Un anciano de piel color carbón y encrespados cabellos casi blancos se ha acercado a ella, entre tímido y asustado. Se apoya en una especie de muleta rústica y arrastra con dificultad las hinchadas piernas, pero en su mirada tristísima, de humillado de siglos, hay una chispa de bondad ingenua que se ilumina contemplando la frágil belleza de aquella mujer que no retrocede.

—No vaya más pa dentro, señorita. Estas cosas no son pa ver esto. Aquí no puede entrar. Yo le contaré lo que pasa, allá afuera...

—¿Quién es usted?

—¿Quién he de ser? Ashita, el curandero.. Me llamaron para que los curara con mis yerbas, pero el mal no hay quién lo pare. Ayer había como cuarenta hombres enfermos, y hoy pasan de ochenta

—Naturalmente, puesto que están junto con los sanos. Esto no puede ser, necesitan médico, medicinas, gente que los atienda, aire, espacio... Pero, ¿por qué están en este abandono? ¿No tienen familia? ¿No hay una mujer que lo ayude a usted?

—A Vallecito vinieron los hombres "solos; las mujeres y los, muchachos están recogiendo Café en el otro lado. El señor administrador ha prohibido que vengan, dice que hacen mucha falta por allá, y..."

—¿Qué es esto? —interrumpe Hanagata, acercándose.

—¡El señor administrador! —se asusta el negro Ashita. Un silencio profundo se ha hecho repentinamente en el ancho barracón. Hasta los más enfermos han callado, conteniendo el aliento. Algunos se han incorporado, otros han vuelto con esfuerzo la cabeza para mirar el duro rostro del capataz, que los recorre con una mirada de desprecio y de ira, para volverse luego impaciente a la importuna visitante y ordenar:

—¿Quiere hacerme el favor de salir de aquí, señorita Kamiya?

—No, Hanagata. Vine para ver esto... y para tratar de remediarlo. Ya veo que es infinitamente peor de lo que pensé.

—¿Y cómo quiere usted que sea, si a estos haraganes les ha dado por fingirse enfermos? —masculla Hanagata con ira. Después, alzando la voz, amenaza—: ¡Se les descontará el jornal a los que no trabajen! ¡Arriba, holgazanes!

Kaoru se pone más palida, recorre con la mirada las largas filas de desdichados que apenas se agitan un momento bajo la ominosa voz del capataz. Algunos han hecho el ademán de incorporarse, para volver a caer. Cerca de la puerta hay uno inmóvil, con las manos cruzadas con los ojos abiertos, y en él se detiene con espanto la mirada de Kaoru, para volver relampagueante de ira hacia Hanagata, espetándole:

—¿Pretende usted que se levanten también los muertos? ¡Usted no tiene corazón ni conciencia!

—¡Me está usted insultando! ¡Basta, señorita! Salga usted de aquí... Aquí soy yo el que manda. No tiene usted derecho...

—¡Mire usted si esta orden, escrita por mano de Sanozuke, sirve de algo! Aquí manda qué se me obedezca y no voy a quedarme con las manos cruzadas. ¡Lo que voy a ordenar es en nombre suyo!

—¡A mí no tiene nada que ordenarme!

—¡Pues a quien acá! Esta orden abarca a todo el personal del ingenio.

—¿Por qué no llama usted a los caporales, señorita? —insinúa el viejo negro.

—¿Quieres callarte, imbécil? —ordena Hanagata, furibundo—. ¡Si vuelves a abrir la boca, te... ¡

—¡Haga el favor de reportarse, Hanagata! —ataja Kaoru con gesto severo.

—Haré algo más, señorita Kamiya. Daré cuenta de esto al ama inmediatamente. Y si ella sostiene las locuras de su hijo, no estaré ni una hora más en Campo Real.

* * *

—Si las cosas son de esa manera, creo que no le falta razón a Kaoru.

—¿Pero es posible que la señora diga eso? —se encrespa Hanagata, dominado por la sorpresa y la ira.

—¡Algún día tenía la señora que darse cuenta de los procedimientos de usted! —estalla Sanozuke en un arrebato de furia.

—¡Pues en ese caso, estoy de más en Campo Real!

—¡Naturalmente! —acepta Sanozuke.

—Cálmate, Hanagata, y tú también, Sanozuke. Te lo ruego... —interviene Joko en tono conciliador.

—¡La señorita Kamiya me ha insultado, me ha desautorizado delante de más de cien hombres! —se queja Hanagata—. ¡Tendré que hacerles apalear a todos si quiero, que, de hoy en adelante, me respeten!

—Tendrás que callarte, y es lo mejor que puedes hacer —aconseja Joko con gesto severo—. Eres magnífico para nosotros, Hanagata, ya lo sé... pero acaso extremas la dureza con los trabajadores, y a eso es a lo que mi hijo se refiere.

—A lo que yo me refiero... —empieza a decir Sanozuke; pero su madre le interrumpe, para suplicar:

—Te ruego que me dejes acabar sin enfurecerte, Sanozuke. Estamos solamente a horas de tu boda... ¿Por qué no aplazar esta discusión para más adelante?

—Desde el día que llegué estoy aplazándola —protesta Sanozuke.

—Si el señor Sanozuke quiere que yo me vaya inmediatamente. —indica Hanagata con hipócrita humildad.

—De ninguna manera—rechaza Joko—. Te estimo demasiado para perderte, Hanagata. Creo que muy bien podemos compaginar las cosas.

—¿No te das cuenta, mamá, de que Kaoru ha sido demasiado buena, demasiado abnegada, aceptando realizar lo que yo debí hacer por mí mismo?

—Es cierto. Ha tenido un rasgo hermoso, que le agradezco profundamente. Me hubiera encantado que ese rasgo fuera de tu Tomoe; pero, al fin y al cabo, es igual —acepta Joko; y dirigiéndose a su sirviente, suplica—: Hanagata, te ruego que obedezcas en todo a mi sobrina, en lo que se refiere a los enfermos.

—¡Pero ha ordenado una serie de locuras... ¡ Quiere que se fabrique para ellos un barracón aparte, con ventanas a lo largo de las paredes, camas con sábanas, mesitas de noche dónde poner el agua y las frutas dé que, según ella, deben alimentarse esos holgazanes, y también ha mandado a buscar un médico a San Pedro y pretende que lo tengamos para siempre en Campo Real.

—Es una idea que tengo yo desde hace tiempo —asegura Joko.

—También pretende quitarme media docena de las mujeres que trabajan en las plantaciones para que cuiden de ellos, y ha hecho una lista de diez pliegos con las medicinas y las cosas que dice necesarias.

—Todo cuanto ha ordenado mi sobrina se cumplirá al pie de la letra. ¿No te parece bien, Sanozuke?

Sanozuke no responde. Cruzados los brazos, frío y duro el rostro, parece contenerse para no estallar con demasiada violencia. Sin aguardar la reapuesta, la señora Himura se vuelve a Hanagata:

—Hazme el favor de hacer cuanto he dicho, Hanagata. ¡Ah! Y no olvides de presentar tus excusas a mi sobrina Kaoru por haber sido descortés con ella. Es una orden y, además, un ruego.

—Como la señora ordene —accede Hanagata deteniendo el freno y alejándose.

—Bueno... —suspira Joko—. Solucionado el lamentable incidente. ¿No te parece, hijo?

—No, madre. El mal está mucho más adentro, y más adentro he de llegar para curarlo. Sin embargo, tú misma lo dijiste antes: estamos sólo a horas de mi boda. Creo que, efectivamente, es preferible aceptar ese último plazo.

—Como tú quieras. No pienso interrumpir tu camino. Quiero sentirte y verte como señor y señor de Campo Real.

—Lo seré, madre. Ten la absoluta seguridad de que lo seré.

* * *

—En este momento iba a salir para las plantaciones, Kaoru.

—¿De veras? Supongo que ya llegó por aquí Hanagata.

—Sí. Llegó, habló con mi madre y perdió la primera escaramuza.

—¿Es posible, Sanozuke? ¿Lograste...?

—Mi madre te da la razón y te agradece infinitamente lo que has hecho. Como cuando éramos adolescentes, me has dado la inspiración, la norma, me has marcado el camino de lo que hay que hacer. Ya sabía yo que, con tu ayuda, todo podría lograrse. Y lograremos la transformación absoluta, total... Sí, Kaoru. Gracias a ti, el paraíso de los Himura no tendrá ya rincones de infierno.

Sin que ella pueda evitarlo, Sanozuke lleva sus labios a las manos de Kaoru, besándolas con gratitud, con ternura, con un entusiasmo juvenil e ingenuo que la estremece toda, haciendo retroceder vertiginosamente el tiempo hasta los días ya lejanos de la adolescencia en los que ella fuera, para él, hermana, amiga, guía y consejera... En los que él fuera para ella el sueño sublime de un amor ideal. Sin embargo, bruscamente aparta las manos cuando la linda figura de Tomoe aparece tras ellos, y acercándose comenta en son de broma algo picante:

—¿Qué es esto? Mi señor prometido parece sentir verdadero entusiasmo por mi hermana la abadesa...

—Ni siquiera soy monja, hermana. Todavía no... Desde luego, las dos seguiremos el camino que nos hemos trazado...

—Le daba las gracias a Kaoru con todo el entusiasmo de mi corazón, Tomoe —explica Sanozuke—. Gracias a ella va a ser realidad la primera obra de humanidad y de justicia de cuantas deseo introducir en Campo Real. Pero no tenemos tiempo qué perder. He de vigilar que se cumplan enseguida todas las cosas que has mandado, Kaoru. Tú debes estar rendida y es conveniente que te tomes unas horas de reposo.

—No estoy rendida. Sería el colmo que tan pronto me cansara. En efecto, hay mucho qué hacer y no pienso darme un punto de reposo hasta que la mayor parte, al menos, se haya realizado. Quiero hablar con doña Joko y volver inmediatamente a las plantaciones.

—Como quieras, Kaoru. Y ahora, perdónenme las dos, pero tengo que irme. Hasta luego...

—Apenas has estado conmigo, Sanozuke —se queja Tomoe.

—Hay tiempo, Tomoe. Hay mucho tiempo —asegura Sanozuke, al tiempo que se aleja dejando solas a las dos hermanas.

—¡Imbécil! —masculla Tomoe entre dientes.

—¡No! —reprueba Kaoru como en un lamento.

—¡Sí! Es un imbécil. Claro que tú estás bañándote en agua de rosas.

—En agua de espinas en todo caso, hermana. Quisiera pensar que eres sincera, que le amas lo bastante como para sentir celos.

—¿Celos de ti? —rechaza Tomoe con fingido desdén.

—Sería absurdo, desde luego. No te preocupes. Sólo tomo la parte que tú no quieres: fatigas, desvelos...

—Y toda la gratitud de Sanozuke, claro está.

—Tú tienes todo su amor. No te quejes...

—No soy de las que se quejan, sino de las que se defienden. Mañana, cuando se haya casado conmigo, ya verás como todo es diferente.

—Es lo único que espero, lo único que deseo. Y ahora, con tu permiso... Vete a tus perfumes, a tus encajes y a tus sedas. Yo vuelvo a mis desdichas, a mis llagas y a mis enfermos. No vamos a tropezar más, hermana. Tenemos caminos muy diferentes.

* * *

—¡Pasamos el banco! —exclama Battosai el Destajador, alborozado. Y acto seguido, ordena—: ¡Arríen la vela del palo de mesanat ¡dos hombres a babor, listos para achicar el agua...!

—¿Qué va a hacer, patrón? —se alarma el segundo de a bordo.

—¿No lo estás viendo? Virar a la izquierda.

—¡Pero nos vamos contra las piedras! ¡No aguantamos, hay mucho viento...!

—¡Arriba la vela del trinquete! —grita Battosai, haciendo caso omiso de la observación de su segundo—. ¡Arriba la mayor!

Un golpe de mar violentísimo ha azotado sobre el costado de babor, barriendo la cubierta, haciendo rodar, a su bárbaro empuje, a dos de los mojados marineros que como autómatas obedecen a la, voz de su capitán. Enseguida, otro golpe sacude el barco, haciéndole tomar la posición que perdiera, y como un potro fogoso, a quien se le clavaran las espuelas, salta el Luzbel dejando a un lado los arrecifes para entrar triunfante e ileso en el abrigo que le prestan los farallones de la costa.

—Si no lo veo hacerlo, patrón, no lo creo.

—Pues ya lo has visto —observa Battosai sin dar mayor importancia al asunto. Luego, alzando la voz, ordena—: ¡A tu puesto, timonel! ¡Arríen el foque! ¡Listos para lanzar el ancla! ¡Un bote preparado para tomar tierra!

—¿Ahora mismo? No puede ser... —refuta el segundo.

—¿Cuándo te olvidarás de decir eso? ¡Un bote para saltar a tierra!

—¿Con cuántos hombres para el remo, patrón?

—Conmigo basta...

* * *

—¡que LINDA ESTAS, hija... pero qué linda! Mírate un momento en el espejo...

Las blancas manos de Joko acaban de prender la corona y el velo sobre los brillantes cabellos de azabache de Tomoe Kamiya, mientras Ikumatsu sonríe emocionada y las tres doncellas arreglan cuidadosamente los pliegues sobre la larguísima cola del traje de desposada.

—Ya puede sentirse feliz mi Sanozuke... y orgullo el padrino que va a llevarte del brazo al altar.

—Aquí está tu rosario y tu pañuelo. Que Dios te bendiga, hija mía. ¡Qué linda estás... qué linda eres! —se entusiasma Ikumatsu de Kamiya.

El último alfiler de la cuidadosa toilette ha sido prendido, y las mujeres, que llenan la amplia alcoba, rodean a la novia entre comentarios y cuchicheos. No hay duda que Tomoe está más, linda que nunca en estos momentos. Por rareza están pálidas sus mejillas siempre sonrosadas, y en el rostro color dé ámbar brillan, más ardientes y profundos, los grandes ojos negros. Tiembla la boca roja, trémula como un botón de rosa encarnada, y hay, a pesar suyo, un fulgor de profunda satisfacción en las pupilas cuando al mirarse en la luna de Venecia, que le devuelve su imagen, se halla a sí misma codiciable y bella. Saliendo de su momentánea abstracción, pregunta:

—¿Ya es la hora?

—Hace rato... pero déjalos que esperen —aconseja Joko—. Hoy, aquí, la única persona verdaderamente importante eres tú, Tomoe.

Tomoe sonríe, escuchando el murmullo elegante que llega hasta ella. Jamás la casa Himura, ni en sus mejores tiempos, pareció más brillante que aquella noche. Como un ascua relucen sus mármoles, sus bronces, sus espejos, sus adornos de Severas, sus vajillas de plata... Las flores desbordan en todos los floreros y forman un camino perfumado desde la escalinata de piedra hasta la pequeña iglesia blanca, a cuyos flancos se agrupan los trabajadores de Campo Real y de las fincas vecinas, los cocheros y lacayos de los caballeros que llegaron de San Pedro, los campesinos de muchas leguas a la redonda... Dos filas de criados, sosteniendo en alto antorchas, iluminan el trecho, que una noche nublada hace profundamente oscuro. De pronto, Tomoe se vuelve a la señora Kamiya e indaga:

—¿Dónde está Kaoru?

—¿Kaoru...? —balbucea Ikumatsu—. Pues... pues no sé. Supongo que...

—Aquí la tienes —señala Joko.

En efecto, Kaoru se acerca, y es la única que no ha cambiado de aspecto: con su eterno traje negro de mangas largas y alto cuello, con sus cabellos azabache peinados con la misma sencillez de siempre, con el pálido y exquisito rostro sin afeites donde el cansancio dejó su huella, con sus grandes ojos zafiros que lucen puros y profundos, altivos y sinceros. Y dirigiéndose a su tía, explica:

—El padrino está en la puerta esperando a Tomoe. Y Sanozuke le ruega a usted que ponga en sus manos esto.

—Ponlo tú misma, hija mía, no faltaba más - Joko sonríe afectuosamente, observando, tal vez con el deseo de adivinar sus pensamientos, aquel bello rostro enigmático. Pero Kaoru, sin vacilar, pone el blanco y perfumado ramo de novia en la mano de Tomoe, al tiempo que indica:

—El último detalle, hermana. Ya no te queda sino ir hasta el altar.

—¿No me deseas buena suerte? —pregunta Tomoe con un rumor de sorna en la voz.

—Con toda el alma, hermana —afirma Kaoru con la mayor sinceridad.

Lentamente se acerca al altar la bellísima novia, apoyada la mano en el brazo del viejo Gobernador, que parece imponente bajo la bordada casaca de su uniforme de gran gala. La flor y nata de San Pedro, de la isla entera, está en estos momentos bajo el techo de la iglesia de Campo Real, que brilla como una llamarada de oro bajo la luz de millares de velas. Junto a Sanozuke, lánguida, y pálida bajo el severo traje negro, Joko Himura vive el minuto de emoción intensa que le da aquella boda, mientras los ojos de Sanozuke, fijos en Tomoe, la miran como si con ella se acercase toda la dicha del mundo.

—Tomoe Kamiya, ¿quieres por esposo a Sanozuke Himura?

—Si quiero...

La mano del sacerdote se ha alzado para bendecir aquellas dos frentes que se inclinan junto al altar, y en el silencio de las respiraciones contenidas vibra la emoción de aquel minuto, tan distinta en los diversos corazones... Hay lágrimas en los ojos de Joko y en los de Ikumatsu; hay una sonrisa bondadosa, indulgente, de madurez, en los labios del hombre que representa la autoridad de España ; hay una plenitud de dicha pura en las claras pupilas dé Sanozuke; hay un extraño fulgor enigmático en los ojos de Tomoe... y un poco apartada de los demás, junto a la puerta lateral del templo, las manos sobre el pecho, como si quisieran contener el latido desorbitado de aquel corazón que ahoga su dolor en silencio, Kaoru asiste a la ceremonia, casi como ausente. Sus labios están resecos y febriles; sus ojos, envidriados de tristeza, no saben ya de llanto; sus rodillas se doblan suavemente, como si fuera mucho para ellas el frágil peso de su cuerpo; y el pensamiento; que se quema en sí mismo, que arde alumbrando y consumiéndose como las velas del altar, se reconcentra en dos palabras que son una oración:

—¡Dame fuerzas. Dios mío... dame valor y dame fuerzas... ¡ Ya brilla el aro de desposada en el dedo de Tomoe, ya cayeron sobre la bandeja de plata las trece arras de oro, ya la mano del sacerdote se alza de nuevo, y sus labios van susurrando:

—Las casadas están sujetas a sus maridos como al Señor, por cuanto el hombre es cabeza de la mujer, así como Cristo es cabeza de la Iglesia. Vosotros, maridos, amad a vuestras mujeres, así como Cristo amó a su Iglesia y se sacrificó por ella, porque está escrito en el Segundo Libro del Génesis, Versículo 24: ''Dejará el hombre a su padre y a su. madre, y se juntará con su mujer y serán los dos una misma carne". Cada uno de vosotros, pues, ame a su mujer como a sí mismo, y la mujer obedezca y respete a su marido... Unidos para siempre quedáis, hijos míos, con el santo y fuerte lazo del matrimonio, más fuerte aún en los que, como vosotros, tenéis el deber de dar ejemplo. Que sea vuestro hogar el modelo para los que menos saben y menos tienen. Que sea vuestra vida espejo y norma de virtudes cristianas, de bondad y prudencia, y sean la paz y la felicidad en este mundo, y la salvación eterna en el otro, los premios que el Señor os otorgue. Amén.

Sin fuerzas para acercarse, Kaoru escucha los saludos, los parabienes; ha visto los abrazos, las manos que se estrechan, y ahora, transida de un dolor sin nombre, ve cruzar a Tomoe, del brazo de Sanozuke, por la estrecha senda de flores que lleva a las puertas de la iglesia, y les mira alejarse y perderse, como si toda la luz del mundo se apagara de un golpe, como si se abriese la tierra para tragarse toda la belleza de la vida, como si perdiera en un instante toda su razón de existir, y en voz baja, reza:

—Hágase, Señor, Tu voluntad, así en la tierra como en los cielos...

* * *

La luz deslumbradora y violenta del rayo cercano es lo único que alumbra la playuela desierta, los altos acantilados de rocas, el mar enfurecido, todo aquel imponente concierto de naturaleza salvaje y desencadenado, que hace sonreír a Battosai el Destajador, como si con todo ello escuchase la vieja música terrible que envolvió su infancia: El Cabo del Diablo, el pedazo de costa más áspera de todo el litoral, y aquella anónima playuela escondida, desconocida, casi inaccesible, que es para él entrada exclusiva y secreta a la cercana ciudad de San Pedro.

A una sola flexión de sus brazos de Hércules, ha metido el bote playa adentro, librándole de la posible furia del mar. Va a echar dentro los remos cuando algo se mueve bajo el banco, e indaga airado:

—¿Qué, es eso? ¿Quién está ahí?

—Soy yo, patrón...

—¡Rayo del infierno! ¿Y qué demonios viniste a hacer? ¿Cómo te metiste ahí? ¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¡ Contesta!

—Yo quería venir con usted, patrón... quería conocer a la ama nueva...

—Entrometido —pretende regañar Battosai, pero su voz desdice su gesto—. ¿Quién te dio permiso de desobedecerme? ¿Y si se hubiera volcado el bote antes de llegar a tierra?

—Con usted no se vuelca. Y si se vuelca, yo sé nadar tam­bién. Me sé tirar desde lo más alto y llegar hasta el fondo buscando una moneda.

—Ya... Supongo que has tenido que buscar monedas hasta en el fondo del infierno —acepta Battosai. Y adoptando un gesto severo, rezonga— Pero cuando yo doy una orden es para que se cumpla. Dije que bajaría solo y tú fuiste a esconderte en el bote.

—Yo ya estaba aquí, patrón. Desde por la tarde me había metido para que me trajera. Yo quería venir con usted. Si necesita algo en tierra, ¿quién va a servirle, mi señor?

—Bueno, está bien. Yahiko. Ven, trepa por aquí... Vas a conocer la buena tierra de San Pedro, y vas a ver a la ama nueva...

Battosai ha empezado a subir los acantilados con paso firme y rápido, y el pequeño Yahiko le sigue ton gran esfuerzo, hasta que de pronto advierte con entusiasmo:

—¡Allá hay luces, patrón!

—¡Quieto! No es allí donde vamos. Es más cerca... por este lado. La casa está a oscuras...

—¿Eso es una casa?

—Si, Yahiko. Esa es la casa de tu ama.

—Pero está durmiendo... —se desilusiona el muchacho.

—Tal vez duerme... y sueña con Battosai el Destajador. ¡Pobre de ella si soñara con otro!

—¿Pobre de ella?

—Todavía no sabes de eso, Yahiko. Pero cuando un hom­bre quiere a una mujer, la quiere para él solo o no es un hombre. ¿Comprendes?

La mano ancha y recia se apoya en la espalda del muchachuelo, zarandeándole en ruda caricia. Luego pasa sobre la redonda cabeza de cortísimos cabellos rizados, y le explica, orgulloso:

—Tu ama es la mujer más linda que has visto nunca, Yahiko.

—Usted me dijo un día que tenía los ojos como luceros...

—Como luceros sobre el mar le brillan los ojazos negros, y es toda ella... como una flor. Si, Yahiko: como una flor. de fuego...

—¿Ella no sabe que usted llegó? Usted dijo que le mandaba cartas con el pensamiento...

—¡Qué tonto eres! —ríe Battosai verdaderamente divertido—. Pero ya te avispará ella. Son las mujeres las que, al fin y al cabo, lo avispan a uno, y las que le enseñan buenas maneras... ¿No me ves a mí? Nunca pensé que una mujer me hiciera esperar al raso, hasta que amaneciera... pero quiero llegar como un caballero. ¿Tú sabes lo qué es un caballero, Yahiko?

—Sí, sé, señor... Es un hombre que va a caballo...

—También es eso —ríe Battosai a carcajadas- y me has dado una idea. Si yo comprara un buen caballo, si nos presentáramos vestidos de otra manera, no con estos harapos mojados. .. Vamos a comprar ropa. Yahiko. —Una ráfaga huracanada, de viento y lluvia, hace maldecir Battosai—: ¡Rayo del infierno! Vuelve a llover, y tú estás temblando. ¿Tienes frío?

—No.

—¿Cómo que no, si das diente con diente? Vamos a la taberna del Sordo. No nos vendría mal algo qué mascar y algo qué beber. —Vacila un momento y exclama—: ¡Claro que no sé cómo me aguanto para no tocar esa puerta...!

Da un paso hacia la casa oscura y cerrada, se ha acercado a la ancha puerta del frente... Saltando como un picaflor. Yahiko va tras él, y advierte:

—La puerta está cerrada por fuera, patrón. Mire: un candado...

—Pues es cierto. Una argolla y una cadena con otra cerradura. .. Esto quiere decir que no hay nadie en la casa.

Con violenta ira repentina, sacude la cadena que cruza entre argollas reforzando la vieja puerta, pero al violento tirón cede la podrida madera y la mano audaz empuja decidida. Battosai el Destajador ha penetrado sin vacilar. Una amarga desilusión, una impaciencia irresistible, que es terrible sospecha, le impulsa. No se ha detenido para entrar como una tromba a través de las desiertas habitaciones, donde todo denota que aquella casa ha sido abandonada para un largo tiempo: las ventanas sin cortinas, las camas deshechas, las paredes sin cuadros ni imágenes... Como por instinto, se detiene en el centro de la que fuera alcoba de Tomoe. Una fuerza extraña parece envolverlo, como si aún flotara en el ambiente algo de ella, como si la delatase el sutilísimo perfume que aún parece persistir, como si el espejo de luna verdosa guardase en su fondo, misteriosamente, aquella imagen que le obsesiona. Y, sin poderse contener, murmura:

—Tomoe... Tomoe... ¿Dónde estás, Tomoe?

Sin ella es como si, de repente, el mundo estuviese vacío: todo ha perdido su razón y su objeto. Le parece moverse en un mundo irreal, hasta, que la oscura figurilla de Yahiko se agita tras él, haciéndole volver a la realidad:

—¿No está aquí el ama, patrón? ¿Se fue de viaje?

—¿De viaje? ¿De viaje has dicho? —se alarma Battosai, dominado por repentina ira—. ¿Adónde y por qué? ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué no le pregunta a algún amigo, patrón? —insinúa tímidamente Yahiko—. ¿No tenía amigos el ama nueva?

—Mucho me temo que demasiados, pero no los conozco ni sé nada de ellos.

—¿Y usted, patrón? ¿No tiene amigos?

—¿Yo? ¿Amigos yo? No, Yahiko, creo que no los tengo. Me temen o me atacan, me odian o me respetan, pero nadie es amigo de Battosai el Destajador.

—Yo sí, patrón —afirma Yahiko, en un arranque infantil.

—¿Tú sí? Puede ser... Bueno, ven... Vamonos de aquí...

—¿Y qué va a hacer patrón?

—Buscarla.. Buscarla y dar con ella donde quiera que esté.

* * *

—¡Tomoe, mi vida...!

Tomoe se ha estremecido, volviendo la cabeza vivamente. Está sola junto a la balaustrada de aquel ancho portal que rodea la casa, frente al departamento preparado especialmente para ellos en el ala izquierda. Ha llegado escapando del bullicio, todavía con el blanco traje de desposada, y aspira con ansia el aire fresco y húmedo de la noche lluviosa, mientras mira correr las nubes negras, despejando a trozos el transparente cielo tachonado de estrellas.

—No sabía dónde estabas —explica Sanozuke—. Te he buscado por toda la casa...

—Escapé porque no soportaba ya tanto bullido y tanta gente.

—Pronto estaremos solos, mi vida.

—¿Pronto? ¡Quién sabe! Eso no depende de tu deseo. Si hubieras hecho las cosas como yo quería, habríamos tomado el caminó de San Pedro inmediatamente después de la boda, y que se quedaran aquí de tiesta hasta el amanecer si querían. Pero con este sistema del tiempo de nuestros abuelos...

—Son sólo unas horas de paciencia, y han sido meses de adelanto en nuestra boda. Si hubiéramos hecho las cosas como tú querías, aún estaríamos esperando que acabasen de reparar la "casa de San Pedro. No estaría yo a tu lado como estoy en estos momentos: con el dulce derecho de llamarte mía...

Quiere besarla, pero ella esquiva el beso. Ahora que la boda se ha realizado, siente una angustia extraña, algo muy parecido al miedo. Acaso teme la necesidad de dar a Sanozuke una explicación desagradable. Acaso es más punzante el disgusto que desde hace días crece en ella. Acaso el hecho de sentirle cerca con todos los derechos de esposo, provoca en ella frialdad y despego; pero comprende que no puede menos, que disculparse:

—Me siento mal, Sanozuke. Me duele la cabeza... —Es natural, mi vida. Los nervios, el ruido, la obligación de saludar continuamente, de responder a todos, de sonreír a todos...

-Sin embargo, yo aun puedo decir, como decían nuestros abuelos: ¡Hoy es el día más feliz de mi vida! ¿No sientes tú lo mismo. Tomoe? ¿No me respondes?

—Contestaré cuando se haya ido el último invitado.

—Algunos van a pasar aquí la noche. Por fortuna, los menos. Como paro la lluvia, muchos se disponen a regresar, y sí el Gobernador entre ellos. ¿Sabes que aproveché la ocasión de hablarle de alguien que me interesa mucho?

—¿A ti? ¿Quién?

—Un amigo a quien no conoces, pero en el que pienso como candidato á la administración de Campo Real. Tengo muchos proyectos y necesito tener a mi lado colaboradores capaces, que compartan mis ideas plenamente... —Vacila un momento al observar que Tomoe no le presta atención, y casi se disculpa—: ¿No te interesa lo que digo?

—No es el tema del que desea oír hablar una mujer unas horas después de casarse. Pero como en ti los asuntos de la finca son una obsesión...

—Perdóname, pero es algo tan ligado a nuestra vida... Campo Real, tú y yo, somos la misma cosa, para mí al menos. De nuestros sentimientos depende el bienestar de mucha gente, y nosotros también, en cierta forma, dependemos de ellos. Es la cadena de la vida, ahora más fuerte que nunca, porque teniéndote a mi lado, en mi Campo Real, el mundo para mí se encierra en este valle... Aunque, no te asuste... Escaparemos de él siempre que quieras.

—Por mí gusto estaríamos bien lejos ahora y siempre.

—¿Siempre? ¿No te gusta la finca? ¿No sientes, como yo, que nuestro hogar está en ella?

—Mi hogar todavía no sé dónde está...

—¿De veras? ¿Es posible?

—Si te empeñas en obligarme a hablar...

—Pues sí. En cualquier caso, prefiero que seas sincera. ¿Qué te pasa, mi Tomoe? No pensé encontrarte así en estos momentos. Hay en ti algo extraño, desconcertante... ¿Por qué, mi vida? Te quiero tanto!

Se acerca un poco más a ella, la toma por el fino talle, atrayéndola a sí, y ella siente el impulso de rechazarlo, pero se contiene. Piensa que en el cercano salón dorado, lo mejor de San Pedro celebra sus bodas. Piensa que es la señora Himura, envidiada por todas las muchachas casaderas de la sociedad en que habita. Piensa que es de oro su cadena, y sonríe... sonríe ahogando la protesta de su alma y de su cuerpo:

—No me hagas mucho caso, Sanozuke. Estoy cansada y nerviosa. .. Me gustaría tomar un poco de champaña...

—Desde luego... Aquí lo tiene.. Mira... ven...

La hace cruzar el umbral del gabinete que precede a la alcoba. Sobre el bordado mantel de una pequeña mesa, hay golosinas en bandejas de plata: dulces, frutas, y un cubo de hielo del que emergen dos botellas de champaña. El propio Sanozuke llena las copas, pone la de él en los labios de ella y murmura apasionado:

—Tomoe... mi amor... mi esposa...

Beben, y las copas se llenan de nuevo una y otra vez, siendo vaciadas entre sonrisas y besos... Un último relámpago pone su pincelada lívida sobre el cristal de los espejos; luego, la luna asoma, pálida y fría, y Tomoe comenta:

—Ya se fue la tormenta...

—¡Te adoro, Tomoe! —Sanozuke ha vuelto a besarla, la ha alzado en brazos suavemente, y cruza con ella la cortina de raso de la dorada alcoba, mientras murmura sin poder dominar su pasión—: ¡Te quiero! ¡Te quiero!

—Pero tomemos más champaña, Sanozuke —intenta eludir Tomoe—. Mucho más champaña. Trae la otra botella.

* * *

—Yahiko, ¿dónde estabas?

—Ni me mire tan serio, patrón que le traigo buenas noticias. Fui hasta la casa del ama nueva...

—¿Y qué? ¿Qué? —Battosai se ha puesto de pie empujando violentamente la banqueta que cae detrás de él. Es ya mediodía y pocos parroquianos quedan en la destartalada taberna del Sordo, muy cerca de los muelles y no demasiado lejana de la colina donde se alza la vieja casa de las Kamiya— ¿Acabarás de hablar?

—Ya va, mi señor, déjeme que respire, porque fui y vine corre que te corre... —Yahiko parece muy dichoso de poderle llevar a Battosai el Destajador una buena nueva, tras la noche pasada junto a él en la sórdida taberna oyéndolo maldecir y viéndolo beber—. En la casa de enfrente había una muchacha barriendo la escalera y me dijo que la ama nueva... Bueno, ella no dijo así, dijo que la señora y las señoritas que vivían enfrente se habían ido a pasear al campo, y que ella no sabe cuándo van a volver, pero que seguro, seguro que vuelven...

—¿Dijo eso? Al campo por unos días... ¡Claro está! ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido eso? Fueron al campo, sólo al campo. ; Y yo que pensé... —se detiene un momento y pregunta— ¿No sabe ella el lugar al que han ido?

—No, patrón. Dice que a nadie se lo dijeron, pero que ya otra vez se han ido y han vuelto.

Battosai se ha acercado hasta la puerta de la taberna y el claro sol le baña por entero. Todo le parece ahora diferente: el cielo, las calles, las montañas cuyos picos se alzan allá lejos... Una bocanada de alegría le llena el pecho, una sacudida de alborozo le recorre de pies a cabeza, y afirma con resolución:

—Iremos a buscarla. Yahiko. No habrá palmo de tierra donde yo no la busque. Pero antes, me vestiré de caballero.

* * *

—¡Battosai el Destajador! ¿Pero qué es esto? —se sorprende Kogoro Katsura.

—Me encuentra cambiado, ¿eh? —sonríe Battosai.

—¡Caramba! Pareces otro... Pero, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No te llegó mi recado? ¿No te dijeron de mi parte...?

—Llegó el recado y justamente vine a agradecérselo. El Luzbel se cruzó con la goleta Esperanza, ya a la vista de estas costas, y el patrón se tomó la molestia de venir hasta mí en un bote para decirme lo que pasaba. Gracias por el aviso.

—Ya veo el mucho caso que has hecho de él. Por lo visto, no te importa parar en la cárcel. A menos que...

El viejo ha interrumpido sus palabras para mirar más detenidamente a Battosai el Destajador, examinándole de pies a cabeza. Tanto le diferencia el cambio de indumentaria, que apenas da crédito a lo que ven sus ojos. Recién rasurado, bien cortado el pelo largo cabello rojizo, la gallarda figura bajo un traje comprado al mejor sastre de San Pedro, Battosai el Destajador parece realmente un caballero. Sus anchas espaldas, su elevada estatura, su porte desenvuelto, traen a la mente del notario un recuerdo punzante: el de otro cuerpo robusto, el de otra figura altanera, el de otro paso altivo y firme. Porque vestido de esa manera, el rudo patrón del Luzbel se parece demasiado a Shinta Himura. Tanto se parece que las piernas del buen viejo f laquean, obligándole a tomar asiento, mientras un sudor frío, le baña las sienes, y murmura:

—¡Es asombroso! ¡Igual, idéntico...!

—¿Idéntico a quién?

—A nadie —elude el abogado — A un fantasma...

—¡Caramba! —exclama Battosai con jovialidad—. No me halaga demasiado el parecido, y tampoco me atrevo a creer que toda su emoción sea por miedo a que me metan preso. Le aseguro que no hay ningún motivo legal para hacerlo. He rozado la ley, pero no he ido abiertamente contra ella. Tengo argumentos con qué defenderme de cualquier acusación grave que se me haga. He tenido suerte, mucha suerte, en el último viaje. Y ahora, mi buen Katsura, estoy decidido a cambiar de vida. ¿Le sorprende? Sigue mirándome como a un fantasma...

—¡Vas a cambiar de vida, Battosai el Destajador!—se entusiasma Kogoro Katsura—¡ Si, vas a cambiar de vida totalmente. Alguien va a ayudarte... Alguien que puede y debe hacerlo! ¡Y yo me encargaré de que lo haga inmediatamente!

El viejo licenciado habla con voz emocionada, conmovido y trémulo, sintiendo que un noble anhelo de justicia se levanta en su pecho. Siente que es necesario, que no puede ser de otra manera, frente al porte gallardo de aquel Battosai el Destajador que tanto se parece a Shinta Himura. Sí, parece otro hombre el rudo patrón del Luzbel bajo sus ropas de caballero... Parece el que realmente es: el hijo a quien Shinta Himura no pudo dar su ayuda, su amparo, su apoyo a través de la vida; el que fue desposeído de todo y empujado al abismo para que pereciera; demasiado fuerte para ser destruido, demasiado altanero para esperar nada de nadie en este momento en el que sonríe con burlona indulgencia al asegurar:

—Nadie tendrá que ayudarme, Katsura. Pedir ayuda no entra en mis costumbres. No necesito de nadie. Cambiaré de vida a mis expensas. A decir verdad, he. Comenzado a cambiar ya. ¿Quiere asomarse a la ventana un momento? ¡Mire...!

El mismo ha abierto de par en par la cerrada ventana del despacho. En la estrecha callejuela aguarda un coche de dos asientos, nuevo, lustroso, reluciente, como también brillan los arneses del soberbio tronco que tira de él, fielmente guardado en este momento por la graciosa figura de aquel Yahiko de oscura piel y ojos refulgentes, ahora también vestido de pies a cabeza como un pequeño caballero.

—¿Qué-es eso? —indaga Katsura francamente extrañado. ,

—Mi carruaje y mi secretario particular —proclama Battosai alegre y risueño—. No se asuste, que esto no es más que el comienzo. Vine a darle las gracias y algo más también. Mientras aguardo a mi novia que está ausente, he dado vueltas arriba y abajo por San Pedro. Ya sé de lo que me acusan y por qué tenia usted miedo de que me prendieran. He hecho correr algunas monedas y creo que no me molestarán si alguien no pone especial empeño en revolver las cosas contra mí. Desembarqué en mi Cabo del Diablo, y por allí dejé escondida mi goleta. Me pareció más saludable que no vieran al Luzbel en la rada de San Pedro...

—Es lo único razonable que has hecho.

—Todo cuanto he hecho es razonable. En lo alto de la peña existe una cabaña en ruinas. Nadie ha puesto la mano en ella. Supongo que los vecinos de la aldea la consideran de mi propiedad.

—Mejor supón que a nadie le interesa ese maldito peñasco.

—¡Magnífico! Quiero tenerlo legalmente y comprar el poco de tierra que está tras él. Edificaré allí una casa sólida. Desde luego, para todo eso hacen falta papeles...

—¡Papeles y dinero!

—Yo traigo el dinero, pone usted los papeles, y en paz.

—Pero, Battosai, entonces es cierto que has hecho fortuna...

—No en la fortuna de los Himura —contesta Battosai en tono burlón— pero, vamos... traigo dinero para darle a una mujer cuanto ella quiera.

—Una mujer... y antes dijiste: "mi novia"... ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Quiero a la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Katsura —manifiesta Battosai con repentina pasión— La quiero para mi solo. Usted verá cómo se arregla eso...

—No conozco más que una forma: el matrimonio. ¿No quieres casarte?

—¿Por qué no? Lo que sea. También hacen falta papeles, ¿verdad?

—Bueno... sí... Pero ya lo arreglaremos. En último caso, ¡qué demonios!, Cualquier cosa se hace... —El viejo abogado vacila un momento, y con cierta timidez insinúa— ¿Te molestaría llamarte Katsura?

—Muchas gracias... Es demasiado... —responde Battosai comprendiendo el ofrecimiento del buen Katsura. Y profundamente conmovido, rehúsa—: Agradezco, pero no acepto. ¿No puede arreglar esos papeles con mi nombre nada más? Me llaman Battosai...

—Battosai el Destajador... No creo que a tu esposa le agrade... Bueno, ya buscaremos la fórmula legal. El nombre casi es lo de menos, lo importante es que de veras has cambiado y ahora sí veo clara la razón de ello. Quieres a una mujer, vas a hacerla tu esposa... Me arrodillaría para darle gracias a Dios, y hay otro que va a alegrarse muchísimo, pero muchísimo también. Otro a quien vamos a mandarle un aviso enseguida, porque se interesa por ti más de lo que tú piensas. Me refiero a Sanozuke Himura.

—Sí, ya sé —responde Battosai, indiferente—. A él también quiero verlo. Tengo una cuenta pendiente y le quiero pagar hasta el último centavo.

—¿Estás loco? ¡Vas a ofenderle si lo intentas!

—¿Por qué? Me hizo un favor; se lo agradezco. Me dio un dinero, o lo gastó por mí; se lo devuelvo. Todo eso es correcto en el nuevo mundo en que voy a vivir.

—Bueno, bueno... de eso también hablaremos más tarde. Por el momento, voy a tomar nota de todo lo que quieres, y a ver por dónde empezamos. ¿Dices que tu novia está ausente?" ¿Dónde?

—Eso lo tengo que averiguar. Según los vecinos, fue al campo unos días. El rumbo no lo saben, pero buscaré hasta dar con ella. Tal vez en eso pueda usted también ayudarme...

—Desde luego. En todo lo que quieras; pero espérame un momento...

"Se aleja unos pasos, rebusca en el armario repleto de papeles, mientras Battosai, impaciente, da vueltas al viejo escritorio. Sobre él, sujeta con un pisapapeles, hay una cartulina por donde sus ojos resbalan, primero descuidadamente, se fijan después con interés, y empieza a leer:

"Joko Valois de Himura tiene el honor de participar a usted el matrimonio de su hijo Sanozuke..."

—¡Ah, sí! Es cierto —exclama Katsura, acercándose—. Iba a hablarte de eso. Por unos días, más vale que dejemos en paz a Sanozuke, pero luego...

"... con la señorita Tomoe de Kamiya" —termina de leer Battosai, sin prestar atención a las palabras del notario. Y de pronto, un ronco grito brota de su pecho:

—¡Tomoe! ¡Tomoe!

—¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué tienes? —se alarma Katsura.

—Tomoe de Kamiya! ¡Aquí dice Tomoe de Kamiya! —estalla Battosai ya fuera de sí—. ¡No puede ser! ¡Tomoe de Kamiya es la prometida de...!

—No su prometida; su esposa. Se casaron ayer —rectifica Katsura completamente desconcertado.

—¡Mentira! —se enfurece Battosai— ¡Mentira! ¡Tomoe casada con Sanozuke! ¡Ella su esposa, su mujer... ¡ ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde están?

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —reprocha el notario, francamente espantado—. ¿Dónde han de estar más que en Campo Real? Pero, ¿qué es esto?

Battosai ha zarandeado entre sus duras manos al abogado, blanco de espanto, que apenas acierta a comprender. Le ha apretado como si fuera a estrangularle, soltándole después con violencia, mientras exclama:

—¡Canalla! ¡Maldito! ¡Y ella... ella...!

—Kenshin ¿qué pasa?

—¡Con su vida y su sangre pagará ella también! - Inútilmente, el licenciado corre tras él. Battosai marcha ya como un ciclón, como una tromba a quien nada detiene. De un salto está sobre su coche, tomando las riendas, empuñando con ademán feroz el látigo, mientras el espantado Yahiko apenas acierta a saltar tras él...

CONTINUARA...

Aqui les dejo este cap que como leeran en los proximos se ira poniendo mucho mas interesante de lo que se imagina jeje, Perdon por los cap anteriores se que fueron un "poco aburridos y largos" pero eran necesarios para que la historia valla tomando fuerza, ja ademas en este cap ya aparce kenshin y en adelante saldra en todos. Por mi parte les quiero pedir paciencia es mi primera adaptacion y hay voy de a poco, ademas cabe aclarar que esta novela tiene muchas adaptaciones y versiones y me es dificil complacer a todos sin descuidar a los otros; pero prometo hacer mi mayor esfuerzo ademas este fic esta basado en su mayoria por el libro de la novela original de la sra. Caridad Bravo, pero intentare adaptarla al gusto de ustedes en lo mayor que me sea posible. Asi que espero que disfruten este cap como los que siguen, ya saben que estoy abierta a sugerencias y a comentarios que ayuden a la mejora de este fic, sin mas solo agradecer su tiempo que prestan para leer este fic me despido, sayonara.

Agradecimientos Especiales:Athena Kaoru Himura, Reiko Navi-san y KISLEV.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 5.

—¿COMO? ¿VAS A dejarme, Sanozuke?

—Sólo por una hora, mi vida. Kaoru no puede hacerlo todo ella sola. Es justo que yo llegue hasta allá para prestarle un poco de ayuda.

—¿Qué? ¿Vas a ir hasta el otro valle? ¿Y a eso le llamas estar una hora fuera? Sólo para llegar allí gástalas una hora, y otra para volver.

—Y unos minutos en echar un vistazo.

—Ya será, por lo menos, otra hora también. Total: tres ho­ras sin verte, tres horas aquí abandonada.

—Abandonada... ¡qué terrible palabra! —se burla Sanozuke •con ternura—. Abandonada en una casa en donde están tu ma­má y la mía, donde hay un verdadero ejército de criados espe­rando tus órdenes para satisfacer tus menores caprichos.

—No me interesan... no me interesa, nadie más que tú.

—Entonces, vida mía, aguárdame. Te prometo tardar lo me­nos posible. Mira, en la biblioteca hay libros excelentes, además de las últimas revistas de Francia. También puedes practicar un poco tu piano o dormir un rato. Es una dulce hora para la siesta. Además, hay unas labores dé aguja...

—No quiero hacer nada. Te aguardaré furiosa y aburrida, ya lo Sabes. Vete... vete ya que no tiene remedio, pero no tardes demasiado.

Tomoe ha echado los brazos al cuello de Sanozuke, besándolo mientras él sonríe. El juego del amor no es difícil para su alma flexible y astuta. Lo jugaba a diario entre petimetres que formaban su corte en San Pedro... tiene un íntimo y femenino goce al comprobar el efecto de sus mimos, de sus sonrisas, de sus besos, de aquellos gestos largamente estudiados que le han dado el fácil dominio sobre los sentidos del hombre. Sanozuke le ha besado las manos antes de cruzar con paso rápido la ancha galería. Cuando su figura ha desaparecido, Tomoe se deja caer, con gesto de fastidio, en el diván de raso, se hunde en los almohadones y entrecierra los párpados...

* * *

Con esfuerzo, brutalmente hostigados por el látigo que implacable empuña Battosai, los robustos caballos que arrastran el liviano coche de dos asientos galopan cuesta arriba salvando el camino escarpado que deja atrás la costa. Con firme mano guía los dos caballos que, en lo alto ya de la primera loma, le dejan divisar aquel pequeño valle donde se extienden los cañaverales, donde se alza el primitivo ingenio de ladrillo, donde, una amazona en el corcel que Joko obsequiara a Tomoe como uno de los regalos de boda, Kaoru Kamiya aparece de pronto, atravesándose en el camino.

—Cuidado, mi amo —advierte Yahiko.

—¡Malhaya...! —maldice Battosai frenando bruscamente a los poderosos caballos que relinchan y patalean sudorosos,

—¡La mató... la mató, mi amo! —exclama espantado el moreno muchachuelo.

De un salto, Battosai está junto a la mujer que ha rodado sobre el polvo del camino, pero que ya se alza sin esperar su ayuda para enfrentársele con más cólera que susto:

—¡Salvaje! ¡Es usted un salvaje!

—¡Santa Kaoru...!

—¡Battosai el Destajador...!

Ella retrocede al darse cuenta de quien es, mientras las pupilas de él se agrandan de sorpresa. Por un momento quedan los dos desconcertados, como si no pudiesen dar crédito a sus sentidos, como si la mutua transformación les maravillara al mismo tiempo...

—¡Usted... Usted...! ¿Pero es usted? — exclama Kaoru realmente asombrada.

—Yo, sí... Yo...

Battosai da un paso hacia ella, mirándola intensamente, mientras en su corazón aletea un rayo de esperanza... Aquella espléndida mujer, ahora vestida con ropas civiles; aquella inesperada presencia, en las tierras de los Himura, de la que él no puede imaginar más que en su lejano convento; aquella aparición atravesándose en su camino, ¿no puede acaso significar que las cosas no son de la manera que él piensa?

—Kamiya... Kamiya... ¿Usted es Kamiya también? ¿O es la señora Himura?

—¿Yo? ¿Está loco?

—¿No es usted la que se ha casado con Sanozuke Himura? ¿No es usted? Entonces, es Tomoe, ¡Tomoe...!

Va hacia Kaoru, pero ella retrocede más, y en sus ojos se trasluce una expresión de espanto. Comprende, adivina más que comprender; es demasiado elocuente la expresión de aquel rostro viril, de aquellos labios que tiemblan, de aquellos ojos ámbar que relampaguean, de aquellas duras manos que se alzan tomándola por los brazos bruscamente, y de las que ella se desprende altiva y violenta, ordenando:

—¡Suélteme! ¿Cómo se atreve?

—¿Y cómo se ha atrevido ella a hacerme esto? ¡A mí! ¡A mí!

—¿Y quién es usted? No entiendo nada...

—Sí entiende. En sus ojos veo que sí entiende... ¡Ella no podía casarse con otro, y usted lo sabe perfectamente! ¡No podía, y le costará la vida haberlo hecho!

—¡Quieto! ¿Es que ha perdido la razón?

Ahora es ella quien lo sujeta, quien audazmente se interpone, deteniéndolo cuando él ya caminaba hacia el coche cuyas riendas sujetan las morenas y temblorosas manos de Yahiko. Ella es quien lo ha visto todo en un momento, como si el resplandor vivísimo de un rayo hiriese sus pupilas, deslumbrándola al mismo tiempo que le muestra un impensado panorama de horror...

—¿Dónde va?

—¿Dónde he de ir sino a buscarla? ¡Dónde esté, donde se halle, tengo que dar con ella!

—¡Está junto a su esposo!

—¿Y qué? ¿Piensa que voy a detenerme porque ese imbécil, ese monigote, ese mequetrefe...?

—¡Cállese, o soy capaz de abofetearlo! ¡Usted es el imbécil, el monigote, el mequetrefe!

—¿Quiere que empiece por apretarle a usted el pescuezo? —se enfurece Battosai.

—¡Hágalo si se atreve a tanto!

—¿Que si me atrevo...? ¿Pero de veras quiere hacerme cometer un disparate? ¡Suélteme, quítese de en medio!

—¡No voy a soltarlo hasta que me oiga! ¿Con qué derecho va usted a llegar hasta Tomoe?

—¿Cómo? ¿Con qué derecho? ¿Es que no sabe quién soy? ¿Quién he sido para ella? ¿Es que no sabe lo que he hecho para poder venir a cumplirle la palabra empeñada? ¿Es que no le contó ella que era conmigo, con Battosai el Destajador, con quien tenía que unirse para siempre?"

—¡Con Battosai el Destajador...!

—¡Battosai el Destajador, sí, Battosai el Destajador! ¡Ese soy yo! Y si le molesta mi nombre, lo siento, pero Battosai el Destajador soy y he de ser, y Battosai el Destajador va a pedirle a la hermana de usted cuentas muy estrechas... tan estrechas como su cuello cuando estas manos dejen de apretarlo y lo suelten para que Sanozuke recoja lo único que voy a dejar de ella: ¡el maldito cadáver!

—¡No! ¡Imposible!

Kaoru ha estado a punto de caer desfallecida bajo la oleada de horror que le producen la mirada y el gesto de aquel hombre fiero, pero se repone bruscamente cuando las manazas de él la aprietan, a la vez zarandeándola y sosteniéndola.

—No se desmaye todavía. Santa Kaoru, ¡Espere a verlo! —aconseja Battosai con feroz sarcasmo.

—Usted no lo hará, porque a Sanozuke Himura...

—¡A ése lo parto en cuatro, por traidor, por imbécil!

—¡Sanozuke no sabe nada! Ni siquiera sabe que usted existe...

—¿Que no sabe que existo?

—Nadie sabe que usted existe en la vida de Tomoe. ¡Yo misma lo ignoraba!

—¡Mentira! Usted y yo ya nos habíamos visto las caras...

—¿Y qué? ¿Podía yo suponer que un sucio marinero era el amante de mi hermana?

—¡Pues debía suponerlo!

—Efectivamente. Ahora tiene usted razón —acepta Kaoru con amargura—. Conociéndola, debí suponerlo. ¡Qué baja y qué despreciable!

—¿Por quererme...?

—¡Sí! Por todo cuanto ha hecho, y también por eso. ¡Por querer a un bárbaro como usted!

Kaoru retrocede, tambaleante, al borde del camino, hasta que el tronco de un árbol la detiene y ahí queda inmóvil, Jadeante, como sin fuerzas, mientras sin aprovechar el instante de seguir su camino, Battosai da unos pasos para acercarse a ella, un tanto mitigada su cólera, como si un sentimiento nuevo le bullera dentro con punzante fuerza niveladora, y murmura:

-Entonces, Tomoe nos ha engañado a todos...

—Exactamente —confirma Kaoru con voz ahogada—. Nos ha engañado a todos, se ha burlado de todos, ha pisoteado nuestros sentimientos. Todos tendremos derecho de pedirle cuentas de la misma manera que usted quiere hacerlo, y Sanozuke Himura más que usted, ¡cien veces más que usted!

Battosai aprieta los puños, alza la cabeza altanera, mira de un lado a otro toda la tierra que Sus ojos ámbar pueden abarcar: a la derecha, cerca, el valle pequeño que termina en el mar, los cañaverales, el ingenio, los acantilados, el mar bravío; a la izquierda, lejano, ya envuelto entre la bruma azul de la tarde, Campo Real, el valle florido, dulce y fértil, en cuyo fondo se levanta el palacio anacrónico que es reino de los Himura. Y como en un lamento, se rebela:

—Sanozuke Himura... Todo lo tuvo, todo lo tiene desde niño, todo está en sus manos... Pero no era bastante, no era suficiente... Tenía también que quitármela, tenía que arrebatármela a ella, lo primero mío que yo quise tener. ¡Maldito sea!

Durante un largo rato Battosai el Destajador permanece inmóvil, cerrados los puños, apretados los dientes, tan amarga la expresión, tan doloroso el gesto, que Kaoru Kamiya lo contempla desconcertada. Sólo ahora nota la gran transformación habida en él; sólo ahora le mira de pies a cabeza, desde las altas botas de charol brillante hasta la bien cortada chaqueta que ciñe impecable su cuerpo airoso y recio. Ahora es cuando nota con extrañeza la blanca camisa de hilo bordado, la botonadura de oro que la cierra, los cabellos cortados de otro modo, las mejillas pulcramente afeitadas, y aquella expresión desconcertante, de dolor noble y hondo, que borra un momento la fiereza de sus ardientes ojos ámbar. Le ve distinto, joven y atractivo, fuerte y hermoso, y la voz sale para él como para un ser humano:

—Battosai, ¿quiere usted que hablemos?

—¿De qué? No vine para hablar... vine para proceder... vine para vengarme. Es lo único que me queda ya por hacer: vengarme, y vengarme con estas manos. ¡Matarla a golpes, como una ramera! ¡Y matarlo también a él!

—¿Está loco? ¿Qué mal le ha hecho él? ¿Qué mal consciente, voluntario, le ha hecho Sanozuke Himura?

—¿Consciente y voluntario? No sé... tal vez ninguno... ¡Con vivir, con nacer, ya me hizo todo el daño!

—¿Con vivir? ¿Con nacer? Ahora sí no lo entiendo —se sorprende Kaoru.

—Naturalmente. ¡Qué va usted a entenderme! Acaso tampoco él pueda entenderme...

—¿Por qué le odia entonces? ¿Por qué le maldice?

—¿Y usted por qué le defiende con tanto empeño? Usted es hermana de ella; pero él, su cuñado, ¿qué puede importarle?

—No es sólo él.—esquiva Kaoru angustiada— Es todo, son todos... Mi pobre madre, una anciana tímida, buena, débil... Cuanto haga usted contra Tomoe, será contra ella, porque una madre... una madre... ¿Recuerda usted a su madre, Battosai el Destajador?

—No, Kaoru —niega Battosai con amargo sarcasmo en la voz—. No la recuerdo. Y si la recordara, sería para odiar más el nombre Himura, para maldecirlo, para aborrecerlo, para querer borrarlo con sangre. Sí... ¡Para borrarlo con sangre de la faz de la tierra!

Con amargura inmensa habla Battosai el Destajador; con infinito asombro, Kaoru le escucha y le contempla. Es alguien muy distinto, sí, es otro" totalmente: un hombre que en nada se parece al insolente marinero que discutiera, con ella en los alrededores de su casa de San Pedro. Hay algo noble y digno en su dolor y en su cólera; algo recto, limpio y certero aun en su odio, aun en sus maldiciones, como si tuviese demasiada razón para odiar y maldecir, como si fuese demasiado justo aquel duro y amargo gesto rebelde con que se enfrente al mundo entero. Y a pesar de sí misma, Kaoru Kamiya le admira... y le teme. El enigma que encierra se le clava en una interrogación que es casi una disculpa:

—En realidad, no sé nada de usted...

—Ni usted ni nadie; pero es igual, puesto que a nadie le interesa. ¡A nadie! Pensé que le importaba a una mujer, pensé que una mujer me amaba, ¡y no era cierto! Fui sólo su burla, su juguete, alguien de quien reírse mientras llegaba la hora de la boda. Pues bien, ahora no reirá ella sola, ahora reiremos todos y yo seré el último en reír, ¡y el que ría con más gusto!

—¿Pero es que no puede pensar más que en ella? Mi tía, la señora Himura está enferma...

—¡La señora Himura! —estalla Battosai rabioso—. ¡OH, santa señora Himura! ¿Todavía enferma? ¿Aun no se muere? ¿Piensa vivir cien años, mientras revientan los demás en tomo de ella?

—¡Battosai... Battosai! — Reprocha Kaoru.

—¡Basta ya, Santa Kaoru, hemos hablado de más!

—No; porque no me ha escuchado usted. No conozco su vida, no sé su historia, ignoro qué motivos de rencor pueda usted guardar para los Himura, pero, fuere lo que fuere, sé que Sanozuke es inocente...

—Inocente, inocente... ¿y qué? ¿Acaso sólo carga uno con sus culpas? ¿No basta un nombre para ser bien o mal nacido? ¿No se heredan con él honores y riquezas? ¿No se heredan baldones y dolores? Pero no es eso, no es eso... ¿qué importa el pasado, después de todo?

—¿Y qué puede ganar con dar un escándalo como el que pretende?

—No pretendo ganar hada: me conformo con que todos pierdan, con pisotearlo todo con mancharlo todo...

—¿No ha pensado jamás en vengarse con más nobleza? Al fin y al cabo, ¿cuáles son los agravios de usted? Una mujer fue suya... lo fue porque quiso, sin condición, sin cálculo... Supongo que fue sin cálculo...

—Claro... el cálculo lo hizo después, el negocio lo hizo con la boda...

—Pero de eso no es usted el que tiene derecho a vengarse. Es él, es Sanozuke Himura. Lo único que usted puede hacer es decírselo, delatarla, jactarse de algo que un hombre debe callar siempre... Echar a los cuatro vientos la lista de los favores que una mujer le otorgó, pensando que, por lo menos, era usted lo bastante hombre para callar...

—¡Basta, basta... no me enrede!

—No estoy diciendo más que la verdad. Y usted sería el último de los canallas, delatándola públicamente.

—Calle, calle, logrará trastornarme por completo...

—Lograré llegar a su corazón, lograré hacerle comprender. No es usted el vejado ni el ofendido.

—Soy el burlado porque había puesto la vida en ella. Fui un loco, un imbécil; pero ahora, ¡cómo la desprecio!

—¡Eso es lo único que debe usted hacer! —aconseja Kaoru tomándole la palabra—. ¿Qué mejor venganza que su desprecio, su gran desprecio? Si ella le engañó, si le mintió, si fue con usted desleal y embustera, piense que, al menos, tuvo la suerte de conocerla a tiempo. El mundo es grande, hay en él millones de mujeres... ¿por qué destrozar su vida por ella, si usted sabe ya que no vale la pena? ¿Por qué hacer tanto mal a los que son inocentes, "y hacérselo a usted mismo? ¿Qué le espera después de vengarse? La venganza no es más que un minuto y, ¿qué va a quedarle después de ella?

Battosai el Destajador hse queda inmóvil y pensativo. Una a una, cual flechas certeras, las palabras de Kaoru se le han clavado corazón adentro. De pronto, la mira como si la viese por vez primera, vacila como bajo el hechizo de una sugestión, y murmura lentamente:

—En efecto... hay muchas mujeres. Supongo que todas son como ella: embusteras e hipócritas. Aunque, a decir verdad, usted no lo parece. Pero...

—¡Jesús! —le interrumpe Kaoru, azorada al oír el galope de un caballo que se acerca—. Es Sanozuke... es Sanozuke el que llega. Por piedad, no le hable, no le diga... Le ruego, le suplico, le imploro por Dios que está en los cielos...

—No creo en nada ni en nadie. Santa Kaoru.

—Por usted mismo, Battosai, por su propia conciencia —ruega Kaoru en voz baja—. Llorando le suplico...

Battosai clava en Kaoru una mirada intensa, mirada interrogadora y extraña. Un me ciento parecen suavizarse sus ojos soberbios. Luego sonríe con amargo sarcasmo y, también en voz baja, murmura:

—Ahí está el hombre más dichoso de la tierra...

—Kaoru, ¿qué ha pasado? Me crucé en el camino con tu caballo suelto... —empieza a decir Sanozuke, que se acerca alarmado. Pero de pronto, se sorprende al reconocer al acompañante de Kaoru y, con sincera alegría, exclama— Kenshin... Kenshin... Esto sí que es fantástico. Creo que te envía el cielo, Kenshin...

Camina hacia él con los brazos abiertos, le estrecha con gesto tan espontáneo, tan fraternal, tan sincero y abierto, que Battosai el Destajador no acierta a rechazarle. Se ha dejado abrazar correspondiendo con un torpe gesto, volviendo luego la cabeza para mirar de frente, pleno de amargo sarcasmo, el pálido rostro de Kaoru, y habla al fin, totalmente sereno:

—¿Tú crees que es el cielo? Pues Santa Kaoru no comparte tu opinión. Por poco tenemos un accidente. La atropello cuando atravesaba el camino, y es un milagro que no haya sufrido ningún daño. Por supuesto, ni a ella ni al animal les ha ocurrido nada. Le estaba presentando mis excusas en este momento.

—¿Santa Kaoru dijiste? —se extraña Sanozuke.

—Es una broma... una broma de mal gusto, naturalmente, como todo lo mío. Pero la señorita Kamiya me perdona. Más pesada broma fue echarle encima el coche, pero no lo hice de intento.

—¿Se conocían ustedes?

—Poca cosa, pero algo. ¿Verdad, señorita Kamiya?

—Efectivamente —corrobora Kaoru, vacilando—. Nuestra casa en San Pedro está muy cerca de la playa. El señor Battosai...

—El Destajador —completa Battosai.

—El señor... el Salvador... —rectifica Kaoru, usando el nombre con el que Sanozuke nombro al hombre tan confiadamente — desembarcaba con frecuencia junto a los farallones de la costa y pasaba por casa. Alguna vez hablamos... De eso nos conocemos.

—Una forma bastante rara y sorprendente —comenta Sanozuke.

—En la vida hay muchas sorpresas —indica Kaoru— También lo ha sido para mí comprobar que ustedes se conocen de antes, que son amigos...

—Amigos de la infancia —recalca Sanozuke con satisfacción— Pero tienes mala cara, Kaoru, estás muy pálida. ¿Te asustaste mucho con el choque? ¿No te sientes bien?

—Claro está que no se siente bien —interviene Battosai dominando la situación— Pero, por fortuna, la casa está cerca. Si me lo permite, la llevaré hasta allí en el coche. Vamos, suba usted.

La alza en brazos bruscamente, colocándola en el asiento. Empuña el látigo y las riendas, y mientras Sanozuke va hacia su caballo, la observa de nuevo con una mirada intensa.

—¡Gracias... gracias! —susurra Kaoru en un hilo de voz.

—Todavía no me las dé. Tal vez he hallado, como usted me sugirió, una forma distinta de vengarme, un modo más fino, ¡y más cruel!

* * *

—Sanozuke, hijo, ¿qué ha pasado? —interroga Joko— El caballo que montaba Kaoru llegó suelto...

—Mi caballo, Sanozuke... mi precioso caballo llegó todo estropeado, arañado, lleno de tierra, con un estribo roto... —se queja Tomoe.

—Ya lo sé. Me crucé con él en el camino, y apuré alarmado yo también, pero, por fortuna, Kaoru no ha sufrido ningún daño. Estará aquí dentro de un momento. Viene en aquel coche al que yo me adelanté justamente para tranquilizarlas si se habían alarmado.

—¿En aquel coche? —pregunta Tomoe.

—Que la atropello al cruzar el camino —concluye Sanozuke— Por suerte, a Kaoru no le ha ocurrido nada; y el culpable del accidente solicitó el honor de traerla él mismo.

—¿El culpable del accidente...? —se extraña Joko.

—Para el que, desde luego, te pido indulgencia, mamá.

—Si atropello a Kaoru por torpeza...

—No sólo por el atropello, mamá, sino por otras cosas. En una palabra, también me adelanté para eso. Sé que no es santo de tu devoción, pero te suplico, te ruego que le trates con indulgencia, que lo soportes, que ya después hablaremos de él...

—¿Pero quién es? —se alarma vivamente Joko.

—Un réprobo que confío pueda arrepentirse. Un loco a quien sueño con hacer sentar la cabeza. Un pecador a quién anhelo redimir desde hace mucho tiempo...

—¿Acabarás de decir el nombre, hijo? —apremia Joko, ya alarmada en grado sumo.

—Yo también estoy en ascuas, Sanozuke —asegura Tomoe—. ¿Quién puede ser todo eso?

—Battosai... e Destajador... Justamente, aquí lo tienen ustedes...

Sanozuke camina hacia la escalinata de piedra, frente a la que ya se detiene el cochecillo de dos asientos donde Battosai llega trayendo a Kaoru. Yahiko, acurrucado en el estribo, salta a tierra para dejar espacio, mientras trémula de ira y desconcierto da Joko unos pasos detrás de su hijo. Por fortuna para ella, nadie ha mirado a Tomoe, que se agarra al respaldo del sillón para no caer, para no desplomarse, aunque se doblan sus rodillas, aunque su vista se nubla... Un instante ve que todo gira a su alrededor: rostros y paisajes... y ahogando el grito que va a escapar de sus labios, cae, hundiéndose en la inconsciencia...

—¡Tomoe... Tomoe...!¿Qué es esto?—se alarma Sanozuke.

—Un desmayo... estaba muy nerviosa —explica Joko—. Llama, hijo, llama a las doncellas.

* * *

Battosai baja del coche lentamente. Desde lejos ve a Tomoe; la vio tambalearse y caer; ve como todos corren acudiendo a ella; deja pasar a Kaoru, que se dirige hada su hermana...

—¡Pronto! ¡Que corran por el médico! —ordena Joko con autoridad— Ha perdido el pulso; está helada...

—Ella padece estos accidentes —explica Kaoru— Pero no es nada. Necesita reposo y silencio. Por favor, Sanozuke, llévala a su alcoba...

—La mía está más cerca... Vamos.. pronto... —ofrece Joko, alejándose junto con Sanozuke, que carga el cuerpo inanimado de su esposa.

—Battosai, váyase ahora. ;. Aléjese en este momento —suplica Kaoru transida de angustia.

—No se preocupe... Esperaré. Vaya con ellos... Esperaremos —Vuelve la cabeza para mirar al muchachuelo moreno de pie junto a él, los grandes ojos espantados, y le sonríe con sonrisa de hiel— Vaya tranquila. Santa Kaoru, mi secretario y yo esperaremos...

* * *

Bajo el dintel de la puerta que da a la galería, Joko Himura se detiene, apoyándose en el brazo de su hijo, y ambos contemplan un momento la figura arrogante que ha permanecido inmóvil junto a la escalinata de piedra. Un momento, Joko Himura ha sacudido la cabeza como espantando una idea horrible. También ella, como el viejo abogado, ha sentido que un escalofrío la recorre, que un sudor helado humedece sus sienes, porque el mozo que aguarda de pie, fruncido el ceño y alta la cabeza, se parece demasiado a aquel Shinta Himura que, faltando a todas las leyes humanas y divinas, le diera el ser. Es, como él, a la vez esbelto y recio, fuerte y ágil; tiene, como él, los ademanes anchos y el gesto desdeñoso, alza con la misma altivez, 1a cabeza. Sólo su piel un poco más oscura le diferencia; sólo sus cabellos, menos corto y de un rojo más intenso, como la sangre; sólo sus grandes ojos ámbar e italianos, aquello ojos iguales a los de Gina Lizuka, que son para Joko Himura la más intolerable de las ofensas...

—Con el desmayo de Tomoe, lo dejamos plantado —murmura Sanozuke— Pero tú oíste mi ruego, ¿verdad, madre?

—Sanozuke, yo soy quien te ruego...

—¿Por qué ese rencor, madre? —reprocha con suavidad Sanozuke—. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué mal nos ha hecho?

—¡Es un ladrón! —se defiende Joko en voz baja y rencorosa—. ¡Todo el mundo lo dice!

—Todo el mundo se engaña con respecto a él. Yo creo comprenderlo. Déjame hacer una prueba, madre, déjame darle una oportunidad en la vida. Yo te prometo que si no responde a ella, le volveré definitivamente la espalda...

—Perdónenme que les interrumpa —se disculpa Battosai, acercándose a los Himura—; pero tengo prisa en regresar al pueblo. Vine sólo para saldar una cuenta con Sanozuke, señora Himura, y les ahorraré enseguida la molestia de verme. Aquí está lo que debo. ..

—¿Qué dices, Kenshin?

—Toma... Lo que pagaste por mí cuando me detuvieron, lo que le diste al manco para que retirara la demanda, lo que costó el embargo del Luzbel... y esta cuenta más vieja: el pañuelo de monedas que te quité cuando éramos niños... dos monedas de oro y veintiséis reales de plata. Los robé para poder escapar de aquí, para no morir de hambre como un perro a las puertas de tu opulencia, pero ya está pagado todo, ¡hasta el último centavo!

—¡Kenshin... Kenshin...! —llama Sanozuke al ver que Kenshin se aleja con paso rápido.

Sanozuke corre detrás de Battosai y le detiene apoyando en su cuerpo robusto la bien cuidada mano de caballero. Es grave su presión, tanto como la de Battosai es tempestuosa; es noble y sencillo su porte, tanto como el de Battosai es altanero; y hay una luz profunda de comprensión y afecto en sus ojos azules, mientras en los negrísimos y fieros ojos de Battosai el Destajador brilla la chispa de aquel rencor amargo, de aquel odio ancestral con que nutrieron su infancia miserable, su horrible adolescencia, su dura y rebelde juventud...

—Kenshin, ¿por qué te portas de esta manera?

—¿De qué manera me porto? ¿Pagar mis deudas? No es sólo patrimonio de bien nacidos el hacerlo... Déjame, Sanozuke. ¿Por qué no me dejas?

—Porque soy más terco que tú, Battosai el Destajador —afirma Sanozuke en tono cordial— Porque tengo empeño en ser amigo tuyo, aunque me hayas rechazado siempre con los peores modales.

—¿Qué quieres? Yo no soy un caballero. ¡Déjame, Sanozuke! Será mejor para ti que me dejes...

—Vamos, basta de hacerte el terco. Ni aun de niño lograste espantarme con tus bufidos de fiera. Kenshin, yo sé que eres bueno...

—¿Bueno yo? —ríe Battosai con amarga rabia.

—Ríete cuanto quieras. Kenshin, te comprendo como tal vez nadie en el mundo te comprenda. Hay algo en ti que me atrae, que me hace sentirme hermano tuyo... Y la verdad es que no sé a qué atribuirlo... Acaso porque te vi llegar a esta casa de la mano de mi padre a quien siempre admiré; acaso, y esto es casi un secreto, porque con ser tan breve nuestra amistad de niños, tú eres el único amigo que tuve en la infancia.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—Comprendo que te extrañe. Es raro, pero así fue. Yo no tuve amigos de niño. Mi madre no me dejó tenerlos. Su gran amor me envolvía en mimos y cuidados. No fui nunca a la escuela... los maestros no eran para mí sino sirvientes más o menos considerados, empleados a sueldo que se deshacían en elogios y halagos para el alumno único, cuyos padres pagaban espléndidamente. Claro que en Campo Real sobraban niños y muchachos, pero jamás se permitió que se acercaran a mí, ni yo a ellos. Tú fuiste algo nuevo, diferente... Me parece que te estoy viendo cuando te trajeron: áspero, hosco, salvaje como un gato montes. Pero había en ti algo de fuerte y de libre que me cautivó, que me hizo envidiarte... sí, envidiarte, Kenshin. Me consideraba dichoso con que me dejaras ir detrás de ti por los campos tratando de imitar tus proezas, y te hubiera seguido sin vacilar si tú, naturalmente, no hubieras preferido irte solo. Ya veo que te sorprendes. ..

—En efecto. A mí me parecías un rey. Yo, a tu lado, era menos que un perro.

—Acaso los demás vieran así las cosas, pero yo no. Para mí, tú eras el rey y yo el mendigo de los ásperos goces de tu infancia libre. Poco has cambiado, Kenshin. Entonces me mirabas como ahora: hosco y ceñudo, pero te apresurabas a ayudarme y a defenderme si me veías en el menor peligro. ¿Te acuerdas?

Battosai baja la cabeza. Sus anchos puños, recios como mazas, se cierran. Es como si bajara al fondo de sí mismo, como si descendiera al abismo interno de sus más íntimos sentimientos... al mundo de amargura, de rabia y de celos, en el que se debate como perdido. Y suena la voz de Sanozuke más afectuosa, más fraterna, más profundamente cordial y sincera:

—Quiero que te quedes a mi lado, Kenshin; que cambies para siempre tus gorras y tus camisetas de marino por esa ropa que tan bien te sienta; que emplees para el bien, no para el mal, tu valor y tu fuerza; Que seas, a mi lado, lo que soñé que fueras? Amigo, colaborador, hermano... sí, hermano. Mi padre lo dijo así una vez y no he olvidado sus palabras. Te nombro administrador de Campo Real. Tendrás autoridad y dinero, honra y provecho, y a nadie más que a mí tendrás que rendir cuentas.

—¿Yo administrador de Campo Real? —Totalmente desconcertado, Battosai ha alzado la cabeza, ha buscado la verdad en el fondo de aquellas pupilas azules, fraternas y leales para él, y ha sentido el golpe brusco de su propio corazón, que late apresuradamente—. ¿De veras has pensado eso? ¿Tú solo? ¿Por ti mismo? La Señora Himura me odia...

—No exageremos. No puedo negar que no le eres simpático, que nunca se lo fuiste. En realidad, creo que ni siquiera es eso, sino su amor maternal, su, gran amor por mí, que le hace verme siempre pequeño, indefenso... Y no te ofendas, Battosai... También materia propicia para que prendas en mí tu mal ejemplo. Mi pobre madre no comprende ciertas cosas, y es lógico que no las comprenda. Es otro su mundo, pero estoy seguro que todo eso pasará en cuanto te trate un poco. Es demasiado sensible y demasiado buena... Ya la irás conociendo...

—No lo creo, Sanozuke. Porque aun agradeciendo con toda el alma lo que acabas de decirme, no estoy dispuesto a...

—No me des tu negativa de pronto. Espera un poco y piénsalo. Te hice mi proposición de repente, para rogarte, al mismo tiempo, que te quedes unos días... unos días solamente, que a nada te comprometerán. En realidad, no debes decir que sí sin enterarte de lo que se trata. Es un trabajo duro y arduo: quiero transformar el régimen interno de Campo Real totalmente, desterrar los viejos procedimientos y arrancarle para siempre los colmillos a un viejo zorro: Hanagata, ¿lo recuerdas? En otros tiempos, mayordomo de la casa; luego, administrador general; actualmente, un tiranuelo ridículo y despreciable contra el que Kaoru y yo hemos comenzado la ofensiva.

—¿Kaoru? —se extraña Battosai.

—Sí... Kaoru, mi cuñada, que fue, después de ti, mi única y verdadera amiga en la infancia y en la adolescencia, la musa inspiradora de mis quince años...

—¿Y por qué no te casaste con ella?

—¿Con Kaoru? —se sorprende Sanozuke— Bueno... En realidad, no sé cómo no acabé por enamorarme de ella. Era encantadora, lo sigue siendo... Me llevaba mucho mejor con ella que con Tomoe, pero el corazón es así... Un día cambió de rumbo y me cautivó esa criatura que tiene todas las gracias, todos los encantos. —Sanozuke ha sonreído a su propio pensamiento, ciego en su ensueño, sin mirar el rostro de Battosai, a quien el solo nombre de Tomoe transforma, endureciéndolo, encendiéndolo de cólera violenta, que milagrosamente contiene— Supongo que la conoces de vista, como a Kaoru. Lamento muchísimo el malestar que me impidió presentarte a ella, pero será dentro de un rato... Soy muy feliz, Kenshin, inmensamente feliz. Y cuando se es feliz, es fácil ser generoso. Quiero que esta dicha mía llegué hasta el último rincón de mi hacienda; quiero que los más humildes bendigan el nombre de Tomoe, pensando que el bienestar les llegó por ella, porque su amor supo hacerme más humano, más bueno... ¿Te sorprende?

Ahora sí mira a Battosai, y es él el sorprendido por la terrible expresión de aquel semblante. Sobre el rostro trigueño que la palidez hace blanco, son dos llamaradas de rencor los grandes ojos ámbar, y se aprietan los labios, de los que por un verdadero milagro no escapa su secreto.

—¿En qué piensas, Battosai? Estás lejos... Lejos, y en un lugar nada grato. Me doy cuenta... Te he propuesto quedarte aquí sin preguntarte nada. Acaso tú tengas tu amor también... Acaso una mujer...

—¡Malditas sean todas!

—¡Kenshin! —reprocha Sanozuke; pero, comprensivo, indaga—: ¿Te ha herido alguna? ¿Has tenido la desgracia de tropezar con alguna mala mujer?

—¿Y cuál no es mala?

—Vamos... No hables de esa manera. No es digno de un hombre cabal maldecir así, a bulto, de todas las mujeres. Algunas son lo peor del mundo, estoy de acuerdo; otras, lo más alto, lo más noble, lo más limpio y puro que podamos hallar sobre la tierra...

—¿Lo dices por tu Tomoe...?

—¡Naturalmente!

Sanozuke ha contestado con brusquedad, ha fruncido el ceño, hacía vado en Battosai una mirada dura y penetrante, ha erguido más la fina cabeza... pero la frase que tiembla en los labios de Battosai el Destajador no llega a brotar. Hay una desconocida fuerza interna que le detiene. Al volver la cabeza, ve que Kaoru de Kamiya se acerca, y comenta indiferente...

—Tu cuñada...

—Tomoe ha vuelto en sí, Sanozuke —explica Kaoru— Preguntó por ti inmediatamente. Le sorprendió mucho que no estuvieras junto a ella.

—Sí, claro... Voy corriendo. Salí sólo para detener a Kenshin. Que te cuente él lo que acabo de decirle... ¡Ah! Y tráelo para la casa. Mandaré que le preparen una habitación de huéspedes...

Sanozuke cruza con ágil paso el trozo de jardín que le separa de las escalinatas y rápidamente penetra en la mansión. Los ojos de Battosai le han seguido hasta verle perderse, mientras Kaoru, tensa de emoción, le observa...

—No me mire así... Todavía no he dicho una palabra; todavía no he hecho nada —la tranquiliza Battosai— Me he dejado llevar y traer al gusto de todos ustedes...

—Que Dios se lo pague ¿Pero qué es lo que Sanozuke le ha dicho? ¿Qué es lo que se propone usted hacer?

—Sanozuke pretende que me quede en Campo Real. Que me quede indefinidamente. Me ofrece el jugoso puesto de administrador de su hacienda...

—Pero usted no ha aceptado eso, Battosai. ¿Verdad? No puede aceptarlo. ¡Usted tiene que irse de aquí inmediatamente! Ya ha visto usted el efecto que su presencia hizo en Tomoe.

—Un desmayo muy socorrido. ¡Qué cómodo, qué oportuno! El mundo es para las mujeres...

—No fue fingido. Su aparición la hirió como un rayo. Ahora está desesperada, enloquecida, sufre como en el fondo del infierno... Ella no sabía que usted iba a volver...

—¿Y para no saberlo me lo hizo jurar tantas veces? ¡Que no mienta! ¡Ella estaba segura de que me tenía bien sujeto, loco y enamorado como un imbécil, capaz de todo por ella...! ¡De todo, sí, de todo! ¿Usted sabe lo que yo he hecho? ¡Me he jugado la vida cien veces cada día! Y todo, ¿por qué? ¿Para qué? Para cumplir mi palabra; para poder acercarme a ella con ropas de caballero; para poder darle lo que yo sabía que ambicionaba; para llevármela del brazo a la luz del sol, cumpliendo con todo eso que ustedes llaman religión, familia, conveniencias...

—Battosai, por piedad... Ha callado hasta ahora. Siga callando, aléjese. Yo le aseguro que, en este momento, Tomoe llora con lágrimas de sangre...

—Entre los brazos de Sanozuke —concluye Battosai con infinita amargura.

—No piense en eso. Yo le ruego.. .

—¡Basta de ruegos! —corta Battosai con aspereza—. No crea que va a seguir manejándome con súplicas y lágrimas. No soy un sentimental como Sanozuke, no soy lo bastante feliz como para querer ser generoso. Al contrario, soy lo bastante desdichado para odiar hasta la luz del cielo, hasta el aire que respiro, hasta la tierra que me sostiene... ¡Y no he renunciado a vengarme!

* * *

—TOMOE, MI VIDA, ¿qué es esto? ¿Por qué estás llorando? ¿Te sientes muy mal?

—¡OH, déjame!

—Perdóname, pero no comprendo, Kaoru dijo que estabas mejor y que me llamabas...

—¿Qué sabe esa imbécil...?

—¿Imbécil tu hermana? —se sorprende Sanozuke, profundamente estupefacto ante el exabrupto de su esposa.

—¡Imbécil, estúpida y entrometida! ¿Cuándo va a irse a su convento y dejarnos en paz?

—Pero, Tomoe, yo creo que estás trastornada, fuera de ti... ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—¿Qué es lo que te ha contado ella?

—Nada me ha contado ni nada tenía que contarme. Tú eres la que me desconciertas. ¿Por qué hablas así de tu hermana? Es absurdo que reacciones contra ella de ese modo, cuando no puede ser más generosa, más solicita, más tierna contigo...

—¡Pobre Kaoru! —suspira hipócritamente Tomoe, algo tranquilizada ante las palabras de Sanozuke.

—¿Ahora la compadeces?

—Es que no sé ni lo que digo...

Ha secado sus lágrimas, ha hecho un esfuerzo para reaccionar. Odia a Kaoru... sí, la odia, y el rencor le sube a los labios como una espuma amarga. Pero en el rostro de Sanozuke ha visto una expresión dura, severa, grave, y astutamente recoge velas mientras le observa, mientras, como un relámpago de esperanza, cruza por su mente la idea de un plan disparatado, e interroga de nuevo:

—¿No dijo nada Kaoru de mi desmayo?

—Sí, mi vida, dijo que los padecías, cosa que yo ignoraba. ¿Te ha molestado que lo dijera? No tiene nada de particular. Además, tenía que decirlo para tranquilizarnos. Comprendo lo que sientes: te molesta, te humilla la idea de padecer algo. Pero, mi amor, ¡qué tonta eres! Eso no tiene nada de particular... todos padecemos de algo. Tú eres maravillosa y perfecta. Ese pequeño mal vamos a curarlo, y si no se cura, es igual. Mi amor es para siempre y para todo, Tomoe, en dicha y en dolor, en salud o en enfermedad. Te quiero para siempre, y como dice el rito protestante: ¡Hasta que la muerte nos separe!

Dulcemente, Sanozuke ha estrechado a Tomoe entre sus brazos. Poco a poco ha ido cambiando su expresión y su gesto, mientras, mejor que puede hacerlo nadie, halla en sí mismo la disculpa perfecta, que borra la dolorosa impresión de ingratitud, de dureza y violencia que por un momento le causaran las palabras de Tomoe. Y mientras su amor salva generosamente la distancia, Tomoe caza la intención al vuelo, demasiado astuta para no aprovecharse de cualquier ventaja que se le ofrezca, demasiado calculadora para no querer guardarse contra todo riesgo... aun con el escudo de una lágrima falsa.

—Tomoe, mi vida, pero, ¿qué es esto? ¿Lloras otra vez?

—Perdóname... Ahora es de pena por haber hablado mal de Kaoru. Ella es muy buena, Sanozuke.

—Sí, Tomoe, inmensamente buena. Está haciendo una gran obra en el cuidado de los enfermos...

—Ya sé que estás encantado con ella; pero, de cualquier modo, su puesto no está aquí sino en su convento. Ella no es feliz con nosotros y es un egoísmo muy grande de nuestra parte empeñarnos en retenerla.

—Todavía no me he empeñado.

—Pero lo harás, te conozco muy bien. Y es un verdadero error de tu parte. El casado casa quiere. Tú y yo debíamos vivir solos, amor mío... solos en nuestra linda casa de San Pedro. ¿No me respondes?

—Ahora no —evade Sanozuke— pero ya hablaremos de todo. Por el momento hay mucho que hacer en Campo Real, y como la suerte me pone a mano los colaboradores que soñaba...

—¿Colaboradores? ¿Quiénes?

—En primer lugar Kaoru, y después... Supongo que no pudiste verlo, te sentiste mal. El hombre que guiaba el carruaje...

—Lo vi perfectamente.

—Le conocías, ¿verdad?

—Bueno... —acepta Tomoe sin negar ni afirmar.

—Kaoru sí; Kaoru le conoce perfectamente. Y él, de vista al menos, afirmó conocerte. Kaoru me recordó que la casa de ustedes, en San Pedro, está muy cerca de la playa. Parece ser que Battosai acostumbraba tomar tierra por una playuela que queda justamente detrás del jardín de ustedes. Lo curioso es que tú no lo conozcas más que ella, puesto que llevas más tiempo viviendo en esa casa...

—Ya te dije que sí lo Conocía, pero no simpatizo nada con él, y no me preguntes por qué, pues no sabría decírtelo; pero no me es nada, nada simpático. ¿Se fue ya?

—No, Tomoe, no se ha ido. Le he comprometido a que pase unos días con nosotros. Durante ellos trataré de convencerlo para que acepte un puesto en Campo Real.

—¿Estás loco? —reprocha Tomoe con vivacidad— El no sabe nada de fincas, es un hombre de mar... y con bastante mala fama por cierto. Lo acusan de contrabandista y de "pirata.

—En efecto. Pero yo tengo mucho interés en que cambie de vida para que no le acusen más de nada de eso. Somos amigos de la infancia, mi padre le prometió al suyo velar por él. Por desgracia, murió sin poder hacer lo que se proponía, y yo considero un deber moral hacer por Kenshin lo que mi padre hubiera hecho.

—¿Y él está conforme en trabajar para ti? – Pregunta después de la extraña forma de Sanozuke al referirse de Battosai.

—Todavía no. Mas ya te lo dije antes: espero convencerlo. El ha tenido suerte en su último viaje y trae algún dinero. Tal vez no quiera trabajar conmigo, sino establecerse por su cuenta, y en ese caso también lo ayudaré; pero, de un modo o de otro, quiero lograr su amistad. Por eso siento que no simpatices con él y que no seas tú la única, pues tampoco mamá quiere nada con Battosai el Destajador, como le llaman. Sin embargo, confío en ir limando asperezas...

Tomoe ha inclinado la frente hasta ocultar el rostro a las miradas de Sanozuke. Teme delatarse con un gesto y tiembla como si tuviera fiebre, mientras él acaricia sus manos con ternura, e indaga solícito:

—¿Te sientes mejor? ¿Crees que puedes acompañarnos a la mesa?

—¡OH, no, Sanozuke! Me siento muy mal. Me duele horriblemente la cabeza y no creo poder ponerme de pie siquiera. No me obligues a levantarme...

—Claro que no te obligo, ¡qué ocurrencia! Yo mismo voy a llevarte a nuestro departamento...

—¿Le molestaría mucho a mi tía que yo pasara la noche en este diván? Por lo menos, déjame aquí unas horas, déjame sola, totalmente sola y a oscuras para reponerme. Con eso acabaré de sentirme bien. Te lo ruego, Sanozuke, tienes mil cosas en que ocuparte.

—Está bien. Si es tu gusto, te dejo sola; pero, de todos modos, prevendré a tu doncella para que esté atenta.

Sale de la habitación, y Tomoe hace tras él un gesto de impaciencia. No puede más; se siente enloquecer de desesperación, y afloja al fin los contenidos nervios. Ha resbalado del diván hasta caer al suelo, mordiéndose las manos, mesándose los negros cabellos, retorciéndose como bajo la agonía del más cruel tormento... La sangre le hierve en las venas, el corazón le late hasta ahogarla y, al fin, se alza como aferrándose a una determinación y murmura en voz alta:

—¡Battosai... Battosai...! Tengo que hablarle a solas. ¡Pase lo que pase, tengo que hablar a solas con él! —De pronto, oye unos pasos suaves que se deslizan sigilosos, y alarmada, indaga—

¿Quién anda ahí? ¡OH, eres tú, Tama! ¿Qué hacías detrás de esas cortinas?

—Pues nada... mi ama... ¿qué quiere usted que haga? El señor Sanozuke me dijo que estuviera cerca y que esperara...

—Ven acá,...

Dócil a la voz de Tomoe, la oscura doncella que su tía ha cedido a su nuera se acerca a ella, sentándose muy cerca, a sus pies, en la alfombra, y ladea la cabeza mirándola con solicitud de animalejo doméstico. Nada parece haber cambiado en ella durante aquellos quince años: es como si hubieran resbalado sobre su alma infantil, como si eternamente tuviera aquella adolescencia ingenua que hace brillar sus ojos como dos azabaches y aparecer los dientes blanquísimos como carne de coco sobre la piel color tabaco.

—Ya se estaban poniendo feas las cosas en esta casa, ¿verdad, señora Tomoe? Igualitico que la otra vez que vino el niño Battosai...

—¿Qué otra vez?

—Bueno... la otra... Cuando se mató el amo viejo, que fue el que trajo a Battosai. Entonces, el niño Sanozuke tenía este alto, y ni Tsuki ni Hanagata mandaban en la casa...

—¿Es que los Himura conocían ya a Battosai?

—Pues, claro. Y mire usted que se dijeron cosas... ¿Quiere que le traiga una taza de caldo?

—No. Dime dónde están los demás... ¿Qué hacen?

—Cada uno, una cosa distinta. La señora Joko, encerrada, furiosa como la otra vez... Dicen que le dijo al niñito Sanozuke que ella no iba a comer en la mesa mientras estuviera aquí Battosai. Seguro que lo hace para que el señor Sanozuke lo eche. Pero qué va, ahí está Battosai en el comedor, tan alto y tan buen mozo como el amo Shinta hace veinte años. Se le parece, ¿sabe, señora Tomoe? Cuando lo vi de pronto, hasta me di un susto. Era entre dos luces y me pareció que se trataba del ánima del amo...

—Dices muchas tonterías, Tama, y no responded a lo que te he preguntado. ¿Dónde están todos? ¿En el comedor acaso? ¿Están comiendo ya? ¿Y Kaoru? ¿Qué hace Kaoru?

—Ahora no sé. ¿Quiere que vaya a verlo y vuelva a avisarle?

—Sí, Tama, porque necesito hacer algo grave, importante... algo en que tú sola vas a ayudarme, y que será un secreto entre las dos. Si sabes guardarlo, te regalaré un traje nuevo, de seda, y unos zapatos, y un collar, y todo lo que quieras. Pero tienes que aprender a hacer las cosas como yo te las mando, y a callarte, Tama, a callarte como una tumba. ¿Sabrás hacerlo? ¿Me lo juras?

—Pues claro. No voy a decir ni una palabra a nadie. Yo sé hacerlo muy bien... ¡La de cosas que yo me callo! Si yo hablara, señora Tomoe... si yo hablara...

La doncella nativa ha hecho un gesto expresivo, mostrando al sonreír la doble sarta de sus dientes blanquísimas, dichosa y encantada de haber llegado a aquel punto de la confidencia en el que su joven ama nueva va a abrirle las puertas de su intimidad. Diáfana y simple, incapaz de pensar, es quizás la cómplice menos adecuada; pero es demasiado violento el torbellino de pasiones que arrebata el alma de Tomoe. Necesita de alguien, y no es capaz de ser prudente...

* * *

—¿No quieres que hablemos un momento, Kaoru?

—Claro... Si lo deseas, con el mayor gusto, Sanozuke - Están en uno de los saloncillos contiguos al amplio comedor. Kaoru y Sanozuke apenas han probado el café y el coñac servidos después de la cena. Battosai acaba de retirarse, y Kaoru parece respirar con un poco más de confianza. Aún la presencia de Sanozuke es para ella preciosa... Aún saborea como una golosina, inquietante y amarga, el sentirlo a su lado, hasta en aquellos momentos de tensión y de angustia, sintiendo palpitar en torno suyo el peligro de una catástrofe.

—En primer lugar, quiero darte las gracias: eres la única que no ha desertado, la única que ha venido a acompañarme a compartir la mesa con Kenshin.

—Tomoe está enferma, y mamá...

—Sí, ya sé: sufre de jaqueca. También mi madre, oficialmente al menos, tendrá jaqueca durante los días que Kenshin pase en esta casa. Y en cuanto a la enfermedad de Tomoe, pienso que ella ha exagerado, pues tampoco le es simpático el pobre Kenshin.

—¿Te lo dijo ella...?

—Me lo dijo con toda franqueza. Como siempre le he pedido que sea absolutamente sincera conmigo, se lo agradezco. ¡Pero me hubiera gustado tanto encontrarla, como a ti, comprensiva y amable con Kenshin...!

—No creo que Battosai encaje en el ambiente de esta casa. Tú mismo lo estás viendo, Sanozuke. El no parece contento aquí. ¿Por qué no lo dejas alejarse?

—Lo dejaré, ¡qué remedio me queda! Pero es absurda. La mala voluntad que todos tienen contra Kenshin. Es hosco y áspero, porque ha sufrido mucho... Su historia es larga. Otro día te la contaré, aunque la verdad es que aun para mí mismo guarda muchos puntos oscuros. Mi padre tenía en él un empeño tan grande... pero dejemos a papá, aunque está ligado con lo que quería decirte. Quiero hacer una modificación completa del régimen de trabajo en Campo Real. Hemos empezado por lo más perentorio, que eran los enfermos; pero en todo hay que poner la mano. Claro que para eso necesito tener aquí al viejo Katsura, y mira qué casualidad... pensaba mandar a buscarlo la próxima semana, y hace poco vinieron a traerme el aviso de que estaba detenido en mitad del camino, por una rueda rota del coche de alquiler en que viene. Y, como es natural, mandé un coche a buscarlo... ¿Pero qué te pasa? Estás inquieta...

—No me pasa nada. Son tantas cosas, que...

—Una a una las iremos solventando. Si no estás muy cansada, saldremos a la galería a ver si llega Katsura. Mucho me temo que su presencia tampoco va a ser del agrado de mamá.

—¿Entonces...?

—No le gusta nada que sea contra Hanagata, pero yo estoy resuelto a terminar con él y con todos sus abusos. Su presencia aquí es el mal que hay que extirpar y para eso no valen paños tibios: es preciso cortar por lo sano... ¿Oyes? Me parece que llega un carruaje... ¡Vamos...!

* * *

—El señor Sanozuke y la señorita Kaoru salieron al jardín porque oyeron llegar un coche, pero no era la visita que esperaban... Era el coche grande, con los encargos de la señorita Kaoru para esos enfermos que está cuidando. De modo que el; señor y la señorita se quedaron muy entretenidos con tantos paquetes —informa Tama a Tomoe, de acuerdo con el encargo que ésta le hiciera.

—¿Y Battosai? ¿Fue con ellos Battosai?

—¡Qué va! El Battosai se fue del comedor acabando de comer, diciendo que a acostarse. Pero qué va... Se fue a. buscar a ése muchacho que trajo con él, a averiguar qué le habían dado de cenar. Y le dijo a Taisei que no lo pusiera en ningún cuarto de sirvientes, porque Yahiko, que así se llama él condenado muchacho, tenía que dormir con él en el mismo cuarto.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—Paseando con el muchachito por el segundo patio, y sin hablar.

—Óyeme, Tama. Es preciso que llames a ese niño, que te lo lleves a cualquier parte, que dejes sólo a Battosai...

—¿Para qué, mi ama? —se sorprende la sirvienta.

—No preguntes y haz lo que te mando. Mira, ¿te gusta esta sortija? Tómala... Es tuya... Para ti... Pero haz inmediatamente lo que te mando. Anda

* * *

—Patron...

—¿Qué quieres, Yahiko?

Battosai se detiene en uno de aquellos lentos paseos de los que ha dado muchos ya de uno a otro extremo del segundo patio. Llega hasta ahi llevando consigo al muchachuelo, pero no le mira ni le habla. Está demasiado absorto en sus amargos pensamientos, y su mirada, al oírle hablar, es casi de sorpresa, como si despertara de un sueño poblado de siniestras imágenes, como sí el pequeño y oscuro rostro amigo le consolara un tanto...

—¿Nos vamos a quedar en esta casa, patron? En la cocina dijeron que nos íbamos a quedar para siempre, y que usted iba a mandar, y que iban a echar a un hombre muy malo que es el que ahora está mandando. Pero cuando él llegó, todos se callaron. ¡Es un viejo más feo, patrón...! Llegó regañando, y a un gato que estaba bebiendo leche, le dio una patada. De verdad que es muy malo, pues el gato no le hacía daño a nadie. ¿Es cierto lo que dijeron, mi amo?

—No, Yahiko, no es verdad. Mañana mismo nos iremos de esta casa...

—¿Sin ver al ama nueva? ¿Sin buscarla?

—No hay tal ama nueva. Yahiko —se lamenta Battosai con amarga tristeza—. Nos iremos otra vez al Luzbel. Pondremos proa al centro del mar, y no volveremos nunca más a San Pedro.

—¿Y la casa grande que iba a hacer allá, en aquellas piedras? ¿Y todas las cosas lindas que usted pensaba, mi amo?

—Todas se acabaron. Yahiko. ¡Nos iremos para no volver más!

—¡Chist... chist...! —llama Tama, la sirvienta mestiza.

—¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué pasa? —se violenta Battosai.

—Llamaba al muchacho, señor Battosai. Lo llamaba para llevármelo. Van a hablarle a solas a usted —murmura Tama en voz baja y tono misterioso— Quieren hablarle sin que nadie se entere.

—¿Quién quiere hablarme?

—No grite. Tiene que ser sin que lo sepa nadie. Váyase a aquel rincón que está bien oscuro, y no grite. No hable alto. Es un secreto. El ama no quiere que lo sepa nadie...

—¿El ama? ¿Qué ama? —pregunta Battosai; pero, de pronto, comprende y exclama— ¡Tomoe!

—Chist... No grite... No grite... —suplica Tama. Y alejándose, ordena— Vamonos, muchacho.

Por un momento, Battosai se queda inmóvil, sacudido por un sentimiento que es sorpresa y es cólera, y también una especie de alegría salvaje. Tomoe está allí, frente a él, a pocos pasos... Más que verla la adivina en el rincón oscuro; Distingue su figura y, al acercarse, ve su rostro pálido, sus labios trémulos, sus manos que se extienden hacia él, suplicantes. Sin proponérselo, baja la voz... Acaso le ahoga el golpe del corazón que se desboca, o el inexplicable escalofrío que recorre su espalda, y murmura:

—¡tú! ¡tú!

—¡Mátame, Battosai! Me acerco a ti, para que seas tú el que me mates...

—A matarte vine, Tomoe... Pero, al fin y al cabo, no creo tener ningún derecho...

—¿No crees tener derecho? ¿Y cuándo has necesitado tú tener derecho para extender las manos y arrancarle a la vida, cuanto la vida quiso negarte? ¿Cuándo, Battosai?

Tomoe, da un paso fuera de la penumbra para mirarle con sorpresa, casi con rabia. Aquel rostro frío, impasible, hermético, no es el que esperaba ver en Battosai. Para salirle al paso, esquivando su violencia, se ha jugado el todo por él todo en una frase, y ahora se siente como defraudada en su "anhelo morboso: Battosai, su Battosai el Destajador parece otro bajo aquellas ropas de caballero. Parece otro, como está ahora: enigmático, con un fulgor satánico en las pupilas...

—¿Para qué quieres que te mate? ¿No amas a tu esposo, al noble caballero Himura? ¿No eres feliz siendo dueña de Campo Real? ¿No eres dichosa con tus trapos de seda y la basura de tus collares y tus alhajas?

—Tú sabes bien lo que me hace feliz, y no es nada de eso, Battosai, tú lo sabes...

—Yo no sé nada. ¿Qué puedo yo saber de la señora Himura, la esposa de mi mejor amigo? La esposa de Sanozuke Himura, tan generoso y tan solícito para mí como si tuviéramos la misma sangre, tan preocupado de mi porvenir, que no quiere dejarme seguir en el mar; tan atento a mi bienestar, que quiere velar por él personalmente; tan seguro y confiado, que me ofrece un puesto en el que me seria muy fácil arruinarlo y, además, deshonrarlo.

—¿Pero estás loco?

—Lo está él, en todo caso. Aunque mis palabras te suenen a sarcasmo, son la pura y estricta verdad. Gracioso, ¿no? Extraordinariamente gracioso... Pero no hay razón para que te muestres desesperada. Al contrario... Eres una mujer de suerte, Tomoe, de suerte extraordinaria. ¿Qué más quieres?

—Quisiera saber si eres sincero; quisiera saber por qué hablas como hablas. Y además, ¿para qué has venido? ¿Qué. te propones? ¿Qué vas a hacer al fin?

—Para lo que he venido, ya lo dije antes: para matarte. Pero alguien me detuvo en el primer impulso...

—Kaoru. .. ¡Esa fue Kaoru!

—Puede que fuese ella. Le debes la vida. Ya tienes algo que agradecerle. Pero también puedo pensar que fue Sanozuke. Es difícil dar de puñaladas a un niño que sonríe y que nos llama "el mejor amigo de su infancia". Y decirle a Sanozuke quién eres, es peor que apuñalearle. Porque no sólo cree en mí ese... bendito de Dios. También cree en ti. ¿Has visto nada con más gracia? Cree en ti, Tomoe, te considera la mujer más pura, más noble, más leal. Te ama como al sol que llegara a su vida, iluminándola y purificándola. —Y enfureciéndose lentamente mientras habla, escupe el insulto—: ¡A ti... a ti, carroña, basura, mujerzuela hipócrita y despreciable, más y más perdida que la última ramera! Pero tranquilízate, él no lo sabe y tú eres la señora Himura, ama y reina de Campo Real —termina en son de burla.

—¡OH, basta! ¡Mátame si crees que te he engañado, si defraudé tu amor y destrocé tu corazón pero no me insultes, porque no voy a tolerarlo!

—¿No? ¿Cómo vas a hacer para no tolerarlo?

—¡Soy capaz de gritar, de ser yo la que lo diga todo!

—¿De veras?... Hazlo... Será maravilloso... Dile la verdad a Sanozuke. Dile, además, que te he tratado como a lo que eres. Llámale para que me pida cuentas de mi ofensa. Vuélvelo contra mí, que eso es lo que estoy deseando: que venga como hombre ofendido y que me injurie, que me ataque. Entonces sí será fácil destrozarlo con estas manos. Entonces sí que la partida estará igualada. ¡Hazlo, Tomoe, hazlo! ¡Grita, llámalo!

—Demasiado sabes que no voy a hacerlo, y de eso te aprovechas para tratarme como me tratas —protesta Tomoe brotándole la ira por todos los poros de su ser— Sabes que estoy perdida, sin defensa. ¡Eres un cobarde!

—Sí... soy un cobarde, porque no debí haber escuchado una palabra de nadie, porque debería haber matado a cuantos me cerraron el paso, llegar hasta ti como me había propuesto y apretar tu cuello con estas manos... —Battosai ve el temor reflejado en el pálido rostro de Tomoe y, despectivo e irónico a la vez, la tranquiliza— No, no te asustes, no grites. Tú si que eres cobarde... cobarde y baja... Porque eres embustera, hipócrita; porque te arrastras, te arrastras mordiendo por la espalda, infiltrando tu veneno por la sangre...

—Battosai... Battosai... —suplica Tomoe, adolorida—. Sé que me odias, tienes que odiarme. Sé que me desprecias, tienes que despreciarme. Pero en el fondo de tu corazón me amas, tienes que amarme, porque el amor no se arranca de golpe...

—El tuyo está arrancado, ¡y hasta la última raíz está fuera!

—No lo creas, Battosai. Sólo estás luchando con él, como yo he luchado durante horas y días, y a cada tirón por arrancarlo te sangra el corazón, como a mí me ha sangrado, como aún me sangra y duele hasta enloquecerme. Porque yo te quiero, Battosai, es a ti a quien sigo amando. Nada ni nadie me hará cambiar.

Se hunde en la penumbra, ha resbalado a lo largo de la columna en que busca apoyó, y ahora llora en silencio, cubriendo su rostro con las manos, mientras Battosai la mira llorar, rota la voluntad en la lucha titánica de aquella nueva turba de sentimientos y de ideas que han brotado en su alma, vacilando como entre dos abismos, y reprocha:

—Basta de mentiras, de embustes, de farsas... Si me hubieras amado, si me hubieras querido sólo un poco, sólo la mitad de lo que me jurabas...

—¡Te quería y te quiero!

—¡No mientas más! Ahí están los hechos, tus hechos, demasiado profundos, demasiado claros: ¡Te casaste con otro!

—Con otro a quien no amo. ¡Te lo juro! No lo quiero, no lo quise nunca. Lo detesto, me fastidia. Las circunstancias me empujaron. Yo no sabía que tú ibas a volver... Alguien me dijo que no ibas a volver más.

—¿Quién fue ese alguien?

—Kogoro Katsura, el abogado. Indaga, pregunta... Me dijo que tenías líos con la justicia, que la policía te buscaba, que no podrías volver más a San Pedro, y yo pensé que tus palabras habían sido falsas, que mentías a sabiendas cuando te alejaste prometiendo volver. Pensé que te habías burlado de mi amor...

—¿Y por qué no esperaste un poco más?

—Me cegó el despecho; Sanozuke me apremiaba...

—Naturalmente... apremiaba... Y como tu estabas jugando con dos barajas... No, a mi no me engañas. Sé quién eres, sé cómo eres... Yo no soy Sanozuke, bueno y cándido. Sé toda la maldad, todo el egoísmo, todo la crueldad fría e hipócrita que tienes en el alma.

—¡Pero me quisiste sabiendo eso!

—Sí, te quise como puede quererse lo que más nos daña, la droga que envenena, el vicio que arrastra, el peligro en el que podemos perecer a cada instante... Así te quise, y por ti pensé lo que nunca había pensado: ser otro hombre, cambiar de vida, colmar tu ambición y tu vanidad, humillar lo único que tenía en el mundo: mi orgullo de pirata... Volverme como los demás, sólo para satisfacerte, para quererte a la luz del día, para saberte mía, mía solo, aunque el Luzbel se hundiera en otras manos, aunque no pudiera seguir llamándome Battosai el Destajador, aunque todo lo mío se hiciera polvo, para hacer de ese polvo una alfombra de flores por donde tú pisaras. Así te quise... ¡Pero todo acabó, todo ha terminado! ¿Quisiste ser la señora Himura? Pues a serlo. ¡A serlo de verdad!

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Me mataré si me dejas! ¡Te juro que me mataré si me dejas!

—¿Tú matarte? ¡Bah! —rechaza Battosai en tono despectivo— Si no te dejo, será para volverte loca, para atormentarte, para torturarte, para hacer de tu vida un infierno.

—¡No me dejes, Battosai!

—Mi ama... mi ama... Viene gente... ¡Cuidado! —avisa Tama acercándose apresurada— Viene gente por ese lado... y creo que es el señor Sanozuke...

—¡Tomoe! —llama Kaoru aproximándose al grupo. Tomoe ha retrocedido, hundiéndose en las sombras; Battosai permanece inmóvil; Kaoru ha dado un paso acercándose más a él, al tiempo que llega lentamente Sanozuke, con una disculpa en los labios:

—Perdónenme si interrumpo una conversación interesante. Oí la voz de Battosai, y como se había despedido para irse a acostar hace más de una hora...

—Sí... pero tuve calor. No sirvo para dormir encerrado.

Kaoru respira un poco más tranquila. Por un instante aguardó tensa trémula de angustia, la respuesta que pudiese dar Battosai. Ahora le sorprende su cambio repentino, la fría serenidad con que ha contestado a Sanozuke, la leve y amarga sonrisilla que asoma a sus labios, al proseguir:

-Piensa que he pasado más noches de mi vida al raso que bajo techo.

—Me hago cargo. Las noches en el mar han de ser deliciosas.

—Sí... Sobre todo cuando se es grumete o marinero de tercera clase, y lo despiertan a uno a puntapiés para hacer la guardia... —observa Battosai con ironía.

—No quise aludir a esos recuerdos tan poco agradables —rehuye Sanozuke jovialmente—; pero, siendo como eres patrón y propietario de tu barco, estoy seguro que las noches a bordo tienen para ti muchos encantos, tantos que casi, casi empiezo a darte la razón.

—¿La razón en qué?

—En algo de que antes hablaba con Kaoru. —Y volviéndose de pronto a la aludida, le recuerda—: También tú te despediste para acostarte, Kaoru. Me dijiste que estabas rendida, lo cual me pareció muy lógico, y renunciaste a esperar la llegada de Katsura...

—¿Viene Katsura? —pregunta Battosai, extrañado.

—Le estoy esperando. Tuve un aviso que el coche que le traía había sufrido un accidente en el camino, pero ya no debe tardar. Una visita por sorpresa, como la tuya. Me seguiré con lo que estaba diciéndote: pienso que acaso hago mal en empeñarme tanto en que cambies de vida...

—No creo que hagas mal. Es una solicitud que te agradezco. Además, me dijiste que me necesitabas...'

—En efecto, es lo que dije.

—Pues no creo que deba negarte esa problemática ayuda, cuando tan desinteresadamente has tratado de servirme siem­pre que lo he necesitado.

—Pero, Battosai, lo que quiere decir Sanozuke... —interviene Kaoru, nerviosa.

—Déjale que termine, Kaoru —la interrumpe Sanozuke— Por favor... Habla, Kenshin...

—Termino enseguida. Iba a decirte que acepto el cargo que me ofreces... ¡Qué me quedo en Campo Real!

Como si repentinamente hubiese tomado una nueva resolución, ha hablado Battosai mirando con fijeza a Sanozuke, un extraño matiz de desafío en el tono de sus palabras... Luego se vuelve lentamente hacia el oscuro rincón por donde Tomoe desapareciera, con la esperanza de que ella esté muy cerca, de que haya escuchado sus palabras, de que recoja, valorando en cuanto significa, aquella determinación con que responde al reto, que ella le lanzara. Habría dado sangre de sus venas por poder mirarla a la cara en ese instante, para adivinar en sus ojos si había en ella placer o espanto, pero no atisba más que sombras espesas, y al volverse de nuevo ve otro rostro de mujer, pálido y helado como de mármol, dos manos blancas que se aprietan crispándose; Una figura grácil que un instante se estremeció de angustia: Kaoru Kamiya. Y aquella leve y burlona sonrisa que es siempre para él un arma contra ella, despunta en sus labios, al decir:

—¿Te ha dejado pensativo mi resolución, Sanozuke?

—No, Kenshin —niega Sanozuke con nobleza— Al contrario; es algo que deseo desde hace mucho tiempo y déjame decirte las palabras que por los especiales incidentes de tu llegada todavía no te he dicho, pero que me salen del corazón: Bienvenido a Campo Real, Kenshin. Bienvenido a la que siempre debió ser tu casa, y lo es desde este instante.

—Gracias, Sanozuke... —se conmueve Battosai a pesar suyo.

—Espero que sea yo el que tenga que darte las gracias muy pronto, cuando hayamos logrado lo que deseo. Pero ha llegado un coche... Sí, ha llegado un coche al frente de la casa... Seguramente es el bueno de Katsura... Vamos allá... —invita Sanozuke alejándose.

Battosai no sigue a Sanozuke. Se ha quedado inmóvil bajo la mirada interrogadora y ardiente de Kaoru, clavada en él como una amenaza, que se expresa al decir estupefacta:

—¿Debo suponer que está usted loco?

—¿Yo? ¿Por qué, Kaoru?

—¿Piensa de veras quedarse en Campo Real?

—¿Y por qué no debo quedarme? Por lo visto, es el más ardiente deseo de los dueños de esta casa. Ya oyó usted a Sanozuke, y supongo que también a la nueva señora Himura, puesto que, seguramente, estaba usted escondida escuchando

—¡No tengo semejantes costumbres!

—Pues aun contra su costumbre, parece que, al menos por esta vez, lo ha hecho. De otro modo no se comprende que saliera en un momento tan oportuno, a tiempo de cubrir la retirada de su hermana. ¿Estaba usted de acuerdo con ella?

—¿Quiere callarse? —ordena Kaoru impulsada por la ira.

—No se enfurezca; ya veo que no... Debo suponer, entonces, que llegó por casualidad. Pero aun por casualidad, pudo oírla. Yo había decidido alejarme...

—¡Tiene que alejarse, Battosai! ¡Usted no puede seguir aquí! ¿Qué se propone? ¿Adónde quiere usted llegar?

—Por el momento, solo hasta ese coche. Santa Kaoru —contesta Battosai burlonamente— Voy a evitar que el viejo Katsura cometa una indiscreción enterando al buen Sanozuke de lo que más vale que ignore: que se ha casado con la amante de Battosai el Destajador.

—¡Qué vil y qué despreciable me parece usted en este momento! —salta Kaoru en voz baja, pero trémula de indignación.

—¿Yo...? —Battosai se contiene haciendo un esfuerzo y con amargo cinismo explica— Eso no es nada nuevo. Son los sentimientos que suelo inspirar a las personas como usted: Puras e impecables... Pero no se preocupe, que ya empiezo a saber cubrir las apariencias y, por lo visto, la apariencia es lo único que vale en el mundo de las gentes respetables. A sus pies, futura abadesa...

—¡Estúpido, payaso!

—Ese sí es un insulto nuevo... Payaso... Hasta ahora nadie me lo había llamado. ¿Payaso? Puede ser. Pero el que pretenda reír a costa de este payaso, pagará la función en moneda de sangre. Dígaselo a su hermana, a la joven señora Himura. Prevéngala de que la entrada para el circo de Battosai el Destajador cuesta muy cara. ¡Demasiado cara!

CONTINUARA...

Como han estado, espero que bien je creo que ahora si me tarde un poco mas en subir el cap y espero me disculpen eh andado algo atareada. Pero ya esta aqui este cap espero que lo haigan disfrutado, ya las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes para nuestros protagonistas y se pondran aun mejor; pero eso sera motivo para nuevos cap asi que aqui los dejo sin mas que agregar que darles las gracias por continuar leyendo mi adaptacion que espero continue siendo de su agrado, ya saben que se aceptan sugerencias y por cualquier cosa les dejo mi mail , para cualquier sugerencia, aclaraciones, pa que me agregen, etc. bueno cuidense bye.

Agradecimientos Especiales: Aynatcristal, Reiko Navi-san, Athena Kaoru Himura, KISLEV, jegar sahaduta, yessica y Mitsuki Himura, muchas gracias por su apoyo y animos.


	7. Chapter 7

Lo inevitable.

CAPITULO 6.

—YAHIKO, ¿VIENES CONMIGO a dar un paseo?

—Al fin del mundo voy detrás de usted, patrón - Saltando sobre una y otra pierna, hacia delante y hada atrás, con aquella agilidad que le ha valido el mote que ostenta, sale Yahiko tras de Battosai rumbo a las amplias cuadras que ocupan el fondo de la casa. Son las seis de una espléndida mañana, el aire transparente, el cielo azul muy claro y los primeros rayos del sol asoman dorando las cumbres, limpias por excepción, de aquellas tres montañas que se alzan como gigantes petrificados sobre la fértil tierra de San Pedro.

-¿Hasta dónde vamos, mi amo?

—Por lo pronto, a buscar un caballo.

—A mí no me gustan los caballos, mi amo. Ni los caballos, ni los burros, ni los coches, ni las montañas... Me gusta el mar. ¿Cuándo vamos para el mar, patrón?

—No lo sé. Yahiko. Tal vez mañana mismo, acaso nunca más...

—Qué raro se ha vuelto usted, patrón. Antes lo sabía todo, hasta lo que iba a pasar dentro de un año... y ahora no sabe ni lo que usted mismo va a hacer mañana.

—¿Té extraña? Algún día sabrás que así marcha un barco, cuando es una mujer la que toma el timón de nuestra vida, Yahiko.

—Pero usted dijo antes que no había más ama nueva...

—No... no hay más ama nueva. Pero cuando una pasión nos hace su esclavo, el ama es la desesperación, y el rumbo, la ruta de la desgracia... ¡Mira...!

Se detiene sujetando al muchacho. Están muy cerca de la entrada de las caballerizas y no se ve por ahí ningún sirviente. Pero alguien saca un caballo del pesebre. Unas manos blancas buscan al azar una montura, se extienden hasta alcanzar uno de los frenos colgados de la vía central de la cuadra... Una mujer se dispone a ensillar por sí misma un caballo, y Battosai se dirige hacia ella con rápido paso, ofreciéndose:

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—¡OH... Usted...! —se sorprende Kaoru.

—¿No hay un criado que pueda hacer esto en su lugar?

—Sin duda, pero es muy temprano y prefiero no molestar a nadie ¿Quiere seguir su camino y dejarme en paz?

—Mi camino es éste. Santa Kaoru. Me acerqué para ensillar un caballo en el que dar un paseo. Me es igual ensillar dos o, mejor aún, enganchar mi cochecito y llevarla, ya que parece gustar, como yo, de los aires matinales. ¿Adónde es el paseo? Yahiko, ayúdame un poco... Vamos a enganchar el coche...

—Sí, patrón,.. Volando... —aprueba él. Muchachuelo alegremente.

—Ya le he dicho que no quiero que nadie se moleste por mí.

—No es molestia; al contrario. ¿No ha visto la alegría de ese monigote? Le tiene horror a los caballos... le encanta la idea de que vayamos a pasear en coche. Daremos un paseo al llevarla a usted a donde vaya. No creo tener nada que hacer en todo el día.

—Usted sólo tiene que hacer una cosa, Battosai: marcharse... Irse pronto... ¡Irse para siempre!

—¡Caramba! ¿No sabe usted decirme otra cosa? Resulta monótono escucharla. Cuando no aconseja u ordena, insulta. Resulta usted terrible, señorita Kamiya —comenta Battosai en tono de burla.

—¿Cómo puede bromear? ¿Es que no se da cuenta de" la situación en que nos coloca a todos su presencia aquí? ¿Por qué se empeña en quedarse? ¿Qué espera? ¿Qué aguarda?

—¿Alguna vez se le ha ocurrido a usted preguntarse qué espera, qué aguarda el náufrago que en medio del mar se aterra a un resto de lo que fue su nave, mientras el sol abrasador le tortura hasta enloquecerle, mientras la sed le afiebra y le extenúa el hambre, mientras a su alrededor ve asomarse a las feroces bestias del mar? ¿Se ha preguntado usted qué aguarda, cuando con sus ojos casi ciegos recorre el horizonte por donde no se asoma la esperanza de un barco? ¿Por qué sigue aferrado al madero con los dedos heridos, crispados? ¿Por qué sigue tragando el agua amarga que le cae en los labios, en lugar de soltarse y acabar de una vez? ¿Por qué lo hace? ¿Por qué?

—Bueno... —reflexiona Kaoru, dubitativa—. Eso es distinto. Será por instinto de conservación, por deber y derecho humano de defender su vida... ¡El espera un milagro que lo salve! Pero usted...

—Yo estoy como ese náufrago. Santa Kaoru, y no creo en los milagros...

—¿Y no cree tampoco en la bondad humana... Battosai... el Salvador?.

—No, no creo en ella. Aunque me dé usted ese ridículo nombre que no tengo por qué llevar. Supongo que se burla de mí con el mismo derecho que yo de su presunta santidad.

—Yo no me burlo de nadie, Battosai. Primero le creí a usted una fiera, un bárbaro... No voy a negárselo. Después, al saberle hombre, al sentirle humano, al ver que a pesar suyo no es Indiferente a la amistad de Sanozuke y no fue del todo sordo a mis súplicas, tengo que decirle: ¿Para qué prolongar esta situación horrible? Acepte su fracaso y váyase.

—Yo no he fracasado. Tomoe me quiere. A su modo, pero me quiere. Sin santidad, sin dignidad, Si me deja que le hable claro. Me quiere y me prefiere, como tantas veces me prefirieron las mujerzuelas de las tabernas del puerto. Creo que es capaz de venir conmigo a donde yo quiera llevarla.

—¿Pero está loco? ¿Están locos los dos? ¿Cómo puede estar pensando en una cosa semejante? ¿Quiere... pretende... espera...?

—Me ha pedido que no la abandone; me lo ha suplicado llorando. Cuando usted llegó anoche tan oportunamente a ocupar su lugar, eso era lo que ella me pedía, y mi respuesta fue aceptar el cargo que me ofrecía Sanozuke.

—¡No! ¡No es posible! ¡No puede llegar a ese extremo la maldad humana!

—La maldad humana es capaz de llegar infinitamente más lejos de cuanto usted pueda imaginar— asegura Battosai con gesto adusto y voz enronquecida.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Tendrían que ser dos monstruos! ¡No pueden destrozar así el honor y la vida de Sanozuke! ¡No pueden herirle de esa manera, porque hay un Dios en los cielos y ese Dios enviaría sobre, ustedes sus rayos... ¡

—No diga tonterías. Santa Kaoru —ríe Battosai amargamente. Y volviéndose hacia donde se encuentra el muchacho negro, lo llama— ¡Yahiko! ¡Ven acá! Acércate... Quítate la camisa..

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —se extraña Kaoru.

—Esta señorita quiere ver tu espalda. Yahiko. Quiere ver las huellas de tus golpes y de tus quemaduras. Quiere enterarse, porque no lo sabe y va a palparlo en este momento, hasta qué extremos pueden llegar la maldad y la crueldad humanas. Quiero que le cuentes lo que ha sido tu vida, lo que han hecho contigo aquellos con quienes estabas antes. Y quiero que usted escuche esos relatos, señorita Kamiya, y que después me diga dónde estaba Dios cuando las bestias con figura humana, que fueron sus amos, lo maltrataban de esta manera. ¡Quiero que me diga usted dónde estaba Dios, señorita Kamiya, y por qué no envió entonces uno de sus rayos!

Brusco, violento, relampagueante la mirada, Battosai el Destajador despoja a Yahiko de su camisa de hilo blanco, desnudando el pequeño cuerpo, alzándolo en sus brazos para que ella pueda verlo más de cerca, mirando con ansia el bello rostro de mujer, que ya no expresa indignación ni cólera, sino espanto, dolor y piedad, cuando balbucea:

—No... no es posible... Este niño... esta pobre criatura...

—Véalo, pálpelo, escúchelo hablar. Él le dirá lo que puede sufrir una criatura humana sin que se conmuevan los cielos. Mire estos hombros destrozados por las cargas de leña, superiores a sus fuerzas de niño; estos pobres huesos deformados por el hambre y los malos tratos. Vea las cicatrices de las quemaduras, de los latigazos... Para los hombres que lo explotaban era menos que una bestia, menos que un perro cubierto de carroña: era un niño negro, huérfano, abandonado, sin una ley capaz de protegerlo, sin una mano que se alzara para detener la de sus verdugos...

—¿Pero dónde? ¿Dónde halló usted a esta criatura?

—¿Dónde? ¡Qué más da! ¿Acaso no hay millares como él? ¿Acaso estas horrendas cosas no pasan en todos los rincones de la tierra? ¿Acaso cada día no se cometen atrocidades semejantes bajo todos los cielos? Sí... la crueldad humana es infinita y Dios no envía sus rayos... Siguen triunfando los malvados, siguen los fuertes pisoteando a los débiles. Y cuando una de estas criaturas, tratadas peor que una sabandija, logra sobrevivir y se alza llena de todo el rencor del mundo, saturada de toda la crueldad que contra ella usaron, cuando un niño así llega a hombre, ¿cómo puede pedirle a nadie que se sacrifique por los que siempre fueron dichosos? ¿Cómo puede esperar nadie de él más que odio y crueldad?

—Pero usted... usted...

—Sí... Yo soy ése... Me enseñaron a odiar, a herir antes de que me hiriesen, a matar para que no me mataran, y si no hubiera logrado aprender esa lección, que tan duramente me enseñaron, no estaría vivo frente a usted, señorita Kamiya. No espere de mí nada; no espere conmoverme jamás con súplicas y lágrimas. Las odio, las detesto, no sé lo que es piedad. Seguiré por mi camino, destrozándolo todo si es preciso. Y no tenga usted miedo, ¡qué Dios no envía sus rayos! Nada tengo resuelto con respecto a su hermana, pero no es por piedad. Ignoro el significado de esa palabra... Ahora, voy a enganchar el coche para llevarla a ese maldito viaje...

Se ha alejado dejando antes en el suelo, junto a ella, el moreno muchacho semidesnudo que la mira con los grandes ojos llenos de asombro. Y ella se inclina contemplándolo como si por primera vez le mirase, y viese a través de él mucho más allá; todo un mundo dolorido y trágico. Y en ese mundo, Battosai... el niño que fue Battosai el Destajador... Y mientras piensa en él, sus blancas manos resbalan acariciando la piel. morena de Yahiko, sus horribles cicatrices, aquella pobre carne cándidamente morena, inocente y torturada, y de pronto le estrecha contra su corazón y lo besa con una ternura nueva, pura y distinta, que cual un diáfano manantial le sube desde el corazón hasta los labios, de donde brota con infinita piedad el lamento:

-¡Pobre Yahiko!

—¿Usted es el ama nueva? El patrón dijo que veníamos a San Pedro a buscar al ama nueva... Después dijo que no había más ama nueva, pero ahora... ahora... Él dijo que el ama era linda, que el ama era buena... —La ha mirado con un ansia encendida en las pupilas color de azabache, con un hambre de calor y cariño, y Kaoru vuelve a estrechar contra su pecho la redonda cabeza de cortísimos cabellos rizados—. Es usted mi ama nueva, ¿verdad?

—No, Yahiko. Ni tuya ni de nadie. De nadie soy ama, porque nada me pertenece en este mundo... Ni siquiera mi corazón...

—Listo el cochecito. ¿Quiere montar? —la interrumpe Battosai que llega con el coche, parándolo frente a ella.

—¿Por qué tiene que molestarse por mí?

—Porque no es molestia ni me cuesta nada. Lo que no cuesta nada se da con facilidad...

—Tiene razón. Tiene razón en eso, como en muchas cosas más.

—Tengo razón en todo —asevera Battosai con rudeza— Cuanto digo no es más que la verdad.

—No es verdad todo cuanto dice —refuta Kaoru suave­mente— Usted niega que en su corazón haya piedad, usted niega que haya amor, y hay ambas cosas, Kenshin.

—¡Battosai el Destajador! —se encrespa Battosai.

—Como usted quiera... Kenshin... capaz de ayudar a una mujer que le fastidia y de salvar a este niño, rescatándolo de un infierno por el que usted mismo ha cruzado...

—¡No lo hice por piedad!

—¿Por odio entonces? —indaga Kaoru con ironía.

—Tal vez... o acaso por egoísmo. Yahiko soy yo mismo, su infancia fue mi infancia. También a mí, algunas veces: Quien supo mirarme como a un ser humano...

—Sanozuke Himura... Recuerdo una por una las palabras que pronunció ayer. El padre de Sanozuke también quiso rescatarle...

—¿El padre de Sanozuke? Creo preferible que no hablemos del padre de Sanozuke, Santa Kaoru.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque... llegaría usted tarde a donde va... Vamos, arriba... Tú también. Yahiko. Sube con ella. No es la primera vez que Santa Kaoru te lleva a su lado.

—Ni será la última. Yahiko es mi amigo ya.

—Muy bonita frase, pero no me conmueve.

—¡Ni aspira a conmoverlo, Kenshin! —se enfurece Kaoru.

* * *

—¿Quiere usted un "plantador", ¿Katsura?

—¡OH... caramba! —se sorprende el licenciado acercándose a Battosai.

—Sírvase éste. Llenaré para mí otro vaso. Supongo que cuando ponen aquí este hermoso jarro y estos vasos, será para que los huéspedes nos atendamos solos. ¡A la salud de usted, Katsura!

—No, no, gracias, Kenshin, no voy a tomarme ese brebaje. Pero gracias a Dios que te echo por fin la vista encima...

El licenciado se acerca hasta la mesa de mimbre que sostiene media docena de vasos y una gran jarra de aquella popular bebida hecha de jugo de piña con ron blanco, y observa con desconfianza el vaso lleno, mientras Battosai apura el suyo hasta el fondo y vuelve a llenarlo.

—Llevo dos horas dando vueltas en la casa sin tropezar con nadie, ni siquiera con un sirviente.

—Beba Su "plantador"... resulta refrescante —invita Battosai haciendo caso omiso de la observación de Kogoro Katsura.

—¿Quieres decirme lo que ha pasado, Kenshin?

—Poca cosa, por no decir, nada. Creo que está a la vista.

—No vas a querer volverme loco, ¿eh? Creo que si estoy aquí fue porque me espantaste, porque saliste de mi casa de una manera que me dejaste turulato. Hubiera pensado que estabas loco, que de repente te habías trastornado, si no fuera por lo extrañadísimo que es todo cuanto está pasando.

—Sí, todo es extraño, sorprendente...

—Anoche, por tu actitud y por tus medias palabras, entendí que debía callarme la boca. Muerto de inquietud y de curiosidad, estuve esperándote en mi cuarto, pero amaneció y no llegaste por allá. Salí a buscarte y no estabas en la casa ni nadie supo darme razón de ti... ¡Por Dios vivo, respóndeme, Kenshin.

—¿Qué quiere que le responda?

—Lo que está pasando... lo que ha pasado. Te enfureciste hasta perder la razón cuando leíste la tarjeta del matrimonio de Sanozuke con la señorita Kamiya. Pareció enloquecerte de furia la noticia de esa boda. Saliste con cara de degollar a tres o cuatro. Pasé una noche horrible, salí hacia aquí con mil trabajos y en un coche alquilado que me dejó a mitad del camino, y cuando por fin llego a esta casa te hallo mano a mano con Sanozuke, en calidad de huésped de honor.

—En calidad de futuro administrador de Campo Real. Al menos, esa fue la proposición de Sanozuke. Y yo la he aceptado.

—Pero... pero... cada palabra que dices me enreda más. ¿Viniste en esa forma tan extraordinaria para que Sanozuke te nombrara su nuevo administrador? Me estabas hablando de mil cosas distintas, de mil proyectos: de arreglar tus papeles, de armar un tren de pesca, de reconstruir la cabaña, o mejor dicho, de hacer una residencia habitable en tu Peñón del Diablo, de casarte... Y de pronto...

—De pronto, todo se vino abajo. Fue como si esas montañas que tenemos delante cayesen hechas polvo, como si se abriese la tierra y por sus grietas vomitase fuego, como si el mar se alzara para pasar barriendo y arrasando cuanto hallara a su paso... Pero, olvídese de cuanto le preocupe o le moleste. Beba su "plantador", y aguardemos... Yo le acompaño con el tercer vaso.

—¡Basta! No estoy para bromas. ¿A qué hemos de aguardar?

—Es lo que me pregunto yo a mí mismo. ¿A qué aguardar? ¿A qué estoy aguardando? —confiesa Battosai con lenta amargura. Mas de pronto, cambiando a un tono medio irónico, medio jovial, exclama - ¡OH.. Aquí llega la joven señora Himura. Anoche no me hizo el honor de sentarse a la mesa. Ahora sí parece dispuesta a hacemos los honores de la casa. Qué bella es, ¿verdad, Katsura?

Con los labios entreabiertos de asombro, vuelve la cabeza el abogado para ver acercarse a Tomoe, realmente deslumbrante en estos momentos. Lleva un ceñido traje de seda roja, lo bastante escotado para mostrar él cuello perfecto, los impecables brazos de color de ámbar. Los brillantes cabellos negros, recogidos con gracia criolla, caen por el cuello hasta la espalda, brillan los ojos negros como dos estrellas tropicales, y sé entreabre la boca fresca, jugosa, tentadora, con una sonrisa indefinible, como si destilara miel y veneno al propio tiempo. Tras mirarla a ella. Katsura observa a Battosai, que ha palidecido bajo la piel bronceada. Un instante cruza por sus pupilas ámbar como un relámpago de amor y de odio, de desesperación v de deseo, también de ciega e insensata esperanza, y escapa la súplica angustiada de la garganta del viejo amigo:

—¡Battosai... Battosai... ¡¡tienes que salir inmediatamente de esta casa!

—Buenas tardes —saluda Tomoe aproximándose a donde se hallan los dos hombres.

—Buenas tardes, señorita —corresponde Katsura visiblemente turbado.

—Señora ya, señor Katsura —rectifica Tomoe con suave naturalidad— ¿Cómo está usted? Anoche no tuve la oportunidad de saludarlo. No me sentía bien y me acosté temprano. ¿Hizo un buen viaje?

—Regular nada más.

—Vino usted llamado por mi esposo, ¿verdad? - Los dos hombres se han mirado en silencio: el anciano licenciado totalmente desconcertado; Battosai con su amarga sonrisa de cinismo en los labios, la fiera máscara helada que impone a su dolor y a su amor. Como si tomara una resolución repentina, responde Katsura a la espléndida muchacha:

—En realidad, vine para ocuparme de los asuntos de Kenshin.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Llamado por él?

—No precisamente llamado, sino por la necesidad de puntualizar ciertas cosas. El bueno de Kenshin, que es mi amigo y cliente desde que era niño, es demasiado violento, demasiado arrebatado. Me dio una serie de órdenes tan confusas cuando estuvo en mi casa, que no pude entender lo que de veras quería. El tenia sus proyectos al llegar, que me parecieron excelentes. .. Quiere cambiar la goleta por unos cuantos barcos pesqueros, reconstruir su casa en el Peñón del Diablo, poner en orden sus papeles, emplear razonablemente el dinero que trae... Son ideas excelentes... —Y con marcada intención, prosigue— Sería criminal si alguien tratara de quitárselas, de llevarle por otros rumbos... No, no exagero, señora Himura. Seria sencillamente criminal... Kenshin, he venido a buscarte; tu presencia es necesaria en San Pedro...

—Aquí también hace mucha falta... más falta que en ninguna parte —asegura Tomoe— Sanozuke cuenta con él. Está en apuros graves, precisamente por su falta de carácter. Si Battosai se encarga de la administración de Campo Real, será aquí el verdadero amo.

—Creo que el único verdadero amo debe ser el señor Himura —rectifica Kogoro Katsura— Kenshin es demasiado independiente, demasiado violento, demasiado impetuoso para poder someterse a los intereses de nadie. Por el bien de todos, es mejor que venga conmigo ahora mismo.

—No iré. Katsura, no iré —rehúsa Battosai—. La señora Himura ha dicho una cosa muy interesante, y en la que tiene más razón de lasque ella misma piensa. Si me quedo en Campo Real, seré el amo de todo. Es grato mandar donde se ha sido menos que el último sirviente...

—¡no es grato hacer daño a los que sólo bien nos desean! —rebate el viejo abogado.

—El bien y el mal son dos conceptos muy confusos; cambian según quien lo reciba y quien lo haga —sentencia Battosai.

—¡Caramba! No te conocía como filósofo, Kenshin —comenta Sanozuke que ha oído las últimas palabras de Battosai, y se ha acercado al grupo— Buenas tardes a, todos. Me alegro de verte con tan buena cara, Tomoe... Pero volviendo a tus palabras, Kenshin, déjame decirte que difiero de tu opinión. El bien y el mal son cosas concretas y claras. El camino recto no es más que uno y tarde o temprano se arrepienten los que lo abandonan. Cada hombre honrado lleva un juez en su corazón...

—¡Caramba... cada hombre honrado! ¿Conoces tú a muchos de esa clase?

—Conozco por lo menos a dos, y los tengo delante. Por eso quiero que me ayuden a gobernar esta finca, que es casi como un pequeño estado. Pero sentémonos, ¿no les parece? Tomemos algo...

—Para mí, medio vaso —indica Tomoe— Digo, si es que me permiten quedarme en esta reunión de caballeros...

—Por supuesto —accede Sanozuke— He pasado la noche y parte de la mañana acompañando a mi madre...

—¿La señora Joko se encuentra mal? —se interesa Katsura.

—Sí. Por desgracia, cada día más delicada, lo cual hace mi labor más difícil. Mi madre y yo, que nos adoramos, solemos, no obstante, vivir en absoluto desacuerdo. Muy rara vez acertamos a compaginar algo; pero, cediendo yo un poco y ella otro poco, hemos logrado firmar la paz...

Se pausa, tomando el contenido de aquella bebida de aspecto refrescante que pone fuego en las venas, mientras se cruzan en el aire las miradas de los demás. El ambiente se hace cada vez más espeso, como si bajo el cielo encapotado las pasiones contenidas se hinchasen lentamente con turbias ráfagas de tempestad. Pero Sanozuke sigue hablando con su voz clara y amable de caballero:

—¿Sería pedirle demasiado, Katsura, que volviera a ser nuestro consejero legal?

—Bueno, Sanozuke... yo... Si ha hablado usted con su madre claramente, sabrá...

—Mi madre está conforme. Acepta y me da con ello una alegría. Kenshin aceptó ya... No creo que vas a volverte atrás, Kenshin. He hablado mucho de ti con mi madre...

—Voy a usar, acaso prematuramente, de mis derechos de consejero, y con toda franqueza, aunque sea delante de Kenshin, no me parece que ésa sea una medida acertada. Kenshin, que en efecto ha decidido cambiar de vida. Tiene otros proyectos que van mejor con su carácter. Yo me encargaré de ayudarle a realizarlos. Arreglaremos sus papeles, construiremos una verdadera casa en el Cabo del Diablo... Estoy seguro que por muy poco dinero puede quedar todo eso arreglado. ¿No le hablaste a Sanozuke también de tu proyecto de un tren de pesca? El negocio puede ser muy bueno en manos de un hombre como Kenshin...

—Tan bueno que podemos hacerlo en grande. Katsura —afirma Sanozuke— Campo Real tiene leguas de la costa más rica en pescado de la isla entera. Una vez que hayamos arreglado las cosas de la plantación, podemos intentar...

Sanozuke sigue hablando, pero Battosai no le escucha, no ha oído apenas sus palabras. Se ha ido alejando hasta llegar a la baranda que da sobre el jardín y Tomoe se pone de pie suavemente, yendo tras él.

Katsura mira a Sanozuke que contempla las dos figuras, juntas ya cerca de la baranda. Pero ni un músculo se mueve en su fino rostro impasible, no hay en sus ojos una expresión que pueda delatar lo que pasa por su alma. Su mano se extiende para llenar de nuevo el vaso, y luego lo lleva a sus labios apurándolo despacio, saboreándolo...

—Quisiera que habláramos a solas, Sanozuke.

—Casi a solas estamos. Katsura.

—Bueno, pero no es eso. Quiero decir en tu despacho, con una gran calma, con una absoluta libertad de decirte...

—¿Para qué, Katsura? ¿Para aconsejarme que no deje a Kenshin en esta casa? Es inútil. Tal vez no debí haberlo traído nunca. En realidad, no lo traje, vino por si mismo, como si su destino lo empujara, y se quedará... Se quedará, porque es mi deseo más ardiente. ¡Por que me he empeñado yo en que se quede!

* * *

—Battosai, ¿me oyes? ¡Battosai...!

La voz de Tomoe suena inútilmente cargada de pasión... Battosai no le responde, no vuelve la cabeza para mirarla. Sólo sus mandíbulas se aprietan un poco más, acaso se crispan sus manos apoyadas en la baranda y se hace más intensa la fiera expresión de sus pupilas, fijas, sin verlo ni mirarlo, en el abierto paisaje. Pero Tomoe da un paso acercándose más, indiferente a los ojos que tras ellos siguen cada uno de sus movimientos, y a la vez temblando como si con aquel temblar, temer y esperar, llenara hasta los bordes el vaso sombrío de sus emociones.

—Battosai, ¿qué has decidido de nuestras vidas?

—¿De tu vida? —contesta Battosai en tono bajo, pero desdeñoso y cortante— Nada. Tú misma decidiste, tú misma escogiste el camino, tú misma señalaste la meta a la que querías llegar, a la que ya has llegado. Estás en ella, en la cumbre... Todo lo que tu vista alcanza te pertenece... Es justo que lo pagues con la moneda de tu cuerpo. Y no digo con la moneda de tu alma porque no creo que tengas alma...

—Tú eres el único que no tiene derecho a dudarlo. No rehuyas los ojos, mírame a la cara para decirme eso.

—¡no pienso volver a mirarte a la cara! —escupe Battosai al tiempo que se aleja.

—¡Battosai! —llama Tomoe, y alzando más la voz, repite—: ¡Battosai...!

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunta Sanozuke acercándose a su esposa.

—¡0h, nada! —intenta disimular Tomoe realizando un enorme esfuerzo— Battosai parece totalmente sordo. Le estaba preguntando algo... algo sobre el tiempo. Supongo que para un navegante no será difícil...

El trepidar de un trueno y una ráfaga de viento huracanado han interrumpido las vacuas palabras de Tomoe, y Sanozuke observa con frialdad:

—Creo que para nadie es difícil predecir el mal tiempo cuando ya está sobre nosotros.

—No... claro... Soy tonta, ¿verdad? ¡Bendito sea Dios! Llueve a cántaros... y ese Battosai... —Ha extendido la mano, sin saber qué hacer ni qué decir, totalmente desconcertada, señalando al hombre que marcha firme y descuidado, indiferente a la lluvia, al viento, al temporal que ya descarga sobre el valle, haciendo más rápido el crepúsculo que llega— ¿Tu has visto qué hombre más extraño, Sanozuke? Estábamos hablando del mal tiempo, y de pronto se va... Se va bajo esa lluvia... Supongo que no estará loco tu nuevo administrador. Sería una verdadera lástima, porque tenías razón, gana mucho con el trato. Acercándose a él, hablándole, ¡qué simpático resulta tu Battosai el Destajador! ¡Qué pintoresco y qué simpático!

—¿Puedo saber en qué ocasión, en qué momento has hablado con Kenshin lo suficiente como para cambiar de ideas con respecto a él?

Tomoe se ha vuelto sacudiendo la cabeza, como para despertar, como para volver a la realidad. Mira los ojos de su esposo, fijos, clavados en su rostro como si pretendiese adivinar qué es lo que pasa por su alma, y balbucea:

—Bueno... ahora mismo. Estábamos aquí, juntos, hablando, mientras mirábamos las nubes...

—Me parece que eras tú sola la que hablaba. Ni una sola vez vi a él volver hacia ti la cabeza para mirarte... ni una sola.

—¡Caramba, no pensé que te fijaras tanto! Por lo que se ve, estabas espiando nuestros menores movimientos...

—No espiaba; te miraba, te miraba como siempre que estás al alcance de mi vista. Soy un hombre que te quiere, Tomoe.

—¡OH, ya lo sé! De lo contrario, no te hubieras casado. Ahórrame el recordatorio de que no traje dote al matrimonio.

—Sólo un villano podría hacer a su esposa una alusión semejante. Sólo un villano, Tomoe; pero desde ayer es la tercera vez que me tratas como a un villano.

—Desde ayer estás como loco, como una fiera: nervioso, exasperado, desconfiando de mí, atormentándome... Supongo que te peleaste con tu madre y como con ella no puedes desahogarte...

—Por cuarta vez me ofendes, Tomoe. ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué has cambiado como has cambiado? ¿Por qué en unas horas toda tu suavidad, toda tu dulzura...?

—Toda mi dulzura, ¿qué? ¡Acaba!

—Es que no sé ni cómo empezar. Tú sabes que yo me había hecho el propósito de no discutir jamás contigo, sabes que tenía la ilusión de que viviésemos el uno junto al otro adivinándonos los pensamientos, de que nuestros sentimientos fueran como uno solo, de que con sólo una mirada llegase cada uno al fondo del alma del otro...

—¡OH, eres terriblemente romántico, Sanozuke! —interrumpe Tomoe con cierto malhumor—. Quieres hacer de la vida un idilio, un poema, y la vida tiene muchos días vulgares, muchas horas malas, muchos momentos desagradables en los que no se puede vivir soñando...

—¡Pero sí amando!

—Bueno, a todas horas...

—¡A todas horas! ¡Siempre! Ese fue mi propósito y tú lo compartías, lo aceptabas y lo juramos, lo juramos los dos frente al altar. ¿Es que tan pronto te has olvidado? Juraste ser como parte de mí mismo, y yo juré llevarte sobre mi corazón y amarte como mi propia carne. ¡Pronto lo has olvidado!

—¡Es que te has vuelto insoportable...! —Exclama Tomoe con ira, alzando la voz.

—No grites. Katsura nos está mirando —reconviene Sanozuke en tono bajo y firme—. No quiero darle el triste espectáculo de nuestras desavenencias.

—¡Lo siento, pero no sé disimular!

—Tienes que hacerlo, puesto que eres una Himura.

—¡Caramba... mucho había tardado en salir el ilustre apellido!

—¿Qué dices? —se sorprende Sanozuke.

—Que no lo menciones más, porque estoy harta de él, ¿entiendes? ¡Harta! Como de esta finca, de esta casa y de...

—¡Cállate! —ordena imperioso Sanozuke. Luego, cambiando el tono, se dirige al viejo abogado— Acérquese, Katsura. Estábamos comprobando que llueve a cántaros.

—Sí, tenemos arriba una buena tormenta, pero no hay motivo para extrañarse, pues es lo de casi todos los días. Sin embargo, parece que es pasajera y ya va amainando.

Katsura se acerca a la baranda, observando al pasar, con su mirada comprensiva y penetrante, los rostros demudados del joven Himura y de su esposa. Ella está muy pálida y a él le tiemblan los labios. La mirada del viejo mira sin ver en la noche tormentosa, y vuelve a ellos más tranquila tras no haber hallado rastro de Battosai. Y desviando la conversación, pregunta:

—¿No tendré el honor de saludar hoy a la señora Joko?

—Me temo que no. Katsura. Es lo que estaba tratando de explicarles antes. Entre mi madre y yo hay cierta disparidad de criterio. A pesar de que yo he tratado por todos los medios evitarlo, nos hemos disgustado. Es usted un amigo de bastante confianza para que yo no se lo oculte... Más que un amigo, puesto que acabo de nombrarlo nuestro asesor legal.

—Y ya lo dije antes: que mucho me temo que parte de ese disgusto haya sido por mi nombramiento...

—No, mi madre se resiente de la presencia de Kenshin. Pero tampoco Tomoe simpatizaba con él. Ahora tengo la esperanza de que cambie mi madre al igual que mi esposa ha cambiado... aunque sea de un modo menos rápido...

Mira a Tomoe de un modo extraño y ella vuelve la cabeza esquivando aquella mirada, que Katsura capta plenamente. Como si se arrojase al agua, el viejo notario se decide:

—¿Y por qué ese empeño de traer a Kenshin a Campo Real, Sanozuke?

—Usted es el que menos debería preguntarlo, puesto que sabe que ésa fue la voluntad expresa de mi padre. Esperé encontrar en usted un aliado, y me resulta todo lo contrario.

—Estoy tratando de velar por la tranquilidad de esta casa. Kenshin es joven y violento; probablemente disoluto, de carácter muy independiente, y me temo que bastante mal educado. Su presencia en el salón de doña Joko...

—No tiene por qué frecuentarlo. Como administrador puede construírsele una pequeña casa en cualquier otro lugar de la finca. Allí puede vivir a su modo y hacer lo que le plazca.

—Me parece una gran idea. —Tomoe ha hablado, totalmente serena ya, con un raro relámpago en las pupilas de azabache, y parece desafiar la mirada sorprendida de los dos hombres, dominando la situación con soltura mundana— Es una forma de compaginar las cosas. Yo sé que Sanozuke no tiene otro deseo. Usted como amigo, y yo como esposa;. Katsura, vamos a hacer todo lo posible por complacerlo y ayudarlo. Creo que a usted no le falta autoridad ni diplomacia para amansar un poco a ese gato montes de Battosai el Destajador. Hágalo, Katsura, hágalo... por Sanozuke.

Solo se aleja unos pasos el licenciado, de la joven pareja; sólo un instante les ha dejado solos, tratando a su vez de serenarse, de penetrar hasta el fondo el torbellino oscuro que ve agitarse en derredor. Pero ese momento ha bastado para que Tomoe sonría a Sanozuke, para que se apoye en su brazo haciéndole sentir la cálida y tierna presión de sus dedos, alzando la cabeza para mirarle muy cerca, frente a frente, con aquella mirada suya, intensa y cálida, cuyos efectos conoce muy bien, y susurra con humildad:

—Perdóname, Sanozuke, a veces soy violenta, impaciente, malcriada... Sí, lo reconozco. Es mi carácter, y tal vez no le falte razón a los que aseguran que me mimaron demasiado. Perdóname... Yo sé que a veces me pongo insoportable; pero es sólo un momento, mi Sanozuke. Es como una ráfaga... qué sé yo... una especie de explosión de mis nervios... Naturalmente, no se puede tener en cuenta nada de lo que digo cuando estoy así, porque nada es verdad. Doy una impresión malísima, lo sé perfectamente: la impresión de odiar lo que más amo. Pero yo sé que tú eres capaz de comprenderme... de comprenderme y de perdonarme, ¿verdad?

—Tal vez yo deba también pedirte perdón —se disculpa Sanozuke suave, pero dubitativo— te traté ruda y ásperamente... Pero dijiste cosas tan duras y tan extrañas... Dijiste que odiabas mi nombre, mi casa... Esta casa y este nombre que son tuyos, porque junto con mi alma y mi corazón entero te los he dado. Sentí algo espantoso, Tomoe. Tuve la horrible sensación de que todo era mentira en la vida, porque tú habías sido capaz de mentirme y de engañarme. ¡La horrenda impresión de que nunca me habías querido!

—¡Pero qué locura, Sanozuke! —protesta Tomoe con falsa ternura— Te pido de rodillas que olvides mis palabras. No me des explicación de ellas, no pretendas que yo te diga por qué las dije. Yo misma no lo sé, y ya ni siquiera podría repetirlas. Las he olvidado y es preciso que tú también las olvides. ¡Te lo ruego! Porque te quiero, te adoro, Sanozuke...

Se arroja s sus brazos, que la estrechan con ansia, con un temblor en el que aún vibran la duda y la angustia. Y mientras cerrados los ojos se apoya en aquel pecho leal, Tomoe piensa en otros ojos, en otros brazos, en otro pecho más ancho y duro: piensa y sueña un instante, que otra vez está en brazos de Battosai el Destajador...

* * *

BAJO LOS ÁRBOLES, Battosai estaba a punto de tropezar con Kaoru, y un momento la mira como si despertara, como si volviese a la realidad desde un torbellino de pesadilla, y es tan terrible la expresión de su rostro que Kaoru tiembla como si se asomara a un abismo.

—Battosai, ¿qué ha pasado?

—Todavía no ha pasado nada, Santa Kaoru. Cálmese... —aconseja Battosai conteniéndose a duras penas y con una vibración de ironía en la voz.

—Estoy perfectamente calmada, pero si pudiera usted verse la cara...

—¿Qué pasa con mi cara? No es tan bella ni tan sugerente como la de Sanozuke, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué habla siempre en esa forma abominable? Lo hace usted difícil, Battosai el Salvador...

—¿Por qué no cambia ese estúpido mote?

—Suena un poco menos mal que el que usted se complace en ostentar... empiezo a creer que con menos razón de la que pretende.

—¿De verdad? ¿Qué la hace pensar eso?

—¿No cree que la historia de Yahiko puede ser bastante? Ese niño le adora, Kenshin. Dice que es usted el hombre más bueno del mundo...

—¿Y él qué sabe? —refuta Battosai riendo amargamente.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Por qué se ríe así?

—Es mi forma de hacerlo. Me rió de usted y de todos los prudentes, como debe reírse el diablo. ¡Qué maravillosa hipocresía! Usted no quiere sino disimular, tapar, echar tierra sobre la podredumbre, envolver en trapos la llaga...

—Battosai, por Dios... —protesta Kaoru conteniendo apenas su inflama ira—. ¡Usted...!

—Yo, ¿qué? Acabe... Sea franca, diga la verdad... Insúlteme... si es lo que está deseando. Mientras junta las manos, mientras me mira con cara de cordera, mientras me dice con su dulce vocecita que no soy tan malo, lo que está deseando es que uno de estos rayos me fulmine... Bien, pues dígalo claro, y en paz...

—Yo no le deseo mal ni a usted ni a nadie... A usted menos que a nadie.

—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Porque se lo ordena su moral cristiana? ¡Maravilloso!

—Maravilloso, sí, aunque usted pretende burlarse. Porque nunca me dijeron palabras más sublimes en el idioma humano, que aquéllas de Jesús: "Amad a vuestros enemigos, bendecid a los que os persiguen y os maltratan, rogad a Dios por los que os atormentan".

—¡Fantástico! —trata de reír Battosai furioso— No pensé reírme, Santa Kaoru, pero usted tiene el don de provocarme... "Amad a vuestros enemigos" ¿Se practica esa máxima en sociedad? ¿Quién la practica? ¡Ahí, sí, ya sé: el inefable Sanozuke...

—¡Le prohíbo burlarse de él ¡

—¡Caramba! ¡Y con cuánta energía! ¿Por qué lo defiende tanto? Se lo he preguntado ya varias veces, pero no se ha dignado contestar. ¿Por qué, Santa Kaoru? ¿Hay también algún precepto de la moral cristiana que ordene dar la vida por un cuñado?

—¡Basta! ¡ Es usted un canalla, un bárbaro!

—¡Qué pronto cambia usted de opinión! Era el hombre más bueno del mundo, y de repente soy un canalla, un bárbaro, un salvaje, una fiera, un demonio... Battosai el Destajador. Eso me gusta oírle decir. Dígalo muchas veces, porque a ratos me parece que lo estoy olvidando, y no quiero olvidarlo. Ayúdeme con su odio y con su desprecio. Los necesito, son como un revulsivo, como el hierro candente que se aplica a la mordedura venenosa de un reptil...

—¿Qué se propone entonces? —se desespera Kaoru, visiblemente desconcertada—. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Piensa aún realizar la infamia de que me habló antes?

—¿Llevarme a Tomoe? Le advierto que es lo único que ella desea.

—No puede ser... ¡Está mintiendo ¡

—Vaya a preguntárselo a su hermana, aunque a usted, probablemente, no va a decirle la verdad. Le dirá que yo la persigo, que la amenazo... no que ahora mendiga lo que despreció, que al fin y al cabo prefiere a Battosai el Destajador...

—¡Ella no puede sentir ni decir eso! ¡Seria tan baja, tan despreciable... ¡

—Como yo mismo... Repítalo; ya lo dijo una vez: que la despreciaba por ser capaz de amarme. Pues despréciela, siga despreciándola con toda su alma, porque es a mí al que ella quiere, es conmigo, y no con el caballero Himura, con quien desea estar... Es traidora, ambiciosa y malvada, pero es una mujer de carne y hueso, no como usted, de pasta celestial... Es usted impecable e intocable; Pero con toda su pureza, me temo que ha puesto los ojos donde no debe, donde no se lo permite su moral cristiana... - Sacando el odio y el veneno con cada palabra con la que arremete contre el espíritu de Kaoru.

—¡Basta... cállese! ¡De mí no tiene usted que decir nada! ¡Canalla! – intenta abofetearlo pero falla.

—¡Quieta! —ordena Battosai, sujetándola con firmeza— No se atreva a abofetearme. De caballero no tengo más que la ropa. Iba usted a pasarlo muy mal...

—Todo es en usted abuso y dureza. ¡OH, déjeme!

—Por supuesto... Dejarla... No me interesan sus sentimientos. Allá Sanozuke si tiene la suerte de que usted le quiera – dice con un reproche en su voz tan duro, que solo cree ser por el momento tan intenso - Sólo le señalo su tejado de vidrio para que no tire piedras al de los demás, y para que no se interponga en mi camino.

—¡No seguirá por él! Voy a impedir por todos los medios que logre usted lo que se propone. ¡Voy a luchar con todas las armas!

—Tenga cuidado no se vuelvan contra su Sanozuke...

—¡No es mi Sanozuke ni lo será nunca! —exclama Kaoru en tranca desesperación— Pero usted no hará lo que se propone, no se llevará a Tomoe de esta casa, ¡porque antes soy capaz de matarlo!

Battosai vuelve a tomarle las manos sujetándolas fuerte entre las suyas duras y anchas, y un instante la mira sintiéndola por primera vez mujer junto a él, mientras algo parecido a una sonrisa se asoma a sus labios cuando recalca:

—De modo que es cierto: quiere usted a Sanozuke... Y por él es capaz hasta de amenazarme de muerte. No la creía capaz de tanto. Tiene usted temple hasta para matar con estas manos blancas y suaves, que tienen uñas como garras, según veo. ¿Sabe que de pronto me resulta usted interesante? No hay duda de que también es bella. Sobre todo, como está ahora, forcejeando como una gata salvaje, perdido totalmente el aire de abadesa... ¡Ay, fiera!

Battosai la suelta. Kaoru clava fieramente los dientes en su mano, y ahora huye mientras él, sorprendido, se restaña la sangre, y comenta burlón:

—¡Demonios con la santa!

* * *

—Kaoru, hija, ¿qué tienes? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás cansada?

—Sí, madre, muy cansada...

Con esfuerzo, Kaoru se ha puesto de pie dulcemente ayudada por las manos temblorosas de su madre. Están en su alcoba y la señora Kamiya acaba de encontrarla de rodillas, juntas las manos, hundido el rostro entre los brazos, como desmayada sobre el lecho. Lleva ahí mucho, rato, desde que llegara del campo tras su encuentro con Battosai, y hay una oleada de rubor en sus mejillas cuando la mirada de su madre se clava en ella interrogante. Su cabeza se inclina con la horrible impresión de que la acusación de Battosai ha dejado sobre ella una huella visible... Si, tiembla, se estremece, agoniza pensando que los ojos de aquel hombre han penetrado hasta el fondo de su alma, que está frente a él como desnuda, que acaso también esté como desnuda frente a los demás, y cree ver un reproche hasta en aquellos ojos cansados, nublados por las lágrimas, los ojos de su madre que la miran con pena, al quejarse:

—No sabes lo que me atormenta que tengas que sufrir así por tu hermana, tú que podrías ser feliz en el camino que elegiste, tú que conoces las pasiones... Acaso hice mal en rogarte que defendieras a tu hermana...

—No hiciste mal... Sólo pienso que ella no desea ser defendida.

—¿Te lo dijo tu hermana? ¿Le hablaste?

—No; hablé con él, con Battosai el Destajador, que no renuncia a lo que llama su desquite, su venganza... Que asegura que es a él, sólo a él a quien Tomoe quiere; que rudamente me ordena apañarme de su camino... Y a veces pienso que ese hombre tuvo razón al insultarme...

—¿Pero te ha insultado?

—Es como un tigre en celo. La quiere... la quiere, siente que las circunstancias lo acorralan y como un tigre se defiende a zarpazos. Mas no es eso, madre, no es temor lo que me inspira. Es... qué sé yo... qué sé yo...

—Pero tú estabas decidida, firme. ¿Qué ha podido decirte para cambiarte así? ¿Qué amenaza ha podido formular?

—No fue una amenaza, fue sólo una horrible verdad.

—¿Y qué pudo hallar él contra ti? Tú tienes toda la fuerza, toda la autoridad moral necesaria... Tu conducta, tu dignidad, tu pureza...

—Mi pureza... —repite Kaoru con amargura.

—¿Por qué lo dices de ese modo, hija? ¡Me alarmas!

—No, madre, no te alarmes... Es puro mi cuerpo. Fui hasta hoy, a costa de todo, por caminos de pureza y de dignidad; pero a veces un sentimiento nace y es como una planta venenosa cuyas raíces se nos clavan adentro pudriéndonos el alma. A veces pienso que deberíamos huir, irnos lejos, buscar, como soñé un día, la paz... ¡la paz para mi alma en el fondo de un claustro o de una tumba!

—¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué hablas de ese modo?

—No debo hablar así, es verdad. No debo hablarte a ti de este modo... Pero ese hombre...

—¿Qué pasa con ese hombre? Es un malvado, ¿verdad? Un malvado empeñado en traernos la desgracia...

—A veces ni siquiera me parece un malvado. Pienso que sufre, que ha sufrido en su vida tanto, tanto, que voluntariamente mató en su alma la compasión y la piedad. Pienso que ama a Tomoe, ¡y cómo la ama! De otro modo, pero tanto como Sanozuke. ¿Qué hay en ella, qué, hay en su alma o en su carne que así se apodera del corazón de los hombres?

—¡Pero todo eso no es más que una desgracia ¡ ¿No lo ves, hija? Ella es sólo una esclava de sus pasiones, de sus locuras. Si ahora la abandonas, si la dejas faltar a sus deberes, ¿quién sabe hasta dónde rodará? A mí no me escucha; yo no tengo palabras con qué sujetarla. ¡No la dejes cometer una locura; ¡Luego serán inútiles sus lágrimas...! Hija, hija, en ti confío... Confío en que tú, por amor de hermana...

—¿Y si no fuese sólo por amor de hermana? —le ataja Kaoru—. ¿Si fuese otro amor el que me empujara?

Kaoru ha afrontado temblando la mirada de su madre. Es como si se enfrentara a su propia conciencia, como si mostrara con horror esa herida que sangra oculta en el fondo de su alma, esa herida que Battosai ha descubierto, desarmándola al descubrirla, crucificándola en la más terrible de las dudas. Pero tras un largo silencio, suena, húmeda de lágrimas, la voz maternal:

—Si un amor desdichado te ha hecho tan generosa, hija mía, si por él has aceptado todos los sacrificios y sólo luchas por verle feliz, renunciando tú a todo, ¡qué Dios te bendiga por la nobleza de tu alma! Que Dios te bendiga, hija, porque a todos nos salvas al salvar la felicidad de Sanozuke: Porque la salvas a ella, loca y ciega; porque me salvas a mí, que rió podría resistir un golpe semejante... porque salvas el limpio nombre de tu padre...

Kaoru se ha alzado como si repentinamente la tormenta de su alma se serenara, como si una nueva luz le alumbrase el oscuro sendero, como si una fuerza nueva la sostuviera, dándole su alma la facultad de aceptar todos los sacrificios, de asimilar todos los dolores, de afrontar todas las tempestades. Luego, junta las manos y cae de nuevo de rodillas, ante cuyo gesto Ikumatsu indaga:

—Hija, ¿qué haces?

—Le doy gradas a Dios, madre. Con lágrimas le pedía que me iluminara y él me envió tus palabras. Desesperada le pedí que me mostrara el sendero y por tu voz me lo ha mostrado. Ahora ya sé lo único que importa y no volveré a vacilar... ¡No volveré a dudar!

* * *

CON PASO LENTO, sobre los senderos mojados, Battosai ha vuelto a la casa. Esquiva las escalinatas de piedra que dan a las anchas galerías, ha esperado que nadie lo observe y ha penetrado por la estrecha puertecilla del muro, cruzando los patios interiores, solitarios, apenas alumbrados por el pálido fulgor de una media luna que asoma entre las nubes desgarradas.

Con extraña precisión recuerda los detalles de aquella casa apenas entrevista, y, como una flecha que diese en el blanco, se detiene junto a las ventanas entornadas de aquellas lujosas habitaciones del ala izquierda, preparadas para cuatro semanas de felicidad: el departamento nupcial de Tomoe y Sanozuke.

—¿A quién esperabas, Tomoe? —pregunta Battosai destilando amargo sarcasmo.

—¿A quién si no a ti puedo yo esperar?

—No lo sé, no conozco a los hacendados vecinos a Campo Real...

—¡Basta! —chilla Tomoe iracunda—. ¿Hasta cuándo he de soportar tus insultos?

—¡Hasta que yo me canse de insultarte! ¡Hasta que me sacie de decirte quién eres, hasta que te satures del odio y del desprecio que para ti guardo!

—Por odio y por desprecio, ya te hubieras marchado. Hay algo más que te sujeta, que te amarga, que te acerca a mí, aunque no quieras confesarlo. Hay algo que te hace desesperadamente mío, como hay algo que me hace a mí desesperadamente tuya. Sí, Battosai, tuya... aunque, como dijiste antes, no quieres volver ni a mirarme a la cara. ¿Por qué no lo haces? ¿Por qué vuelves a buscarme a pesar tuyo?

—Supongo que un hombre es menos que un perro cuando una pasión lo hace su esclavo —se lamenta Battosai mordiendo con rabia la confesión.

Da un paso hacia Tomoe, acercándose más, pero ella retrocede, mira a uno y a otro lado, espía en las sombras, pone atento el oído, y al fin toma a Battosai del brazo, obligándole a alejarse unos pasos, mientras indica:

—Ven, estamos en muy mal lugar... Sanozuke fue a acompañar al licenciado hasta el cuarto de mi tía, pero puede regresar, puede volver, y no debe encontrarnos hablando. Hay en él algo extraño. No sé si sospecha o si presiente, pero hay que tener prudencia, Battosai. Mucha prudencia, mucho tacto, mucha calma... Hay que tener paciencia, Battosai...

—Paciencia, ¿para qué?

—Para esperar... —Y con pasión suplicante, Tomoe exclama—: Battosai... Battosai... Es inútil engañamos. Me quieres, Battosai, me quieres. Tu ira, tus injurias, tu rudeza, tu crueldad no significan más que una cosa: Todavía me amas. Puedes insultarme, maldecirme, golpearme; puedes pensar que sólo deseas mi muerte, pero en el fondo no es verdad... En el fondo, Battosai, vida mía, ¡tú me amas!

Lentamente lo empuja hasta el extremo del largo corredor, lo hace descender los cuatro escalones que separan la abierta galería de los anchos arriates, ocultándole tras la espesa enredadera. Está tan cerca, tanto, que su aliento de fuego, como una llamarada de pasión y locura, pasa sobre el rostro de Battosai enardeciéndole, embriagándole... Y hay en su voz una mezcla de ruego y de orden, al decir:

—Sí, Tomoe, te quiero. ¡Eres mía, mía, y mía aunque sea en el fondo del infierno! ¡Te quiero! Deberías estar muerta, debería haberte matado yo con estas manos, pero te quiero y te beso maldiciéndote, y deberías temblar porque cada minuto, al estrecharte, siento también el impulso de apretar más y más, hasta acabar con tu vida, para que no me mires con esos ojos que se me clavan como puñales, para que no me hables con esa voz que me penetra poco a poco, enloqueciéndome y envenenándome... Porque cuando te siento mía, aquí, a mi lado, como estás ahora, no soy un hombre, soy una fiera. Una fiera capaz de todas las infamias... Vamonos... enseguida, ahora mismo, en este instante. ¡Vamonos lejos!

—¿Pero estás loco?

—Claro que estoy loco. Sólo estando loco podría volver a estrecharte en mis brazos; sólo loco, demente, borracho, soy capaz de confesar que te quiero... ¡Vamonos!

—Espera un poco, Battosai, espera —suplica Tomoe en voz baja y angustiada, pues ha llegado a sus oídos el rumor de pasos que se acercan— ¿Oyes...? ¡Es Sanozuke! ¡Por Dios, calla un momento! ¡Calla!

Le hecha los brazos al cuello, obligándole a inclinarse, ocultándose en la tupida enredadera de madreselvas, conteniendo el aliento, mientras llegan a ellos, claras y distintas, las voces de Kaoru y Sanozuke junto con el estampido de un trueno que acompaña al viento y a la lluvia que se han desencadenado de repente.

—Ya está aquí la tormenta otra vez, Kaoru.

—Sí, Sanozuke; pero no importa...

—¿Cómo no ha de importar? No puedo permitir que vuelvas a salir con este tiempo. Me ocuparé personalmente de esos traslados. Es preciso hacerlos, pero también es preciso que tú descanses... .Muy pronto estarán las cosas de otra manera, con Katsura y con Kenshin...

—¿Insistes en dejar a Battosai en la casa?

—No va a quedar precisamente en la casa, pero sí al cuidado de la hacienda. ¿Qué pasa? ¿También tú le tienes mala voluntad? Pensé que eran amigos...

—No somos, enemigos, pero... —balbucea tímidamente Kaoru, haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Pues con eso es bastante. Por fortuna, mamá recibió bien a Katsura, aunque tampoco éste se halla de mi parte con respecto a Kenshin...

—Entonces, Sanozuke, ¿por qué...?

—No sigas, Kaoru, te lo ruego. No me preguntes nada. Hay una sola respuesta que puedo darte: Kenshin vendrá a esta casa porque es justo. Sí eso no conveniente, el tiempo lo dirá. Tú fuiste hija ejemplar y no creo que te sea difícil comprender el respeto que siento hada la postrera voluntad de mi padre. Kenshin puede ser díscolo, ingrato, hasta malvado. No importa; Mi padre quiso que le tuviera junto a mí, que le tratara como a un hermano...

—¡ Pero es absurdo...!

—No es, absurdo. Contra todo lo que ustedes opinen, yo creo en Kenshin, tengo fe en la nobleza de su alma, porque tengo fe en el corazón humano. Hay algo que me dice que Kenshin es bueno. Sobre todo, que es leal, que es sincero, que es franco. No está amasado con pasta de traidores. Basta mirarlo a la cara para comprenderlo. Kenshin no es una fiera, como mi madre y los demás se empeñan en creer. Es honrado y, si algún día tiene que herirme, lo hará frente a frente, cara a cara. En eso, estoy seguro de no equivocarme.

—¿Entonces...?

—Entonces, nada. Confía en mí, sé lo que hago. Estás rendida y agotada. Anda Kaoru, ve a descansar...

—En este momento no podría dormir...

—Entonces, para no retrasarme más, ¿podrías hacerme un favor?

—Los que quieras.

—Entra a esa alcoba y explícale a tu hermana que tengo que marcharme sólo por un par de horas. Temo que si soy yo quien le hablé, volvamos a discutir, y por hoy tuvimos ya bastante...

—¿Tuvieron un disgusto? —pregunta alarmada Kaoru.

—Vamos a dejarlo en desavenencia. Por fortuna, todo quedó bien, hicimos plenamente las paces, pero estas cosas siempre dejan resquemores y no quisiera volver a empezar. Adoro a tu hermana y creo en ella... quiero creer en ella antes que en nadie... Necesito la fe que me inspira, para poder vivir y respirar...

—¡Qué amargas son tus palabras, Sanozuke! Parecen dictadas por la más completa desilusión.

—¡Qué disparate! Empecé por decirte que amo a tu hermana. La quiero tanto, tanto, que no podría vivir sin ella.

—¿Quieres decir que la amas por encima de todo, que pase lo que pase estás dispuesto...?

—No sé hasta dónde llega tu imaginación en ese pase lo que pase —la interrumpe Sanozuke con grave gesto— Perdóname si contesto a algo que ni remotamente soñaste pensar, pero deseo contestarlo: Si Tomoe fuese indigna, lo que quedaría de ella y de mí, lo que quedaría de esta casa no vale la pena de mencionarse... Bueno, pero estamos hablando tonterías, perdiendo un tiempo precioso y ofendiendo con pensamientos absurdos a la más digna y adorable de las mujeres, que es tu hermana, sin agraviar lo presente, como dicen los campesinos —Y con forzada jovialidad, suplica— Ve junto a ella y acompáñala. Regresaré muy pronto. Hasta la vuelta, mi querida Kaoru.

A la luz de un relámpago mira Tomoe con angustia aquel rostro de Battosai, duro y amargo. Aun resuenan en el ancho pasillo las pisadas de Sanozuke alejándose, aun la sombra de Kaoru no ha desaparecido en la entornada puerta de aquella habitación vacía. Junto al banco de piedra, al amparo de la espesa enredadera de madreselvas que los cubriese, sintiendo golpear los hilos de la lluvia helada sobre las mejillas ardientes, tiembla pensando cómo han podido llegar hasta él las palabras escuchadas, cuánto perdió en la ganada batalla. Battosai, largo rato inmóvil, parece despertar bruscamente, oprimiendo su brazo con aquella roda mano de marinero, que es como una tenaza, y ordena imperativo:

—¡Vamonos en el acto! Tenías miedo de tropezar con Sanozuke, y ahora ni ese miedo hay.

—Pero Kaoru está ahí, en mi cuarto —señala Tomoe en voz baja— Me buscará, me esperará un momento; luego saldrá a registrar la casa y dará la voz de alarma antes que hayamos podido alejamos. No podemos irnos ahora, ni veo tampoco la necesidad.

—¿Que no ves la necesidad? —pregunta Battosai con indignada sorpresa.

—Escúchame, Battosai. Si fueras capaz de oírme tranquilo un momento, te diría: ¿Por qué huir dando un escándalo, si estamos juntos, si hay mil medios de...?

—¡Calla! ¡Calla! No me propongas esa bajeza, esa suciedad, porque creo que entonces sí soy capaz de matarte. Dijiste que me querías, me hiciste confesar que yo también te amaba... ¡Ahora vendrás conmigo pase lo que pase!

De un brusco tirón, Battosai obliga a Tomoe, sacándola del escondite bajo la tupida enredadera de madreselvas donde largo rato han aguardado juntos, mirando muy de cerca, con furia contenida, el rostro de mejillas ardientes que no logran enfriar las heladas gotas de la lluvia. Rudo, salvaje, con un amor que parece odio, la estrecha entre sus brazos poderosos, haciéndola crujir...

—¡Battosai... me ahogas...!

—Eso es lo que quisiera: matarte. Pero se me niegan las manos a apretar tu cuello... y tengo miedo, ¿sabes? Sí, Miedo de clavarte más todavía dentro de mí si es que te mato. Miedo de que tu imagen me persiga, de que me obsesionen tu voz, tus ojos y tu boca cuando ya no estés viva. Miedo de que me enloquezca el ansia de volver a verte y a oírte, cuando te haya matado...

La rechaza con brusquedad y da unos pasos hasta el centro del patio, indiferente a la lluvia que sobre él se arremolina, al viento que ahora empuja de nuevo las nubes, desgarrándolas para dejar asomarse, entre sus jirones, las estrellas. Mirando a todos lados, temblando por los ojos que puedan acecharla, Tomoe llega hasta él en una súplica:

—Battosai... escúchame... Me iré contigo, te juro que me iré contigo... Pero no en este instante, Battosai. Me iré contigo al fin del mundo, a donde quieras llevarme. Te lo he dicho y te lo he jurado. Te lo juro de nuevo, pero ten un poco de calma. Quiero tu amor, quiero vivir para tu amor, no correr a encontrar la muerte...

—¡Nadie va a matarte si estás a mi lado! ¡Nadie llegará a ti mientras yo tenga aliento!

—Tú serás el primero que caigas, Battosai. Y entonces, ¿qué sería de mí?

—¿Qué sería de ti? ¡También puedes morir en este instante!

—No. Tú no vas a matarme sabiendo que te amo. Tendrías que estar loco y no lo estás, Battosai. Estás herido, resentido, celoso dudando de mi amor, complaciéndote en negar cada una de mis palabras, pero sin poder hacerlo porque tu propio corazón las afirma, porque hay cosas que no se fingen, y yo no podría acercarme a ti, ni estar en tus brazos, ni besarte como lo hago, si no te amara. Piensa un instante, Battosai, piénsalo. Ya oíste a Sanozuke... está sobre aviso...

—¡Que lo esté... que lo esté más! Si es lo único que estoy deseando... ¡Quiero que lo sepa, decírselo, gritárselo!

—Nos matará a los dos. Todo está de su parte: las leyes, las costumbres, la razón y el derechos Estamos entre cientos de gentes que serán enemigos mortales, jauría de perros feroces para darnos caza. No, Battosai, no, tú no puedes arrojarme así a las fieras. Antes que eso prefiero que de verdad seas tú quien me mates... y no quiero morir. ¿Por qué delito voy a morir? ¿Qué hice yo más que amarte, quererte porque me salió del corazón este amor? Y eres tú mismo el que me condena a muerte, ¿te das cuenta? Pero, ¿por qué me miras de ese modo? ¿Me desprecias, Battosai?

—Sí, Tomoe, te desprecio.

—No me despreciarás cuando todo lo haya arreglado yo para huir sin peligro.

—¡Qué repugnante y qué mezquino sería huir sin peligro! Hay que huir ahora, jugándomelo todo, arriesgándolo todo, teniendo que luchar para defenderte, con las uñas y las zarpas, como una fiera. Huir ahora, entre todos los peligros, entre todas las desventajas, puedo hacerlo, quiero hacerlo. Pero luego, cuando lo hayas preparado para que todo sea una burla, ¡qué bajeza, Tomoe, qué bajeza tan grande! Sin embargo, lo haré, esperaré... pero no a que tú lo prepares, sino a prepararlo yo a mi manera.

—¿Qué dices, Battosai?

—Te pondré a salvo, no correrá peligro tu preciosa existencia, no arriesgarás nada para huir con Battosai el Destajador. Te lo prometo... Para ti todo va a ser seguridad. Borraré el rastro y seré yo solo el que le haga frente a Sanozuke...

—¡No, Battosai, no! ¡Así no...!

—Así será. Me lo has prometido, me has dado tu palabra, me lo has jurado. ¡Basta ya de prometer en vano y de jurar en falso! Habrá que aguardar, pero no será mucho tiempo. Habrá que seguir disimulando... A ti no te costará gran trabajo y yo también estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo. Soy tu discípulo aventajado. Yo también seré traidor por un rato, seré cobarde, vil y embustero, y aprenderé a mentir sonriendo, y aceptaré el pan y la sal bajo el techo donde afilo el puñal con que herir por la espalda. Sí, Tomoe, esperaré... Esperaremos... Va ganando, va triunfando... Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué más da? Déjame darles la razón a todos: a la señora Himura, a Hanagata, al viejo licenciado que tiembla nada más con mirarme... Déjame darle la razón a Kaoru Kamiya. AI fin y al cabo, ¿qué más da?

—¡Por Dios, Battosai, calla! —suplica Tomoe repentinamente asustada—Es Kaoru... -Mírala... Nos ha visto, nos está mirando... A Vete, Battosai, ¡vete...! Por Dios, escóndete, aléjate... Yo le diré que no era contigo con quien hablaba. Pero ahora vete, vete!

Battosai se ha alejado, altivo y altanero, sin bajar la cabeza, sin ocultarse, y Tomoe retrocede de espaldas hasta quedar de nuevo junto a la enredadera de madreselvas. Ahí se detiene como para tomar aliento y marcha luego, con lento paso de angustia, hacia aquella puerta entornada a la que Kaoru se agarra porque el espanto la ha hecho tambalearse, porque se doblan sus rodillas y una frialdad de hielo, en lugar de sangre, parece correr por sus venas. Y con voz ahogada, reprocha:

—Estabas con él, ya lo vi...

—¿Con él? ¿Quién es él?

—¡Basta de farsas; ¡Guarda esos esfuerzos para los otros y úsalos, Tomoe! Usa también la discreción y la prudencia, si no quieres que Sanozuke acabe de comprender lo que te pasa.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dices...

—¿Cómo pudiste llegar a ser tan cínica?

—Por favor, basta... ¿Es que se han propuesto todos insultarme?

—¿Quiénes son todos? Sanozuke y ese hombre, ¿verdad? Sobre todo, ese hombre que te mira como a la última de las mujerzuelas. Si le oyeras hablar de ti, si le oyeras expresarse con un desprecio tan hondo, tan brutal, que al ofenderte ofende a todas las mujeres...

—¡Calla! —la interrumpe Tomoe hondamente disgustada.

—Supongo que frente a él no tienes más recurso que bajar la cabeza, que le has dado tú el vergonzoso derecho de tratarte como te trata...

—A él le he dado lo que me ha dado la gana, pero a ti no te doy el derecho de intervenir en mis asuntos, el de meterte en mis cosas, el de hablar cuando nadie te ha preguntado... ¿Qué sabes tú de la vida ni de nada?

—A mí me tocará preguntarte: ¿Qué sabes tú de honradez y de vergüenza? ¿Qué sabes de horror y de asco, si ni asco ni horror te da llegar hasta la última de las infamias?

—¡Kaoru, que se me está acabando la paciencia!

—Y a mí... a mí... ¿hasta cuándo piensas que va a durarme?

—Por mí puedes hacer lo que quieras —invita Tomoe en tono desafiante— Aunque, desde luego, no harás nada, no irás a ninguna parte, porque no hay nada que puedas hacer. Mejor dicho, sí hay: volverte a tu convento, que es la única actitud razonable que puedes tomar y si no quieres ya ser monja, vete a tu casa de San Pedro, que es donde debes estar. Vete y llévate a mamá; ¡vete y déjame en paz, porque aquí no haces falta!

—Me iré con una sola condición: que hagas marcharse a Battosai. Si él se va de veras, si se aleja de Campo Real, yo... yo...

—¿Te irías si yo te diera mi palabra de que Battosai se va?

—Me iría después de haberlo visto marchar. Te conozco, Tomoe, te conozco demasiado bien, supongo que por desgracia para ambas.

—Pues si me conoces, sabrás que yo no renuncio a nada jamás, que no renuncio ni al placer ni a la riqueza, teniendo ambas cosas en la mano.

—¿Qué pretendes...?

—Lo que pretendo está muy claro, y por qué medios he de lograrlo es cuenta mía. Por tu bien te aconsejo que te vayas, por tu bien exclusivamente, Kaoru. No quiero ir contra ti, no quiero destrozarte a ti de paso, pero como enemiga leal te advierto, te he advertido ya cien veces, y esta es la ultima, Kaoru... ¡apártate de mi camino, porque a la hora de la verdad no veré nada, no miraré nada!

—Tu camino no es el que supones y es por tu bien que quiero cerrarte el paso.

—Basta, Kaoru, mi vida entera me la estoy jugando a una carta. La batalla es tan dura que me va en ella hasta la vida. No quieras interponerte, porque serás tú la primera víctima...

—Óyeme, Tomoe... he querido apartarte, he querido dejarte... en un momento he pensado que acaso tienes razón, que tu vida es tuya, que tuyos son también esos hombres que por amor se te han entregado... He querido renunciar a todo y apañarme de todo, hasta del derecho de defender a Sanozuke contra tu maldad; he querido apartarme y alguien me ha suplicado llorando que no lo haga. ¿Sabes quién? ¡Nuestra madre! Nuestra pobre madre, a quien nada te has preocupado de ocultar, que vive en la zozobra horrible de lo que puedas hacer, de lo que pueda ocurrirte... Nuestra pobre madre cuyos últimos días amargarías con una infamia, cuyas canas quieres manchar con un escándalo, con una acción indigna... No sólo por mí, no sólo por Sanozuke, por ella también te ruego, Tomoe... —Kaoru se interrumpe de pronto, y exclama sorprendida: -¡OH, Sanozuke...!

—Sí, soy yo —confirma éste acercándose—. ¿Pero qué pasa, Kaoru?

—Nada... hablábamos. ¿Cómo has vuelto tan pronto?

—Por una feliz casualidad. Acababan de ensillarme el caballo cuando vi a Kenshin. Se me ocurrió pedirle que tomara mi lugar y aceptó de buen grado. Encantado y sorprendido le di amplios poderes y acaba de salir para su primera comisión como jefe general de los trabajadores de la hacienda. ¿No fue magnífico? ¿No te alegras que haya regresado casi inmediatamente, Tomoe?

—¡Claro! Me alegro de todo: de tu regreso, de la buena disposición de Battosai, y no tengo que lamentar más que una cosa: la determinación que tiene Kaoru de dejarnos...

—¿Dejarnos...? —se sorprende Sanozuke.

—Por eso precisamente discutíamos. Kaoru se ha empeñado en volver a San Pedro llevándose a mamá. Dice que para una luna de miel hay demasiada gente en esta casa, y se nos va, Sanozuke, se nos va...

Con sonrisa diabólica, Tomoe se vuelve hacia su hermana que un instante queda desconcertada con la sorpresa de aquel cinismo, de aquella audacia inesperada. Va a protestar, va a alzar la voz con la violencia de quien no puede contenerse más, pero sus ojos tropiezan con los de Sanozuke a los que asoma una expresión de disgusto y fastidio. Para él no es más que una intrusa, impertinente y caprichosa; pero aquella expresión sólo dura un instante, cambia enseguida en el noble rostro varonil, encendiéndose con un cálido gesto de bondad humana que llega hasta el fondo del corazón de Kaoru cuando explica con suavidad:

—Ese punto lo hemos discutido ya varias veces. Pensé que estaba totalmente arreglado. Desde luego, no tengo derecho a retenerte por la fuerza si quieres marcharte, Kaoru. Te he rogado, te he suplicado, con franqueza de hermanos te he dicho hasta los móviles egoístas que me impulsan a rogarte que nos acompañes. Si de todos modos quieres irte, ¿qué puedo ya alegar? Sólo puedo pedirte que me perdones... Viniste a descansar y te he cargado de trabajo. Buscabas tranquilidad y arrojé sobre ti el fardo de mis preocupaciones más pesadas. Pero puedo jurarte que no pensaba seguir abusando... Ya ves que inmediatamente he incorporado a Kenshin en mis proyectos, y...

—No sigas, Sanozuke —interrumpe Kaoru profundamente dolorida.

—Haz lo que quieras, Kaoru. Si consientes en quedarte unos días más, te prometo dejar que en verdad descanses. Y, de todas maneras, perdóname... ¿Vamos, Tomoe?

—¡Un momento, Sanozuke! No puedo dejar que te retires con esa impresión... —empieza a decir Kaoru; mas Tomoe interviene con hipócrita ternura:

—Pero, querida...

—¡Es a Sanozuke a quien hablo! —corta Kaoru con determinación— Tomoe ha interpretado mal mis palabras. Me quedaré todo el tiempo que juzgue puedes necesitarme, Sanozuke...

—Ahora soy yo quien dice: No es eso, Kaoru. Tu ayuda es preciosa, pero...

—La pobre Kaoru está rendida —continúa Tomoe— Tan nerviosa, tan cansada, que apenas sabe ni lo que dice. Yo sí creo que hemos abusado de su bondad.

—¿Quieres callarte, Tomoe? —ordena Kaoru sin poderse contener. Y con firmeza, asegura— Me quedaré, Sanozuke. ¡Me quedaré, aunque me echen!

—¿Pero quién te está echando? Esto es jugar a los despropósitos... Tú sola hablaste de marcharte, Kaoru. Digo, me imagino que fuiste tú sola, por lo que dice tu hermana...

—Naturalmente —se apresura a confirmar Tomoe— ¿Qué más quiero yo que tenerlas aquí? Y digo tenerlas, porque has de saber que Kaoru ha cambiado de idea. Ya no quiere volver al convento, sino a casa, llevándose a mamá. Parece ser que nuestra futura abadesa cuelga los hábitos y probablemente busca con quién casarse... '

—¿Quieres callarte ya? —grita Kaoru con irá incontenible.

—Perdóname -se disculpa Tomoe con burlona y mala intención— Puede que me haya equivocado... Me pareció entender algo así como que ahora te movías a impulsos de un amor humano...

—¡Cállate, Tomoe! —repite Kaoru fuera de sí.

—Naturalmente... cállate —interviene Sanozuke en dulce tono suave— ¿No ves que la disgustas? Y tú, Kaoru, tampoco lo tomes de ese modo. No creo que el asunto tenga nada de particular, pues nunca me pareció lógico que encerraras en un claustro tu juventud y tu belleza, a menos que una verdadera vocación te arrastrara a ello. Si comprendes a tiempo que te has equivocado, nada más lógico y humano que rectificar... pero sin disgustarte. No creo que haya en Tomoe la menor intención de causarte un disgusto. Es sólo traviesa y burlona, como tú bien lo sabes. Si alguien podría sentirse resentido soy yo por tu falta de confianza. ¡Me hubiera gustado tanto que me hablaras de tus sentimientos y de tus dudas, como a un verdadero hermano. ¡ ¿O acaso no he sabido serlo para ti?! —La toma de la mano, aquella mano blanca que tiembla entre las suyas, y sonríe mirando al fondo de las pupilas que huyen de él como si temieran gritarle lo que con ansia el alma calla— Las confidencias no se fuerzan, Kaoru, pero quisiera que supieras, que tuvieras siempre presente, que soy tu mejor amigo, que en mí siempre puedes confiar...

—Así lo creo, Sanozuke. Yo también soy y seré, para ti, la mejor amiga.

—Lo creo, lo creí siempre. Pero, ¿por qué lloras al afirmarlo? ¿Es sólo que estás nerviosa, como dice Tomoe?

—Pues claro. Entre sus nervios y sus complicaciones sentimentales... —se burla Tomoe con mordacidad.

—No la molestes, Tomoe. Y tú, Kaoru, no le hagas caso. ¿Es cierto que estás enamorada? ¿No me puedes decir a mí el nombre del dichoso mortal? ¿Te advierto que tendrá que ser muy bueno para merecerte, para que yo lo juzgue digno de ti, y perdóname la petulancia de hermano mayor, para que yo le permita recibir el tesoro que tú representas — La besa en la frente, aquella frente blanca como de mármol, bajo la que giran los pensamientos como un torbellino de locura, y de pronto se alarma— Estás helada, Kaoru, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te sientes mal? —Tomoe ha dado rienda suelta a una risita mordaz y burlona, y Sanozuke, sereno pero disgustado, la reconviene— ¿Qué pasa, Tomoe?

—Perdóname... no pasa nada. Pero ustedes dos me hacen muchísima gracia, no puedo remediarlo. Son maravillosos, perfectos... y graciosísimos, además...

—No veo el sainete; pero, después de todo, con reír no creo que le haga daño a nadie —acepta Sanozuke resignado. Y afectuoso y grave, saluda— Buenas noches, Kaoru, confío en que un buen sueño te hará sentirte mejor. Hasta mañana...

—Hasta mañana, — corresponde Kaoru con un hilo de voz, viendo alejarse a los esposos y enfureciéndose ante la risa otra vez burlona de Tomoe.

—¿De qué te ríes Tomoe? —pregunta Sanozuke algo molesto.

—De nada... Más vale que me ría y no que lo tome por lo trágico.

—¿El qué vas a tomar por lo trágico?

—Bueno... todo lo que pasa: las actitudes gratuitamente agresivas de mi hermana, tu ataque de sentimentalismo fraternal, tu afán de ocuparte de todo el mundo... y lo poquísimo que te ocupas de mí, al tener que ocuparte de todos los demás.

—¿Celosa? —sonríe Sanozuke cariñoso y halagado.

—¡OH, no! ¿Por qué? No hay motivo; es decir, creo yo que no hay motivo. Pero hay que ver lo que quieres a Kaoru...

—Es nuestra hermana. Además, me preocupa... No está bien, la noto pálida, delgada, como atormentada por algo que guarda celosamente.

—Es natural... está enamorada. Se le ve a la legua.

—¿Pero de quién puede estarlo? Francamente, yo no acierto.

—De cualquiera —elude Tomoe en tono impregnado de frivolidad — A lo mejor de Battosai el Destajador...

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —exclama Sanozuke sorprendidísimo.

—Digo yo... Battosai el Destajador es un hombre como los de­más. Es todo un buen mozo, y ahora, con el nuevo empleo que le has dado, hasta un buen partido. Kaoru no es ambiciosa..

—¡Es absurdo, descabellado! Ni en broma debes...

—Has tomado en serio el papel de hermano mayor con ella —ríe Tomoe, divertida— No te disgustes, hombre, que estoy jugando. Al fin y al cabo, no es un imposible, y tendría grado de... Argumento para una novela por entregas: "La monja y el pirata"...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno antes que todo una gran disculpa por que no actualice pronto pero eh tenido algunos contratimempos que me han atrasado en el termino de este cap, y otra disculpa por que no es el capitulo que presisamente han estado esperado pero estamos aun pequeño paso del objetivo primordial ya Kenshin comenzo a darse cuenta de los sentimientos de kaoru hacia Zanosuke y no le son de su agrado, aunque no se de cuenta consientemente de sus sentimientos pero bueno si fuera de otro modo la historia no seria tan interesante, ademas no estoy muy deacuerdo con tachar de ridicula la idea de la "monja y el pirata", en lo personal me agrada la historia, bueno espero que como siempre este cap sea de su agrado y se tomen un poco de su tiempo para leer mi adaptacion gracias por la espera y los cometarios.

Agradecimientos Especiales: Aynatcristal, Athena Kaoru Himura, Mitsuki Himura, yessica, nyachan, Reiko Navi-san, jegar sahaduta.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 7

CAPITULO 7.

—Tsuki, ¿QUÉ HACES?

—Nada, tío, tomo notas...

Una mueca amarga que quiere ser una sonrisa, ha sido la respuesta de Tsuki, mientras ajusta mejor el pañuelo de colorines alrededor de su oscura cabeza de cabellos ensortijados. Sin el menor ruido ha surgido de la espesa sombra de los arcos del segundo patio, y los ojos duros e inquisidores de Hanagata la miran imperiosos, mientras ella encoge los delgados hombros...

—¿De qué tomas nota, Tsuki?

—De todo lo que pasa...

—No pasa nada, sino que me han aplastado y pisoteado —se queja Hanagata en voz baja, pero con gran rencor— Mas no van a quedarse así las cosas. Yo tengo que desquitarme, tengo que tomar venganza. Ya verán si hace falta o no Hanagata el día que amanezcan incendiados los cañaverales, o si vuela un petardo la represa del río, o sí...

—No hables necedades, tío Hanagata. Esas cosas no se dicen. Si acaso, se hacen...

—¡No puedo aguantar lo que me pasa! ¡No puedo seguir aquí como el último sirviente, mientras ese pordiosero, mientras ese mal nacido de Battosai el Destajador...!

—Baja la voz, tío, que no te oigan. Sanozuke y su digna esposa acaban de entrar en el cuarto. Ahora la tendrá entre sus brazos, la besará con ansia, ¡y le dará el corazón y el alma entera a esa malvada!

—¿Malvada? ¿Por qué es malvada? ¿Tuvo ella la culpa de algo? ¿Por qué no me hablas claro a mí? ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

—Sé una cosa que va alegrarte mucho, tío Hanagata. ¡Muy pronto va acabarse Battosai el Destajador!

—¿Quieres hablarme claro? —apremia Hanagata mirándola con sus duros ojos inquisidores—. ¿Por qué va a acabarse Battosai el Destajador?

—Porque pica demasiado alto. En esta casa van a pasar muchas cosas. Si yo fuera tú, tío Hanagata, mejor esperaba. Ya vendrá el rió revuelto... ya rió revuelto, ganancia de pescadores.

—¿De dónde sacas tú...?

—Ayer fui hasta allá arriba, hasta lo más alto del desfiladero, y vi a la vieja Chala. Le di unas monedas para que mirara el porvenir de los Himura...

—Tú nunca creíste en esas cosas, Tsuki. Son patrañas, embustes para engañar a esas bestias que llevan la superstición en la masa de la sangre. No te crié yo para que creyeras esas cosas... Pero, ¿qué te dijo Chala?

—Abrió una gallina negra, le miró las entrañas y me dijo que hay dos hombres con sangre Himura en las venas: uno legítimo, otro bastardo.

—¡Calla, baja la voz! ¿Estás loca? —se alarma Hanagata lleno de estupor— ¿Eso dijo Chala? ¡Deslenguada... atreverse a eso! ¿Tú ves? ¿Tú ves? Si yo aún mandara, la haría moler a palos por hablar sin respeto de los amos... del señor... el señor Shinta Himura... ¡Mentirosa!

—No te sofoques tanto. Hace quince años que está muerto, enterrado —explica Tsuki destilando sutil ironía— Estamos solos, tío Hanagata, y ahora ya sé que es verdad, totalmente verdad. No fui a ver a Chala, no me dijo nada...

—¿Eh? Pero, ¿qué te propones?

—Tener la seguridad de algo que siempre he sospechado: Battosai el Destajador es hermano del amo Sanozuke, pero ninguno de los dos lo sabe...

—El perro bastardo, no creo que lo ignore. Era bien crecido ya la noche en que murió Lizuka, cuando él llevó aquella carta...

—¿Quiere contarme la historia completa, tío Hanagata?

—¡No! Olvida lo que has oído. ¿Para qué me hiciste hablar? Perdí un momento los estribos, pero si repites una sola palabra de lo que has escuchado...

—Ya sé tu amenaza: me harás moler a palos —se burla Tsuki—. ¿De qué te ha servido cuanto has hecho? ¿Qué has sacado con ser para ellos como un perro? Nada, ¿verdad? Los miraste como si fueran de otra pasta, como a dioses, como a hijos del sol... y no es verdad: Son como los demás... Como los demás, se les puede odiar o amar. El amo Sanozuke no es más que un hombre, y cualquier hombre puede sentirse un día tan desdichado que acepte el consuelo donde lo encuentre... hasta en brazos de la hija de una esclava.

—Tsuki, ¿qué es lo que estás pensando? ¿Qué es lo que te atreves a desear?

—Lo mismo que tú, pero de otra manera. Tú quieres mandar en Campo Real, y yo también. ¿Por qué no?

—No quiero entenderte...

—Aunque quisieras no me entenderías, pero sí me entiendes cuando te digo: aguarda, aguarda, no tendrás que aguardar demasiado. Pronto vendrán las aguas revueltas. Ni tú ni yo seremos culpables, pero bien podemos recoger lo que la tormenta eche a la playa.

El sonido estridente de una campanilla llega hasta ellos, y es Hanagata quien comenta:

—Llama la señora...

—Sí, y es a ti, pues han sido dos campanillazos. Anda, nunca te llamó de otra manera, ni cuando eras administrador de Campo Real. Por algo es el ama, tu ama...

—Y tuya también. No creo que a la señora te atrevas a negarla. Se lo debes todo, comiste desde niña el pan de su mano... Bueno, tenemos que seguir hablando, ¿eh, Tsuki? Tienes que decirme las cosas más claras. No estoy dispuesto a... —Su explicación es interrumpida por otros dos fuertes y sonoros campanillazos, y concluye— ¡Esta misma noche tenemos que hablar!

Se va con paso rápido tras mirarla con inquietud, y Tsuki contempla sus manos morenas y finas, sus oscuros brazos de mestiza en los que apenas se marcan las venas azules, y con desprecio infinito vuelve la cabeza hacia el lugar por donde Hanagata se marchara, murmurando con rabia concentrada:

—No es la sangre... ¡es el alma lo que se tiene esclava!

—Yahiko, ¿hasta cuándo vas a estar detrás de Santa Kaoru?

—Ahora ella no está, patrón, pero me dejó cuidando. Cuando ella no está, yo soy el que manda...

Con fuerte mano ha contenido Battosai al brioso caballo que monta en este instante, un soberbio animal blanco como la nieve, con preciosos arreos de cordobán, uno de aquellos dos caballos exactamente iguales que Joko regalara a su hijo y a su nuera en los primeros días de su noviazgo. Inquieto, nervioso, acaso extrañando el mayor peso y la mayor rudeza del jinete que lo monta, parece dispuesto a encabritarse, cuando Battosai extiende la mano a Yahiko y ordena:

—¡Anda, ven conmigo! Dame la mano y salta. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No quieres venir?

—Sí, mi patrón. Espérese un momentito... un momentito nada más. Voy a avisarle al negro Kento, que es el que cuida aquí cuando ni la señorita Kaoru ni yo estamos. Un momentito nada más... ¡ Kento ¡ ¡Kento!

Apretando los dientes, Battosai ha dominado a la vez su impaciencia y la inquietud nerviosa del caballo. Se encuentra a la entrada del valle chico, donde una vez tropezara con Kaoru, muy cerca de dónde, á toda prisa, se han levantado los nuevos barracones para alojar a los enfermos. Ahora han cesado por completo la lluvia y el viento y está espléndida la noche tropical bañada por la luna, tachonada de enormes luceros claros...

—Ya está. Hay cuatro enfermos que se encuentran mejor, y cuando la luna se ponga en la punta del cerro hay que darle a los demás la cucharada —explica Yahiko.

—Sube al anca del caballo y agárrate bien, no vayas a matarte.

—¿Adónde vamos, mi amo?

—Ya lo verás...

Battosai ha fustigado los ijares del brioso corcel y éste arranca en un galope veloz. Durante un buen rato, el caballo va tragando leguas de camino sin que ninguno de los dos jinetes diga una sola palabra, hasta que, de pronto. Yahiko exclama sorprendido:

—¡El mar, patrón...!

—Sí, Yahiko, el mar. Bájate, que el resto es a pie como hemos de andarlo —indica Battosai apeándose— Amarra el caballo a las ramas de ese árbol. No tengas miedo, no te hará nada.

—Hemos corrido, patrón, estamos en el Cabo del Diablo... - El muchacho ha obedecido a Battosai, echando pie a tierra, y luego le sigue por el estrecho camino abierto a pico entre los ásperos acantilados, hasta asomarse al negro peñón que le dio nombre. Es alto como un faro, sombrío como una cárcel, húmedo y negro como una vieja fortaleza. En la cima, las ruinas desmanteladas de la pobre cabaña que viera nacer a Battosai, que viera morir a Gina Lizuka y arrastrar su miseria al esposo que le dio su nombre... Cuántos recuerdos parecen agolparse e repente en la mente de aquel hombre moreno y alto, que alza la frente como desafiando a los elementos, mientras el muchachuelo de oscura piel extiende la mano hada el mar y señala sin poder disimular su disgusto:

—Ahí está el Luzbel, patrón. ¿Volvemos a embarcarnos? ¿Nos vamos lejos? ¿No volvemos a Campo Real?

—Ya veo que lo sentirías mucho si no volviésemos.

—Sí, patrón, por... por... Bueno, usted dijo que no había más ama nueva...

—Lo dije porque así lo pensaba, pero si habrá ama nueva, Yahiko. No embarcaremos esta noche, pero todo tiene que estar preparado, porque será muy pronto. Y nos iremos lejos, hacia otras tierras, hacia otros mares... Mira todo esto, Yahiko, míralo para no olvidarlo, porque acaso no volvamos jamás.

Con repentina emoción, Battosai ha apoyado la mano en el hombro de Yahiko, señalando después cuanto la vista abarca: la playuela desierta, las montañas lejanas, las enormes rocas oscuras amontonadas sobre la costa como cuerpos de gigantes venados, el Peñón del Diablo, y el mar, eternamente inquieto, que estrella contra él la furia de sus aguas. Todo aquel panorama bello y terrible, soberbio y sombrío, del que es como una síntesis su alma ardiente y apasionada, su corazón salvaje, su vida inquieta, que a sí misma se consume como el leño que arde en la hoguera crepitante de aquella isla de pasiones, y vuelve a repetir:

—Acaso no volvamos más, o por lo menos en muchos años...

—¿Cuando usted sea viejo, patrón?

—No creo vivir para tanto, pues no envejecen las tormentas y yo, al fin y al cabo, no soy otra cosa más que eso: una tormenta, un vendaval que pasa rompiendo y arrasando. Eso soy, eso quiso mi destino que fuese. Un día soñé otra cosa. Yahiko, pero que fue sólo un sueño. No se alzará una casa sobre estos peñascos, nadie hará un jardín en el Peñón del Diablo... Nadie podría hacerlo... Fue locura... Aquel es mi mundo... Ese barco, el Luzbel, la goleta pirata más audaz que cruzó los mares... Pero no te asustes, tonto, no pongas esa cara de espanto. Siempre hay alguien para quienes los malos somos buenos. A ti no te haré ningún daño...

—A ella tampoco va a hacerle daño, ¿verdad, patrón? .

—¿A ella? ¿A qué ella?

—A la señorita Kaoru, patrón...

—¡Ah, Santa Kaoru! No creo que le guste mucho lo que vamos a hacer, pero es igual. Olvídala, Yahiko... Nadie le hace más daño a los que somos desdichados, a los que nacimos para ser irremisiblemente desdichados, que los que pretenden volvemos buenos y blancos. Deja a tu Santa Kaoru... El mundo es duro, cruel y malo... Tienes que hacerte fuerte, insensible, egoísta, capaz de luchar y de vencer pisoteando al que se atraviese en tu camino. Sólo así podrás sobrevivir; sólo así pude yo llegar a hombre... Pero, ¡caramba!, Sé hace tarde. Vamos...

—Lo siento mucho, Kaoru. Parece ser que Kenshin no se preocupó demasiado de cumplir mis encargos. De cualquier modo, todo salió correctamente. Tienes tan bien organizadas a las cuadrillas que te ayudan en el cuidado de los enfermos, que las cosas se hicieron en forma normal aun sin que nadie las vigilase.'

—¿Pero no le diste a ese hombre tu propio caballo? ¿No le dijiste...?

—Cuanto había que decirle, sí. Pero, ¿qué quieres? O no me entendió o no quiso entenderme. De momento no creo que podamos exigirle demasiado...

Sanozuke Himura ha fruncido levemente el ceño frente al único punto de la conducta de Battosai que no logra disculpar en forma plena. Está muy cerca de las cuadras, bajo el sol de una mañana espléndida que contrasta con la pasada noche tormentosa. Pálida y recatada, con su eterno traje negro, habla Kaoru sin mirarlo, como si temiese la luz investigadora de aquellos ojos tan caros para ella. Y hay en Sanozuke un gesto comprensivo, indulgente y lleno de curiosidad a la vez, cuando observa:

—Te levantaste muy temprano, Kaoru. Según me dijeron, casi al amanecer...

—En el convento adquirí la costumbre de ver salir el sol. Eso no significa para mí ningún sacrificio, al contrario.

—Y pusiste en orden todo lo que ayer no quedó correcto.

—No hice sino volver a hacerme cargo de mis obligaciones. Anoche las abandoné, pero...

—Las abandonaste en mis manos y yo fui lo bastante débil o lo bastante indolente para no cumplirlas personalmente. Confié en Kenshin más de lo que debía...

—Eso es lo que no me atreví a preguntarte. ¿No te parece que confías en Battosai más de lo que debes?

—De momento las cosas parecen darte la razón, pero ya veremos. De cualquier modo, supongo que tú conoces mejor a Kenshin que nadie...

—¿Por qué he de conocerlo? —se extraña Kaoru sin alcanzar el sentido de las palabras de Sanozuke.

—Bueno, he dicho: supongo. Si no es así no tomes a mal mi afirmación. ¿Vienes para la casa? ¿No quieres que desayunemos en familia?

—Gracias, Sanozuke, pero para mí es casi mediodía. Desayuné temprano y ahora tengo mucho que hacer. Voy a ver a mis enfermos. Vete, Sanozuke, seguramente mi tía y Tomoe te esperan.

—No tendré tanta suerte. Con Tomoe ya sabes que no se puede contar hasta más tarde, y mamá todavía se hace servir en las habitaciones. La familia de que te hablaba son el bueno dé Katsura y nuestro terrible Battosai el Destajador... Bueno, ya sé que tú le llamas Kenshin cambié y que él se enfurece cuando le aplicas ese nombre. Es un verdadero gato montes, pero ya lo amansaremos. Confío en ti para eso.

—¿Por qué en mi? —se sorprende otra vez Kaoru.

—Porque eres muy comprensiva y bondadosa, y eso es lo que necesita un hombre como él... Claro está, que siempre que tú quieras ayudarlo, pues yo no te lo impongo. ¡OH, no me mires tan seria! Y no te alarmes, no quiero ser indiscreto. Respeto tu silencio. Hasta pronto, Kaoru, te iré a buscar luego por allá;

—¿Cómo? ¿Levantada ya? ¡Qué buena sorpresa, Tomoe!

—Como tú no te quedas conmigo, no tengo más remedio que seguirte. ¿Dónde están los demás?

Tomoe ha recorrido el amplísimo comedor con su mirada impacienté, mientras Sanozuke se inclina tomando su mano, sonriéndole muy cerca, agradecido y encantado de aquella apari­ción que, sin embargo, nada tiene que ver con él. ,

—¿Cómo cumplió tus encargos anoche Battosai del Diablo?

—Desastrosamente... no se ocupó de ellos. ,

—¡OH, por Dios! Entonces, habrán tenido ustedes una dis­cusión. ..

—No lo he visto a él, pero tampoco pienso tenerla. Sé que el, secreto de tener es no pedir demasiado... Pero, mira, ahí viene. Voy a dejarte con él mientras me acerco al despacho a rescatar a Katsura. Puedes hacer que vayan sirviendo el desayuno, porque en seguida estaremos de vuelta.

Lentamente, clavados los ojos en ella, Battosai va acercándose a Tomoe. La ha visto desde lejos, ha retrasado el paso a propó­sito, dando tiempo a que se aleje Sanozuke. Lo ha visto sonreír, inclinarse, estrechar su mano, besarla, irse después, y se aprie­tan, sus duras mandíbulas conteniendo la oleada amarga de ren­cor y de celos que sube hasta sus labios, que escapa por sus ojos en una llamarada oscura, cuando le dice a Tomoe:

—Veo que saboreas la luna de miel. ¡Qué tiernamente te saluda tu galante marido! Parecéis hechos el uno para el otro. Todo es exactamente igual en ustedes: consideración, finura. educación, nombre ilustre...

—¡Basta, Battosai! ¿Es que no comprendes...?

—Pero, a pesar de todo eso, vendrás conmigo. Dejarás esta casa de marcos dorados, de espejos, de cortinajes y alfombras, para encerrarte entre las cuatro tablas de mi cabina del Luzbel. Todo está dispuesto; esta noche escaparemos.

—¿Pero estás loco?

—No habrá peligro para ti, estarás absoluta y totalmente a salvo. No tienes ya el pretexto del miedo. Huiremos con todas las seguridades, nos iremos muy lejos... Vilmente, ruinmente, cobardemente le arrancaré a Sanozuke su esposa, ¡que nunca debió ser suya! Ya sé que no es culpable... ¡OH, si lo fuera... qué voluptuosidad, qué placer haberte arrancado de sus brazos, llevándome su vida también ¡ Te esperaré esta noche a las doce, detrás de la iglesia, con dos caballos ensillados.

—¡Es demasiado pronto, Battosai! —protesta Tomoe luchando asustada entre su deseo pasional y la preocupación de perder el bienestar tan astuta e hipócritamente conseguido.

—Ya hemos tardado más de la cuenta y no quiero volver a verte junto a él, ¿oíste? No quiero, porque no estoy seguro de poder contenerme. Estoy haciendo las cosas como tú quieres, estoy plegándome a tus caprichos como un esclavo. No intentes fallarme, Tomoe, no vayas a fallarme, porque no te lo voy a perdonar, ¿entiendes?

—¡Calla, por Dios ¡ —suplica Tomoe angustiada al ver que Sanozuke se aproxima a ellos.

—No hubo forma —explica Sanozuke con indiferencia—. Katsura dice que ya desayunó y está totalmente hundido entre libros y papeles. En cuanto a Kaoru, tomó también el camino de sus enfermos. Estaremos solos los tres. Ordena que sirvan querida. ..

Llegan dos sirvientes impecablemente vestidos de blanco, cubriendo de manjares deliciosos la suntuosa mesa. Todo en ella está preparado con el más exquisito esmero, todo en ella causa un placer estético sólo con mirarlo: la fina cristalería, las bandejas de plata, los fruteros que desbordan de los mejores ejemplares de frutas cultivadas en aquellas fértiles tierras, las tazas de porcelana, los bordados manteles...

Tomoe hace un esfuerzo para sonreír, ha aceptado el asiento que Sanozuke le ofrece. A su derecha, Battosai, sombrío y silencioso; a su izquierda, Sanozuke, una falsa sonrisa mundana en los labios, una mirada inquisidora e inquieta en las claras pupilas...

—Señora Joko... ¡Pero qué sorpresa! He querido hablar a solas con usted. Katsura, sin llamar la atención haciéndole ir a mi habitación, sin enviar recados con los sirvientes... ¿Cómo se siente de nuevo en este despacho?

—¿Cómo he de sentirme? Muy bien, y muy agradecido...

—No tiene por qué; al contrario. Fui injusta al prescindir de sus excelentes servicios y quiero que sepa que muchas veces pensé en usted con remordimiento y con pena. Pero la muerte de Shinta me trastornó de tal manera, tuve tanto miedo por Sanozuke, tal espanto por lo que el porvenir podía traerle, que no hubo medida que me pareciera poca para defender a mi hijo.

—Yo hubiera deseado ayudarla siempre en esa tarea...

—Lo sé. Katsura, ahora lo sé. Me ofusqué de momento... Sus simpatías de usted por... —Ha callado un momento, evitando el nombre que aborrece, pero al fin éste sale de sus labios—: Battosai el Destajador...

—Kenshin... Vamos a llamarle Kenshin, simplemente. No hace mucho le propuse llamarse Kenshin Katsura...

—¿Cómo? ¿Usted? ¿Es posible? ¿Sería usted capaz...? —se sorprende gratamente Joko.

—Quise hacerlo, pero, él lo rechazó en forma rotunda. No creo que acepte ya nada de lo que se le ofrezca...

—Sin embargo, está en esta casa, junto a mi hijo... junto a mi hijo, empeñado en hacer de él un hermano, en la situación en que más temí verlo. Supongo que dispuesto a aprovecharse de la bondad de Sanozuke, de su generosidad, de su nobleza, en una forma que no puede ser. Katsura. ¡No puede ser!

—Creo que la estancia de Kenshin en esta casa será muy breve.

—Yo temo lo contrario, Katsura. Sanozuke no lo dejará irse. Ya sé que usted ha tratado de convencerlo, sé que, contra todo lo que temía, está usted de mi parte, pero sé también que sus buenos consejos no han sido escuchados por mi hijo.

—Kenshin había cambiado mucho últimamente, venía dispuesto a ser otro hombre, pero... —duda un instante, y prosigue— ¡Pisó una mala hierba, le sopló un mal viento! hay seres a los que se diría que el destino arrastra, criaturas que nacen con mala suerte... Kenshin es de ésas...

—Las culpas de los padres caen sobre los hijos, Katsura.

—Ya lo sé. Por desgracia, es algo que se cumple inexorablemente la mayor parte de las veces. Kenshin pagó las culpas de su madre.

—¡Las de su madre, que fue una ramera! —salta Joko con rencor, pero calmándose repentinamente, continúa—: Y las de su padre también. Bien sé que usted lo sabe todo. Katsura, y por estar segura de que lo sabía todo le guardé rencor injustamente, me volví contra usted en vez de buscar su amistad y su apoyo. Fue un grave error. Ahora lo comprendo, y busqué la ocasión de hablarle a solas para pedirle que me perdonara, que me ayudara, porque aquel peligro que quise destruir se alza ahora contra mi hijo, más terrible, más fuerte... Y ahora no tengo la autoridad ni el poder para defenderlo a pesar de sí mismo como la tuve cuando era un muchacho. Ahora no me queda sino ese triste recurso de las madres viejas, que son las lágrimas y los consejos... Los consejos que ya no se escuchan. Sin embargo, tengo que hacer algo. Ayúdeme, Katsura.

—Ojalá pudiera... —titubea Katsura—. Considero que las cosas marchan ya por caminos fuera de nuestro control y que sería tan difícil cambiarlas como reprimir los elementos. Debería tratar de tranquilizar sus temores, pero prefiero hablarle con toda franqueza. Creo que Kenshin y Sanozuke no han nacido para entenderse... al menos, ahora de, pronto. Tal vez si desde niños se hubieran criado como hermanos... Perdóneme que use una frase que bien comprendo que la "hiere, pero es la exacta. Entonces hubiera sido posible que las cosas fuesen de otro modo; mas ahora, ahora no está en nuestras manos él cambiarlas. El choque surgirá de un modo o de otro...

—Y eso es lo que temo... El choque surgirá... y no es mi Sanozuke es él más fuerte. ¿Ve usted por que temblaba? ¿Por qué temía que ese muchacho, cual una sombra fatídica, se acercara a él?

—La vida tiene emboscadas terribles. Acaso debieran saber que son hermanos... Es muy probable que Kenshin lo sepa... Se crió de otro modo, y además, es mayor...

—No es mayor. Tienen la misma edad, y esa es una de mis más grandes amarguras. Mi hijo y ese Battosai nacieron al mismo tiempo. De mis amantes brazos de esposa enamorada iba Shinta a los de esa mujer... ¡Traidor! ¡CanalIa! Y ella... ella... ¡ Maldita sea ella!

—Cálmese, señora Joko, nada logra con remover tan amargos recuerdos. Hay cosas más graves... De momento, no tengo sino sospechas, temores imprecisos. —Duda Katsura un instante, pero decidiéndose al fin, apunta—: ¿Confía usted en mí, señora Joko? ¿Me autoriza para hacer cualquier cosa que estime conveniente para conjurar el peligro que amenaza a esta casa?

—Amenaza, ¿verdad? ¡No es mi imaginación, no son mis nervios!

—Por desgracia, no. Yo creo, como usted, que es indispensable alejar de aquí a Kenshin. Deme carta blanca para tratar de hacerlo por las buenas, concediendo generosamente cuanto pueda dársele, que puede ser mucho ya que, según estoy comprobando, la fortuna de los Himura se ha duplicado en estos últimos quince años...

—¿Espera usted comprarlo? Hágalo, Katsura, dele el dinero que quiera, el que pida. No importa que sea una fortuna... ¡Pero que se vaya, que se aleje de mi hijo para siempre!

—¡Yahiko... Yahiko...!

Kaoru no ha tomado, como dijera, el camino de los barracones de los enfermos. Ha guiado el cochecillo que ha de llevarla hasta ellos, dejándolo junto a una de las tapias laterales de la casa y luego se ha asomado a la galería anexa a las habitaciones de los huéspedes, buscando ansiosamente, hasta que la grácil figurilla oscura asoma, acercándose a ella y ofreciéndose:

—Aquí estoy, señorita Kaoru, ¿qué quiere usted?

—Ven conmigo...

Casi bruscamente lo toma de la mano, llevándolo con ella. Con esfuerzo contiene su ansia de preguntar y, como siempre, mil sentimientos diversos luchan entrelazándose en su alma atormentada. Aquel muchachuelo puede serle precioso, puede delatar ingenuamente los sin duda tenebrosos planes de Battosai el Destajador. ¿Pero no es al mismo tiempo su protegido, su pequeño amigo? ¿No sería horrendo sí la ira de Battosai se volviera contra el niño? Su mano blanca y nerviosa acaricia la rizada cabeza y baja la vista cuando los ojos llenos de gratitud del muchachuelo se vuelven a ella, y exclama:

—¡Qué buena es usted, señorita Kaoru!

—¿Te parezco buena, Yahiko? ¿Crees tú que soy buena? Si yo te preguntara una cosa, ¿me contestarías francamente? ¿Me dirías la verdad? ¿Toda la Verdad de lo que supieras?

—No siendo lo que el patrón me mandó callar, yo se lo digo todo a usted.

—Comprendo. No voy a preguntarte nada que no puedas contestarme, pero hay algo que sí puedes decirme. ¿Dónde fuiste ayer, Yahiko?

—Es de lo que no puedo decirle, señorita, porque...

—Porque yo le mandé callar —interrumpe Battosai acercándose sorpresivamente, y haciendo que Kaoru, asustada lance un:

—¡Battosai!

—¿Para esto ganó usted su confianza? ¿Para esto le demostró piedad y afecto? El mundo no cambia. Santa Kaoru, es igual en las tabernas que en los palacios. ¡Hasta una sonrisa tiene su precio!

La voz se apaga en los labios de Kaoru, violentamente sorprendida por la brusca presencia de Battosai, que echa a un lado al muchacho para enfrentarse con ella, encendidas de cólera las pupilas ámbar, desafiante el gesto altanero... Al fin, con esfuerzo, Kaoru logra responder:

—¿Qué es lo que usted cree? ¿Qué es lo que piensa? Interpreta mal mis intenciones...

—Sus intenciones las conozco perfectamente... Ven conmigo, Yahiko, a nadie le importa dónde hayas ido, a nadie tienes que responderle... Vamos, ven...

—Un momento, Battosai...

—¿Un momento-para qué? ¡No tengo tiempo para escuchar sus ruegos! Ni los de usted ni los de nadie... Ahí viene otro de los que gustan, como usted, arreglar las vidas ajenas y predicar en el desierto —apunta Battosai, al observar que Katsura se dirige hacia donde ellos se encuentran. Y al tiempo que se aleja, afirma—: ¡ Tampoco tengo tiempo que perder con él!

—¡Kenshin... Kenshin...! —llama el viejo licenciado. Y al vislumbrar a Kaoru, se disculpa—: ¡Ah!, señorita Kamiya, dispénseme... Creí que Kenshin estaba aquí...

—Estaba aquí hasta este momento. Huyó al oírlo a usted. Me dijo que no tenía tiempo que perder ni con usted ni conmigo.

—Pues sentiré en el alma molestarlo, si es que le molesto, pero tengo absoluta necesidad de hablarle y de verle... Con permiso de usted...

Kaoru se queda sola, baja la cabeza, demasiado angustiada para poder pensar, demasiado inquieta para permanecer inmóvil. Siente como una ofensa las palabras de Battosai, su mirada de profundo desprecio, pero algo más fuerte que todo ello se alza en su pecho. Le importa demasiado lo que aquellos, dos hombres puedan hablar, es demasiado intenso su sufrimiento para que no lo olvide todo, y como una autómata marcha tras ellos...

—¡Kenshin...! Kenshin, ¿quieres oírme un momento?

Katsura ha alcanzado a Battosai muy cerca del apartado edificio donde se hallan las caballerizas y las cocheras; Y frente al noble rostro del viejo, a quien le ligan los únicos recuerdos buenos de su infancia, el patrón del Luzbel se detiene, y cruzando los brazos aguarda las palabras que salen de labios del notario, sorprendidas y trémulas:

—En verdad, Kenshin, no sé qué te propones. Tienes todo el aspecto de un demente; rehuyes cruzar una palabra y dar una explicación; ofendes a la señorita Kamiya que, según creo, nada te ha hecho, sin miramiento de ninguna especie... Si no fuera porque comprendo bien lo que estás sufriendo, sería cosa de volverte la espalda y de rogarle a Sanozuke que te enviara a San Pedro con la prohibición de volver a pisar sus tierras.

—Hágalo, si quiere... Si quiere y si puede... Aunque no creo que valga la pena que se moleste. Muy pronto estaré lejos de todo esto. ¿No es eso lo que todos quieren? Pues voy a complacerlos... Me iré, me iré definitivamente...

—¿Puedo saber a qué se debe un cambio tan repentino de opinión?

—No creo que le interese ni poco ni mucho. Katsura. Estorbo y me voy, eso es todo.

—Kenshin, contigo no sabe uno cómo hacerse entender —confiesa Katsura en tono de suave amabilidad—. Te pedí que te fueras, es cierto. Te pedí en todos los tonos que volvieras a San Pedro, pero no en esa forma ni, de esa manera. Tu lugar no está en esta casa...

—Ya lo sé —confirma Battosai con sarcasmo—. Mi lugar está en el mar y a él me vuelvo.

—¿Es eso de veras? ¿Vas a volver a navegar? Si es para bien de todos...

—¿Qué importa el bien de todos? A usted, como a Kaoru Kamiya, no hay más que un bien que le interesa: el de Sanozuke —asegura Battosai con despecho; y destilando una mala y oculta intención, prosigue—: No sé hasta qué punto mi viaje será para mal o para bien de ese hombre privilegiado. Por supuesto, él lo tomará a mal, pero es para bien... Naturalmente que es para bien...

—No entiendo una sola palabra...

—Ni quiero que entienda. Katsura, basta con que se alegre. ¿Para qué corría usted detrás de mí? Seguramente para rogarme una vez más que me fuera.

—No, Kenshin. Quería darte cuenta de una conversación muy importante que he tenido con la señora Joko hace apenas un par de horas. Una conversación sobre tu porvenir y tu persona...

Mi querido Kenshin, las gentes cometen errores, son intransigentes y crueles, pero a veces se arrepienten y lloran sus equivocaciones y tratan de enmendar sus yerros. Si quisieras oírme con calma te sorprendería saber que Dios ha tocado el corazón de la señora Joko.

—¿Sorprenderme? No, Katsura, nada en el mundo puede ya sorprenderme. Sin oírle a usted, podría saber lo que le ha dicho la señora Joko, lo que viene usted a decirme como la noticia más grata y sorprendente de la tierra, y, sin embargo, es lo que estoy esperando desde que llegué. ¿Quiere ver cómo acierto? Se lo diré en una sola frase: la señora Himura me ofrece dinero...

—¿Cómo? —se sobresalta Katsura, en verdad estupefacto.

—Mucho dinero para que me aleje. Le estorba el fantasma que represento. Soy, junto a su hijo, como una sombra mala... Pagaría a precio de oro por verme desaparecer, ella que me negó el último rincón de esta casa, ella a quien le dolía hasta el pedazo de pan que me arrojara el que quizá tenía él deber de dármelo todo, ella que no tuvo ni un adarme de piedad para el muchacho abandonado y huérfano... Seguramente, ella pondrá ahora una fortuna en mis manos con tal de que me aleje, con tal de no tener que soportar mi presencia... Y usted es su mensajero...

—No son así las cosas. Kenshin. Óyeme...

—¿Para qué? ¿Para que las envuelva usted en palabras menos crudas? El resultado será el mismo. Y no me quejo, vale la pena haberme hecho odioso y temible para ver cambiar de ese modo a las gentes. He adivinado exactamente lo que venía usted a decirme, ¿verdad? Pues bien, dígale a la señora Joko que no se apene. Voy a irme muy pronto sin que ella ni nadie me tenga que pagar por eso. En la suntuosa morada de los Himura no hay más que una joya que me interesa, y ésa sí me la llevo.

—¡Kenshin...! ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Qué pretendes hacer?

—Nada más que irme. Tranquilice a la señora Joko y tranquilice también a la señorita Kamiya. Despídame de Sanozuke, dígale que le devuelvo su empleo... no me interesa. Si nota la falta de su caballo predilecto, que no sé preocupe, pues lo tomo sólo a modo de préstamo. Ya se lo enviaré o lo dejaré que vuelva solo... Hasta la vista. Katsura...

Se aleja, hundiéndose en la cercana arboleda, pero el viejo Katsura no le sigue esta vez. Queda plantado mirándolo alejarse, consternado por lo que presiente, confuso y dudoso como no lo estuvo jamás en su larga vida...

—Señor... Señor... ¿Pero qué es esto? —clama perturbado. Y de pronto, se sorprende—: Señorita Kamiya...

—Lo he escuchado todo señor Katsura. Seguí detrás de usted. Dispénseme, pero me interesaba demasiado lo que Battosai iba a decirle, lo que iba a responderle...

—Si lo oyó todo, no tengo nada que añadir, excepto que, al fin y al cabo, más vale que Kenshin se embarque de nuevo. Después de todo, tiene razón en muchas cosas y adivinó totalmente lo que la señora Joko quería de él: que se fuera. Si he de serle franco, me apena muchísimo que se vaya así, que desaparezca como huyendo. Ya lo hizo una vez... —Hace una pausa e indaga—: ¿En qué piensa usted, hija mía? ¿Por qué no dice nada? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?

—Por nada. Señor Katsura —responde Kaoru con un hilo de voz—. No me pregunte... Déjeme... Supongo que lo que pienso son locuras...

—A mí también se me pasan locuras por la cabeza. ¿Quiere decirme las suyas?

Los pálidos labios de Kaoru tiemblan como si fuesen a dejar escapar el terrible secreto que la atormenta. Hay algo en el noble rostro de Katsura que le inspira confianza, algo que le impulsa a hablarle francamente, pero la expresión del licenciado cambia de repente. Conteniendo de golpe la confesión, Kaoru vuelve la cabeza para enfrentarse con el hombre que, sin ruido, acaba de llegar hasta ellos, y exclama:

—¡Sanozuke...!

—¿Todavía aquí, Kaoru? Pensé que ya estarías en el otro valle. Hace más de dos horas que me hablaste de ir junto a tus enfermos. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente con el carruaje, o te llegó alguna mala noticia?

—Ninguna de las dos cosas, Sanozuke, retrasé el viaje porque no me encontraba bien. Ahora mismo se lo estaba diciendo al señor Katsura.

—En efecto, no tienes buena cara. Insisto en que te has fatigado más de la cuenta estos días. Aunque no quieras, también a ti va a verte el médico, y mientras viene aceptarás mi receta personal: descanso... Por las que llamas tus obligaciones, no te preocupes. Tomaré tu lugar, esta vez personalmente. Pasaré el día en el otro valle...

—¡No, Sanozuke, por Dios, no te vayas! No te alejes de la casa, no te separes de Tomoe... Te lo ruego, te lo suplico, Sanozuke. Compláceme una vez...

Casi desesperadamente suplica Kaoru, mientras Sanozuke la mira, primero con sorpresa, luego con una especie de preocupación honda y grave...

—¿Qué pasa, Kaoru? ¿Qué es lo que temes?

—No es que tema nada. Es que no vale la pena. Yo me siento mejor, ya tengo el cochecito dispuesto para ir hasta el otro lado...

—Descansa hoy, Kaoru, estás demasiado nerviosa. Creo que hasta tienes fiebre. — Toma su mano, pero ella la retira bruscamente y retrocede palideciendo, por lo que Sanozuke, extrañado, inquiere—: ¿Por qué es ese miedo? ¿Qué piensas que puede ocurrir en esta casa si yo me alejo?

—Nada, Sanozuke, desde luego. Pero...

—Entonces, vete a descansar. Es un ruego, pero tendrá que ser una orden si no lo escuchas. Una orden de hermano mayor... Te enviaré al médico y atenderemos a tu salud, que es más preciosa que la de nadie. No protestes, porque es inútil. Haré que te atiendan aunque tú no quieras. —Y alzando algo la voz, llama—: Tama... Llegas a tiempo... Acompaña a la señorita Kaoru hasta su alcoba y adviértele a mi tía que no se encuentra bien. Anda...

Kogoro Katsura hace un esfuerzo para sonreír cuando los ojos de Sanozuke, tras ver alejarse Kaoru acompañada por la doncella, se vuelve a él fijándose en su rostro pálido y tenso, y comenta:

—Me parece usted tan nervioso como mi cuñada Kaoru. ¿Tanto les ha turbado a los dos la conversación con Kenshin?

—¿Cómo? —se sobresalta el abogado.

—Fue larga y violenta... Desde lejos observé los ademanes de ambos y vi que Kaoru les escuchaba sin ser vista por ustedes. Una indiscreción bastante rara en una mujer como ella...

—Bueno... Hay ocasiones en la vida en que... en que todos hacemos cosas incorrectas...

—Generalmente, cuando las cosas importan demasiado, y salta a la vista que a Kaoru le importa muchísimo todo lo que se refiere a Kenshin...

—Bueno, es natural —contesta Katsura en forma evasiva—, la señorita Kamiya forma parte de esta familia, de esta casa, y no puede ser indiferente a las cosas de alguien que, queramos o no, nos preocupa a todos...

—Nos preocupa a todos, aunque de manera diferente. Comprendo que le preocupe a usted, que tiene que compartir con él sus tareas; a mí, empeñado en el milagro de encauzarle... Pero, ¿qué motivo personal puede tener ella?

—No creo que sea nada personal —rehúsa vivamente Katsura.

—¿Pues de quién? Cuando me acerqué tuve la impresión de haber cortado una confidencia. Tanto usted como ella se turbaron al verme. Ella iba a hablarle a usted de algo importante, quizá íntimo...

—Bueno... tal vez... En último caso, es lógico que mis canas le inspiren más confianza que tus veintiséis años.

—Kaoru y yo somos amigos desde niños, estamos ahora ligados por un parentesco que tendría que acercarnos más, y a usted acaba de conocerle. ¿O era amigo antes de ella? ¿Conocía a Kaoru? ¿Conocía a las Kamiya?

—A Kaoru no la había visto nunca, pero... —sé interrumpe Katsura dubitativo.

—¿A Kaoru no? ¿Conocía usted a Tomoe? ¿Por qué vacila en responderme?

—No es que vacile, hijo, es que trataba de recordar. Yo fui un buen amigo del padre de ellas, conocía de vista a la señora Ikumatsu... A ellas, naturalmente, las vi de pequeñas. En San Pedro nos conocemos todos. No sé lo que Tomoe te habrá dicho.

—Y quiere saberlo para no dejarla mal, ¿verdad?,

—¡Hijo, por Dios, qué ideal. Me estás sometiendo a un verdadero interrogatorio y no te queda nada bien la actitud de juez...

—Cálmese, no estoy acusándolo. Estaba sólo tratando de comprender qué pasa. Tomoe me ha contado que una vez estuvo en su casa para ver si usted le daba la razón de cierta goleta a cuyos tripulantes había encargado unos regalos para mí. ¿Es eso cierto?

—Bueno, sí... claro... Ella le había encargado a Kenshin...

—¿A Kenshin? ¿Fue la goleta de Kenshin? ¿Fue Kenshin el patrón de goleta que no cumplió el encargo de Tomoe?

—Bueno... la verdad es que yo apenas recuerdo...

—Recuerda usted perfectamente, y si no recordara no tendría nada de particular. Pero sí hay algo muy extraño: que después de todo eso, Tomoe y Kenshin no se conocieran. Kaoru dijo haberlo visto antes, y Tomoe, no. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, hijo, me estás volviendo loco...

—Es cierto. Y no es a usted a quien tengo que hacer esas preguntas, ¿verdad?, Si no a mi esposa. Ella es la que tiene que responderme.

—No, por Dios, no vayas a hacer un lío con todo esto. Mí cabeza anda mal, no sé ni lo que me digo algunas veces. Lo que Tomoe te haya dicho, será la verdad. Yo, por mi parte...

—No tenga miedo. Por fortuna, no soy un hombre celoso. Quiero decir, que no entiendo el amor ni la confianza a medias. O creo rotundamente, o rotundamente no creo. Confío en mi esposa. Si no confiara en ella, mi resolución seria definitiva... Pero, ¿a qué hablar de eso? Además, no se trataba de Tomoe, sino de Kaoru. Trataba de comprenderla para ayudarla, pero es difícil comprender a las mujeres.

—Ahora sí has dicho una verdad como un templo. Las mujeres son como mariposas inquietas y hay que perdonarles sus caprichos y sus nervios en gracia a que son lo mejor del mundo, lo único que nos embellece la vida. ¿No lo crees?

—Hasta ahora lo he creído así. Pero no tengo ese concepto frívolo de la mujer. No creo que sean en realidad tan diferentes a nosotros. En general, las estimo más que usted y también les exijo más. Creo que son vaso sagrado, ya que. Dios hizo de ellas el molde de lo humano. También creo que la mujer más hermosa puede hacerse reo de muerte si comete una infamia. Creo que el hombre halla en ella su desgracia o su muerte, y en la que hace su esposa lo deposita todo: honor y nombre... con todos los deberes y con todos los derechos, especialmente el de pedirle cuentas muy estrechas por lo que hace. De ese honor y de ese nombre... Pero cambiemos el tema. Usted y yo tenemos demasiado que hacer...

—¿Tú y yo?

—Por supuesto. Vamos juntos un rato al despacho. Creo que ha llegado el momento de anudar el pasado con el presente. Me fui niño y vuelvo hombre. Para regular mi conducta futura hay cosas del pasado que necesito saber, y cosas del porvenir que quiero resolver desde ahora. Quiero que me refiera usted algunas viejas historias... Las de mi padre la primera... Venga...

—¡Tama... Tama! —llama Tomoe con impaciencia—: ¡Tama...!

—Aquí estoy, señora Tomoe, ya llego... corriendo llego...

—¿Corriendo? Hace tres horas que te envié. Si te parece, podías haber tardado más.

—¡Ay!, Señora Tomoe, si es que el señor Sanozuke me mandó a una cosa y tuve que hacerla.

—¿Sanozuke? ¿A qué te mandó Sanozuke?

—A que acompañara a la señorita Kaoru a su cuarto y a que le dijera a la señora Ikumatsu que la señorita no se encontraba bien. El señor me mandó que hiciera eso y tuve que hacerlo.

—Naturalmente... olvidando por completo mis encargos, sabiendo que estoy aquí muriendo de impaciencia, esperando que llegues... Habla pronto. ¿Pudiste ver a Battosai... hablar con él?

—No, señora, el señor Battosai dejó al licenciado con la palabra en la boca, cogió un caballo y se fue...

—¿Adónde?-¿Qué rumbo tomó? ¿No te fijaste?

—No, señora, con la boca abierta me quedé mirando al caballo correr. Y cuando venía para acá a contárselo a usted, ¡zas!, El niño Sanozuke que me llama y yo que tengo que acompañar a la señorita Kaoru, que tampoco me dejó que entrara a su cuarto ni que le dijera nada a la señora Ikumatsu. Entró ella primero, me cerró la puerta en las narices y me dejó fuera. Para mí que no estaba enferma, sino como asustada. Seguro que la asustó el señor Battosai, que estuvo peleando con ella.

—¿Peleando con ella? ¿Cuándo?

—Cuándo la encontró sonsacando al negrito ese que siempre va con él, al Yahiko... ¡Muchacho más revoltoso y más travieso, y más atrevido también! Se robó una empanada dé la cocina, ¿y sabe lo que le contestó a la cocinera?

—¿Qué puede importarme? Contéstame a lo que necesito saber. Antes de irse Battosai, ¿con quién habló?. ¿Qué dijo? ¿Se fue inmediatamente después de discutir con Kaoru?

—No, señora, luego estuvo también con el licenciado pelea que te pelea. De ahí se fue como un tiro a buscar un caballo que ya había mandado ensillar. Se montó de un brinco, y después no se veía más qué la polvareda...

—Óyeme, Tama —se impacienta Tomoe—, es preciso, indispensable, que yo vea a Battosai antes de que anochezca, que yo le hable. Tienes que encontrarlo, que darle ese recado de mi parte, pero sin que te sienta la tierra, sin que nadie sospeche que fui yo quien te mandé, ¿entiendes?

—Entiendo, señora. Pero, ¿cómo voy a hacer eso? Yo no sé ni a dónde fue...

—Pregúntale a, quien sea, a quien pueda darte razón. Espera, ¿el muchacho fue con él?

—No, él se fue solo y hecho una furia.

—Pues busca al muchacho y tráemelo sin que nadie te vea, sin que nadie se entere de que soy yo quien va a hablar con él. Sírveme bien. Tama, sírveme bien y tendrás la sortija más linda del mundo... y además dinero, todo el dinero que. quieras... ¡Anda... ve, corre!

Con gesto de determinación desesperada empuja Tomoe a la oscura doncella nativa, obligándola a acelerar el siempre pausado ritmo de sus movimientos. Luego va de un lado a otro por la lujosa alcoba sin saber cómo calmarse, cómo aplacar sus nervios, sometidos desde hace varias horas a la penosa tensión de la espera. Nunca pudo pensar que Battosai el Destajador tomara tan rápidamente una determinación semejante. Seguirle, huir con él, dejarlo todo, cambiar su posición y su riqueza por la suerte de aquel aventurero, por muy atractivo que fuese para ella, por muy grande que fuese la sugestión que sobre sus sentidos ejerce, es más de lo que humanamente está dispuesta a dar. No, no irá con él de aquella manera. Pero, ¿cómo aplacarlo? ¿Cómo evitar la feroz venganza de sus celos? Pensando en él se estremece de temor y deseo a la vez. Lo anhela y lo repudia, lo ama y lo aborrece, se desespera al no poder dominarlo a su antojo y le ama más al verlo como es: duro y rebelde, feroz en su dominio, implacable en aquella amargura que ahora destilan sus caricias y sus besos...

Cae de rodillas al pie de la ventana, apretadas una contra otra las manos engarfadas, dilatadas las pupilas que espían inútil y ansiosamente. Una fiera determinación se levanta también en su alma y prorrumpe en voz alta:

—¡No será como a él se le antoja! ¡Será como yo quiera! ¡Tendrá que ser como yo quiera!

—¡Tama... Tama...! —se exaspera Tomoe—. ¿Acabarás de mover esos malditos pies? ¿Acabarás de llegar?

—Ya llego, señora Tomoe. Pero es que hace un calor...

—jEl demonio cargue contigo! ¿Dónde está el niño?

—Pues no lo encontré, pero me dijeron dónde estaba el señor Battosai. Fue al ingenio... Tsuki le estaba diciendo a Hanagata que el señor Battosai... Battosai el Destajador como dice ella, había mandado ensillar el caballo blanco del amo y había tumbado en él para el ingenio, y que había que ver cómo mandaba y cómo disponía, como si el amo fuera él. Si usted quiere, yo puedo irme para allá. Ahora mismo están cargando en el patio os carretones grandes con todo lo que van a mandar para el ingenio..Yo puedo ir en uno de ellos y le digo al señor Battosai lo que usted me mande que le diga, mi ama. Que venga, ¿no?

—Sí. Que necesito hablarle, verlo... Pero espera, espera... No me fío mucho de que llegues a tiempo. —Con angustia creciente ha ido hacia la ventana. Ya el sol está muy bajo, apenas dora con sus últimos rayos una cumbre altanera, y murmura como para sí—: Él me espera esta noche a las doce...

—De aquí a las doce hay mucho tiempo...

—¿Nadie ha preguntado por mí en la casa?

—Nadie ha salido de su cuarto desde esta mañana. Ni la señora Joko, ni la señorita Kaoru, ni la señora Ikumatsu... Y el señor Sanozuke está con el licenciado en el despacho que fue del amo Shinta, y lo único que pidieron que les entraran fue coñac y café. Tsuki misma entró a llevárselo. Dijo que no podía entrar otro a molestarlos, porque estaban arreglando las cuentas...

—Menos mal. Bueno, vas a buscar, dónde esté, al señor Battosai. Vas a decirle que estoy enferma, muy enferma; que por piedad aguarde a la mañana para hablarme y para verme. Dile que se lo ruego llorando... Dile...

—¿Por qué no me escribe todo eso en un papel, mi ama?

—¿En un papel? Sí, tienes razón... Pero...

—En un papel sin firmarlo. Yo ya le digo que es de usted. En su propia mano lo pongo. Sólo a él se lo entrego. Se lo juro, mi ama, sólo a él... No tenga miedo...

—Voy a confiar en ti, Tama, voy a escribir ese papel, pero me respondes con tu vida de que sólo a Battosai lo has de entregar. .. ¡Júramelo, Tama, júramelo!

—¡Por Dios y la Virgen del Cielo! ¡Sólo al señor Battosai le daré el papel, y si no es así, que me caiga muerta!

La oscura doncella ha jurado cruzando los dedos, y un instante Tomoe parece vacilar entre la necesidad perentoria de confiarse a ella y el pensar el arma terrible que fabrica contra sí misma en aquellas letras. Con ansia febril va hasta el pequeño secreter y nerviosamente rebusca hasta hallar lo que necesita.

—Tama, vas a tener mucho cuidado con esto. Si alguien quiere quitártelo, si te ves en cualquier aprieto...

—¡Me como la carta antes que dársela a otro! Juradíto, mi ama...

—Está bien, está bien... —acata Tomoe poniéndose a escribir, mas de pronto duda y rompe el papel—. ¡No puedo venderme de esa manera! Espera... ¿No sabes tú escribir, Tama?

—¿Yo escribir? ¡Qué va! Sé sacar cuentas y pintar muy bonito. Tsuki sí sabe escribir y leer. Le pusieron maestro como a las niñas blancas. De las sirvientas, es la única que sabe escribir. Pero usted no va a fiarse de ella... Además, si el señor Battosai no ve su letra no va a creer que el papel es de usted...

—El nunca vio mi letra. Pero espera... espera... Puedo escribir un papel que no me comprometa demasiado. Sí, eso es, él comprenderá. Él comprenderá que no puedo mandar otra cosa contigo... Él entenderá...

Ahora sí escribe, rápida y firmemente, una carta ambigua, ceremoniosa, que es, sin embargo, un ruego desgarrador. Luego la dobla, guardándola en un sobre con sus dedos que tiemblan, y murmura:

—Para Battosai... Para Battosai el Salvador... Sí... Es mejor así...

—¿Battosai el Salvador? —se extraña la sirvienta.

—Alguien le llama así... El entenderá perfectamente... Pero tú dile que la carta es mía, que estoy realmente enferma, que la escribí llorando desesperada... Anda... Ve, corre, no vayas a perder la oportunidad de esa carreta...

—¡Qué va, mi ama! El que la lleva es Kempo y ése sí que es amigo mío para todo lo que sea...

Tomoe empuja violentamente a la sirvienta y ha vuelto a la ventana. El último rayó de sol ha desaparecido y una sola estrella, enorme, refulgente, brilla en el cielo azul muy pálido, sobre la cima del monte.

—Bueno, Sanozuke, en definitiva...

La voz se ha apagado en labios del abogado, dándose cuenta de que Sanozuke Himura no le escucha... Cruzados los brazos, de pie en medio de la amplia habitación que fuera el despacho de su padre, los claros ojos inquisitivos recorren los estantes que llegan al techo, como si interrogasen a los viejos vo­lúmenes pretendiendo arrancarles el secreto que encierran...

—¿Qué tanto miras ahí, muchacho?

—Era en este panel... Si... Detrás de los libros, no sé si más arriba o más abajo, pero por aquí se abría un hueco... Era un escondite, una especie de caja de hierro a la moda del siglo pasado... Seguramente ahí guardaría papá valores, papeles, cosas importantes...

—Tu padre tenía cuentas corrientes en todos los bancos de San Pedro. No creo que guardara nada importante en los escondrijos del despacho.

—Pues algo guardaba. Katsura, y más de una vez, siendo yo niño, vi a mí padre registrar en él. La última fue la noche que precedió a la madrugada en la que nos lo trajeron moribundo después de su accidente... Esta casa es muy vieja. La mandó hacer uno de mis abuelos... La han ensanchado y renovado en muchas partes, pero el despacho no lo ha tocado nadie desde entonces...

—El despacho tiene, electivamente, una puerta secreta en aquella esquina, y tú la conociste de niño. Al menos, eso me dijo la señora Joko esta mañana...

—¿Mamá? ¿Habló mamá esta mañana con usted?

—Acabo de cometer una indiscreción diciéndotelo; pero, en fin, ya está hecho y no es posible recoger velas. En efecto, hijo, hablamos... Entró aquí cuando menos lo esperaba, precisamente por la puertecilla esa, y me dio el gran susto...

—¿Por qué entró mi madre de esa manera? Por esquivar a Kenshin, ¿verdad? Por no verlo ni siquiera de lejos...

—Bueno, hijo, sí. Es inútil que te lo niegue. Tu madre lo aborrece... y algo peor: le tiene miedo. A veces parece uno tonto y supersticioso dejándose llevar de esas cosas, pero cuando el corazón de una madre da un aviso...

—No diga tonterías. Katsura. Usted también le tiene miedo a Battosai el Destajador y no es por corazonadas ni por presentimientos. Hay algo más positivo, más concreto... ¿Qué es lo que teme? ¿Que reclame su herencia? No, no se alarme, Katsura. Siéntese. .. vuelva a sentarse. Ya le dije, al traerlo a éste despacho, que tenía que contarme varias historias viejas, y la primera de ellas la de mi padre... La de mi padre y la de Kenshin...

—De Kenshin nadie sabe nada, hijo mío...

—Usted si sabe. Katsura, y mi madre también sabe... Y algo de Kenshin había en aquellos papeles que yo le vi esconder a mi padre. Después de eso ocurrió la única escena realmente desagradable y vergonzosa que recuerdo de mi niñez... Prefiero no hablar de eso, pero vuelvo a preguntarle, Katsura: ¿Qué temen de Kenshin mi madre y usted? Dígame la verdad... la verdad, por cruda, por desagradable que parezca...

—Bueno, hijo, yo sólo temo a su carácter, a sus arrebatos, a su poca educación...

—Pero mi madre le temió siempre. Desde niño le inspiró odio y horror, y ahora evita él verlo porque su presencia le hace daño. Cuando se enfrentó con él, se puso tan pálida que temí verla caer sin sentido. ¿Y sabe por qué? Kenshin se parece extraordinariamente a mi padre... Puede ser una coincidencia... pero puede no serlo. Y son tantos los detalles alrededor de ese asunto, que yo...

—Sanozuke, hijo mío... yo te ruego... —le interrumpe Katsura hondamente apurado.

—Yo soy quien le ruego que se calle. Katsura. Soy ya un hombre hecho y derecho. Conozco la vida y no voy a asustarme a estas alturas de que mi padre me haya dado un hermano fuera de la ley. ¿Por qué esa turbación? ¿Por qué ese susto, Katsura?

—No es susto, es preocupación y angustia... ¿Cómo has llegado a pensar todo eso?, ¿Y cómo tomará tu madre que lo sepas?

—¡Luego es cierto! Cálmese, cálmese. Katsura, no le he tendido una trampa. Tenía la convicción moral... La tengo desde hace mucho tiempo... Creo que desde niño, aunque en forma inconsciente. Hasta hace poco no he querido pensar en ello porque a mí también me molestaba, pero lo he hecho y no ha sido difícil. Anoche mismo estuve rondando por todos esos libreros. ¿Ve usted? En uno de estos lienzos, en uno de estos tres, estaba el escondrijo...

—¿Para qué buscar escondrijos? —observa Katsura dándose por vencido.

—Es cierto. ¿Para qué? Tengo la convicción y con ella debe bastarme, pero también me interesan los detalles. ¿Cómo fueron las cosas? ¿Hasta qué punto tuvo razón mi madre para ser implacable? ¿Hasta dónde sabe Kenshin quién es?

—A tu madre no la culpes, hijo mío, sufrió mucho y todavía sigue sufriendo.

—Supongo que su conversación secreta con usted fue alrededor de eso...

—Pues bien, sí. Ella está ahora dispuesta a ser generosa...

—Con tal que Kenshin se vaya, naturalmente —apostilla Sanozuke con un dejo de amargura.

—Bueno, hijo, no hay que pedirle demasiado a una, mujer que vio su vida amargada y destrozada por causa de esos amores que le dieron a Kenshin la existencia. Ella quiere borrar huellas que le hieren, olvidar un pasado cuyo recuerdo le es insoportable, verte feliz sin lastres ni taras en tu vida, y nada de eso es criticable. Yo siempre sentí por Kenshin compasión y afecto...

—Lo sé muy bien y por eso me sorprende su actitud de estos días. Aparte de nacer... como nació, ¿qué ha hecho Kenshin para que usted haya cambiado así con él?

—No es lo que ha hecho...

—Ya. Es lo que puede hacer. Pero, ¿qué es ello? ¿Ha redamado? ¿Ha amenazado? ¿O acaso son temores de otro género?

Su mano se ha apoyado, apremiante, en el hombro del abogado. Tras breve lucha con su indecisión. Katsura parece decidirse:

—Mira, Sanozuke, yo no sé más que lo que presiento, y lo que presiento son amarguras y disgustos que pueden evitarse sin darle a las cosas tantas vueltas. Kenshin quiere irse, quiere volver al mar... Déjale que se vaya... Más adelante, cuando las cosas cambien, buscaremos la fórmula de compensarle con una buena cantidad de dinero que en una u otra forma se haga llegar a él. Pero, de momento...

—No, Katsura, no decidiré nada hasta hablar con Kenshin, hasta mostrarle mi corazón y obligarle a que me muestre el suyo. Es mi hermano, ¿se da usted cuenta? Esta verdad que para mí sólo existía a medias, ahora está clara y diáfana. Tengo un hermano, un hermano en el que la noble figura de mi padre parece revivir. Usted no puede imaginarse lo que significa esto para mí, y acaso tampoco pueda medir toda la felicidad que me negaron de niño al negarme esta verdad íntima y humana. —Sanozuke ha hablado con exaltado entusiasmo, y en un arranque de emoción, ruega—: Cuéntemelo todo. Katsura, dígame cuanto sepa de eso... Es la historia de mi propia sangre... ¡no me la niegue!

El viejo abogado empieza a relatar la historia, tan bien conocida de él, desde aquella noche tormentosa en la que el pequeño Battosai el Destajador hizo el papel de mensajero de la muerte. Sanozuke bebe, sediento de saber, el relato pormenorizado, y, de pronto, indaga:

—¿Y esa carta. Katsura?

—Bueno... quedó en manos de tu padre, desde luego. Yo supongo que él la quemó o la rompió después...

—O la guardó. ¡ Quién sabe...!

—Tal vez; aunque no lo creo. Tu padre, al principio, se mostró muy desconfiado. Lizuka era un hombre vengativo, cruel y traicionero... Cualquier cosa podía esperarse de él: la mayor mentira, la mayor infamia... Estoy bien seguro que después de su perdón aparente, atormentó a Gina hasta hacerla morir de pena. Y en cuanto a Kenshin...

—Puedo muy bien adivinar su horrible infancia. ¡Qué fácil es perdonar su rudeza y sus defectos sabiendo todo esto!

—Con cuánta razón temía tu madre que el saber todo esto te desarmara más frente a Kenshin, te quitara la poca voluntad de defenderte que puedas tener...

—¿Qué piensa usted que pueda hacer Kenshin contra mí?

—Yo no pienso, pero tu madre teme y tiene razón en temer. No quiero ni pensar lo que dirá cuando sepa todo esto.

—Yo hablaré con ella después de haber hablado con él... y acaso les dé a ella y a usted la sorpresa de comprobar que se equivocaron. A veces, el corazón sabe más que la cabeza... Kenshin no puede odiarme si yo voy a él como hermano, si le demuestro todo lo sinceramente que le quiero, si noblemente me adelanto a ofrecer lo que aun no ha pedido...

—¡No caigas en una locura de generosidad, Sanozuke! Piensa que la sola existencia de Kenshin es, para tu madre, una ofensa viva, candente; que aun el solo nombre de Gina Lizuka la hiere como un cuchillo envenenado.

—No puede ser. Mi madre tiene que ser más generosa... Gina Lizuka ya está muerta...

—Hay odios que no se aplacan ni con la muerte... Hay rencores y celos de los que no tienes una idea. Tú no has sufrido nunca, Sanozuke, no puedes medir la amargura, el dolor, la desesperación a que el alma desciende en algunos momentos. Tú no puedes ser juez, porque la vida fue hasta hoy, para ti, camino de rosas...

—Tal vez por eso comprendo y compadezco más a los que sufren, y a Battosai el primero. Voy a mandar a buscarlo. Katsura, para hablarle como a hermano. Para decirle...

—Seguramente, él lo sabe...

—Pero piensa que yo lo ignoro... Y si no lo piensa, cree algo peor: que soy insensible, egoísta. Quiero que sepa que estoy dispuesto a reparar, a devolver... que el mundo no es tan malo como él piensa...

—Ni tan bueno como tú imaginas, Sanozuke. ¡Déjalo que se vaya. .. es el mayor deseo de tú madre!

—Hasta ahora mi madre cumplió en esta casa todos sus deseos, hasta los más injustos. Voy a contrariarla por una sola vez y confío en que su contrariedad no dure demasiado.

Sanozuke se levante, camina hacia la pared y toca un timbre, ante lo cual, extrañado, Katsura pregunta:

—¿Qué haces, hijo?

—Llamo a un sirviente para que vaya en busca de Kenshin. He aguardado quince años este momento.

—¿Y si Kenshin no mereciera tu generosidad, Sanozuke? ¿Si no fuera ni siquiera capaz de comprenderlo? ¿Si contestara a tu buena voluntad con sarcasmos, con desprecio, acaso con una amarga ingratitud?

—Pensaría que la culpa no es de él, sino de los que le convirtieron en un paria, de los que le desposeyeron de todo. Mi buen Katsura, déjese de dudas y vacilaciones. No hay más que un camino y es el que me señala mi conciencia... —Unos golpes discretos, dados en la puerta, le interrumpen momentáneamente y, alzando la voz, invita—: Adelante... Si, Ten, yo fui quien te llamó. Busca al señor Kenshin por toda la hacienda y dile que lo espero en mi despacho, pues necesito hablar con él inmediatamente. Que se apresure, que no se detenga por ninguna razón, y apresúrate tú también.

—¿QUE ES ESO, tío Hanagata?

—¿Eso...? Ten que pasó al galope, rumbo al ingenio. Entró en las cuadras pidiendo el mejor caballo que hubiera porque tenía que ir, por orden del amo, en busca de Battosai el Destajador.

—Conque mandaron a buscar a Battosai el Destajador...

—Sí, el amo tiene mucha urgencia de hablar con él... Vamos a ver qué regalo le ofrecen ahora a ese pordiosero que para nada sirve.

Junto a la ancha arcada del portal que da acceso a las habitaciones del ala izquierda, Hanagata da rienda suelta a su cólera, a su despecho. Acaba de salir de las caballerizas, donde la última orden de Joko le confinara. Crecida la barba, revuelto el cabello, cubiertas de fango las altas botas y el látigo en la mano, es algo bien diferente del otro tiempo omnipotente capataz de Campo Real. Junto a él, atenta siempre a los menores ruidos, en aquel espionaje que es su vida entera, queda Tsuki alerta a todo ruido y movimiento, y comenta pensativa:

—Lo único que quieren Katsura y la señora Joko es que Battosai el Destajador se vaya para siempre; pero hay alguien que no quiere dejarle marchar...

—¿A quién te refieres?

—Ya lo verás... ya lo verán todos. Te dije que tuvieras paciencia... Cálmate, tío.

—No me da la gana de calmarme. En las venas me hierve la sangre de ver lo que veo... Soy menos que un perro en esta casa, pero el primer sirviente que vuelva a contestarme mal va a saber quién soy, aun cuando me hayan quitado el mando para dárselo a un cualquiera.

—Calla. Estate quieto un momento. ¿Ves?

—No veo sino a la señora Tomoe que se asoma a la ventana de, su cuarto.

—Todo el día ha estado en él, pero Tama ha entrado y salido más de cien veces... Es su confidente... su criada de absoluta confianza. Seguramente cuenta con ella hasta para los encargos más íntimos... ¡OH, mira! Tama sale Otra vez.. Algo va a pasar esta noche, y apostaría a que sé lo que es.

—¿Pero qué locura...?

—Baja la voz... Tama se acerca... no, va para el otro patio... Voy tras ella. Algo va a pasar esta noche...

Ha echado a andar en pos de Tama. Hanagata, preocupado, la sigue. Muy cerca está el enorme carretón que debe salir rumbo al ingenio. A él enfila sus pasos Tama, mientras el rostro de Hanagata se descompone de cólera, al protestar:

—¿Adónde va esa imbécil? Ese es el carro que va para el ingenio.

—Naturalmente. Tama va a buscar a Battosai el Destajador, va a llevarle un encargo o un recado de Tomoe Kamiya, estoy segura de eso.

—No va a llevar nada, porque no va a subir a ese carro. Está prohibida que las mujeres vayan en los carros del ingenio. Soy el jefe de las caballerizas, la señora Joko me nombró ayer, y bastantes ganas tengo que ajustarle las cuentas a esa... —Se ha dirigido con pasos rápidos al encuentro de Tama, y gritando enfurecido, la conmina—: ¡Fuera de ese carro... abajo... fuera! ¡Bájate o te bajo arrastrando, ladrona!

—¡No soy ladrona... y no me bajo! Tengo que ir para el ingenio.

—¿Que no te bajas...? Te bajarás de cabeza

—Esteban va a llevarme... La señora mandó que fuera... —protesta Tama, forcejeando con Hanagata, y alzando la voz, grita angustiada—: ¡Kempo... Kempo...!

—He dicho que no van mujeres en los carros del ingenio —recalca Hanagata imperioso, mientras sujeta a la mestiza sirvienta—. Kempo, maldito pollino... Coge las riendas y lárgate de una vez. ¡Que te largues, dije o vas a arrepentirte! ¡Largo!

Hanagata ha azotado a los caballos que parten asustados, mientras Kempo apenas acierta a sujetar las riendas. Luego zarandea como un guiñapo a la doncella de Tomoe, arrojándola lejos de un violento empellón, al tiempo que afirma furioso:

—¡Que aprendan que todavía mando en las cocheras!

—¡Tama... Tama...! ¡Tío Hanagata! —grita Tsuki, que llega a todo correr—. Mírala... Está como muerta... ¡Se golpeó la cabeza al caer!

—¡Ojalá reviente! Pero no tiene nada... ¡Lo está fingiendo! ¡Es una perra maldita! Me voy por no patearla, por no acabar con ella de veras...

Hanagata ha vuelto a las cocheras... El carro se aleja por el camino en sombras. Nerviosamente, Tsuki toca el rostro frío y ceniciento de Tama, y la sacude llamándola insistente:

—¡Tama... Tama...! ¡ No tienes nada... No sigas fingiendo. .. Abre los ojos... ¡Ay, Jesús...! ¡Tama...!

Temblando por el miedo de ver aparecer a Sanozuke o a cualquiera capaz de informarle, sin atreverse a llamar, Tsuki levanta la cabeza de Tama busca algo con qué poder auxiliarla... Al fin desabrocha totalmente el corpiño, desnudándole el pecho, buscando el latido del corazón que apenas percibe débilmente... Ha tropezado con un sobre blanco... A la poca luz del farol de las cocheras lee en un instante a quién va dirigido, y con rápido movimiento lo oculta entre sus propias ropas, poniéndose de pie acto seguido. La emoción es tan fuerte que le parece ahogarse, pero un paso y una voz conocida se acercan investigando:

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué fueron esas voces? —Tsuki se ha encogido buscando las sombras, ha retrocedido de espaldas, huyendo de la figura que aparece en el corredor iluminado, que cruza hacia las cocheras al no hallar respuesta, y que persiste en su llamado—: ¿Quién está ahí? ¿Qué es esto? ¡Tama...!

Sorprendida, la señora Himura se ha inclinado sobre el desmayado cuerpo de Tama. Rápida y silenciosa, Tsuki sé aleja, mientras la voz de Joko se eleva llamando insistentemente:

—¡Tsuki... Tsuki... Kempo... Kempo...!

—¡Señora Joko! —exclama Tomoe acercándose asustada. Y de pronto, con verdadero pánico al reconocer la figura inerte que se halla en el suelo, prorrumpe—: ¡OH, Tama! ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué pasó?

—Es lo que quisiera saber... Oí voces, un carro... Llamé y no respondieron; salí haber lo que ocurría y... No sé qué es lo que tiene esta mujer...

—Parece desmayada, pero...

Tomoe mira con ansia el corpiño abierto; con febril angustia palpa su pecho, sus manos, registra sus bolsillos y vuelve la mirada espantada hacia la dama que se ha puesto de pie, al tiempo que explica:

—Hubiera jurado que había alguien junto a ella... Cuando me sintieron acercarme, huyeron... ¡Y me sorprende muchísimo que nadie aparezca!

—¡OH! Tengo que ir al ingenio... —murmura Tama entre gemidos, ya volviendo poco a poco en si.

—¿Qué dice?—quiere saber Joko.

—Nada... Locuras... Parece que delira... —replica Tomoe sumamente nerviosa—, ¡Tama, soy yo, y aquí está mi tía también! ¿Entiendes? ¡Aquí está la señora Joko!

—Señora Joko, sí... —murmura Tama haciendo un esfuerzo—. ¡Ay, mi cabeza...! —se queja. Y de pronto, con espanto repentino, exclama—: ¡La carta! ¡Me la quitaron!

—¿Qué carta era ésa? —se aviva la curiosidad de Joko.

—¡Estás delirando, Tama! —Tomoe le clava las uñas en las muñecas de la mestiza.

Recobrando del todo el sentido. Tama mira el rostro furioso de Tomoe, y luego aquel otro rostro pálido, grave y atento, inclinado sobre ella, y aquella voz que es ley en tierras de los Himura:

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido, Tama?

—¡Ay, señora! No sé... no sé... no sé... —rompe a llorar Tama con visible angustia.

—¡No llores y responde! —recrimina Joko—. ¿Dices que te quitaron la carta?

—Ha debido resbalar y caerse —interviene Tomoe, conciliadora, tratando de desviar la investigación de su suegra.

—Pero a tu lado había alguien. Tama. ¿Quién era? —insiste la señora Himura.

—¡No sé... no sé...! —trata de eludir la sirvienta.

—No sabe nada, tía —vuelve a intervenir Tomoe—. Ya sabe usted cómo es ella... Tiene poca cabeza... No se preocupe más... La llevaré a la cocina y haré que la atiendan... No se moleste usted...

—Sí, hija, ve con ella... Yo me he llevado un susto atroz... No sé dónde se meten los criados, que nunca aparecen cuando más se les necesita. —Y alzando algo la voz, llama de nuevo—: ¡Tsuki..!

Por el lado opuesto ha apareado Tsuki, impecable, correcta, con el mismo gesto de perfecta solicitud con que se acerca siempre a su señora, y se ofrece humildemente:

—Aquí estoy, madrina, ¿me llamaba usted?

—Te llamé hace rato... Tama se ha dado un golpe, ha sufrido un desmayo... No sé, en realidad... No sabemos... Haz que la atiendan, Tuski...

—No, por Dios... Yo la atenderé —advierte Tomoe rápidamente—. Que Tsuki la acompañe a usted, tía... La señora está asustada, Tsuki. Creo que necesita una taza de tila inmediatamente... ¡Vamos, Tama!

—¡Qué accidente más extraño! —comenta Joko.

—Todo es ahora extraño en esta casa, señora. Pero lo único lamentable es que la hayan asustado a usted. Voy hasta la cocina para hacerle una taza de tila...

—No, Tsuki, déjalo... Dame el brazo y acompáñame a mi cuarto. Hemos de hablar nosotras también...

—¿Quién te quitó la carta? ¿Quién? —apremia Tomoe en un deplorable estado de nerviosidad.

—¡Ay, señora... no sé...! —lloriquea Tama.

—¡Maldita imbécil! Pero, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Qué pudo pasarte?

—Ya le he contado... El Hanagata ese... Yo estaba montada en el carro, el Kempo venía ya e íbamos a salir para el ingenio... Llegó el Hanagata hecho un demonio y me bajó a tirones. Luego le gritó al Kempo que se fuera y él mismo le arreó los caballos... Yo quise salir corriendo detrás del carro y el Hanagata me empujó... Si, me empujó y me dio una patada también. Después, ya no me acuerdo... Me di contra una piedra... Ya no sé nada más, mi ama, ya no sé...

—Estabas totalmente desabrochada. Alguien te registró, te quitó la carta... ¿Quién fue? ¿Quién pudo ser? ¿Hanagata acaso? ¿Quién más estaba ahí?

—Nadie... yo no vi a nadie... Yo estaba sola, el Kempo venía... El Hanagata llegó corriendo... ¡Seguro fue Hanagata, señora!

—Si Hanagata tiene esa carta, no se la entregará a Sanozuke, no se atreverá a ponerse frente a él, preferirá vendérmela a mí a buen precio. Tengo que buscarlo, que hablar con él... —Una campanada del reloj de pared la interrumpe, y con sobresalto exclama—: ¡OH...! La hora que es... Tengo que rescatar esa carta como sea.

Tomoe mira de nuevo por las ventanas. No hay nadie en los portales ni en las galerías, ni en el ancho trecho que separa el edificio central de las cocheras. Ningún ruido se percibe tampoco del otro lado de la casa. Temblando de angustia vuelve hasta el armario cercano, toma un espeso chal de seda, envolviéndose en él la cabeza y los hombros, mientras Tama le mira sorprendida, los gruesos labios entreabiertos, y pregunta:

—¿Adónde va, señora Tomoe?

—A buscar a Hanagata. Seguramente está escondido en las cocheras. ¡Buen cuidado tuvo de no asomarse cuando lo llamó mi tía!

Se ceñido más el chal alrededor de su cuerpo estatuario, se lo ha echado más a la cara cubriéndola casi por completo, donde sólo brillan sus ojos encendidos de fiebre. Con las dos manos en el pecho, donde el corazón parece golpear, espía un momento el desierto pasillo, y sale rápida y silenciosa como una pantera.

—¿Quieres abrir esa ventana? Esta noche parece que faltara el aire... Esta noche he vuelto a sentir que me ahogo, como en los primeros años en que llegué a estas tierras.

Precisa, silenciosa, con la rapidez y la perfección que son características en ella, Tsuki ha abierto la ventana de la amplia alcoba de Joko, pero en nada cambia el ambiente de la lujosa estancia, no hay una ráfaga de viento, no hay una nube en el oscuro cielo tachonado de estrellas. Es una de esas noches sin luna en que se entretejen los luceros, tan apretados como una red de plata, sobre el terciopelo del firmamento. Con suave paso, la pálida soberana de Campo Real se acerca a la ventana, y el cuerpo delgado, oscuro y vibrante de Tsuki, retrocede un paso cediéndole el sitio respetuosamente.

—Durante muchos años aborrecí esta tierra hasta en lo que tiene de más hermoso: su campo, su cielo, su sol de fuego, sus noches inmóviles... ¡Cuántas noches como ésta creí asfixiarme y eché a andar desesperada por esos senderos!

Joko extiende la mano hacia los oscuros campos silenciosos, mientras se siente como invadida, como golpeada por una marejada de recuerdos... ardientes recuerdos de sus primeros meses de casada, amargas memorias de los largos años en que esperara cada noche a Shinta Himura, calculando con áspero despecho en qué brazos olvidaría su nombre, en qué labios estaría bebiendo la miel de un amor que a ella sólo llegaba ya como una sonrisa, como una ternura deferente, como un amable y frío respeto...

—¿No va usted a acostarse, madrina? Necesita descansar...

—Esta noche no tengo sueño. Hemos de hablar, Tsuki. ¿Quieres escucharme?

—Desde luego, madrina.

Tsuki inclina la cabeza con aquel gesto de frío respeto que suele hacer como una autómata, pero las manos temblorosas se juntan, apretándose sobre el pecho, y tiembla más al contacto de aquella carta. Allí tiene la prueba, el arma terrible, el puñal con que puede de un golpe certero destronar a su odiada rival... Pero, ¿rival en qué? Al bajar la cabeza se ha mirado a sí misma, contemplando a su pesar el traje típico con que se viste; la ancha falda de tela floreada, el delantal blanquísimo, y vuelve a mirar también, como otras veces, sus delgadas manos morenas... Son finas y bellas, cuidadas con esmero... manos color de cobre claro, forzadamente castas, que se crispan en el ansia de todas las candas, que se cierran como queriendo atrapar un anhelo imposible. manos a la vez puras y lúbricas, generosas y perversas... manos que al fin se saben dueñas del turbio destino de Tomoe...

—¿Estás cansada? Siéntate, Tsuki...

—No, madrina, no estoy cansada —afirma Tsuki refrenando a duras penas su impaciencia—. Pero temo que usted... que usted si se fatigue más de la cuenta...

—Sí... Mi corazón marcha despacio... Ha amado y ha sufrido demasiado. Es natural... Pero dejemos eso; quiero hablar de Sanozuke... Por él, y para él, necesito que haya paz absoluta en esta casa. Sanozuke la necesita; Es el único ambiente en el que respira su corazón tan sensible, tan tierno... y tan apasionado también. Sanozuke es como un niño, Tsuki... y contra sus años, contra su fuerza y contra su orgullo de hombre, como a niño tengo que defenderlo. No sé si me comprendes; pero necesito que me comprendas para que no te parezca una ingratitud lo que voy a decirte... Es preciso que Hanagata, y que tú misma, se alejen de esta casa...

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué? —se sorprende dolorosamente Tsuki—. ¿Va usted a echarnos, madrina?

—¿Para qué emplear ésa frase tan fea, y que al mismo tiempo no es cierta? No, Tsuki. He pensado que tu tío debe volver a Francia y que es justo que tú le acompañes. ¿No te gusta la idea de hacer un viaje a Europa?

—Yo lo único que quiero es estar junto a usted, madrina...

—Esperaba esa respuesta... Te la agradezco, y desde luego, es la justa en el primer momento. Pero a poco que pienses en él, le tomarás gusto al viaje... Te echaré de menos, es para mí un verdadero sacrificio...

—Pero piensa usted que el señor Sanozuke no quiere verme, ¿verdad?

—Al menos por algún tiempo, más vale evitarle la ocasión de ver a Hanagata... Tú nada has hecho, ya lo sé... pero se lo recuerdas. Piensa que se quedó aquí Hanagata contra la voluntad de mi hijo. En estos días espero que también Battosai el Destajador se aleje. He puesto los medios, y se irá... Quiero darle a Sanozuke una verdadera luna de miel, pues no la ha tenido por la intranquilidad de estos días, por los continuos problemas que se le presentan...

—Si el señor Sanozuke volviera a poner a mi tío en su puesto, no tendría problemas. Con él no los había... El señor Sanozuke está ciego, no sabe dónde están sus amigos y sus enemigos... No sabe distinguir...

—Tsuki, ¿por qué dices eso? —le ataja Joko con severidad.

—Usted lo sabe igual que yo, madrina...

—Tal vez lo sepa, pero no quedan bien esas palabras en tus labios. Además, quiero que me digas qué razón has tenido para decirlas. ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Has visto, has oído algo para...?

Tsuki se lleva las manos al pecho, palpa de nuevo el duro papel de aquella cana, pero su rostro permanece impasible, nada delata en él la hoguera en la que se abrasa... Suave y cortésmente, dice su mentira:

—Sólo sé lo que le he oído decir a usted, madrina. Perdóneme sí...

—No es nada... Comprendo lo que sientes... Tengo por ti gratitud y cariño, hijita, y no te abandonaré nunca. ¿Comprendes? Si no te hallas bien en Europa, puedes volver, seguirme acompañando, y cuando aquí o allá te llegue el momento en que quieras casarte con un buen muchacho de tu clase, te daré una dote con la que has de sentirte dueña y señora de tu hogar...

—Gracias, madrina. No esperaba menos de usted —observa Tsuki en forma fría, aunque cortés.

—Sé que te he hecho pasar un trago amargo... Vete a descansar. Pareces nerviosa e impaciente... Anda, vete a buscar a tu tío, háblale de esto y dile que, no volverá a Francia con las manos vacías, sino con dinero para vivir sin trabajar o para establecer por su cuenta un pequeño negocio...

—Gracias otra vez, madrina.

Tsuki besa la mano de Joko con un gesto automático y se ha alejado después. Frente a la puerta cerrada del despacho, se detiene, con las manos en el pecho para sentir el roce de aquella carta. Y sintiendo también el golpeteo de su corazón desbocado, sintiendo en sus labios, ardidos por el fuego de una pasión sin esperanza, que la hiel del rencor es más amarga que nunca, murmura con rabia:

—¡Echarme de esta casa, alejarme de él...! ¡Ya veremos! ¡Ya veremos quién es la que se aleja!

Hasta el fondo de las cocheras ha llegado Tomoe, con pasó rápido y nervioso, la mirada escrutadora... Pero el antiguo mayordomo no se halla en las cocheras, ni en los establos, ni en el departamento de los gañanes, ni en los cuartones destartalados donde se guarda el pienso. Tomoe esquiva el encuentro con el somnoliento mozo de guardia, cruza bajo los arcos y se detiene con sorpresa frente a una figurilla fina y oscura que, trepada en lo alto de un montón de heno, parece devorar algo a escondidas.

—Yahiko, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo... yo, nada... comer... Pero yo no me robé la empanada. Tama me dijo...

—Acércate y no hables fuerte. ¿Dónde está Battosai el Destajador? ¿Por qué no andas con él como siempre? ¿No sabes dónde está? ¡Contesta!

—Pues no sé dónde está, mi ama, de veras que no sé. El se fue esta mañana para el ingenio... —Y en tono de misterio, agrega—: Se llevó dos caballos... Uno primero y otro después, y me dijo que no hablara con nadie, que no le dijera nada a nadie, que si me buscaban para preguntarme, me escondiera. Y toda la tarde estuve escondido, hasta que se fue ese viejo malo que le pega a la gente... Hanagata, ¿no?

—¿Hanagata? ¿Que Hanagata se fue?

—Si, mi ama, se fue. Metió ropa en un saco, y dos panes y un queso... Luego metió el saco en la alforja de una muía negra que estaba de aquel lado, se puso la chaqueta y el sombrero, cogió la escopeta del sereno, se montó en la mula y se fue...

—¡Hanagata se fue... se fue... ¡ —murmura Tomoe consternada—. ¿Y tu amo, Yahiko? Dime todo lo que sepas de él. ¡Dímelo!

—Usted también lo sabe, porque es el ama nueva, ¿no? Eso me dijo el amo... Que íbamos a tener ama nueva y que era usted. Yo a nadie, a nadie le digo nada, pero usted si lo sabe... Usted lo sabe todo...

—¿El qué? ¿El qué es todo?

—El barco está en la playa chiquita, al lado del ingenio, y esta noche a las doce estará el amo detrás de la iglesia, y usted se va con él... ¡Usted y yo nos vamos con él!

Tomoe ha cerrado los ojos sintiendo que algo helado la recorre de pies a cabeza. Es terror, es espanto... Todo es cierto, respiran verdad las ingenuas palabras del muchachuelo que se ha acercado a hablarle en tono de misterio, brillantes los negros ojos sobre el rostro bronceado, tembloroso y asustado él también. Con angustia mira Tomoe a todas partes hasta comprobar que nadie ha escuchado las palabras del pequeño... Luego piensa en aquella carta, caída sabe Dios en qué mano. ¿Pero qué importa aquel papel, comparado con el apremio del momento? El Luzbel escondido muy cerca, aguardándoles, listo para partir quién sabe hacia qué rumbos, hacia qué aventuras, hacia qué puertos... El Luzbel, un barquichuelo ridículo donde la voluntad de Battosai es omnipotente, donde habría de someterse, como una esclava, a su dominio, perdido todo: fortuna, dignidad, posición, derechos... hasta el nombre. Ha juntado las manos, ha alzado los ojos al cielo... Si supiera rezar, rezaría en es­te instante; pero como un relámpago pasa un nombre por su pensamiento:

—¡Kaoru! ¡ Kaoru! Ella puede salvarme... ¡Sólo ella...! - Como una fiera perseguida, ha salvado Tomoe el ancho terreno que separa las caballerizas del lujoso edificio central, pero no tuerce hacia el lado izquierdo... Va directamente hacia las habitaciones de los huéspedes, salva la escalinata de piedra, llega junto a la puerta del cuarto de Kaoru y alza sin llamar el picaporte, entrando de repente...

Lentamente, Kaoru se levanta del reclinatorio en que oraba inclinada la frente, y poco a poco va dominando su emoción, su angustia, su extrañeza, mientras juntas las manos, viviendo un minuto de verdadera agonía, Tomoe le aguarda,..

—¿Qué te pasa, Tomoe? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Para qué vienes a buscarme así?

—No sé ni para qué vengo ni sé cómo me arriesgo acudir a ti... No merezco tu ayuda m tu apoyo. Merezco que me vuelvas la espalda, que me eches de aquí sin oírme siquiera...

—Habla, que ya te estoy oyendo...

—No, no me atrevo ni a hablarte siquiera... Perdóname... ¡Estoy perdida si tú no me salvas, si tú no me ayudas, si tú no lo detienes!

—¿Detener a quién? —apremia Kaoru francamente alarmada.

—¡A Battosai el Destajador...! —estalla Tomoe.

—¡Ah! —se tranquiliza Kaoru—. Pensé...

—Sanozuke no sabe nada. Me cree pura, limpia, inocente, y no me importa morirme cien veces con tal de que siga creyéndolo... Es por él, Kaoru, te juro que es por él... ¡Es por Sanozuke que no quiero cometer esa infamia! ¿Cómo puedo destrozar el corazón de un hombre tan bueno? ¿Cómo puedo amargar su vida para siempre? ¿Cómo puedo clavarle el puñal de una desilusión así? Si te pido que me ayudes, si te pido que me salves, es por él, Kaoru... Tú me comprendes... ¡Hermana...Hermana...!

—He resuelto apartarme de tu camino, Tomoe. He resuelto dejar que sigas tu suerte... Mi lucha fue inútil, y la abandono. ¡Haz lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras...!

Como desplomada en la alfombra, a los pies de Kaoru, está Tomoe, que ahora sé. incorpora, tomando desesperadamente entre las suyas las manos heladas y blancas de su hermana. Como lejana, como ausente, ha permanecido Kaoru sin dar muestras de que aquel dolor, verdadero o fingido, le conmoviera. Ha hecho el ademán de alejarse, de apartarse, pero Tomoe, desesperada, le cierra el paso:

—¡No puedes abandonarme ahora!

—Cien veces me pediste que me fuera, que te dejara en paz...

—Cien veces lo pedí, y no lo hiciste. Continuaste aquí impidiendo con tu presencia que yo resolviera mis cosas mal o bien, exasperándome, enfureciéndome... Y ahora... precisamente ahora...

—¿Pretendes echarme a mí la culpa? —le ataja indignada Kaoru.

—No, hermana, no es eso... Al contrario... Mido, veo, palpo que tienes razón en todo, que tus reproches eran merecidos, que tus pronósticos eran ciertos. Como una loca seguí la ley de mis instintos. Ciega por una pasión malsana, rodé y rodé, y ahora estoy al borde del infierno... Pero no quiero caer más abajo, no quiero seguir rodando, no quiero hundirme en el cieno definitivamente, y hundir conmigo el nombre de mi esposo...

—¡Ahora piensas en tu esposo! ¡No mientas más!

—Te lo juro, hermana... Me enloquece la idea de perderlo, de ser indigna a los ojos de él... Estoy desesperada, arrepentida... No quiero más que a Sanozuke, no quiero vivir más que para él... ¡Pero Battosai no me deja! ¿No lo comprendes?

—¿Que no te deja? ¡No sigas mintiendo! ¡Tú eres quien lo busca, quien lo enloquece, quien le has jurado que lo amas a pesar de todo, que estás dispuesta a seguirle a donde quiera que él te lleve...!

—¡No... No... No iré con él! Antes se lo diré todo a Sanozuke. Si tú no me ayudas, si tú no me salvas, buscaré la muerte... Le confesaré la verdad a Sanozuke, y que me mate. Sí, que me mate, para acabar con todo de una vez... ¡Qué venga el escándalo! ¡Que venga la muerte! ¡Yo misma le saldré al encuentro!

—¡Tomoe! ¿Dónde vas? —detiene Kaoru con un grito a su hermana que empieza a alejarse con pasos rápidos—. ¿Estas loca?

—¡poco me falta! Pero antes que Battosai venga a buscarme a esta casa, antes de ponerlos a él y a Sanozuke frente a frente, en una lucha en la que Sanozuke será vencido... Porque Battosai le matará; Battosai es más audaz, más fuerte... Antes que Battosai le mate a él, prefiero que Sanozuke me mate a mí. Y ahora mismo...

—¡Quieta, Tomoe! ¿Dónde está Battosai? ¿Qué quieres que haga?

—¿Vas a ayudarme? ¡Kaoru de mi alma! Ya sé que no lo haces por mí... A mí quisieras verme muerta...

—No, Tomoe. Eres mi hermana, mi sangre... Debiera aborrecerte, abandonarte a tu suerte, pero no puedo hacerlo. No es sólo por Sanozuke; es por ti también. Si hay algo que yo pueda hacer...

—Battosai te escuchará. A ti tiene que escucharte... Eres la única que puede detenerlo, aunque sea de momento... Un plazo, una prórroga, unas horas de tiempo para hacer algo, algo con qué librarme de ese maldito Battosai...

—Ahora le maldices...

—¡Le maldigo y le aborrezco! ¡Quiero a Sanozuke y viviré para él! ¡Te lo juro! Si me salvas de ésta, seré la mujer más buena, más sumisa, más honesta, más dedicada al amor de mi esposo...

—¿Pero cómo salvarte, Tomoe?

—Battosai quiere llevarme esta noche... A las doce me espera con dos caballos detrás de la iglesia... Si no voy, si no llego, si falto a esa cita, vendrá a buscarme, me arrastrará con él... Ha jurado que me llevará, aunque sea delante de Sanozuke...

—¡Pero es un salvaje, un demente! —exclama Kaoru con el espanto reflejado en su blanco rostro.

—Es... quien es. Ya lo sabes... Procura sólo que no dé el escándalo esta noche. Dile que estoy enferma, prométele en mi nombre que me iré con él... Pero no esta noche, no en este momento.. —Y, visiblemente alarmada, señala—: ¡Porque ya son las doce! Seguramente que en este instante llega... Esperará sólo unos minutos si yo no me presento, si tú no llegas a detenerlo. No le importará matar ni destrozar a Sanozuke. ¡Lo odia, lo odió siempre! ¡Corre, Kaoru, corre, ve y háblale...! Yo me quedaré aquí rezando porque Dios tenga piedad de nosotros, y porque acepte mi arrepentimiento...

Ha caído a los pies del crucifijo que preside la alcoba de Kaoru, y llora... llora de espanto, de angustia, de miedo... Kaoru le mira un instante, perladas de sudor las sienes, y venciendo su horror, ofreciéndose entera al momento terrible, sale arrastrando el cuerpo helador el alma ardiente...

NERVIOSO, INQUIETO, CON una impaciencia que es alegría febril, va Sanozuke de un lado a otro del despacho, seguido por los cansados pasos del viejo Katsura. Un instante, los ojos del joven Himura miran compasivos al viejo licenciado, para enseguida proponerle:

—Está usted rendido. Váyase a descansar si quiere...

—¿Piensas que podría descansar sin saber en qué acaba todo esto? Vamos a hacer un trato, hijo: tú te vas a descansar, y yo lo espero.

—¡Qué ocurrencia! Usted sí que se ve que no puede más. Vaya, Katsura, vaya a reposar...

—Me voy, pero sólo a dar una vuelta. Mucho me temo que la señora Joko no se haya acostado esperando que pase yo a hablar con ella. Si me permites usar esta puerta secreta... Da directamente frente a la alcoba de tu madre, según me dijo ella. Se abre oprimiendo la moldura, creo que en este lado... Aquí... Si... se hunde la moldura, pero no se abre la puerta...

—¡OH! ¡El escondrijo que buscábamos! ¿No le dije que quedaba en este panel? Se abrió al apretar usted la moldura...

Va hacia los dos hacia el estante, donde efectivamente se encuentra el hueco de una puertecilla... Pero en la oscura cavidad sólo hay un papel arrugado... un papel del qué los dedos de Sanozuke se apoderan rápidamente y, emocionado exclama:

—¡Aquí está! ¡Esto era! Delante de mí, mi padre arrugó esta carta y la arrojó aquí dentro.

—¿Era esa la carta que...?

—Si... Creo que si... Usted, naturalmente, sabrá lo que dice...

—Si, hijo, la leí cuando se la entregue a tu padre. Lizuka la envió conmigo, como ya te conté...

Fija la vista en aquellas líneas que le queman, Sanozuke permanece silencioso e inmóvil mucho tiempo, y al fin comienza a leer en voz alta lo que ya leyó con la mirada. Comienza a leer con la misma angustia, con el mismo invencible respeto conque leyó Katsura frente a su padre.

"Con mis ultimas fuerzas te escribo, Shinta Himura. Es tarde ya para que me cobre en sangre todo el mal que me has hecho... y que le hiciste a ella. Eres rico y feliz... amado y respetado. Mientras que yo, hundido en la miseria, espero la muerte como la única liberación posible. No he de repetirte cuanto te odio. Tú lo sabes. Hubiera querido matarte, pero el que sé esta muriendo soy yo y... no por el alcohol, sino por el rencor que me ha consumido el alma. Sin embargo, hay algo que jamás te dije antes, y que creo que ya es tiempo que sepas. Hay un muchacho. Tiene 14 años. Nadie se ha ocupado siquiera de bautizarlo. Yo le llamo Kenshin, pero los pescadores le dicen algo más: Battosai el destajador. Bueno aunque es más que eso, es... un verdadero demonio. Poco tiene de humano. Es una fiera... un salvaje. Lo crié en el odio, dando rienda suelta a sus peores instintos. Y ¿sabes porque? por que es tu hijo..."

Con dolor intenso, pálido de espanto primero, rojo de indignación un instante después, Sanozuke Himura estruja aquella carta, último mensaje del rival vencido, del enemigo triunfador en la muerte. Y como Shinta, en aquel día fatal, siente el anhelo de escupir sobre el rostro muerto, sobre la tumba de Lizuka...

—¿Puede un hombre ser tan vil, Katsura? ¿Puede alguien vengarse de este modo en la carne indefensa de una criatura inocente? ¿Sabía usted todo esto?

—Si...

—¿Y Kenshin? El pobre Kenshin...

—Mi compasión por él tenía, como ves, toda la razón del mundo. Era bien justa, como justo era el empeño de tu padre en protegerlo. Pero todo se puso contra él...

—Fue mi madre la que se puso contra él... Recuerdo aquellas horas, como si las viviera de nuevo. Recuerdo aquella noche en que mi padre salió a caballo por última vez, y el recuerdo es como una quemadura... ¡Porque yo también me volví contra él!

—Sanozuke, hijo, ¿qué dices?

—Fue por defender a mi madre, y sus últimas palabras fueron para librar del peso a mi conciencia... Sí, Katsura... En Su lecho de muerte, mi padre me dijo dos cosas: que había hecho bien defendiendo a mi madre, aun contra él, y que ayudara a Kenshin, que le tendiese mi mano de amigo, de hermano... De hermano, sí, esa fue la palabra que usó, la recuerdo perfectamente... Y esa palabra se clavó para siempre en mi corazón de niño, y le juré cumplir su deseo. ¡Y contra el mundo entero lo cumpliré, Katsura!

Deja caer la carta sobre la mesa, Se ha enjugado las sienes, húmedas de un sudor de angustia. Luego, con rápido movimiento, toma el viejo papel estrujado y lo enciende en la llama amarilla de la lámpara, comentando:

—Ahora quemo esta infamia, este papel odioso, este grito de rencor y bajeza, que es la herencia de Kenshin... Yo le daré otra, le daré la qué mi padre quiso que le diera: mi confianza mi afecto, mi cariño de hermano... y la mitad de estas tierras que por su sangre le pertenecen...

—Hijo, por Dios... Ten prudencia...

—Prefiero tener justicia, Katsura. Que al fin haya justicia sobre la tierra de los Himura... Justicia, comprensión, amor y piedad para. los que viven, y perdón para los pecados de los que han muerto...

Deja caer sobre el ancho cenicero de porcelana la carta que es ya sólo un puñado de ceniza negra; luego, con rápido ademán, va hada la puerta, y el viejo notario pregunta:

—¿Dónde vas, Sanozuke? ¿No esperas a Kenshin?

—No puedo ya esperarlo. Katsura. ¡Ahora voy a su encuentro! En el ancho portal casi en penumbras, Sanozuke retrocede un paso contemplando a Tsuki. Ha estado a punto de tropezar con ella al salir del despacho. Por primera vez, los ojos claros y dulces del hijo de Joko se fijan en ella con suavidad. Tiene el corazón henchido de ternura, de comprensión humana, de amor y compasión para todos los seres de la tierra. Se siente inmensamente generoso, dispuesto a la bondad y a la indulgencia, y domina hasta él movimiento instintivo de antipatía que le produce la delgada y oscura mestiza, y pregunta afectuoso:

—¿Qué pasa, Tsuki, por qué me miras de esa manera?

—Parece usted contento, señor...

—Sí, Tsuki, estoy contento...

—Sin embargo, es preciso que sepa la verdad, que no le engañen más, que no se burlen más de usted... Que sepa quién le miente, quién le deshonra...

—¡Tsuki! ¿Qué estás diciendo? —se exalta Sanozuke, endureciéndose el gesto de su expresión, hace un momento todo dulzura.

—¡Lea usted esta carta, señor Sanozuke! ¡Léala! Las palabras de la mestiza han sido una sacudida brutal, un descender violento del exaltado y luminoso clima de ternura, de amor y de nobleza en qué su alma vivía. Es un halo que se le derrumba, un mundo de ilusiones que se despeña, una espantosa sensación de caer en el vació... De un manotazo ha arrebatado el sobre de manos de Tsuki sin mirar siquiera a quién va dirigido. Luego lee de golpe, como si tragase de un solo sorbo un vaso de veneno, y conmina a la mestiza:

—¿Qué significa esto? ¿Quién te dio esta carta? ¿Para quién es?

—¡ Para Battosai el Destajador!

—Para Battosai el Salvador... —rectifica Sanozuke, leyendo—. ¿Quién escribió esta carta?

—¿No lo está viendo? ¿No lo sabe? ¿No conoce la letra de...?

Otra vez ha vuelto Sanozuke a mirar aquellas líneas, aquellas letras que parecen danzar ante sus ojos, arder en chisporroteo de burla y de ignominia... aquellas palabras cuyo significado horrible no quiere comprender, y que, sin embargo, va penetrándole más y más, hasta clavarse en su fibra más sensible. Con ojos de loco mira a Tsuki, que retrocede como disponiéndose a huir, cuando él le cierra el paso:

—¡Te he preguntado quién te dio esta carta!

—No me la dieron a mí... La robé, la recogí cuando la dejó caer la estúpida con quien la enviaron. Esta es la carta que la señora Tomoe mandó a Battosai el Destajador con Tama su criada de confianza. ¡La mandó entregarla a Battosai el Destajador!

—¡a Battosai el Destajador! ¡A Battosai el Destajador! ¡Lo que dices es mentira!

—¡Es verdad! ¡Lo juro! La señora Tomoe...

—¡No la nombres para mancharla, porque te va en ello la vida! ¡Mientes... Mientes...!

—¡No miento! ¡La señora Tomoe quiere a Battosai el Destajador! ¡Se ven a solas, tienen entrevistas...!

—¡Calla! ¡Calla!

Rudamente, la mano de Sanozuke toma la garganta de la mestiza y aprieta enloquecido, mientras, sin defenderse, lanza Tsuki su postrer chorro de veneno:

—¡Es la verdad, es la verdad! ¡Máteme a mí si quiere, por decírselo, Pero mátela también a ella por serie traidora!

—¡OH, basta! ¡Basta!

La suelta haciéndola caer; un instante la mira como fuera de sí, luego vuelve la espalda y corre hacia su alcoba...

Tomoe se pone de pie apoyándose en el reclinatorio, donde ha permanecido inmóvil, de rodillas, juntas las manos, sin llorar ni rezar, doloridos por la tensión el cuerpo y el alma... Ahora sacude la oscura cabeza, ante la llegada de su madre, que la interroga:

—Hija, ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde está tu hermana? Ha ido a un recado mío. Le pedí que me hiciera un favor, y -está. haciéndomelo... Eso es todo... Iba a esperarla aquí...

Tomoe se dirige hacia la ventana, tratando de percibir todos los ruidos, pero ninguno llega hasta ella en el hondo silencio de la noche... Todo está en sombras, todo parece totalmente tranquilo, sólo un paso que llega muy deprisa hace helarse la sangre en sus venas. Quiere retroceder, esconderse, huir, pero ya es tarde, pues Sanozuke irrumpe en la habitación y ordena autoritario:

—¡Tomoe! ¡Ven!

Casi la arrastra, llevándosela consigo, los dedos como garfios de acero clavados en el brazo de ella, obligándola a alejarse de aquella alcoba donde queda sola la asustada Ikumatsu, que no ha tenido tiempo siquiera de pronunciar palabra alguna... La ha empujado, colocándola por la fuerza bajo el farol de luz amarilla, y queda mirándola muy de cerca de hito en hito, con expresión? fiera y terrible, mientras ella tiembla y en vano intenta retroceder... No tiene dónde dar un paso atrás, y él está allí... En sus ojos daros hay una llamarada de cólera infinita, de rencor sin nombre, un fuego que Tomoe nunca ha visto en aquellas pupilas, pero que bien conoce en otros ojos, y suplica asustada:

—¡Sanozuke! ¿Estás loco?

—¡Loco y ciego tuve que haber sido! ¡Hipócrita! ¡Perdida!

—¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? ¿Por qué me miras así? —Y con ahogado espanto intenta defenderse—: Sanozuke, ¿has perdido el juicio?

—¿Recuerdas esta carta? ¡Dime!

—Yo... Yo... Yo... —balbucea Tomoe sin encontrar salida.

—Es tuya... No lo niegues, no puedes negarlo. ¡Es tuya, sí, tú la. escribiste! ¡Me engañabas!

—¡No, Sanozuke, no...!

—En esta carta gimes, suplicas, le pides compasión a otro hombre, y es a mí a quien debías pedirla... Pero no lo hagas, porque será inútil... ¡Será inútil!

Tomoe trata de huir, pero las manos de Sanozuke la atenazan oprimiéndola, suben a su garganta, rudas y decididas... Con la suprema audacia del terror, Tomoe logra rehuirlas para destilar el veneno de una acusación:

—No soy yo la culpable. ¡Te lo juro! ¡Es ella... ella...! Pido compasión, pero no para mí. Pido piedad, pero es para ella. Me humillo y suplico, pero es para salvarla a ella. ¡A Kaoru!

—¿Qué es lo que dices?

—¡Kaoru es la amante de Battosai el Destajador!

—¡No! ¡Imposible!

—Juré callar a costa de todo... Juré no decirlo... Por mi madre. Sanozuke, por nuestra pobre madre, quise salvar a mi hermana. Quise salvarla a costa de mi misma. ¡Ten piedad de ella, Sanozuke! ¡Ten piedad de ella, y ten piedad de mí!

Como si un golpe brusco le despertara, como si ascendiera del fondo de un abismo, como si en sus tinieblas se hiciera la luz de repente, como si en medio de su desesperación sin límites un rayo de esperanza llegara deslumbrándole, Sanozuke ha retrocedido buscando la verdad en los ojos de Tomoe, que ahora lloran de espanto, en sus manos extendidas que piden compasión y piedad, es aquella voz que el terror ha quebrado en sollozos, mientras torpe y desesperadamente barbota su mentira:

—Es Kaoru... Es Kaoru... Mi pobre hermana que está loca, ya te lo dije. Le escribí a esa fiera de Battosai para detenerlo. No era posible abandonarla en manos de esa bestia sin corazón. Darla a Battosai es igual que entregarla indefensa en las garras de un tigre... ¿No me entiendes, Sanozuke? ¡Kaoru es la amante de Battosai! Se entregó a él en un momento de locura, sin saber lo que hacía, y él la ha convertido en su esclava, en su víctima. ¿No comprendes?

—¿Y cómo puedo comprender...?

—Ella le quiso, perdió la razón un momento, y ahora él es el amo. Manda, ordena, la arrastra como a un guiñapo... y amenaza con el escándalo. Y ella se muere de espanto, y sufre, y llora y... ¡Es un canalla, Sanozuke, un canalla, un bandido! Pero no le provoques, no te pongas frente a él... Deja que sea yo quien le hable, quien le diga...

—¡no mientas más! —estalla con furia Sanozuke.

—¿No crees lo que te digo? ¡Te juro que es por Kaoru que escribí esta carta! Ella estaba enloquecida de espanto y me pidió auxilio. La tiene acorralada, aterrada, y ahora mismo...

—Ahora mismo, ¿qué?

—¡Están discutiendo allí, tras la iglesia! Ella lucha por convencerlo de que se aleje, de que la deje volver a su convento... Es lo único que le pide, lo único que le implora...

—¿Detrás de la iglesia dijiste?

—Sanozuke querido, ten lástima de Kaoru... y perdóname... Perdóname por no habértelo dicho. Ella no me perdonaría jamás si supiera que tú lo sabes. Ella está arrepentida... Quiere matarse, morirse...

—¿Por Battosai el Destajador? —prorrumpe Sanozuke con desbordado sarcasmo y amargura.

—No por él, sino por su pecado, por su vergüenza... Yo quiero ayudarla a que él se aleje. Se lo he prometido... Comprar su marcha y su silencio... Tal vez un poco de dinero bastaría...

—¿Crees tú que basta con un poco de dinero —salta Sanozuke con ira concentrada—. ¿Crees que Kenshin es el más vil, el más canalla, el más prostituido de los hombres?

—Sí, Sanozuke, sí. Es todo eso... Por ello Kaoru está enloquecida. Sabe que mamá se moriría si ella diera un escándalo así. Le prometí hablar con esa fiera, detenerle, pedirle... —Se interrumpe de pronto y al observar el movimiento de Sanozuke, pregunta espantada—: ¿Dónde vas?

—¡Voy allí, y tú vienes conmigo!

Arrastra a Tomoe, llevándola consigo. En vano ella lucha, en vano se resiste... Él va como loco, como ciego, sin acertar siquiera a distinguir en qué caos de sentimientos, en qué torbellino de locura van envueltas su razón y su vida. Y forcejeando, Tomoe suplica:

—¡no, Sanozuke, no! ¡Por favor, espera... óyeme!

—¡Frente a ellos dirás lo que tengas que decir!

—¡No... no...! ¿Estás loco? ¡No me lleves así! —Y en su desesperación grita Tomoe—: ¡Por favor...!

—¡Sanozuke... Tomoe... Hija... Hija...! —En vano ha clamado la voz espantada de Ikumatsu, pues tomo una tromba cruza Sanozuke salas y jardines, arrastrando a Tomoe consigo, mientras la voz de Ikumatsu de Kamiya, persiste en un grito—: ¡Sanozuke... Tomoe...!

La anciana intuye la tragedia, la presiente, la adivina. Quiere correr, pero le falta el aire, se le nubla la vista, y cae fin de rodillas... Ha visto cruzar una pequeña sombra oscura... Es Yahiko, pero éste no se detiene a la voz desesperada que clama en un sollozo:

—¡Muchacho... muchacho! ¡Pronto... Socorro...!

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién llama? —Es la voz del viejo abogado que espantado ante los gritos de auxilio se acerca y, asombrado, exclama—: ¡Señora Ikumatsu...!

—¡OH, Katsura, amigo mío! ¡Pronto! ¡Hay que impedirlo! ¡Llame a la señora Joko! ¡Hay que impedirlo!

—Pero, ¿impedir qué?

—¡Va a matar a mi hija! ¡Ay...

Se queda inmóvil, sin sentido. Katsura, trémulo, mira a todas partes. Sombra y silencio caen sobre campos y jardines... Un trueno cercano parece agitar el espado y una ráfaga de viento silba entre el follaje y la espesura. También él presiente, intuye, adivina, tiembla ante el terror de lo que ve venir, y alza en vano los ojos al cielo mientras la tormenta se avecina... Tan inútil como el deseo de detener la tormenta, tan, imposible-como sujetar el rayo, es impedirlo... Y ante su impotencia, exclama como en un rezo:

—¡Dios mío! ¡Dios mío...!

—¡MIENTE! USTED VINO a atravesarse en mi camino porque averiguó que íbamos a huir, porque vive a la espía...

—¡yo vine porque Tomoe me pidió que viniera! ¡Vine en su nombre para hacerle comprender a usted su locura y su vileza! Vine para pedirle...

—¡Es inútil pedirme!

Fieramente, Battosai se enfrenta a Kaoru, encendidas de cólera las soberbias pupilas. Ha ido a ella como si quisiera destrozarla, golpearla con sus puños poderosos, pero la pálida figura helada y triste que se alza ante él, le detiene, inspirándole un respeto invencible, mientras un relámpago rojo, qué es ya de odio, brilla en sus ojos magníficos...

—Le advierto que si Tomoe no aparece dentro de cinco minutos, voy a buscarla adonde esté, sin que nada ni nadie me detenga. ¡Ni siquiera su marido!

—¿Pretende llevársela por la fuerza? ¿Es que no entiende que ella no quiere ir? —protesta Kaoru en un arrebato de ira—. ¡Ella le ruega...!

—¡Pues bien, sin ruegos! —Sé exaspera Kaoru—. No quiere ir con usted; no quiere seguirle... Vuelva en sí de esa estúpida vanidad por la que pretende ser para ella más que nada en el mundo... Tomoe está arrepentida de su locura. Llorando me ha pedido que le detenga; ha rezado, acaso por primera vez en su vida, pidiéndole a Dios que la salve de usted, de su violencia, de su barbarie, de la brutal pasión que usted significa...

—¿Quién dijo eso?

—¡Ella misma! Ya lo sabe, Battosai: ella no quiere seguirle. ¡Ella sólo pide que la deje tranquila!

—¿Burlándose de mí?

—No hay burla. Hay arrepentimiento, dolor de sus pecados, deseo de rehacer su vida, de ser fiel y leal al hombre honrado de quien es esposa.

—¡Mentira! ¡Mentira! ¡Que venga ella! Que cara a cara me lo diga, que me jure todo eso a mí, que me diga que no quiere volver a verme, que me pida ella, ella misma, que olvide su nombre, y entonces...

—¡Calle! —le ataja Kaoru con gesto imperioso—. Alguien viene... Alguien viene, sí... ¡Váyase, escóndase...! —De pronto, como si el mundo se le viniese encima, lanza un grito—: ¡Sanozuke! —Y aun más espantada—: ¡Tomoe!

—¡Yo, sí...! —confirma Sanozuke, llegando junto a ellos—. En el mejor momento, Kaoru. Ya sé que pretendías que lo ignorase todo. Ya sé que reprocharás a tu hermana por habérmelo dicho, pero ella no podía callar, no era posible que siguiera callando, porque, quieras o no, yo soy el amo de esta casa y el jefe de esta familia...

—¡Sanozuke...! —murmura Kaoru completamente desconcertada.

—Me importa poco lo que pienses, ni lo que Battosai pueda decir. Están en mi casa, y en mi casa se va por el camino recto, se juega limpio, se procede con dignidad y decoro... Y si lo has olvidado, Battosai, aquí estoy para recordártelo y para exigirte cuentas muy estrechas de la forma en que has procedido con Kaoru.

—¿Qué? —se extraña Battosai, sin comprender el alcance de las palabras de Sanozuke.

—Entiende de una vez, Battosai, que en este asunto es conmigo, y no con las mujeres, con quien vas a medirte.

—¡No sabes cuánto celebro que sea contigo!—acepta Battosai en tono insolente—. ¡Deseando estaba encontrarte cara a cara!

—¡Pues aquí me tienes! —se ofrece Sanozuke violentamen­te—. ¡Te entenderás conmigo, y sólo conmigo!

—¡Cuándo quieras! —desafía Battosai dando un paso adelante y echando mano a su cintura.

—¡No! ¡No! ¡Ese cuchillo...! —advierte Kaoru en un grito de espanto.

—¡Yo no tengo armas! —indica Sanozuke con gesto noble y fiero.

—¡Mejor es así! —acepta Battosai arrojando el cuchillo al suelo—. ¡Cara a cara... de hombre a hombre! Con los puños, con los dientes, con las uñas... ¡Cómo quieras! ¡He venido a llevármela, y me la llevaré por encima de ti!

—¡No te la llevarás sin hacerla tu esposa!

—¿Qué? —se desconcierta Battosai - ¿Hacerla mi esposa?

—Kaoru es para mí una hermana. ¡Si le debes la honra, tendrás que cumplir!

—¿Kaoru...? —tartamudea Battosai estupefacto.

—¡Kaoru... sí... sí! —interviene Tomoe con decisión—. No lo niegue usted, Battosai el Destajador, no intente mentir. Usted ha arrastrado a mi pobre hermana a los peores extremos... Usted la tiene asustada, acorralada y sometida por el terror... ¡Usted... usted...!

—¡Tomoe...! —reprueba Kaoru con acento desgarrador.

—¡Es la verdad! ¡Es la verdad! Perdóname que sé lo haya dicho a Sanozuke, pero yo no podía callarme esto. ¡No podía! ¡Perdóname, Kaoru, perdóname! Tuve que decirle... Fue necesario...! ¿Me oyes? ¿Me entiendes? Era horrible lo que Sanozuke creía. Tuve que decirle la verdad. ¡Que eras tú... tú... tú!

Camina hacia ella, estrujando su brazo, pero Kaoru la rechaza de un brusco empujón, irguiéndose fría, tensa, sacudida por un temblor nervioso. Battosai ha retrocedido, ahogada de asombro la voz en su garganta pero Sanozuke ha dado un paso sujetando a Tomoe con sus manos como zarpas, clavadas las pupilas en el rostro de Kaoru como si se asomara al fondo de un abismo:

—Kaoru, Tomoe me ha dicho que Battosai es tu amante. ¿Es verdad, o es mentira?

—Es verdad, Sanozuke... —murmura Kaoru en voz ronca. Y cobrando fuerzas y valor, prosigue con su engaño—: Es el hombre a quien quiero, el hombre a quien le di mi amor y mi vida, y no te doy derecho a intervenir. ¡No te doy derecho...!

,La mirada de Sanozuke ha ido hacia Battosai como un relámpago. Ve el rostro viril endurecido, apretadas las mandíbulas, ardientes los ojos con una llama indefinible y le espeta:

—Esto se arregla de hombre a hombre, Battosai: ¡tu vida contra la mía!

—¿Por qué? ¿Por quién? ¿Por esa...? —salta Battosai en un estallido de ira y de asco.

—¡Por la mujer que es una hermana para mí! —sentencia Sanozuke en tono rotundo y amenazador—. ¡Cumplirás con ella! ¡Te portarás como un hombre, o te mataré como a un perro!

—¡No... no, Sanozuke! —interviene Kaoru con la angustia reflejada en su pálido rostro—. Este asunto es mío, sólo mío. No puedo consentir...

—¡Calla! —la interrumpe Sanozuke imperioso. Y dirigiéndose a Battosai, exclama—: ¡Sólo a mí has de darme cuentas, Battosai!

—Te las daré cumplidas... ¿Me aceptas por esposo, Kaoru Kamiya?

—¡No... no! —rechaza Kaoru con la desesperación enroscada en su garganta.

—¿Que no, has dicho? ¡Pues yo digo que sí! Te casarás con Battosai el Destajador, ¡o no saldrá él vivo de aquí!

Es un instante, uno de esos instantes largos como siglos en que las almas tiemblan. Desesperadamente, Sanozuke ordena, pide, exige... No ha creído más que a medias las palabras de Tomoe, apenas ha podido dar crédito a sus ojos al hallar juntos a Kaoru y a Battosai y se agiganta en su pecho la resolución terrible, el ansia salvaje de matar, hasta ahora desconocida para él. Quiere hallar la verdad... la verdad que al mismo tiempo le espanta, y tiembla también él al ver temblar a Kaoru, que vacila como si un momento considerara la profundidad de aquel abismo repentinamente abierto a sus pies...

—Ya has visto que no quiere casarse conmigo —expone Battosai con el más amargo sarcasmo—. Soy muy poca cosa para una Kamiya. Como esposo, no sirvo... Sirvo como juguete, como diversión, como amante de un día, como muñeco con el cual divertirse durante los meses de espera para una boda de su rango. Para eso es para lo único que sirvo...

Sonríe... sonríe como Satanás pudiera sonreír. Y no mira a Kaoru, sino a Tomoe que se mantiene tensa y rígida, sintiendo apretarse un poco más las manos de Sanozuke, devolviéndole aquella mirada con la suya fija Como si contemplase la moneda que salta en el aire para caer, jugando a cara o cruz la muerte o la vida. Y es Kaoru quien rompe el silencio expectante:

—¡Acepto!

CONTINUARA...


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 8.

LA BODA.

—Yo creo, Sanozuke... —empieza a decir Tomoe; pero Sanozuke la ataja imperativo:

—¡Tú, calla! Aceptas, ¿eh? Naturalmente que aceptas, Kaoru. Y tú, naturalmente que cumples, Kenshin —Y con indefinible amargura, comenta—: ¿Qué razón puede haber para que esa boda no se realice? ¿Cuál es el impedimento legal? ¿Por qué citarse detrás de la iglesia, Kenshin, cuándo puedes llevártela tras recibir ,1a bendición de Dios en el altar, con la alegría de todos y el aplauso de la sociedad? ¿Por qué no casarlos, Tomoe? ¿No es eso colmar la medida de tu deseo, cumplir como Dios manda, como una buena hermana? ¿Por qué no ser nosotros padrinos de esa boda? ¿Por qué proceder como criminales cuando no están haciendo nada, absolutamente nada para lo que no tengan derecho legal? Aceptas... ¡naturalmente que aceptas, Kaoru! Te casas... ¡naturalmente que te casas, Kenshin!

Hay un rumor de pasos y voces que se acercan, y unos y, otros se miran sorprendidos, hasta que Sanozuke comenta:

—Creo que viene mi madre"... Seguramente mi tía corrió a darle aviso... Bienvenidos todos para escuchar la buena nueva. —Y alzando la voz, llama—: ¡Madre... Katsura... aquí estamos...! Ya verán cómo van a alegrarse todos...

—Sanozuke... Sanozuke... —suplica Tomoe presa de angustia—. No les hables a ellas... no les digas...

—¡Tomoe... hija...! —prorrumpe Ikumatsu llegando junto al grupo. Y sorprendiéndose, exclama—: ¡OH, Kaoru...!

—Kaoru, si —confirma Sanozuke—. Kaoru y Battosai el Salvador... ¿No es ese el nombre que Kaoru gusta darle? ¡Battosai el Salvador...! Acércate, madre. Sí, Kenshin está aquí, pero no hay nada por lo que tengan que alarmarse...

Joko Himura ha llegado junto a Sanozuke, pálida, temblorosa, como si viera llegar por fin la desgracia tantas veces presentida para su hijo; pero Sanozuke sonríe... sonríe con una sonrisa nueva en él: desafiante, amarga, casi agresiva, cuando explica:

—Tengo que dar a todos una gran noticia: Kaoru y Kenshin han decidido casarse, y lo harán enseguida. ¡Enseguida!

—Sanozuke, te suplico...

—Ni una palabra más por esta noche, querida —corta Sanozuke con ira el ruego de Tomoe—. Necesitas descansar y dormir. Mañana te aguarda un día terrible... Mañana mismo será la boda. Tengo también el mayor empeño en que mañana mismo estén lejos de aquí.

—Pero...

—Sin peros. Ellos no protestan, no replican, aceptan su cruz, aceptan la lógica consecuencia del pecado que han cometido... ¿O no crees que es un pecado? ¿Piensas que debo aplaudir su falta de respeto a la casa de mi madre? Dispénsame... Ya sé que se trata de tu hermana y que debes sentir te, casi como si lo hubieras hecho tú misma. Te sientes así, ¿verdad, querida? Pues desecha esa idea y no pienses más en el asunto. Yo hago a cada quien absoluto responsable de sus actos, desligándolo de responsabilidades consanguíneas. Nadie es culpable sino de sus propios actos, ¡y pobre de aquél cuyos actos puedan volverse contra él algún día...!

Casi arrastrada por Sanozuke, ahora detenida por él frente a la puerta de aquel departamento preparado para el amor y la dicha, Tomoe busca en vano gestos y palabras. Desde hace algunas horas cree vivir en una pesadilla. Sanozuke es ahora, de repente, otro hombre para ella: lejano, helado, amargó, y al mismo tiempo imperioso, desconfiado, agresivo, como si cada instante temiese ser apuñaleado por la espalda, como si alguien hubiera derramado en sus venas un sutil veneno que corre emponzoñándolo. La mira... la mira muy de cerca, con fiera mirada interrogadora, y luego sonríe... sonríe con una sonrisa fría y breve, que es peor que todos los reproches, que todos los insultos, que todos los gritos...

—Sanozuke... —suplica Tomoe con mortal angustia.

—Entra, y déjame... Tengo mucho que hacer todavía —ordena Sanozuke con aspereza y dándole un leve empujón, tras lo cual cierra con llave la puerta.

—¡Sanozuke... Sanozuke.. .! ¿Qué haces? —se asusta Tomoe—. ¡Sanozuke... Sanozuke...!

* * *

—Hijo, ¿has cerrado con llave esa puerta? —pregunta Joko acercándose preocupada y vacilante—, ¿Con Tomoe tras ella?

—Justamente, madre, con Tomoe tras ella. Y ahora, si me das tu permiso...

—No, aguarda un instante. Quiero saber lo que ha pasado. Lo reclamo, lo exijo. ¿Por qué has decidido esa boda, que no te concierne, en una forma así? ¿Por que tratas a Tomoe e este modo? ¿Por qué procedes como si hubieras enloquecido?

—Tal vez porque quiero llegar al fin... No me preguntes demasiado, madre.

—¿Qué te han hecho, Sanozuke? —se angustia Joko—. Estaba segura, estaba bien segura... El golpe que más pueda herirte tiene que llegar de él...

—¿De mi hermano Kenshin? —se revuelve Sanozuke desafiante.

—¡Sanozuke! —se alarma vivamente Joko.

—De mi hermano Kenshin, madre... Dilo de una vez, acaba de decirlo... Y dime más, dime todo lo que sientes, todo lo que piensas, todo lo que has callado y callas todavía, conteniendo años y años el anhelo de gritármelo. Dime que me odia, que sabes que me odia justamente por eso, porque es hermano mío y bastó una fórmula legal, bastaron unos papeles y unas firmas para que a mí todo me fuese otorgado mientras a él se le negaba todo. ¡Dilo, madre, dilo... ¡

—No fueron unos papeles, no fueron unas firmas... fue la diferencia de toda una vida: la mía, recta, honorable, limpia; la de esa mujer que dio a la casa Himura un bastardo... ¡qué digo un bastardo, un hijo maldito, fruto del adulterio y la-vergüenza, la de esa mujerzuela baja y vil, como bajo y vil tiene que ser el corazón de ese hombre que hoy te ha herido...!

—No me ha herido, madre.

—¿Que no te ha herido? Entonces, ¿por qué te revuelves así? ¿Qué puede importarte que Kaoru...? ¡Sanozuke, hijo, dime la verdad, toda la verdad!

—La verdad es la que oíste, es ésa y no puede ser otra. ¿Qué has pensado, madre, qué has creído? ¿Piensas que de haber sido como sospechas, estaría ella viva detrás de esa puerta? ¡Ni él ¡ ni ella hubiera escapado con vida, madre. Pero esa boda es mi garantía... Por eso quiero casarlos yo mismo, enseguida, cuanto antes... Ver en el rostro de mi esposa la sonrisa feliz de quien lleva una hermana al altar... Ya lo sabes todo, madre, y sabes también a dónde voy. Voy a prevenir a los que cuidan los linderos, a poner guardias en todos los caminos del valle, con orden de detener a los que entren o salgan. Battosai el Destajador no escapará de aquí sin haberse unido para siempre a Kaoru Kamiya, sin atar sus vidas ante los jueces y el sacerdote, sin hacer buena la palabra empeñada, sin probarme a mí que es ella, y sólo ella, la que ha podido prostituirse hasta ser la ramera del puerto que aguarda a los marinos...

—¡Sanozuke... hijo...!

Joko Himura da unos pasos tras de Sanozuke como si pretendiese aun retenerle, pero él no se detiene a su voz ni a su ademán, se aleja rápido y decidido... Joko vacila, mira a la puerta de aquella alcoba en la que Sanozuke encerrara a Tomoe... Por un largo momento parece luchar consigo misma y, antes de alejarse, amenaza como sacudida por la violencia de un sentimiento invencible:

—¡Pobre de ti! ¡Pobre de ti si has llegado a manchar el nombre de mi hijo!

* * *

Tomoe se deja caer rendida en el pequeño diván de raso colocado a los pies de la cama. En vano ha sacudido la cerrada puerta, en vano ha tratado de escuchar, acercando a sus rendijas el oído... Sólo ha percibido los pasos que se alejan, las voces apagadas de aquella conversación entre la madre y el hijo, y ahora le asalta el recuerdo de aquellas horas que han sido como la amenaza de un puñal sobre su pecho.. Como el vórtice de un torbellino, vuelve a sentirse arrastrada por Sanozuke hasta aquella escena de pesadilla en la que saltan como visiones de horror los rostros conocidos: Kaoru, Sanozuke, Battosai... Battosai, sobre todo... Aquel Battosai amado y aborrecido, temido y deseado, a cuya evocación la sangre de sus venas parece hervir...

—¡no es posible... No es posible.. .! Todos han enloquecido... ¡Todos! ¡Él dijo que sí... Ella dijo que sí...!

—Señora Tomoe...

—¡Tama! —se sorprende Tomoe— ¿Cómo has entrado? ¿Por dónde?

—No entré, señora, estaba aquí... esperándola como me ordenó... Cuando sentí que venía ton usted el señor Sanozuke, me escondí. Como usted me dijo que no hablara con nadie sino lo que me mandara decirle... ¿Ya no se acuerda, señora?

—¡No tengo nada que decirte! ¡Vete de aquí!

—¿Y por dónde, señora? El señor cerró con llave la puerta.

—¿Quieres decirme para qué me encierra como a una fiera?

—El señor anda desconfiado, señora Tomoe, bien desconfiado. No hay más que ver cómo la mira. Si yo fuera usted, andaría con mucho cuidado, porque al señor Sanozuke le han debido decir...

—Algo más que decir. Tama. La carta que mandé contigo, esa maldita carta que te arrebataron, esa carta que seguramente te robó Hanagata, está en sus manos. Ha debido entregársela él, para comprar su perdón con ese servido... Y tenías que ser tú la que dejaras caer mi carta... ¡Tú, maldita estúpida! ¡Negra imbécil!

—¿Y usted para qué lo hizo? Si soy una negra imbécil, ¿para qué se fía de mí,

—Porque a veces Soy tan estúpida como tú misma... y porque estoy desesperada, acorralada y perseguida por la mala intención de todos. Tama, Tama, ¡ tienes que volver a servirme!

—Yo..., ¡Ay, no, mi ama! Si el Hanagata dio la carta para que lo perdonara, si el amo Sanozuke sabe... ¡Ay, mi ama! Yo no quiero meterme en más líos. El Hanagata tiene la mano muy larga, y si él vuelve a mandar aquí...

—¡Yo seré la que te abofetee si no me sirves! —asegura Tomoe, impaciente por los reparos de la sirvienta. Y cambiando de tono, ofrece—: Te daré cuanto me pidas, pero ahora mismo sales de aquí...

—¿Por dónde...?

—Por la ventana del cuarto tocador. Caerás en el patio chiquito, donde no hay nadie nunca, y allí te esperas, miras bien y buscas a Battosai, que no puede estar lejos...

—¿Y si me ve el amo Sanozuke,

—Si te ve, no importa... El no sabe que estabas aquí... A mí es a quien no puede verme. Buscas a Battosai y le dices que se acerque justamente por la ventana chiquita por donde tú vas a salir. Dile que le estoy esperando, que venga enseguida y que no me lleve a la desesperación, que no me haga enloquecer porque va a pagarla muy caro. ¡Acaso con la vida! Busca a Battosai y díselo... ¡Díselo!

* * *

Con oblicua mirada despectiva, Battosai ha recorrido del techo al piso los cuatro ángulos del destartalado galpón donde Kaoru y él se encuentran en este instante. Es un cuarto anexo a las caballerizas, donde se amontonan los sacos de forraje, las pacas de heno, los viejos arneses, los cajones y los barriles vacíos, sobre uno de los cuales, que funge de mesa, está la botella de aguardiente y algunos vasos de burdo vidrio, en uno de los cuales Battosai vuelve a servir el ardiente licor para beberlo de un solo trago...

—No beba más, Battosai. ¡Se lo suplico!

—Sigue con su manía de suplicar en vano. ¿Aun no se ha convencido de que no atiendo ruegos ni súplicas? ¿De que es inútil...?

Calla mirándola despacio, como si la mirase por primera vez, acaso sorprendido de su demacración, del esfuerzo con que respira, de las profundas ojeras violáceas que hacen más hondos y dramáticos sus claros ojos zafiro de mirada sombría, y acaso también sorprendido de su belleza en flor, pálida y ardiente como una lámpara votiva, de aquellas manos blancas, finas como de lirios, cruzadas sobre el pecho como para rezar o para morir...

—Battosai... Usted va a irse, ¿verdad? —pregunta Kaoru con dolorosa voz suplicante—. Vino aquí esperando la ocasión de recuperar uno de los caballos que tenía, de conseguir otro, de irse... ¿verdad?

—¿Y por qué voy a irme? —replica Battosai con una serenidad casi insolente. Hay ironía en sus palabras cuando prosigue—: ¿No oyó usted a Sanozuke? ¿No le oyó decir que no saldría vivo si intentaba marcharme de Campo Real antes de haber lavado la afrenta que le hice, tomándola por esposa? Sanozuke quiere que repare mi falta, que lave el honor de los Kamiya manchado por mí, que le devuelva la honra que le debo... Qué gracioso, ¿verdad? El joven Himura exige que me porte como un caballero, dándole mi apellido... ¡Mi apellido.. .! ¡Qué gracioso es esto, Santa Kaoru! Supongo que será usted la que tenga que dármelo a mí... Entonces me llamaré Battosai Kamiya... ¡Battosai de Kamiya! Y heredaré con usted cuatro pergaminos amarillos y media casa en ruinas... —Ríe, y su risa encierra en sí una amarga mordacidad, al proseguir—: Sanozuke lo manda, y hay que obedecerlo. Él es como ese Dios que está allá arriba, que pone en medio de la vida a un muchacho desnudo y hambriento, sin nombre ni familia, y le dice: "No mientas... no robes... no mates". Aun cuando para no matar, tenga que morir... Pues bien, complaceremos a Sanozuke... ¿A qué viene asustarse ahora, cuando antes dijo sí?

—Battosai, ¿es que no comprende? —protesta Kaoru con voz ahogada de dolor.

—¡Naturalmente que he comprendido! Lo único importante es que Sanozuke Himura no sufra, que no sepa nada, que no sospeche nada que pueda humillarlo ni herirlo. Está sobre las nubes... ¿No lo dije? —Y en un estallido de repentino furor, protesta—: ¡Pues no está sobre las nubes! Es una pella de fango podrido, es un hombre como todos los demás... Peor... Más desdichado," más ridículo, porque llevó al altar a una ramera... ¡OH! Por supuesto, eso no hay que decirlo. La historia ya no es ésa, es muy distinta ahora. Ella fue al altar casta y pura, y usted, usted, Santa Kaoru, era la que corría por la playa al encuentro del Luzbel... Usted era la que me aguardaba desnuda y ardiente sobre la fría arena para echarme al cuello el nudo de sus brazos, para ahogarme con el vaho de sus besos, para embriagarme con su aliento y con sus caricias... Usted era la que pasaba la tormenta en mis brazos, la que saltaba sobre las rocas negras para despedirme, mientras yo me alejaba con el perfume de sus cabellos en mis manos y con la sed de volver prendida a la garganta como una espina... Usted era la amante de Battosai el Destajador, Santa Kaoru... —Vuelve a reír con cáustica fiereza, y termina con ruda violencia—: Y ahora no cabe volver atrás... Él preguntó, y usted dijo que sí... ¡Qué sí!

Sólo ciego de desesperación podría un hombre hablar de modo tan bárbaro a la pálida mujer que tiene delante y que ahora retrocede respirando con esfuerzo, como si le faltara el aire... Toda ella es como una brizna de paja que girase atrapada por la furia del vendaval; pero alza la cabeza, clava en él la mirada, se sostiene enfrentándole, como si se apoyara en la cruz que eligió por martirio, extiende los brazos cual pudiera extenderlos sobre el madero para ser crucificada, y confiesa sumisa y contristada

—Dije que si... es verdad. ¿Qué otro camino me quedaba? ¿Qué otra cosa podía responder a las palabras de Sanozuke? Dije que sí, pero usted...

—Yo también dije sí, claro está. Quería ver hasta dónde llegaban todos: usted, con su locura; Sanozuke, con su imbecilidad...Y esa perra maldita, esa hipócrita, maestra de todas las falsedades, esa cínica que merece ser pisoteada, también quise ver hasta dónde podía llegar. Y llegó a todo... hasta a mentir de aquella manera, mirándola a la cara... Por supuesto, hizo bien. Ya estaría segura, ya sabría hasta dónde era usted capaz de soportar... —Vacila un instante y, con súbita sospecha, pregunta—: ¿O acaso fue convenido entre ambas?

—¿Qué dice, Battosai? ¿Está loco? ¿Cómo podía yo...?

—¡Salió demasiado bien la escena! ¡Todo estaba como ensayado! Hasta la oportuna llegada de la ilustre señora Himura... ¡Con qué horror y con qué asco me miró a la cara!

—Battosai, por piedad...

—¡Piedad! ¿Conocen ustedes, los felices, los bien nacidos, los de sangre azul, el significado de esa palabra? ¡Piedad...! Pues aplíquela usted si lo sabe. Yo no tendré piedad de nadie, porque de mí nadie la tuvo jamás.

—Sanozuke tuvo más que piedad... Tuvo amistad, afecto, simpatía, deseos de ayudarle contra todo, contra todos... Si le oyera usted defenderle, apoyarle, justificarle, recordar los días en que le conoció en la infancia, afirmar su determinación de tratarle como a un hermano...

—¡Cómo a un hermano!

Battosai se ha mordido los labios, mirando hacia otro lado. Por encima de su cólera y de su rencor, no puede negar aquella verdad que las palabras de Kaoru le recuerdan. Piensa en Sanozuke niño poniendo en sus manos sus ahorros infantiles, dispuesto a seguirle. Piensa en Sanozuke buscándole en la mugre de una taberna, en el fondo de una cárcel... en sus ojos limpios, en su mano leal, y piensa también en las últimas palabras de Lizuka, en aquella verdad creída a medias, en la mirada inquisitiva de Shinta Himura, en su mano estrujándolo, zarandeándolo como si pretendiera penetrar en su corazón y en su sangre, asomarse a su alma, saber hasta qué punto podía ser su hijo aquel muchacho despreciado, condenado a carne de horca por el insano deseo de venganza de aquel Lizuka a quien algunas veces llamó padre... Como una espuma amarga, como una bocanada de asco le ha subido a los labios el pasado, y lo aparta como si espantase a una alimaña de un brusco manotazo:

—¡OH, basta! ¿Qué pretende? ¿Qué espera de mí?

—Váyase, Battosai. Piense que se lo pido de rodillas, desesperada... ¿Por qué llevar las cosas hasta el fin? ¿Por qué empeñarse en que corra la sangre? Yo sé que en su alma hay una fibra capaz de compasión. Tiene que haberla; la he visto, la he palpado... Usted no es una fiera; usted es un hombre, Kenshin, y como a hombre, esta pobre mujer le ruega, le suplica, e implora... ¡Váyase, Kenshin!¡Dígame que sí!

—No puedo responder todavía.

—No me responda, pero váyase... Váyase mientras dura la noche. Levante al amanecer las anclas, y que cuando salga el sol, esté lejos. No lo diga, no lo diga si le duele a su orgullo decirlo, pero hágalo, Kenshin... ¡Hágalo!

Cae de rodillas, ha extendido las manos; luego se inclina para cubrir con ellas el rostro, y queda sin sollozos, dejando resbalar las lágrimas entre sus dedos. Battosai la mira un instante y sale de la estancia moviendo la cabeza como espantando una idea fija. Va confundido, trastornado, sintiendo que una oleada extraña de compasión le embarga, como si minuto a minuto perdiera terreno en aquella batalla en la que las lágrimas de la ex-novicia luchan contra su orgullo, contra sus celos, contra su rencor y su amor...

Da unos pasos sobre la tierra húmeda... Ahora no llueve ya, y es pálido y lejano el resplandor de los relámpagos que intermitentemente encienden el cielo. Sus ojos giran como abarcando aquel paisaje, y al divisar al muchachuelo negro que por allí haraganea, lo llama:

—¡Yahiko... Yahiko...!

—Aquí estoy, mi amo. Todo se halla listo. Entre aquellos árboles, que están detrás de la iglesia, escondí los caballos en cuanto vi que empezaba el julepe... ¿Nos vamos, mi amo?

—Sí, Yahiko, nos vamos. Ahora mismo nos... —se interrumpe al oír un extraño y lejano silbido, y perplejo indaga—: ¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?

—No sé, mi amo. Alguno nos está silbando...

—Señor Battosai.., Señor Battosai... —llama Tama con vehemencia, pero sin gritar, llegando donde se encuentra éste—. Soy yo, señor Battosai... pero no grite... No grite, que andan cerca los guardias...

—¿Qué guardias?

—Los guardias que mandó el señor Sanozuke para vigilar y no dejar entrar ni salir a nadie... yo creo que es para que usted no se escape.

—¿Qué dices? ¿Escaparme yo?

—Eso dijo el amo. Yo oí cuando se lo dijo al señor abogado... Que no quería que usted se escapara, porque mañana tenía que casarse... ¡Ay, Dios! Así debían hacer todos los hermanos: no dejar que se escapen los novios. No habría tanta pobrecita mujer como dejan plantada...

—Vigilar... Vigilarme... ¿Y quién te mandó a ti que me lo dijeras?

—Que se lo dijera a usted, nadie. Pero yo los vi y pensé: Es mejor que lo sepa... y que se ande con cuidado hasta llegar a la ventana...

—¿Qué ventana?

—¿No le dije? ¡Ay, Dios, que no le dije! Tengo la cabeza que me da vueltas para todas partes, con tantos sustos y con el golpe en la piedra que me hizo dar ese maldito de Hanagata, que así le coman las hormigas los pies y las manos...

—¿Acabarás de una vez? —se impacienta Battosai.

—Ya voy, señor Battosai. Aquí todo el mundo está siempre apurado... La señora Tomoe me mandó que lo buscara por todas partes, y me "dijo... Deje ver si me acuerdo... ¡Ah, sí! Me dijo que estaba desesperada, llorando a mares, y enferma de tanto llorar...

—¿Te dijo que me dijeras eso?

—Sí, señor. Eso y muchas cosas más, que se me han olvidado... Pero de veras que está muy asustada, y tiene razón, porque hay que ver cómo la mira el señor Sanozuke. Yo lo vi cuando me escondí detrás de la puerta... La mira como si le fuera a arrancar la cabeza, y ella tiene mucho miedo y. quiere que usted vaya...

—Que yo vaya, ¿a dónde?

—A verla... por la ventana chiquita... Por ahí me hizo salir casi de cabeza para buscarlo, porque el amo Sanozuke la tiene encerrada y dijo muchas cosas muy feas... Y para mí que si ustedes no se casan, él mata a alguien, porque está como el amo Shinta, que en paz descanse, mandando de verdad. Y la señora Tomoe le espera a usted en la ventana... y me dijo que fuera... Que fuera a hablarle usted esta noche, porque si no iba, se mataba...

—¿Matarse ella? —sonríe Battosai despectivo—. Como si fuera posible para ella ir contra sí misma por nada ni por nadie. ¡Matarse ella...!

Un instante, cruzados los brazos, Battosai ha contemplado el rostro oscuro, de expresión estúpida. Luego, bruscamente, le vuelve la espalda y ordena a Yahiko:

—¡Vámonos!

—Sí, mi amo, vamonos. ¿Traigo los caballos?

—¿Va a ir a caballo? —pregunta Tama con extrañeza—. ¿Hasta dónde?

—¡Hasta el infierno! Puedes decírselo así a tu ama.

—Si es fuera de la finca, le digo que no pasa de la guardarraya. Son como den, todos con escopetas. E1 amo Sanozuke mandó abrir el cuarto grande donde estaban las escopetas, y le dieron una a cada guardia. Yo los vi de dos en dos dando vueltas por allá, y los han visto todos en la casa...

—¿Todos? ¡Entonces era una trampa! —exclama Battosai—. Cuando Kaoru de Kamiya me rogó que me marchara, que saliera esta noche de Campo Real, seguramente no ignoraba que había hombres preparados para detenerme... tal vez, para matarme... Claro, después de todo, ¿qué valía mi vida, qué vale mi vida desdichada, comparándola con la tranquilidad de Sanozuke? Él, sólo él importa. ¡Y yo llegué a creer en sus lágrimas, a escuchar sus súplicas...!

—¿De quién está hablando? —pregunta Tama, que no entiende ni una sola palabra.

—¿Qué te importa? ¡Corre y dile a tu ama, a tu maldita ama, que voy allá! Anda...

—¡Corriendo y volando! —afirma Tama alejándose, al tiempo que murmura—: ¡Lo que se va a alegrar! Esta vez sí que me gané la sortija, el collar, y toda la plata que me ofreció el ama.

* * *

—Battosai... ¿Eres tú...? ¿Eres tú por fin...? - Como si no diera crédito a sus ojos, Tomoe extiende las manos desde aquella ventana, estrecha y alta, mientras frente a ella, en el pequeño patio embaldosado, Battosai se detiene cruzando los brazos. Una cólera fría, más terrible que todos sus arrebatos, un rencor helado y sordo parece llenar hasta la última partícula de su cuerpo y asomarse a sus ojos como nunca altaneros, como nunca fieros y penetrantes... sus ojos italianos en los que Tomoe Kamiya no lee más que una palabra: venganza. Y claramente asustada, ruega:

—Battosai... no me mires de esa manera... Comprendo lo que sientes, lo que te pasa. Yo también estoy desesperada... Óyeme, entiéndeme... Tuve que decir eso, tuve que mentir tratando de engañar a Sanozuke, porque iba a matarme en aquel instante... me había echado las manos al cuello... Le habían entregado la carta, la maldita carta que Tama se dejó robar...

—¡Ah... Tama...!

—Fue a buscarme como un loco y me hubiera matado, Battosai, me hubiera matado en aquel instante. Lo veía en sus ojos, sentí sus manos apretándome la garganta y grité lo primero que me pasó por la imaginación... grité para salvarme, sin saber ni lo que gritaba...

—Sabiéndolo muy bien, estando muy seguro del resultado de tus palabras, habiendo preparado antes la farsa, los trucos, los recursos... Habiendo mandado a tu hermana para que ella me entretuviera y él nos hallara juntos...¡Que facil es, que grandiosas, que maravillosas son tus casualidades...!

—¡Battosai de mi alma, yo te juro...!

—¡Calla, basta, no jures más! —se exalta Battosai en un arrebato de ira—. Deja la farsa y acaba de una vez con lo que tienes que decirme. Me mandaste llamar diciendo que si no acudía me iba la vida. ¿Por qué me iba la vida?

—Te mandé llamar desesperada. Dije lo primero que me pasó por la mente para obligarte a que te acercaras... Necesitaba verte, oírte, hablarte, estar segura de que no te alejas odiándome...

—¿Alejarme? ¿Tú también quieres que me vaya?

—¿Y qué otra cosa puedes hacer frente a las circunstancias. Irte... aprovechar las horas de noche que aun quedan, tomar un caballo, llegar hasta tu barco y... —Tomoe sé interrumpe ante la carcajada que con amarga ferocidad suelta Battosai, y con una mezcla de asombro y miedo, inquiere: Battosai, ¿qué tienes? Vas a volverte loco!.

—No... no temas. Eso quisieras tú, ¿verdad? Eso quisieran tú y la otra: que me volviera loco, o que fuera tan cándido como para escuchar tus consejos y ablandarme frente a sus lágrimas. Pero no lo haré... no lo haré. Fui lo bastante estúpido para quererte, lo bastante imbécil para pensar que tú también me amabas, lo bastante asno para creer hasta en la buena fe de tu hermana... Pero ya sé lo que quieren las dos, ya sé lo que entre todos me han preparado. ¿Fuiste tú la que le aconsejaste a Sanozuke regar escopetas entre los guardias? ¿O la idea fue de Santa Kaoru?

—¿Qué dices? —se desconcierta Tomoe—. No entiendo nada. Te juro...

—Tal vez lo combinaron entre las dos. Saben mucho, son tal para cual... astutas como sierpes... Solamente olvidaste un detalle: que enviabas tu recado con una imbécil, con una pobre tonta incapaz de secundar tus planes, con una estúpida que tuvo la candidez de prevenirme de cuántos eran y qué armas tenían...

—¡Battosai... Battosai, te juro que yo no sé nada... nada...!

—Yo te juro que voy a vengarme haciendo las cosas como ustedes las hacen, clavando poco a poco el puñal... Tú y ella... y ella más que tú, porque a ti ya te odio tanto y te desprecio tanto... pero ella... ella...

—¿Qué hizo ella? Te juro que no sé nada, que no entiendo nada!

—¡Entiendes demasiado! Te ha fallado el último truco, les ha fallado a ambas el plan para deshacerse de mí, haciéndome prender o matar... mejor matar, ¿verdad? ¡Los muertos no hablan! Pero no me moveré de esta casa. No tengo nada que hacer fuera de sus jardines... Al contrario, iré al despachó para decir a Sanozuke cuánto le agradezco que vaya a apadrinarme y qué contento estoy con la boda que me prepara. Tú eres la madrina, ¿verdad? ¡Con cuánta alegría vas a llevarla hasta el altar... como vas a desearle felicidades a tu hermana, y qué dulce viaje de bodas le aguarda.. .!

—¡no, no, tú no vas a casarte con Kaoru!

—Yo sí voy a casarme. Lo manda Sanozuke, que es el rey de Campo Real. Me casaré mañana, y desde ahora voy a empezar a prepararme, voy a pedirle a mi futuro cuñado el regalo que me hace falta: ¡un barril de aguardiente para el viaje!

Sin escuchar los grifos de Tomoe que le llama con desesperación, sin volver siquiera la cabeza para escuchar aquella voz que implora desde la pequeña ventana, Battosai se ha alejado cruzando el patio, con una sola idea, con una sola obsesión: Vengarse... Vengarse usando las mismas armas que cree usadas contra él: la astucia y el engaño... Vengarse hiriendo poco a poco, destrozar golpe a golpe otras vidas, como una a una han sido destrozadas sus ilusiones. Y por la diabólica alquimia de aquella intriga en que se agita, su odio más ardiente no es para la mujer que le ha engañado, no es ni siquiera para ese Sanozuke en cuyas venas sabe sangre de hermano. Es para Kaoru Kamiya, para la frágil mujercilla que, un instante arrastrándose a sus pies, logró convencerle hasta las entrañas; para la que estuvo a punto de ganar la batalla apelando a su compasión y a su piedad. Ahora, repentinamente, sólo piensa en ella, ¡y con qué furor, con qué ansia sueña tenerla a su antojo y albedrío sobre la cubierta del Luzbel, como un botín más en su carrera de pirata, como una propiedad de conquista en aquella lucha desesperada que es, y siempre fue, su vida, en guerra contra todo el mundo en que naciera, contra la sociedad que le rechazara, contra el techo y el pan que se le ofreciera en su infancia, contra todos, en fin... contra todo y contra todos...!

* * *

Tomoe salta por la estrecha ventana, golpeándose al caer; pero dominando el dolor se levanta tambaleante, y arrastrando la pierna dolorida, da unos pasos sin saber qué rumbo tomar para seguirlo... Y es un grito bronco de ansiedad y desesperación el que sale de su garganta:

—¡Battosai... Battosai!

—¡Tomoe! ¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Estás loca? —reprende Kaoru en voz baja, acercándose a su hermana.

—¡Battosai! ¡ Battosai! ¡Búscalo, corre tras él, Kaoru! ¡Detenlo, llámalo! ¡Va como un loco!,

—Como quiera irse, pero que se vaya. ¡Que sé vaya!

—¡Es que no se va, Kaoru! ¡Está cómo loco! ¡Quiere vengarse!

—Su única venganza es cumplir la palabra que me ha dado a mí irse para siempre. Y esta vez serán inútiles tus gritos y tus lágrimas. ¡Se irá para siempre! Con lágrimas y súplicas le arranqué la promesa, y va a cumplirla...

—¡No seas estúpida! Te estoy diciendo que no se va. ¿No me entiendes? ¡No se val ¡No se va! Se queda para vengarse. Dice que va a casarse contigo para castigarme, para volverme loca con lo que sabe que puede lastimarme más, sabiendo que lo que más puede herirme en el mundo es pensar que tú... ¡que tú y él...!

Fieramente, Kaoru Kamiya ha enfrentado a su hermana. Sus blancas manos se crispan en los hombros de Tomoe.. sujetándola, zarandeándola, obligándola a mirarla cara a cara, los ojos en los suyos relampagueantes, y ordena indignada:

—¡Calla! ¡Calla! ¡No digas una palabra más, porque no respondo de mí! ¿Por quién me has tomado? ¿Piensas que soy de tu misma carroña, mujerzuela despreciable? ¿Qué es lo que has llegado a pensar? ¡Cállate ya!

—¡Tú eres la que has de callarte! ¡No sabes lo que pasa o, no lo quieres saber! ¡Ó acaso sí lo sabes y estás muy conforme con llevártelo!

—¿Llevarme, a quién? ¿Qué es lo que dices?

—No haces sino ir rastreando detrás de mis pasos, empeñándote en disputarme a los que me quieren a mí, a mí, a mí sola... ¡ Primero a Sanozuke, luego a Battosai... ¡

—¡Cállate! —exclama fuera de sí Kaoru, al tiempo qué asesta una, sonora bofetada en el rostro de Tomoe.

—¡Kaoru! ¡Tomoe! ¿Qué es esto? —se sorprende Sanozuke, que ha llegado silenciosamente hasta el grupo que forman las exaltadas hermanas.

—¡Sanozuke! Ya has visto... —se angustia Kaoru.

—He visto que abofeteabas a tu hermana, y comprenderás que es necesario...

—Kaoru no me perdona el que haya tenido que descubrirla —interrumpe Tomoe dominando la situación—. Está furiosa porque tú lo sabes, porque la obligas a casarse... Y en eso no le falta razón, Sanozuke. En eso creo que te excedes... Si ella no quiere una reparación, ¿por qué has de imponérsela?

Kaoru aprieta los labios, baja los párpados, ha retrocedido hasta encontrar el apoyo de una columna para no desplomarse, y otra vez, tras el momento de imponente cólera en la que ha sentido hervir su sangre, siente que es hielo lo que le corre por las venas, que son como de plomo su cuerpo y su alma... Y escucha, como a través de muchos velos, indiferente ya a fuerza de sufrir, las palabras de su hermana:

—Está como loca y por eso le perdono hasta que me maltrate. Al fin y al cabo, este es un asunto que no te concierne directamente, Sanozuke. Lo mejor será que dejes en paz a Battosai el Destajador, que envíes a mamá y a Kaoru a San Pedro, y que tengas piedad de mí, que ya no puedo más... ¡qué ya no puedo más!

Se arroja llorando en brazos de Sanozuke, pero él la detiene con un gesto frío. Ahora sólo mira a Kaoru: su cuerpo desmadejado apoyado en la columna, sus labios apretados, sus cerrados párpados, su cabeza echada hada atrás en la más amarga actitud de suprema desesperación... Y con gesto sereno y tono mesurado, expone:

—Si realmente Kenshin te debe una reparación, Kaoru, no es posible que no quieras aceptarla. Si realmente tuviste la debilidad de caer en sus brazos, no es posible que una mujer como tú se niegue a casarse... Mal o bien, tuviste que quererlo para hacer lo que hiciste, y si lo que te asusta es su modesta posición, acaso deba adelantarte que después de la boda las cosas cambiarán. Perdóname si insisto, pero tengo la absoluta necesidad de saber que quieres a Kenshin, que quisiste a Kenshin, que fuiste suya, tú, tú... Y habiendo sido suya, no puedes rechazar lo que te ofrezco, que es lo único digno, lo único decente: ser su esposa...

—¡Pero si ella no quiere... ¡ —se rebela Tomoe.

—Sí quiero, Sanozuke. Me casaré, me iré con él a donde quiera llevarme. ¡Dije que sí, y es mi última palabra!

Tomoe escucha temblando las palabras de Kaoru, y se diría que, sin apenas cambiar, algo se despeja en el endurecido rostro dé Sanozuke. Un instante aparta éste la vista de la pálida mujer recostada en la columna, para clavarla en el rostro de su esposa. También Tomoe Kamiya está intensamente pálida; como los de Kaoru, también tiemblan sus labios; pero hay un relámpago siniestro en sus brillantes ojos de azabache, y la luz que un momento iluminara el rostro de Sanozuke parece apagarse cuando de sus labios destila sutil y dolorosamente la ironía:

—¿Ves? No era necesario llegar a los extremos de antes para convencerla de lo que es justo y natural. Cualquiera puede tener un instante de debilidad, pero las gentes bien nacidas saben siempre que hay necesidad de reparar, y Kaoru no desmiente la casta... Y ahora, para ti, Tomoe, una pequeña pregunta de orden personal: ¿Por dónde saliste del cuarto?

—¿Yo? Pues... Bueno... por esa ventana... Tu ridiculez de encerrarme me obligó a cualquier cosa, y aprovecho la oportunidad para decirte que no estoy dispuesta a tolerar la forma en que me tratas...

—Me temo que tendrás que tolerar muchas cosas más, querida —anuncia Sanozuke con suavidad, pero con un oculto acento ominoso—. Volvamos al cuarto... Deja a Kaoru en paz... Ella me parece que comprende las cosas mejor que tú, y acepta plenamente las consecuencias de sus actos. ¿Verdad, Kaoru?

La pálida frente de Kaoru se alza, sus claros ojos zafiros, limpios, puros, altivos, se clavan un instante en los de Sanozuke haciéndole estremecerse con una involuntaria sensación de respeto, cuando ésta asiente dignísima:

—En efecto, Sanozuke. Acepto y afronto plenamente las consecuencias de mis actos.

—SIÉNTATE Y DESCANSA. Mañana te aguarda un día de grandes emociones... un mañana que ya es hoy...

Los dos, Tomoe y Sanozuke, alzan la cabeza. Por la abierta ventana se divisa un trozo de cielo que empieza a clarear. En él arde una estrella, roja como una brasa, como un botón de fuego, como una ardiente gota de sangre...

—Todo estará listo a la hora que haga falta: los papeles, el cura, el juez y el notario lo tenemos en casa. Un poco remiso andaba el bueno de Katsura, pero después ha desplegado una actividad extraordinaria, cuando se ha dado cuenta que de verdad le iba en esto la vida a Battosai el Destajador. Siempre ha tenido una extraña debilidad por mi hermano...

—¿Eh? —se asombra Tomoe—. ¿Qué dices, Sanozuke?

—Creo que ignorabas ese detalle. Sí, Battosai el Destajador es mi hermano. Claro que con el yelmo del 'escudo de los Himura virado hacia la izquierda; peor aún, porque ni siquiera es un simple bastardo... Es un hijo del adulterio, de la infamia, de la traición de una mujer y de la deslealtad de un ami­go... Duele decirlo, pero ese amigo infiel fue mi padre, pero vaya la verdad por delante...

Tomoe baja más la cabeza, hunde un instante el rostro en las manos. El corazón le late tan fuerte, que cree no poder resistir más. Todo a su alrededor es como una pesadilla, como un torbellino de locura, mientras ásperas, irónicas y heladas, siguen sonando, como si flotasen en un negro infinito, las frases de Sanozuke:

—Justamente anoche tuve la seguridad de que era mi hermano. Y mira tú lo que somos los imbéciles, los sentimentales, los de corazón blando... Sentí una ternura y una alegría infinita, salí a buscarle para estrecharlo entre mis brazos, para ofrecerle lo que, según mi utópico sentido de la vida, le pertenecía: La mitad de cuanto tengo... Para rogar a mi madre, con lágrimas en los ojos,' que me permitiese darle también el nombre de mi padre, para hacerle completamente igual a mí... Qué imbécil soy, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué hablas de ese modo? ¿Por qué destilan así odio y amargura tus palabras?

—¿Me lo preguntas de verdad? ¿No lo sabes? A veces basta un rayo de luz para ver el abismo; basta un minuto para que la vida cambie para siempre... —Sanozuke hace una mueca, y es más intensamente amarga la bocanada de veneno que sube a sus labios—: Sí... Es mi hermano... mi hermano el perdido, el contrabandista, acaso el pirata... como Kaoru es tu hermana hipócrita y rastrera, cínica y liviana... ¿Verdad?

Espera la respuesta largo rato hasta que, al fin, esca­pa trémula y mojada de lágrimas de los labios de Tomoe:

—Eres muy severo con ella, Sanozuke. Yo... yo me atrevería a suplicarte que los miraras con más indulgencia... con más...

Calla, ahogándose, y Sanozuke da un paso más hasta la ventana abierta, desde donde divisa él amplio panorama del valle, los sembrados, los campos verdes, las cumbres de las altas montañas que doran ya los primeros rayos del sol... Su vista baja hasta más cerca y se estremece al ver al hombre que, cruzados los brazos, torvo y ceñudo frente a la morada de los Himura, observa también al sol que nace. Luego sonríe con sonrisa de hiel y sus manos bajando hasta Tomoe, la obliga a levantarse, a mirar por aquella ventana, al tiempo que señala:

—Mira a, Battosai. Está contemplando salir el sol del día de sus bodas... el día en que la vida de los hombres cambia... ¡El día de su boda!

* * *

—¡OH. Kenshin!... ¿Qué haces?

—Ya lo ve, desayunarme a la moda marinera, con lo primero que hallé a mano. El servicio en esta casa está, dejando bastante que desear. ¿Dónde se fueron aquellas filas de lacayos de chaquetas blancas? ¿Son acaso los que rondan ahora los caminos con la escopeta al brazo?

—Kenshin, te suplico que no bebas más...

La mano de Katsura, adelgazada y temblorosa, se ha apoyado en el brazo de Battosai apartando la copa que éste va a llevar a sus labios, y los tristes y cansados ojos se fijan largo rato en el rostro del muchacho, endurecido de rencor y de cólera, cerrado como una noche de tempestad. Están en un ángulo del amplísimo comedor, junto a los armarios cargados de vajillas de plata, donde Battosai, revueltos los cabellos, desabrochada la camisa, toscos los ademanes de marinero, es una figura tan extraña, tan ruda y anacrónica, como cuando de niño pisó por primera vez aquella estancia con los pies descalzos, con el traje de terciopelo de Sanozuke como inútil regalo...

—¿Qué pasa contigo, Kenshin? ¿Qué es lo que realmente ha pasado? Te aseguro que todo esto es como una pesadilla. Anoche te busqué por todas partes y, al no encontrarte, tuve la esperanza de que te hubieras ido. Luego vi los guardias... Te avisaron, ¿verdad? ¿Te avisó ella...?

—No sé a qué ella puede referirse en este caso. Me avisó una "ella", pero ninguna de las dos en las que seguramente usted ha pensado. Esas habrían estado muy satisfechas si me hubieran detenido con una bala en la cabeza o en el corazón, pero no salieron las cosas a su antojo... Mi hora no había llegado... Como para otros hombres dicen que hay una Providencia, hubo siempre un demonio que protegiera a Battosai el Destajador. Un demonio que, para salvarlo, no le pide más que una cosa: Que marche adelante pisoteando a cuantos se pongan en su camino... Que viva sin piedad ni cuidados... Que atropelle y ofenda, robe o mate si es preciso matar...

—Hijo, es espantoso tu estado de ánimo, como espantosas son también la desesperación y la violencia de Sanozuke. Tengo la impresión de que ha enloquecido de repente. ¿Cómo pudo cambiar así en una hora? ¡Qué digo una hora! Unos minutos nada más bastaron. Y no es posible que lo que oficialmente sabe, haya sido bastante para...

—¿Qué es lo que oficialmente sabe?

—No creo que necesites preguntarlo. Tus pretendidos amores con la señorita Kaoru Kamiya...

—¿Pretendidos? Delante de usted ella ha confesado, ha afirmado que fue mi amante...

—¡No pretenderás que crea ese disparate! Conmigo puedes ser absolutamente franco...

-Soy absolutamente franco con todo el mundo. Katsura. Me casaré con Kaoru Kamiya, me la llevaré conmigo en mi barco... Será útil una mujer a bordo para lavar la ropa, hacer la comida de los muchachos, remendar las. velas y fregar los platos...

—¡no puedes casarte para eso con la señorita Kamiya! ¡No puedes llevártela a tu barco! Ella tiene su casa en San Pedro. Ahí es donde tienes que ir y allí iré yo también enseguida para...

—¿Para qué, Katsura? —interrumpe Sanozuke, aproximándose a la mesa donde se hallan los dos hombres—. Termine la frase...

—Pues... para ayudarles a instalarse. Cuando las cosas se hacen tan precipitadas como esta boda, todo sale mal y hay después mil detalles que arreglar, y yo...

—¿Y usted cree que su presencia puede ser grata a dos recién casados? No, Katsura, va usted a estorbar de un modo lamentable. Battosai y Kaoru van a casarse por amor. ¿No es verdad?

—Naturalmente —desafía Battosai destilando ironía—. Por amor... Un amor que salva todos los escollos, que suprime todas las distancias... No se preocupe usted por Kaoru, Katsura. Cuando sea mi mujer, no necesitará de nada, absolutamente de nada...

—No dudo que sabrás atender y cuidar a tu esposa —concede Katsura haciendo un esfuerzo.

—Tanto como Sanozuke a la suya. ¿No la guardas tú bajo llave, Sanozuke?

—¡No te doy el derecho de preguntarme lo qué hago! —rechaza Sanozuke furibundo—. Ni de entrar en el comedor de mi casa... Ni de beber coñac en mis vasos... ¡Canalla!

—¡Sanozuke! ¡OH, Kenshin! —se alarma Katsura ante el sesgo que repentinamente han tomado las cosas.

—No se preocupe. Katsura, no se asuste —tranquiliza Battosai con dolorosa impavidez—. Sus insultos no me harán saltar. Ya sé que es el amo, y al amo todo hay que tolerárselo. No en balde le respaldan cien hombres armados. Es un detalle que da fuerza y valora sus mandatos... Magnífico detalle...

—¡Basta! ¡No voy a tolerar...!

—¡Soy yo quien dice, basta! No pisaré tu comedor, no beberé en tus malditos vasos... Aguardaré la hora de mi matrimonio y me iré con mi mujer adonde me dé la gana llevarla. Es lo que exigiste, y es lo que hago... ¡Nada más! —escupe Battosai con fiereza incontrolable. Y dando la espalda a su rival se aleja con paso precipitado.

—¡Ah, carroña! —insulta Sanozuke enardecido—. ¿Por qué se va? ¿Por qué no responde a mis injurias?

—¿Por qué te empeñas en provocarlo? ¿No ha hecho ya cuanto quiere? ¿A qué viene ese odio repentino y absurdo? Si quieres explicarme las cosas con calma, acaso yo, con mi buena voluntad...

Sanozuke se aparta de la vista del licenciado, ha recorrido con ella la amplísima estancia para detenerse al fin en el dorado marco de un retrato, efigie de Shinta Himura, contemplándolo largo rato. La frente altiva, el mentón voluntarioso, la figura arrogante, trágicamente parecido a Battosai... Y toda la ira le sacude, se apaga, se ahoga en el pozo amargo que reboza su alma...

* * *

—Sanozuke... no te había sentido entrar...

—Tus puertas estaban abiertas por casualidad, mamá, y pensé que no había nadie en tu cuarto.

—Sí... Tsuki está enferma, y es natural. La pobre paga por los pecados de otro... Ya sabes que Hanagata desapareció de la casa sin decir palabra. Yo le había dado un puesto de jefe de las cuadras, pero se fue sin despedirse ni siquiera de su sobrina. La pobre sufre por eso. Ya sé que tú no tienes por ella simpatías de ninguna clase, pero es una servidora agradecida y leal...

—Sobre todo, leal... —murmura Sanozuke con cierto retintín.

—¿Qué tratas de decirme?

—Nada.. Hablemos de otra cosa... Dentro de dos horas será la ceremonia de la boda, y...

—Hijo, ¿de todos modos vas a hacer que se casen? ¿Insistes? Pensé que te bastaría con saber que estaban dispuestos a casarse...

—Eso es muy fácil. También ellos pudieron pensar lo mismo. Yo necesito ver el, final, verlos partir en alegre viaje de novios y regresar del brazo como un matrimonio bien avenido. Si es como ellos dicen, ya pueden sentirse satisfechos. Si no lo es... quiero ver estallar el volcán... Pero lo es. Ellos lo afirman, todo el mundo lo dice, tú misma opinas que debo aceptar la historia, tal como me la han contado. Pues aceptándola, todos tenemos que ser felices. No hay razón para caras largas y sollozos ahogados, sino para fiesta, para una alegre fiesta. Les he dado a los trabajadores el día libre, barricas de aguardiente, y la orden de bailar hasta que se caigan... Supongo que no faltarás a la iglesia, mamá. Me complacerás asistiendo a esa boda.

—Si es por complacerte, habrá que ir. Pero quisiera que me escucharas...

—No escucharé a nadie. Es inútil... —rehúsa Sanozuke suave, pero con firmeza—. Mira, aquí llega precisamente Tama, oportuna por primera vez en su vida...

—La mandé traerme razón de cómo sigue Tsuki —justifica Joko. Y alzando algo la voz—: Acércate, Tama ¿Cómo está Tsuki?

—No sé. Pero seguro que está bien, porque no se hallaba en su cuarto ni en el patio, donde el Hanagata estaba armando el gran escándalo...

—¿Ha regresado Hanagata? —murmura Sanozuke lentamente.

—Lo trajeron los guardias, y hay que oírlo. Está más bravo que un alacrán... No quería venir y lo tuvieron que amarrar.. —Ana ríe con divertida estolidez—. Está que se muerde solo, como un perro con rabia...

—¿Mandaste detenerlo a él también, hijo?

—Mandé detener a cuantos intentaran cruzar los linderos de Campo Real. Me alegro mucho de comprobar que mis órdenes fueron cumplidas al pie de la letra. Ahora mismo Voy a hablar con él, y no te preocupes, mamá, porque no va a irle mal. En cuanto tú. Tama, ve a decirle a la señora Kamiya que se prepare. La ceremonia de la boda es a las tres. Debe estar arreglada un poco antes, ya que es ella quien tendrá que acompañar al novio al pie del altar. ¡Anda! Prepárale la ropa y ayúdala a vestirse... ¿No me oyes?

—Pero, mi amo, ¿cómo hago para entrar? La señora Tomoe está encerrada...

—Aquí tienes las llaves del cuarto. ¡Anda! ¡Anda pronto! —Empuja a Tama, que se aleja asustada, y volviéndose a Joko, le aconseja—: Arréglate tú también, mamá. Yo voy a ordenar que suelten a Hanagata y a devolverle su importante cargo... Estoy empezando a darte la razón en todo, madre: es el capataz ideal para este infierno florido.

—Hija mía, creo que es la hora. Ahí está ya Sanozuke, y todos van camino de la iglesia. —Ikumatsu se interrumpe y balbuceando, agrega—: Yo no sé qué decirte, Mi hijita... Yo...

—No hay nada que tengas que decirme, mamá. - Kaoru se pone de pie, abandonando el reclinatorio donde largamente ha rezado, y se mueve como una sonámbula a través de la estancia. En sus ojos hay un brillo extraño, sus manos arden, y están sus labios también resecos y ardientes bajo el vaho de fuego que respira. Tímida y torpe, su madre va tras ella como si no hallase gestos ni palabras...

* * *

—Hija, deberías haberte mudado de traje... ¿Vas a ir a casarte de negro, de luto como una viuda? ¿Y sin ramo de novia?

—¿Qué falta hace? Dame mi libro de oraciones y mi rosario...

—¡Ay, hijita, todo esto me parece horrible! Creo que aun podrías... —intenta persuadir Ikumatsu; pero la interrumpen unos golpes discretos dados en la puerta.

—No puedo nada... Ahí está el hombre que va a llevarme hasta el altar... Es Sanozuke... Ábrele...

Ikumatsu ha franqueado la puerta a Sanozuke y con la mayor discreción ha salido dejándolos solos. El sí se ha cambiado de traje afeitado y peinado con pulcritud y esmero. El bronceado rostro, tenso y pálido, no muestra expresión de ninguna clase. En la mano sostiene un pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, y parecen de acero sus pupilas azules, a fuerza de duras y brillantes, cuando interroga:

—¿Estás lista ya?

La mira con ansia, con una especie de interrogación desesperada en los ojos humanizados por un instante, y Kaoru sostiene aquella mirada sin responder de momento ni con un gesto ni con una palabra; luego baja los párpados y da un paso hacia él para contestarle con un monosílabo que es a la vez afirmación y pregunta:

—¿Ya?

—Aunque es facultad de la novia hacerse esperar, creo que no debemos extremar la nota en este caso... Battosai está en la iglesia, desde hace rato... Aquí tienes tu ramo de novia...

—Gradas, Sanozuke —agradece Kaoru con amarga ironía—. Son las primeras flores que me das en tu vida, y tenían que ser éstas. ¡Vamos, que espera Battosai el Destajador!

Bruscamente, casi estrujándolo, toma Kaoru aquel pequeño ramo de rosas blancas, y un instante lo aprieta en gesto convulso contra su pecho. Tenía que ser él, tenía que ser el hombre a quien tanto amó en vano, a quien aun siente junto a sí como una quemadura, quien la llevase del brazo al altar, quien pusiera en sus manos el ramo de novia para sus bodas con Battosai el Destajador... Tenía que ser aquel Sanozuke Himura a quien amara desde niña con el ingenuo amor de sus nueve años, y tenia que ser su voluntad la que pidiera a su vida el sacrificio enorme, más grande aún que el de la vida misma... Ahora va junto a él, apenas apoyada en su brazo la blanca mano leve, mientras llora su corazón con lágrimas de sangre, porque es aquél con quien soñara, aquél con quien tejiera los jazmines purísimos del amor primero, aquél que viera novio Y esposo en sus ensueños de colegiala, el que la lleve ahora como un verdugo camino del cadalso. Nunca fue tanto trecho de su brazo, nunca recibió flores de su mano, nunca le vio, como ahora le ve, inclinarse para mirarla, mientras avanza con una sombra de inquietud en las pupilas...

—Kaoru, ¿te sientes mal? Tu mano arde... Se diría que tienes fiebre...

—¡No tengo nada! Sigamos...

* * *

—Battosai... ¿No me oyes? ¡Battosai!

Cruzando los brazos, perdida la mirada en las sobredoradas maderas del altar, Battosai no parece escuchar la voz de Tomoe, no baja los ojos, no vuelve la cabeza para mirarla, ni un solo músculo se mueve en su rostro de piedra, y es su cuerpo frío y rígido, como si hasta su aliento humano se petrificase en aquel instante...

—¡Battosai! ¿Hasta dónde vas a llegar? - Battosai no responde. Sólo ladea un poco la cabeza para mirar a la mujer que habla muy cerca, con Voz ahogada y suplicante; juntas las manos y agrandadas de angustia las pupilas. También Tomoe cree soñar, cree vivir una espantosa pesadilla, reviviendo a la vez las escenas de su propia boda que de pronto se le antojan lejanas, como si el torbellino en que vive durara desde hace muchos años atrás o como si fuese su propia boda la que se realizase también en aquel instante. Mas no su boda con Sanozuke, sino con el hombre que está a su lado, junto a ella, duro, desdeñoso y altivo... Pero la iglesia no está, como entonces, cubierta de flores. Apenas brillan cuatro cirios frente al desnudo altar, no hay alfombra, ni lámparas, ni sedas, ni brocados, ni uniformes brillantes, ni asoma en el lugar de preferencia La blanca cabeza del Gobernador General de la Isla... Lentamente han ido llegando sombras oscuras, rostros de bronce o de ébano, pechos desnudos, anchas manos de peones en las que tiemblan los sombreros de palma, pies descalzos que marcan en barro su huella, y también faldas de colorines, cabezas adornadas con el típico pañuelo de las isleñas de San Pedro, muchachuelos de ojos brillantes... toda una muchedumbre humilde, abigarrada, impulsada por gratitud o por curiosidad...

En la puerta del templo han aparecido los que faltan... Una novia pálida, convulsa, enlutada con un chal de seda negro sustituyendo al velo y a la corona de azahares... Una novia con los labios trémulos, con los ojos encendidos de fiebre y de espanto, que marcha despacio, como pidiendo fuerzas a Dios para cada paso, y un joven padrino de faz hosca y sombría, de dientes apretados, con una máscara de hielo sobre la desesperación de su alma...

—¡No puede ser, Battosai! ¡No puede ser, y no será! —murmura decidida Tomoe en voz baja y angustiada. De pronto, ve junto a sí a su esposo, y se alarma—: ¡OH... Sanozuke...!

—Nuestra misión termina frente a este altar, Kamiya. Ven —explica Sanozuke.

Retrocede un paso, obligando a Tomoe a hacerlo con él, a la vez sosteniéndola y sujetándola, clavada en ella su mirada relampagueante. Pero la expresión de Tomoe ha cambiado: juntas las manos y bajos los párpados... Y una mueca de burla desgarradora cruza por los labios de Battosai mientras se acerca a la pálida enlutada para susurrarle en tono desdeñoso:

—Bien... Ahora el cura dirá... ¿Qué pasa, Santa Kaoru? Parece que fuera a desmayarse...

—¡Vuélvase hacia el sacerdote! —ordena, imperiosa y airada, Kaoru.

El viejo sacerdote se ha acercado, y en el silencio de las respiraciones contenidas podría escucharse el golpear de aquellos corazones que laten como martillazos...

—Kaoru Kamiya , ¿quieres por esposo a Battosai, sin apellido, conocido por Battosai el Destajador?

—Sí quiero...

—Battosai, sin apellido, conocido por Battosai el Destajador, ¿quieres por esposa a Kaoru Kamiya?

—Si quiero...

Ya brilla el aro de desposada en la mano temblorosa de Kaoru; ya cayeron las trece arras de oro sobre la bandeja de plata; ya la mano del sacerdote se alza para bendecir a la pareja extraña, y sus cansados ojos se detienen en la cabeza baja, como de sonámbula, de Kaoru, y en el rostro doloroso y altivo, rudo y descuidado, de Battosai...

—Unidos para siempre quedáis, hijos míos con el lazo del matrimonio, fuerte y santo...

Como en un torbellino de locura, cruza Kaoru la iglesia, del brazo de Battosai... Sin ver, sin oír, como la rama desgajada de un árbol que el vendaval arrastra, han salvado la distancia del pórtico de la iglesia hasta el centro de aquella plaza abierta en los floridos jardines de los Himura... Kaoru no ve la abigarrada muchedumbre de colorines que les rodea por todas panes... No mira el rostro triste y severo de Joko Himura... Se borran para ella las formas de Tomoe y de Sanozuke, no distingue siquiera la pálida faz de su madre, que trata de seguirla, bañada en llanto... Es como si la tierra se hundiera bajo sus pies, como si las nubes girasen, y bailasen los árboles subiendo y bajando en la trágica danza de un terremoto... Como si sus ojos deslumbrados apenas vieran solamente cerca, muy cerca, demasiado cerca, el duro y amargo perfil de Battosai el Destajador, que grita autoritario:

—¡Yahiko... Pronto... los caballos!

—¡Un momento, Battosai! —advierte Sanozuke—. ¡Aguarda! Hay un coche dispuesto para ustedes; pero hemos de hablar antes... ¡Escúchame...!

—¡no tenemos nada que hablar ni nada tengo que escucharte! ¡Es mi mujer y me la llevo!

De un salto está Battosai sobre el caballo. Con rápido y violento gesto que nadie ha podido prever ni impedir, alza a Kaoru sobré el arzón del caballo que monta, encabritándolo al golpe brutal de sus talones. De inmediato se arma una barahúnda de voces, movimiento y confusión, y es la voz de Tomoe la que se eleva en un grito que es súplica y desesperación:

—¡Que no se la lleve! ¡Que no se vayan...! ¡Que no se vayan! Haz algo, Sanozuke, no lo dejes... ¡No dejes que se la lleve así! ¡Que vayan tras ellos, que le corran detrás, que lo detengan! ¿No me oyes? ¿No comprendes? ¿Sanozuke? ¡Sanozuke! ¿No te das cuenta? ¡Es capaz de matarla!

Cae de rodillas, agarrada al brazo de Sanozuke, sincera y desesperada en un momento, pero la expresión feroz del rostro de su esposo apaga el grito y la súplica en sus labios...

—¿Por qué te vuelves loca? —se revuelve Sanozuke en un arranque de ira.

—¡Mi hermana... mi pobre hermana...!

—Se ha casado con el hombre a quien quiso, con el salvaje que prefirió sobre todos los demás, por el que manchó su nombre, por el que insultó a la sociedad en que ha nacido, por el que no le importó desafiarlo todo y arrostrarlo todo. ¡Se ha casado con su Battosai, con su Battosai el Destajador, y sin duda le agradan sus modales cuando pasó por encima de todo para darle su amor! ¿Es verdad eso? ¿Es verdad o no es verdad?

—Es verdad, Sanozuke... —murmura Tomoe impotente y vencida.

—Pues entonces, adelante —rubrica Sanozuke. Y con voz estentórea, ordena—: ¡Fuera de aquí todos! ¡A las barracas, a los barriles de aguardiente, a cantar, a bailar, a celebrar las bodas de Battosai el Destajador!

CONTINUARA...

Bueno antes que nada perdon por lo que me tarde en subir este cap pero tuve que salir de viaje de estudios y pus como veran hasta hoy pude adelantar, pero les agradesco muchos sus comentarios y sus animos para seguir subiendo esta historia, otra cosa que quisiera aclarar que mi adaptacion poco tiene que ver con la telenovela y si gustan pueden checar ya se que compren el dvd o la vean por youtube, por cualquier lado que lo vean tiene algunas cosas que si son tomados de la telenovela pero son pocas cosas, sino yo diria nulas. De cualquier manera agradesco sus comentarios y sus criticas ya que todas son bien recibidas porque se que por lo menos se han detenido a leer mi fic, aunque en lo futuro espero que las criticas sean verdaderas no simples conjeturas falsas; otra cosa es que yo hice este fin sin el afan de molestar ni lucrar, yo solo lo hice como pasatiempo porque al igual que muchas soñaba con ver a Kenshin en el papel de Juan del Diablo y a Kaoru como Monida de Molnar, es la unica razon por la que yo me atraviera a poner este fic aqui solo con la intencion de lograr ese sueño que comparto con las personas que tuvieron la misma idea o el mismo sueño. Bueno pues aclarando eso me despido agradeciendoles la espera y los animos que me brindan y claro por tomarse el tiempo de leer mi fic, cuidense mucho y hasta pronto.

Agradecimientos especiales: yessica, Reiko Navi-san, Mitsuki Himura, amary-san, A KaoruHimura, nyachan, jegar sahaduta, daniela-rk, Lady Drama y nyachan.


End file.
